Uchiwa story
by Siona1.P
Summary: Après avoir combattu son frère et apprit la vérité. Sasuke n'a d'autre choix que de rejoindre Konoha. pour rester anonyme il doit se déguiser en fille et avec l'aide de Naruto essayer de percer les mystères qui les entourent.Trouveront ils la paix un jour
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : retrouvaille

Je suis perdu, je crois que je vais devenir fou. Je hurle, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres du moins aucun son ne m'appartenant. Je sens confusément que quelque chose se passe. Déjà ma course effrénée semble s'être arrêté. Il y a quelqu'un, mais qui, je n'arrive pas à distinguer, quoi que se soit, je sens qu'il y a quelqu'un, je lutte pour reprendre le contrôle de mes sens. Je sens confusément une étreinte. Mais je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'inconscience. Avant de me perdre totalement je crois distinguer la lueur de ses yeux, des yeux rouges où tournent trois virgules noire. Je dois vraiment être devenu fou.

Je sens à nouveau mon propre corps, et celui-ci me fait très mal mais c'est de nouveau mon corps, je le sais, je peux bouger le bout de mes doigts. Mais je n'arrive pas encore à ouvrir les yeux. Doucement avec beaucoup de précaution et de satisfaction, je me réapproprie ces sensations. J'ai mal je me sens faible, je n'ai presque plus de chaccra de plus je ne sens plus du tout sa présence, mais je sais qu'il est toujours là. Je cherche à me souvenir, je veux comprendre, mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Tout est confus dans ma tête. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que j'étais en mission. Oui en mission, enfin plus exactement j'avais supplié la vielle de me laisser aller vérifier l'info de enro-sensei selon laquelle Sasuke et son frère se seraient battus dans la région ; Toute l'équipe 7 c'était mise en route. Ils avaient trouvé un paysage dévasté par ce qui avait du être une bataille titanesque. Mais aucune trace ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Et ils s'étaient alors séparé pour mieux pouvoir quadriller les environs ; Puis il avait rencontré cet homme. Enfin tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler c'était qu'il appartenait à l'akastuki. Il s'était mis en garde, mais après c'était le trou noir. Il lui avait fait quelque chose, sans doute avec ses yeux étranges. Il ne savait pas de quel justu il s'était servi, mais en tout cas l'effet avait été dévastateur. Et il avait senti Kyubi réagir vivement et d'un seul coup sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il s'était fait submerger. Il avait essayé de lutter, mais il n'avait rien pu faire, à part hurler. Et cela n'avait servi à rien. Il avait vaguement le souvenir d'une course au travers la forêt. Le temps qui s'était écoulé il l'ignorait. Et puis kyubi s'était arrêté et il avait cette silhouette et ses yeux. « Sasuke » il avait crié son nom sans s'en rendre compte.

« Tu te réveil enfin baka »

Naruto resta interloqué cette voix, c'était impossible, c'était un rêve. Il se redressa vivement en ouvrant les yeux. Et ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Une main ferme se posa sur la poitrine et le força à se rallonger. Mais lui il s'en moquait bien de la douleur, il ne pouvait détacher le propriétaire de cette main du regard. Il était là en face de lui, il était bien vivant. Il n'avait pas changé toujours le teint aussi pale, les cheveux aussi noir, son visage à la fois aussi froid et si beau. Et ces yeux noirs à la fois aussi profonds et pourtant impénétrables. Il était là. Pourtant plus il le regardait plus il sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis qu'il l'avait vu chez le serpent. Il semblait que son expression semblait à la fois plus déterminer que jamais et pourtant comme libérer. Il sentit soudain son cœur s'emballer et malgré lui des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et se moquant totalement de la douleur de ses muscles, il se jeta littéralement à son -être était se parce qu'il venait de subir un choc terrible et le fait de retrouver son ami le plus cher à son cœur son meilleur ennemi avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Quoi qu'il en soit il était pendu au cou de celui qu'il pensait avoir perdu de celui qui avait occupé la plus par de ses pensés depuis plus de trois ans. Il pleurait sans retenue. Sasuke resta complètement bloqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela. Tout doucement avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même il le sera lui aussi doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura « Baka dans ton état tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille. »

Naruto se mit à renifler bruyamment et répondit entre deux sanglots « Baka toi-même »

Il se calma, ils se séparèrent et Naruto se recoucha. Mais ne quitta pas Sasuke du regard. Celui-ci reprit la parole son visage était sérieux et son regard redoubla d'intensité et Naruto redoubla d'attention. « Ecoute Naruto, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'expliquer alors écoute-moi bien….

_Tu…

_ laisse-moi parler, d'accord.

_, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ?

_ Je t'ai retrouvé inconscient, tu étais presque à court de chakra je ne sais pas pourquoi. En tout cas cela m'arrange plutôt.

_ Je te cherchais et puis…Attends qu'esse ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_ Si tu me laissais parler baka, Je dois retourner à Konoha. Et j'aimerais que tu m'aides.

_ Tu me cherchais. Attends je ne comprend pas dois encore être dans les vapes.C'est pas possible Sasuke le teme prétentieux me demande un service.

_ Dobe, je dois me rendre à Konoha, mais je dois m'y rendre de façon anonyme.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il faut que je parle à l'hokage. Et il ne faut pas que cela se sache, j'ai des choses à mettre au point avec elle et d'autre à faire.

_ Mais pourquoi. Et puis qu'es-ce qui c'est passer avec Itachi.

_ Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Ecoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide c'est oui ou non.

_ Je pose une condition, quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais avec toi et tu redeviendras un ninja de kohoha

_ Tu ne change vraiment pas toi. Tu n'abandonne jamais.

_ non j'ai promis de te ramener.

_ D'accord, je te promet de ne pas repartir de Konoha.

Naruto se tue un instant regardant encore plus intensément Sasuke, son expression n'avait pas changé, mais il était persuadé qu'il était sincère. Il avait toujours été sincère avec lui, même lorsqu'il s'était revu, il y a quelques mois, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Il disait vrai, il le sentait et le savait alors il lui fit un grand sourire et repris avec entrain

« Bon alors on attend les autres et on rentre.

_ Les autres ne doivent pas savoir qui je suis.

_ Quoi….

_ Naruto personne ne doit le savoir.

_ Mais comment tu vas faire Kakashi sensei ne va pas se laisser abuser. Et… »

Il se tue soudainement et éclate de rire sans aucune retenu, Sasuke venait d'effectuer un jutsu qui semblait être un dérivé de sa sexi-métha. Il avait maintenant les cheveux légèrement plus longs lui arrivant presque à mi-dos, son visage s'était légèrement élancé adoucie. Ses yeux noirs étaient toujours aussi profonds. Il enfin elle était d'un d'une beauté ensorcelante. Son t-shirt était plus rempli que quelques secondes au paravent. Il continuait à rire et se prit un coup sur la tête. Malgré le regard noir qui semblait le transpercer et le fit légèrement frissonner, il eut du mal à s'empêcher de continuer à pouffer. Moqueur il émit un petit sifflement, et ce fut un grognement qui lui répondit. « Tu as fini maintenant dobe. » Sa voie était chaude et pourtant le ton était froid, c'était toujours Sasuke qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Tu crois que cela va suffire.

_ Si tu ne fais pas de gaffe oui. Je m'appelle Sasué, tu vas être capable de t'en rappeler.

_Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

_ Si tu veux maintenant dors, tu es épuisé, je te réveillerais lorsque l'équipe sera là.

_ Mais …

_ Tu dois récupérer, il faut que l'on regagne Konoha le plus tôt possible.

_ Mais qu'es- ce que l'on va dire aux autres

_ Laisse moi faire, je te demande juste de m'aider et de ne pas faire de gaffes enfin si tu en es capable. Maintenant tu dors. »

Naruto allait rajouter quelque chose, mais soudain Sasuke/ Sasué activa son sharingan et il tomba dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre deux. Comme je suis nouvelle j'avais oublié de dire que Naruto ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, ni Sasuke d'ailleurs.

Je présente ici une version plutôt personnelle de l'histoires en espérant qu'elle plaise.

Je suis pas un pro de l'orthographe, donc je présente d'avance mes excuses.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires merci.

Chapitre 2 : Sasué

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il se sentait déjà nettement mieux, entendait des voies, celle de Kakashi qui parlait avec une femme. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que Sakura était à son chevet. La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire. « Contente de te voir réveiller comment tu te sens ?

Naruto pris le temps de réfléchir il se rappela son précédent réveil et son cœur s'emballa une fois de plus alors qu'il allait répondre son estomac parla pour lui et ce fut un terrible gargouillement qui retentit dans la cabane, Il avait un petit sourire gêné tandis que Sakura éclata de rentra alors suivi par Saï et Sasué. Le sourire du blond redoubla, il n'avait pas rêve. Il allait faire un geste vers elle lorsqu'un regard assassin discret l'en dissuada aussitôt. Il avait promis, et si Sasuke avait eu confiance en lui et lui avait demandé de l'aide, il allait tout faire pour ne pas le décevoir. Il se redressa sur son lit et regarda son équipe les uns après les autres. Puis il déclara « je me sens en pleine forme, je mangerais bien une dizaine de bols de ranem »

Il se prit une gentille claque de la part de Sakura , qui faillit lui démonter la tête, eu le droit à un haussement d'épaule de la part de Saï et à un clin d'œil de son é ne pu s'empêcher de levé légèrement les yeux au ciel et sa bouche articula silencieusement Baka.

Kakashi reprit toutefois son sérieux, « alors Naruto peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

(Naruto gêné jeta un petit coup d'œil à Sasué celle-ci sentait le regard de Kakashi sur elle se proposa d'aller cherché de l'eau. Saï en profita pour l'accompagner. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis Kakashi scruta attentivement le jeune blond qui du prendre une grande inspiration avant de dire. « En fait je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne sais pas ou je suis. Je me rappelle qu'on s'est séparés pour chercher des traces de Sasuke mais après c'est le trou noir. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais dans cette cabane et Sasué était à mon chevet. Malheureusement je n'ai aucune idée du comment ni du pourquoi. Je sais qu'il a essayé de sortir mais…

Kakashi _ Apparemment tu as réussi à le contenir.

Sakura _ ton niveau de chackra est terriblement bas. Mais à part cela tu n'as aucune blessure.

Naruto _ Oui, je sais. Cela fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir moins de ressources que d'habitude et c'était comme s'il était complètement endormi cela fait un peu bizarre. »

Il leur fit un petit sourire tout en se grattant le sommet du crâne d'un air un peu gêné.

Kakashi lui fit un sourire sous son masque et Sakura rajouta que quoi qu'il en soit il leur avait foutu une sacrée trouille cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'était séparé. Ils avaient suivi ses traces et d'un seul coup c'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Heureusement saï avait eu l'idée de suivre la rivière et c'était là qu'ils avaient rencontré Sasué et donc lui-même. Naruto était vraiment étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'autant de temps se soit passé. Il sourit car il sentait au travers de leurs paroles toutes l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient pu ressentir. Et en lui-même il s'inquiétait aussi. Il savait qu'il s'était réveiller hier, mais ignorait totalement comment tout était arrivé c'était Sasuke qui avait toute les réponses et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien lui demander du moins directement c'était la poisse. Même Kiuby il n'arrivait pas à contacter. Vraiment il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il se demandait bien comment tout cela allait finir. Et quant il aurait les réponses, il mettrait son poing dans la figure Sasuke pour l'avoir mit dans cette situation.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était en train de réfléchir. Tout le long du trajet pour aller chercher l'eau même si c'était à deux pas, il avait senti le regarde de Saï qui ne le quittait pas. Il sentait bien que son plan était plus que boiteux, d'abord il allait devoir faire confiance à Naruto, le baka roi de la gaffe, rien que cela lui donnait déjà des crampes d'estomac. Ensuite pour tromper tout ce petit monde il allait devoir se comporter aux antipodes de son caractère habituel. Il commençait déjà à avoir des crampes de devoir sourire de temps en temps. Toutefois il avait confiance ne ses capacités d'infiltration. De toutes les façons, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il aille à Konoha et surtout il ne fallait pas que l'on sache qu'il s'y était rendu. Il allait falloir jouer fin, Kakashi malgré son air d'ahuri n'était pas un imbécile et saï était du niveau ambu autant dire à ne pas prendre à la légère, et c'était surtout de lui qu'il fallait se méfier. En plus il n'aimait vraiment pas son caractère, il s'était retenu de lui coller une baffe lorsqu'il allait lui peloter les seins en lui disant bonjour beauté fatale heureusement que Sakura semblait connaître le phénomène et l'avait calmé. Il pénétra dans la cabane après avoir frapper, et présenta de l'eau à Naruto qui le remercia d'un grand sourire. Kakashi repris la parole en la remerciant d'avoir pris soin de son élève. Sasué répondit avec un sourire. En voyant cela Naruto faillit s'étrangler et recracha l'eau qu'il était en train d'avaler. Une fois qu'il eu repris contenance à grande force de toussotements Sasué repris :

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Je l'ai trouvé au bord de la rivière. Il était vivant, seulement inconscient alors je l'ai amené jusqu'ici.

(Sakura)_ Tu ne vis pas ici quand même.

(Sasué)_ Non je ne suis que de passage. En fait je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un et donc je voyage beaucoup. Vous êtes des ninjas, d'après votre bandeau, vous appartenez au village de Konoha.

(Kakashi)_Tu est bien renseigné pour une civile.

(Sasué)_ Je ne suis pas vraiment une civile, enfin je ne suis pas non plus une kukishi en fait, c'est mon frère qui m'a initié au ninjustu mais je …. Enfin cela n'a pas d'importance, puis je vous demandez ce que vous compter faire désormais.

(Kakashi)_ Nous allons ramener Naruto au village, notre mission est terminée.

(Sasué)_ Dans ce cas est ce que je peux vous accompagner.

(Saï)_ Tu nous ralentirais…

(Sasué)_ Mais…

(Naruto)_ Sensei j'ai une dette envers Sasué on peut bien la laisser nous accompagner.

(Sakura)_ Naruto ne soit pas stupide tu sais bien que l'on ne peut pas faire cela.

(Kakshi)_ Avant de prendre une décision j'aimerais que tu nous dises pourquoi tu veux te rendre à Konoha. Un village ninja n'est pas un endroit très touristique.

(Sasué)_ Je veux retrouver mon frère. Et la seule piste que j'ai me ramène à konoha alors je ferais tout pour y parvenir. Je veux le revoir, je veux savoir, comprendre pourquoi il m'a abandonner. S'il vous plais, je ne vous ralentirais pas ou du moins le moins possible. Je vous en pris…. »

Kakashi l'observait attentivement cherchant à distinguer une quelconque duplicité en elle. Mais elle semblait sincère, pourtant en tant qu'ancien ambus il ressentait un certain mal aise, mais en même temps il était enclin à lui faire confiance. Il l'avait étudié sérieusement, elle ne semblait pas avoir une grande ressource de chakra, mais qui pouvait savoir. En même temps s'il s'avérait qu'elle soit une ennemie mieux valait qu'elle reste avec eux où ils pourraient la surveiller car il était convaincu d'une chose, qu'avec ou sans eux elle continuerait sa quête ses yeux brillaient de détermination presque autant que ceux de Naruto. Et son entêtement n'avait sans doute rien à envier au blond. Mieux valait la laisser les accompagner pour l'instant. Il lui donna son accord et elle le remercia tout en essuyant d'un revers de la main une larme qui avait perlé aux coins de ses yeux. Une fois de plus Naruto la regarda ahuri. Décidément Sasuke était un excellent acteur qui savait jouer parfaitement sur le registre des sentiments comme jamais il n'aurait cru capable l'Uchiwa. mais ce qui l'avait le plus remuer de tout cela c'était sûrement le fait de voir sur son visage une telle expression de vulnérabilité qui au fond lui appartenait en propre. Et encore une fois il en revint à ses interrogations, mais qu'avait donc bien pu se passer. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là.

Il fut donc décider qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin pour Konoha laissant ainsi à Naruto le temps de récupérer un peu et à Sasué de préparer ses affaires. Affaires qui en tout et pour tout se résumait à un paquetage contenant quelques ustensiles de cuisine une couverture une cape de voyage quelque affaire utile et un livre. Le livre en question fuit mis à jour par Saï qui renversa ledit dit sac et en renversa le contenu par terre. Sasué lui lança un regard noir, et pour se faire pardonner, il l'épousseta, elle le lui arracha presque des mains.

Plus tard tandis qu'il se préparait pour la nuit Sakura se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'était ce livre. Sasué lui sourit tristement et lui dit que c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son frère. Elle ajouta qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas dû réagir aussi vivement mais elle y tenait énormément. Elle le tira de son paquetage le montra à la kunichi aillant remarquer son regard interrogatif. Sakura secoua la tête, mais Sasué lui colla presque dans les mains en ajoutant « je sais que vous vous méfier de moi je te demande simplement de le manipuler avec soin. »

Sakura voulu la détromper bien qu'en fait, elle est parfaitement raison mais la jeune fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se leva pour aller voir comment allait Naruto. Le rosé se retrouva donc à la suivre un instant des yeux, c'était vrai que Kakashi leur avait dit delà surveiller mais au fond d'elle Sakura se sentait en sécurité et en confiance avec elle, qui c'est elle deviendraient peut-être amies. Enfin elle examina le livre, il semblait assez ancien, oui il était précieux ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, il s'agissait d'un manuel de ninjustu médical. Elle le feuilleta rapidement assez impressionné puis comme Sasué était revenu vers elle. Elle le lui rendit en demandant si elle lui permettait de l'examiner car en tant que médic il l'intéressait particulièrement. Sasué hésita un instant et puis répondit finalement qu'elle allait y réfléchir, ajoutant qu'elle elle ne comprenait pas vraiment tout de l'ouvrage alors peut-être plus tard.

Ils se couchèrent de bonne heure. Tandis que Saï entamait le premier tour de garde.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto et compagnie ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : retour à Konoha.

Konoha était encore à trois jours de marches. Normalement ils auraient pu y être en deux, mais Naruto n'était pas tout à fait remis et malgré toute sa bonne volonté Sasué n'avait pas exactement le niveau pour suivre le rythme de ninjas confirmés, pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas et son visage affichait une grande détermination ainsi que beaucoup de concentration. Mais la chaleur ambiante et le taux d'humidité de l'air n'aidaient pas vraiment.

Ils avaient marché toute la journée, lorsque la pluie décida de s'inviter à leur petite escapade. Il pleuvait vraiment fort et la petite troupe se mit à courir, il ne restait plus qu'une petite distance à parcourir et ils arriveraient à une auberge. Kakashi courrait en tête suivie de près par Saï puis Sakura, Naruto et Sasué fermaient la marche. Naruto grommelait contre le temps qui décidément ne savait plus quoi inventé pour le contrarier lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd à sa droite et une plainte aussitôt étouffer. Sasué était à terre dans la boue et visiblement elle avait du mal à se relever. Faisant fis du regard noir qu'elle lui jeta, il lui passa un bras sous l'épaule et l'aida à se remettre debout. Mais elle grimaça, elle ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville. Le reste de l'équipe avait fait demi-tour et l'entourait Kakashi demanda ce qui se passait tendit que Naruto haussait les épaules d'incompréhension tout en secouant la tête. Il ne savait vraiment pas cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à Sasuke de tomber ainsi même pour être crédible dans son rôle, il ne supportait pas d'être dépendant et depuis le début du voyage Sasué avait été très fière et farouchement indépendante malgré tout alors lui aussi il attendait une explication. Sasué répondit qu'elle avait simplement glissé. Sakura après un rapide coup d'œil à la cheville qui entre temps avait doublés de volume dit que cela ne paraissait pas grave et qu'elle l'examinerait une fois au sec. Ils repartirent donc après que saï est pris les affaires de Naruto et sakura ceux de Sasué. Naruto ne comprit pas tous de suite où il voulait en venir mais comme il se retrouverait bientôt seul avec elle, trempé sous la pluie. Il hésita puis se mit devant elle. Sasuke eut un soupir rageur néanmoins il monta sur son dos et ils repartirent sous la pluie essayant de rattraper les autres. Tout en courrant Naruto lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Il y eut un silence et il crut qu'une fois encore ce teme n'allait pas lui répondre, mais une voie près de son oreille lui souffla qu'il avait juste trébuché car il était fatigué. Naruto ne su pas quoi dire cet aveu de faiblesse de la part de son rival le pétrifiait. C'est soudain qu'il prit conscience que Sasué avait enfui sa tête dans sa nuque et qu'un souffle chaux et régulier jouait dangereusement avec ses nerfs. Lui apprenant que son interlocuteur ou interlocutrice semblait s'être endormie. Décidément il allait de surprise en surprise qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Sasuke pour qu'il se laisse aller ainsi, mais curieusement il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable au contraire cela prouvait que le brun avait confiance en lui. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il parcourut les derniers kilomètre avec Sasué sur le dos.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla lui s'était endormi sur une chaise. Elle se redressait et inspira profondément. Sasué pris le temps dévaluer la situation il se trouvait dans une chambre d'auberge, il était sec et au chaud dans un lit douillet sa cheville avait été soignée et bander probablement par Sakura. Il secoua la tête décidément en ce moment, il faisait n'importe quoi aller jusqu'à s'endormir ainsi pour préserver ses réserves de chackra pathétique. Il tourna un instant son regard vers le blond, enfin au moins pour l'instant tout ne se déroulait pas si mal. Il fut tirer de son introspection par Sakura qui pénétra dans la pièce.

« A je vois que tu es réveillé, tu aurais dû nous le dire que tu étais fatigué nous aurions ralenti.

_ Je ne voulais pas je…

_ Enfin je t'ai soigné, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi, même si Naruto n'a pas voulu te quitter. Enfin je vais le réveiller cet idiot à passer la nuit là.

_ …. »

La jeune fille appela le blond, mais celui-ci ne semblait absolument pas décider à sortir de son sommeil alors elle se décida pour une méthode plus radical et quelques bleus et gémissements plus tard Naruto émergeait. Il commençait à raller lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sasué était réveillé. Il lui fit alors un grand sourire et lui dit qu'il allait lui ramener à manger. Elle allait refuser, mais Sakura la coupa en lui disant qu'il valait mieux éviter de forcer sur sa cheville pour l'instant.

Il fut donc décidé que Sasué voyagerait désormais sur le dos de Naruto, ce qui présentait le double avantage de pouvoir aller plus vite, car comme Naruto avait retrouvé toute sa suractivité suivre le rythme normal en portant Sasué ne le l'entraverait pas. Et comme cela la cheville de la brune pourrait guérir plus vite. Naruto n'était pas tout à fait d'accord et il le fit entendre bruyamment, mais Sakura le ramena à la réalité pas question de laisser des pervers comme Kakashi et Saï la porter et puis Naruto avait une dette à payer. Naruto bougonna encore, mais au fond de lui il était plutôt content, il allait pouvoir parler un peu avec Sasuke et aller savoir pourquoi le sentir sûr son dos ne le gênait pas tant que cela il trouvait même cela plutôt agréable en fait.

Naruto ne pus pas trop discuter en fait car soit Sasué dormait soit Saï ou un de ses compagnons se trouvaient trop près.

Néanmoins lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Konoha Sasué était bien réveillée. Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Naruto afin d'être sûr qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. « J'aimerais que tu me laisse rentré à Konoha par moi-même.

_ Mais !

(Sasué)_ Moins fort baka.

(Naruto)_ D'accord mais dit moi pourquoi tu as autant dormi.

(Sasué)_ Cela ne te regarde pas.

(Naruto)_ Dommage je vais devoir continuer à te porter.

(Sasué)_ Je te l'ai dit je suis fatigué et je dois économiser mon chakra pour garder cette apparence. C'est bon maintenant.

(Naruto avec un grand sourire)_ Ok ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête au fait bon retour à la maison. » Sasué ne répondit rien. Naruto ne c'était d'ailleurs pas attendu à ce qu'il dise quoi que se soit mais il entendit néanmoins le bruit de déglutition que fit Sasué comme elle était resté penchée dans son cou. Sasuke regardait konoha qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et repensa à l'ironie de la situation. Jamais il n'aurait cru revenir et surtout revenir dans ces conditions. Ils entrèrent donc à Konoha, Sasué suivit l'équipe 7 qui se dirigeait vers la tour de l'hokage pour faire leur rapport et pour qu'elle puisse avoir un entretien avec Stunade. Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Jiraya Naruto salua son Enro-sensei et celui-ci tourna autour de Sasué qui lui fut donc présenter. Puis ils reprirent leur route, mais Sasué sentait le regard de l'ermite qui ne le quittait pas. Elle respira profondément c'était la dernière ligne droite, il lui fallait tenir.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto et compagnie toujours pas à moi.

L'orthographe toujours pas mon ami.

A partir du prochain chapitre le rythme de parution va diminué car faut écrire, publié c'est rapide le reste c'est plus difficile j'avoue que des encouragements ou même des critiques sont les bienvenues

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Révélation première partie.

L'équipe 7 était réunie dans le bureau de Tsunade, et faisait son rapport. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé trace de Sasuke. Et il y avait eu l'incident avec Naruto et Kiuby. En plus il avait ramené une future cliente. Malgré le mal aise qu'il ressentait Naruto insista qu'il avait promis qu'il aiderait Sasué. Il faillit tuer Saï lorsqu'il laissa entendre que c'était sa petite amie. Tsunade fonçait les sourcils. Naruto cachait quelque chose, il ne c'était pas confier à son équipe. Elle décida donc de le voir seule à seul. Elle chargea Sakura de se rendre à l'hôpital pour décharger Shizume. Car il y avait une épidémie en ce moment et que la jeune médic serait plus utile là-bas. Elle ne doutait pas que Saï avait certainement rendez-vous avec ceux de la racine pour un deuxième débriefing. C'était sans doute sa présence qui avait fait que Kakashi n'avait pas trop insisté pour faire parler Naruto lui aussi se méfiait de la double allégeance. Le ninja supérieur sorti lui aussi en sortant son livre préféré. Naruto resta donc seul avec la Sanin. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Commençant à sentir un mal de tête s'installer Tsunade mit les pieds dans le plat : « Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Naruto dévia son regard sur ses chaussures. Il réfléchit et répondit en relevant les yeux : « Franchement je ne sais pas !

(Tsunade)_ Je vais devoir t'examiner.

(Naruto)_ Je sais mais, heu il faudrait que tu parles avec Sasué après tout c'est elle qui m'a trouvé. » Il rajouta son explication très vite. Tsunade soupira le regard de Naruto avait retrouver son inflexibilité, elle lui demanda donc de faire entré la dénommée Sasué qui d'après ce qu'elle avait compris était à la recherche d'un ninja. Naruto alla donc chercher sa protégée dans le couloir. Elle ferma la porte et très calmement alla se placer au coté de Naruto devant le bureau de la hokage. Le contraste entre cette jeune fille calme et déterminée qui la regardait droit dans les yeux et Naruto qui nerveusement tortillait ses doigts frappa Tsunade. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'intriguer. Tout d'abords le comportement bizarre de Naruto, ensuite cette fille qui lui semblait vaguement familière, quelque chose dans son maintien, son port de tête. Elle avait une prestance naturelle, et Tsunade devait l'avouer, elle était belle. Mais soudain comme le silence s'installait la dénommée Sasué effectua un geste discret. Les yeux de Tsunade s'agrandirent. C'était un signe de reconnaissance transmit d'Hokage en Hokage et que seul quelque ambu sous couverture connaissaient. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais appris ce signe à qui que ce soit, et n'avait pas trouvé dans les notes du troisième de références lui donnant à croire qu'il l'avait fait. Donc elle se retrouvait face à un dilemme : premièrement mettre la fille aux arrêts et la laisser aux mains d'Ibiki ou bien tenter le coup. Elle décida de renvoyer l'ambu de surveillance et Naruto par la même occasion. Naruto fixait aléatoirement Tsunade et Sasué et protesta. Tsunade allait lui intimer d'obéir, mais une fois encore Sasué l'a pris de court en demandant à ce qu'il reste. Tsunade se posait de plus en plus de question, et intima par le regard à Sasué de parler. La jeune fille respira un bon coup et se lança : « Je suis venu, vous trouvez parce que j'ai quelque chose à faire ici. J'ai des réponses à trouver. Et je voudrais que Naruto en soi le témoin. Le pervers derrière la fenêtre aussi. Ces réponses les concerneront sans doute et Konoha aussi. »

(Tsunade)_ Qui es-tu ? »

Naruto se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il était à la fois heureux d'être là et en même temps il donnerait tout pour être ailleurs, l'atmosphère de la pièce était vraiment à couper au couteau. Jiraya rentra donc à son tour dans la pièce et demanda tout en détaillant Sasué : « Et surtout où se trouve ton véritable corps » La question choqua Naruto qui se retourna vers sa voisine le regard brûlant d'indignation et de colère : « Quoi tu n'es qu'un clone. Espèce d'ordure tu ne me l'as même pas dit. » Malgré l'importance de la situation Sasuke sentit que lui aussi perdait son calme devant les accusations véhémentes de Naruto : « Dobe quand est-ce que tu réfléchiras un peu. Le mot prudence tu connais.

(Naruto presque blesser)_ Mais je t'ai fait confiance et… »

Tsunade sentit une veine pulser à l'arrière de son crâne en même temps que l'augmentation de sa migraine, elle se mit alors à hurler en donnant un coup de poing à son bureau manquant de le fendre en deux. « Ca suffit maintenant. Naruto tu te tais et toi tu parles. »

Naruto enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules. Sasué quant à lui pour toute réponse défit son justu de sexi-mé se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et secoua la tête, là c'était sur elle avait la migraine du siècle. Jiraya observait le jeune Uchiwa, il avait grandi,et c'était étoffer. Orochimaru n'avait pas du être tendre avec lui, il l'avait d'ailleurs payé de sa vie. Son regard était insondable et pourtant tellement déterminé. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc pu l'amener à revenir à Konoha. Sasuke brisa le silence qui commençait véritablement à devenir étouffant même pour lui : « Si je suis là. C'est que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vous demande simplement de m'écouter et ensuite vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez.

(Jiraya)_ Tu n'es qu'un clone.

(Sasuke)_ Je me suis peut-être mal exprimé. Je suis à Konoha. Je devrais à l'heure qu'il est avoir trouver ce que je suis venu chercher et je vous attends là-bas.

(Tsunade)_ Où ?

(Sasuke)_ Il me faut votre parole que vous ne tenterez rien avant que je n'ai fini de vous parler et que seulement Naruto et vous vous y rendrez.

(Tsunade sentant de nouveau l'irritation monter) _ Tu n'es pas en mesure de dicter notre conduite dois-je te rappelle que tu as été déclaré déserteur. »

Sasuke ne fléchit pas et soutient son regard en silence. Naruto voulu intervenir mais Jiraya fut plus rapide « Comment as-tu eut connaissance du signe de reconnaissance. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien Sasuke eut un moment d'hésitation puis après un léger soupir, il répondit « Par mon frère. » Naruto manqua de s'étouffer Tsunade et Jiraya ne quittait toujours pas Sasuke du regard, il devait s'expliquer : « Ecoutez je vous l'ai dit, je suis revenu pour obtenir des réponses. Réponses concernant le passé mais aussi le futur et qui auront des répercussions sur Konoha. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je ne fuirais pas, et j'ai promis à Naruto que je ne quitterais pas Konoha. » Le cœur de Naruto fit de nouveau un bon dans sa poitrine tandis que Tsunade continuait à le toiser du regard mais le jeune homme ne flanchait pas elle soupira « Ok Uchiwa, tu as ma parole pas d'ambus, maintenant guide nous.

(Sasuke presque soulagé)_ Inutile Je suis au manoir Uchiwa dans la crypte. Je vous y attends. »

Il rompit alors définitivement son justu et disparut dans un nuage de fumé. Le silence repris sa domination sur la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'y tenant plus ne s'exclame « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » Et il commençait déjà à prendre la direction de la porte quand la poigne de Jiraya le retient. « Du calme tu ne crois pas que tu as des choses à nous dire avant ? »

Naruto détourna le regard puis finalement répondit avec aplomb : « J'ai perdu le contrôle de Kiuby, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, lorsque j'ai repris connaissance il était là. Il dit qu'il m'a trouvé mais je crois que c'est lui qui m'a arrêté enfin quoi qu'il en soit il m'a demandé un coup de main alors… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend tout en se grattant la tête. Tsunade secoua la tête « il a raison tu es vraiment trop naïf. Enfin allons-y. Et discrètement. » A peine eut-elle finis sa phrase que les anciens lui demandaient une audience. Après avoir grogné contre les vieux chnocs comme les surnommait Naruto, Elle leur ordonna d'y aller sans elle et à la place d'emmener Kakashi. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, elle retient Jiraya. « Je compte sur toi pour tout me rapporter. » Il eut un sourire pervers et lui susurra à l'oreille. « Cela dépendra du prix que tu seras près à payer. » Il manque de peu de se faire décalquer la tête. Et se dépêcha d'entraîner Naruto hors du bureau en prenant Kakashi au passage qui bizarrement était resté dans le secteur.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto et compagnie toujours pas à moi.

Chapitre 5 : Révélations suite.

Ils filèrent donc à travers Konoha passant de toi en toi jusqu'au quartier des Uchiwa.

Jiraya mettant rapidement et discrètement Kakashi au courant de la situation. Naruto était de plus en plus impatient, mais en même temps, il sentait une boule d'angoisse monter en lui. Il faut dire que l'atmosphère de ce quartier désert à la tomber de la nuit ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment de mal aise. Il sentit soudain un frisson lui parcourir le dos, mais le chassa d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'était pratiquement jamais venu par ici, d'ailleurs tout le monde dans Konoha évitait le quartier et comme il était excentré du village et que personne n'y habitait plus depuis maintenant presque dix ans, il avait un côté délabré et sordide. Pourtant personne n'avait jamais rien fait pour le remettre en état même lorsque Sasuke avait été déclarer déserteur. Quelque part ce quartier était toujours sa propriété. Les rares fois où Naruto avait dû s'y rendre il avait traversé les rues désertes en courant se forçant à avancer sans regarder ni à droite ni à gauche mais seulement là nom, il mettait les pieds. Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure principale des Uchiwa là où Sasuke habitait là où c'était jouer le drame et là où Sasuke les attendait. Il n'était rentré qu'une seule fois dans cette maison. C'était juste après le départ du propriétaire, juste avant de partir s'entraîner avec Jiraya. À l'époque il cherchait des réponses. Et il n'avait rien trouvé tous était désespérément vide et poussiéreux. En fait Sasuke habitait un petit pavillon à l'intérieur même de la maison principale, mais là aussi Naruto n'avait rien découvert si ce n'est un environnement parfaitement neutre et quelque part tellement triste. Pour un peu il avait même trouvé son petit appartement bordélique plus accueillant. Il y avait bien des livres et des parchemins mais tous traitaient de technique ninja le seul effet personnel de Sasuke visible était le cadre de la photo de l'équipe sept. Celui-ci était retourné sur la commode de sa chambre. Naruto avait été à la fois furieux et heureux de trouver au moins cela de son ami car sinon c'était presque comme s'il n'avait existé. Et quelque part ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Naruto avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir durant ses années d'entraînement acharner une partie de Sasuke était morte en même temps que sa famille. Il essaya de chasser ses idées noires et se concentra sur l'instant. Suivant ses aînés, qui apparemment savaient où se trouvait la fameuse crypte. Ils stoppèrent à l'enté. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre à part quelques bougies le long des murs, une forte odeur de sang les assaillit. Sasuke était bien là assis en position de médiation au fond de la crypte devant une sorte d'hôtel, son épée Kousanagi posée devant lui, renvoyait un reflet froid. Il ouvrit ses yeux et leurs lueurs rouges tranchait avec les ténèbre. Le charigan tournait tranquillement, mais à part cela Sasuke demeurait tout à fait impassible. Naruto allait se précipiter vers lui hésitant encore entre lui mettre le plus grand pain du siècle et se serrer dans ses bras. Mais il en fut empêcher par Jiraya qui posa sa main sur son épaule tandis que Kakashi lui désigna le sol. C'est alors que Naruto remarque que celui-ci était recouvert de signes et de schémas tracés avec du sang d'où l'odeur vraisemblablement. Sans rompre le silence ni trahir la moindre émotion Sasuke lança le rituel d'un mouvement de poignet. Une sorte de cercle de feu apparemment dérivé du Katon se forma au centre de la pièce formant peu à peu une silhouette. Jiraya émit un petit sifflement ce que réalisait le jeune homme était véritablement de haut niveau. La silhouette ainsi matérialisée était celle de Itachi, Naruto hoqueta et faillit se jeter sur lui lorsqu'il fut une fois de plus arrêter par son sensei. Kakashi lui souffla « regarde bien ce n'est qu'une image une sorte d'enregistrement c'est Itachi à 14 ans. » Il eut envi de répliquer mais soudain le Itachi en question pris la parole et effectivement il trouva sa voie plus jeune que dans son mots résonnèrent dans le silence de la crypte : « Je te remercie d'être venu ici petit frère. Et je t'en remercie. Avant tout même si je suis sure que tu es impatient d'entendre mes explications. Je tien à te demander pardon, pardon pour ce dont je m'apprête à faire pardon pour devoir te mentir et de te faire souffrir. Et surtout pardon de t'abandonner. Ce que je suis sur le point de faire marquera le destin de nous deux et de notre clan. Si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est que tu es devenu suffisamment fort pour apprendre ma vérité, et faire face à la malédiction qui pèse sur ceux qui porte le nom d'Uchiwa. Tu es venu pour chercher des réponses à l'heure actuelle, je ne les possède pas toutes. Je te transmets ce que je sais pour qu'il puisse subsister un espoir pour les uchiwa et pour Konoha. Tu connais l'histoire de notre clan et celle de notre village, tu sais les liens qui ont lié notre fondateur Uchiwa Marada au premier Hokage. Au court de sa vie notre ancêtre à été amené à faire un pacte avec un démon, c'est de lui que nous avons hérité notre charigan. A la fin de sa vie Marada a été possédé par le démon qui a pris possession non seulement de son corps mais aussi de son âme. Lorsqu'il est mort, il ne le fut pas vraiment en fait, il est encore vivant aujourd'hui et il continue à vouloir se libérer de sa condition. Il voue une haine profonde aux hommes et à Konoha en particulier. Lors d'une mission, je l'ai rencontré. Nous nous sommes battus, et je dois avouer que je n'ai rien pu faire contre lui. Il m'a laissé la vie sauve car il pense que je peux lui être utile, il semble intéresser par mon mangakyou-sharigan. Il semblerait que ce pouvoir est muté indépendamment de sa volonté. Quoi qu'il en soit il m'a mis au pied du mur et m'a soumis à un jutsu d'obéissance, pour me rallier à sa cause. Ce justu n'a que peu d'effet sur moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je fais comme si c'était le cas de plus je le convaincs peu à peu qu'au fond, je suis révolté par la décadence actuelle de notre clan et que ma soif de puissance est sans limites. Ce qui m'a obligé à tuer Shisui et cela va me conduire à tuer notre clan. Car il les craint. Si je ne le fais pas il le fera lui-même et me tueras. Il te tuera toi aussi. Alors que j'ai réussi à lui faire promettre de t'épargner ce fut ma seule condition pour obéir. Il a accepté, j'avais tué mon meilleur ami, j'ai dû le sacrifier. Cela n'en vaudra certainement pas le prix, j'avais déjà du sang sur les mains, dorénavant j'en aurais sur la conscience. Quoi qu'il en soit toi au moins j'ai pu te soustraire à cette folie meurtrière. Je tenterais de faire mon possible pour les jumeaux et Toya et son frère, je pense pouvoir m'arranger avec le troisième mais je ne m'avance pas trop il se méfit de moi. Dorénavant je n'existe plus, toutes émotions va disparaître de mon cœur, je te confie la dernière l'espoir. Si tu es là c'est que mon espoir n'a pas avorté, toutefois reste très et moi sommes une des clés dont il a besoin pour réaliser ses desseins quelqu'ils soient. Je sais qu'il est aussi à la recherche du pouvoir des bijus. Le démon renard qui à attaquer le village il y a dix ans, c'était à cause de lui il pensait faire d'une pierre deux coups sans doute. Enfin Kiuby a été sceller dans un enfant Naruto, tu dois le connaître, il a ton âge. Lui aussi sera une cible. C'est bientôt l'heure ! Sache que, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il est pu se passé je t'aime petit frère. Et que je suis fier de toi, et je suis sûr que notre famille aussi. »

Le silence reprit ses droits. Naruto avait porté ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer tout son, mais il en avait néanmoins les larmes aux yeux et à la fois il se sentait ulcéré. Rien ne semblait vouloir rompre le silence seule la respiration haletante de Sasuke se faisait entendre. Lorsque soudain il s'écroula au sol. Naruto se pétrifia et vit comme au ralentit son ami tombé et ses senseis se précipiter vers lui. Sasuke était à demi conscient et respirait avec beaucoup de difficultés, ses sharigans étaient désactivés et il semblait plus pâle que jamais presque cendreux. Jiraya se plaça derrière lui et mis sa jambe sous sa tête pour le soulager. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit le sang sous ses doigts. Un sang poisseux et abondant, sans ménagement il lui arracha son haut révélant des bandage qui le recouvrait presque entièrement imbiber de sang. Naruto ferma les yeux devant ce tableau cauchemardesque. Kakashi après un regard entendu à Jiraya partit en toute hâte pour ramener Tsunade. Jiraya sortit Naruto de sa pétrification. « Naruto, aide moi à contenir l'hémorragie. »

Sasuke repris connaissance. Jiraya se tenait au-dessus de lui, tandis que Naruto était à ses côté avec une t^te à faire peur. Il eut une soudaine envie de sourire, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Naruto, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps ni de force lancer, le rituel lui avait bien plus coûté qui ne l'avait prévu, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Mais il avait encore des choses à faire avant de pouvoir s'abandonner, il devait s'expliquer « sensei dans mes affaires, vous trouverez…. Tout ce qu'Itachi a pu rassembler et me transmettre… »

Il du s'arrêter de parler pour tousser, crachant du sang par la même occasion. Jiraya essaya de le rassurer « Ne t'inquiète pas, pour l'instant concentre-toi, pour survivre.

(Sasuke) _ Ecouté les enfants… Il a pu les sauver, je ne sais pas où ils sont… Ils sont en danger ! Vous devez les retrouver et en prendre soin… Je vous en pris !

(Jiraya )_ Tu le feras toi-même.

(Naruto)_ Il a raison tu ne va pas abandonner maintenant, il est où le Sasuke qui défit tout le monde pour atteindre son but. Hein ?

(Sasuke)_ Je suis fatigué Naruto, les enfants ?

(Jiraya)_ Tu as ma parole, mais tu dois lutter.

(Sasuke)_ Merci. Je j'ai dû modifier le sceau de Naruto, j'ai passer un marché avec Kiuby Nagiri est au courant je…

(Jiraya)_ Reste avec nous gamin et Uchiwa…

(Naruto au bord de la panique totale hurla)_ Sasuke !

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Jiraya grogna et renforçait son justu de soin, Sasuke venait de perdre connaissance.

Je m'arrête là pour l'instant s'est peut-être un peu frustrant, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du monologue d'Itachi Mais bon en gros Marada est le méchant de l'histoire on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut et il y aurait un lien avec le sharigan et Kiuby. La suite pour bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto et compagnie appartiennent à leur auteur. Le personnage de Nagirie est quant à elle emprunté à une autre fanfic, mais je l'avais tellement aimé que je me suis permise de la réintroduire dans mon histoire i.

Merci pour les commentaires et bonne lecture

Chapitre 6 : Ne meurt pas Sasuke

Tsunade était de nouveau assise à son bureau passablement énervée, décidément les conseils des anciens était une vraie plaie, comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment de soucis comme cela et en plus voilà que le cadet des Uchiwa revenait à Konoha et avait réussi à lui extorquer la promesse de ne rien tenter pour l'instant. Grâce à des signes secrets qu'il avait appris de son frère, frère lui-même déserteur. Ajouter à cela le caractère impossible et l'arrogance naturel des Uchiwa rajoute en plus la tête de bois de Naruto et vous avez un mal de crâne garantit et des ennuis à la pelle en perspective. Le seul point positif était que Jiraya était avec eux. Franchement elle allait devoir faire confiance au roi des pervers. Elle aurait dû refuser cette place de Hokage, elle savait bien que cela ne lui amènerait que des ennuis. Et ceux-ci étaient loin d'êtres terminés. Sentant une présence anormale dans la pièce, elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec une vipère à tête triangulaire qu'elle n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître : Nagirie. La vipère sortie sa langue fourchue et susurra : « Tsunade ssela faissait longtemps.

(Tsunade la foudroya du regard)_ Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici Nagirie. Ne me dit pas que Sasuke…

(Nagirie)_ Non, il sse n'est pas lui qui m'envois sss. Quoi qu'indirectement sse, il n'en aurait pas la forcess. Je sssuis là de mon propre chefss, pour te chercher afinss que tu lui vienne en aide ssse.

(Tsunade)_ Pardon ?

(Nagirie)_ Je n'ai pas envie de perdre sse maître là. Il est de loin le plusss intersssant et je m'entends bien avec lui sse. Alors ne perd pas de temps et prépare tes affaires ssse. Et sse n'est pas la peine de faire ssscette tête. Tu me connais sssufisssament pour sssavoir que tu peux te fier à moi. »

Tsunade ne répondit pas elle savait en effet que la vipère était plutôt intègre au contraire de bien des serpents et qu'elle ne ferait pas non plus, quoi que se soit si elle n'y voyait pas d'intérêt mais l'intérêt qu'elle portait aux choses et aux gens pouvait avoir une logique totalement absurde. La vipère commençait à perdre patience, elle reprit : « Le temps presse. Il est à bout de forcsse et tout ssela à caussse du gamin renard alors dépêche-toi. Mais reste discrète. Ah et si par malheur il meurt, je te tue et le gamin aussi. »

Tsunade serra les poings , elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire menacer part une vipère ayant un aussi mauvais caractère. De plus elle ne comprenait pas en quoi Naruto était impliqué. Mais elle décida qu'il valait mieux suivre le conseil ordre de Nagirie pour l'instant. Si Sasuke mourait, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir ces réponses. Voyant que Tsunade semblait enfin faire ce qu'il fallait la vipère s'enroula tranquillement dans un coin ne la lâchant pas pour autant des yeux tout comme Tsunade d'ailleurs. Et lorsque Kakashi arriva Nagirie s'éclipsa et ils partirent immédiatement et discrètement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Tsunade se retrouva au chevet de Sasuke. Au premier coup d'œil, elle compris que la vipère n'avait pas menti Sasuke était aux portes de la mort. Elle le débarrassa prestement des bandages devenu inutile et gênant. Et fut frappé d'horreur. Elle en avait vu des choses pas belles, une blessure infectée et sanguinolente mais l'état dans lequel était le corps du jeune homme lui porta un coup à l'estomac toute professionnelle qu'elle était. Ses chaires avaient été déchirées et découpées profondément entaillé. Toutes les blessures étaient infectées, non pires empoisonnées. Sa peau habituellement blanche, était violacée, voir noir à certain endroit, les plaies suintaient autant de sang que de pus. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait utilisé le sceau maudis pour contenir l'empoisonnement mais, qu'avec son évanouissement, celui-ci se retirait accélérant le processus de contamination, il atteignait presque tout son corps, à l'exception toutefois d'un seul morsure au niveau de l'épaule droite, une morsure humaine qui elle était saine au contraire d'ailleurs de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Elle contempla le visage du jeune homme cherchant son pou, il était là mais faible et inconstant. Sasuke était agité de tremblement dû à la douleur. À cette vue Naruto fut à nouveau frappé d'horreur et de mutisme. Il était dans un tel état de choc qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Kakashi le mit à l'écart. D'ailleurs son cerveau était tellement anesthésié qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il était dans son monde intérieur face à la cage retenant le démon renard. Et ce fut le ricanement de celui-ci qui le fit réagir. Il sursauta et tomba sur les fesses ce qui ne fit que renforcer les sarcasmes de Kiuby.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Son meilleur ami était en train de mourir, celui qui lui était le plus cher allait disparaître et le renard ricanait. Il se releva d'un bond, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, s'il n'y avait pas eu la grille, il se serait jeter sur le démon. Il hurla d'une voix forte soutenu par sa rage et toute sa colère mais ou perçait néanmoins le désespoir. « Ferme la Stupide démon, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que ricaner. Franchement rendors toi cela vaudrait mieux ! » Il continuait à se défouler lorsque soudain Kiuby sembla grandir et son aura se fit plus menaçante. « Ça suffit gamin, Maintenant tu la ferme et tu m'écoutes. Il serait temps que tu te réveilles d'après toi ton Sasuke pourquoi il est dans un tel état.

(Naruto)_ Ne me dit pas que tu es responsable.

(Kiuby commençant à avoir de la fumé qui lui sortait des naseaux) _ Ne me prend pas de haut gamin. Tu es autant responsable que moi. Mais bon j'ai une dette envers l'Uchiwa et s'il meurt se serait véritablement du gâchis.

(Naruto essayant péniblement de comprendre)_ Attend tu me dis que tu veux l'aider.

(Kiuby)_ Mais c'est qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir.

(Naruto soudain plein d'espoir)_ Tu peux le sauver.

(Kiuby)_ Ne t'emballe pas non plus gamin. En plus ce n'est pas de moi que dépend sa survie mais plutôt de toi et de ton chakra.

(Naruto)_ Quoi ?

(Kiuby)_ Oui les blessures qu'il a reçues alors qu'ils nous stoppaient se sont infectées mon chakra est en train de le tuer. Donc si tu demande à ton hokage de lui transfuser ton chakra cela devrait l'aider à contrer l'empoissonnement.

(Naruto)_ Euh

(Kiuby)_ Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un idiot pareil tu y retourne et tu dit à la vielle de faire ce que je viens de dire.

(Naruto)_ C'est tout ?

(Kiuby)_ Mais dépêche toi crétin, il n'attendra pas vingt plombes. »

Naruto sortit donc de son monde intérieur, mais pas tout à fait de son état de choc. Aussi lorsqu'il sauta presque littéralement sur Tsunade en bafouillant celle ci l'envoya bouler, elle avait suffisamment de mal à tenter de maintenir l'autre à flots les imbécillités de Naruto passerait après. Mais voilà qu'à nouveau un sifflement fourchu se fit entendre. « ssseTu devrait écouté le gamin renard sse. C'est lui la clé de sssa sssurvie.

(Kakashi se tournant vers Naruto)_ Explique toi.

(Naruto faisant un effort pour clarifier ses propos même s'il n'était pas sur d'avoir tout compris.) _ Il a été empoisonné, c'est moi le responsable enfin Kiuby, non enfin son chakra… Donc une transfusion il a dit qu'il fallait que je partage mon chakra avec Sasuke.

(Kakashi Essayant d'obtenir un peu plus de cohérence) _ Du calme qui est il ?

(Naruto)_ Kiuby. Mais c'est vrai c'est moi qui l'est blessé, je me souviens l'avoir mordu. C'est lui qui m'a arrêté lorsque nous avons perdu pieds. Je t'en supplie Tsunade sama fait quelque chose.

(Jiraya regardant alternativement son élève la vipère qui c'était installer dans un coin pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, le patient et Tsunade)_ Quand penses-tu ?

(Tsunade)_ Cela paraîtrait logique, et cela expliquerait pourquoi la morsure à l'épaule est le seul endroit sain. Bon Naruto tu te calme tu arrêtes de pleurer et tu viens par ici. Je n'aime pas trop faire cela dans l'urgence, mais pas le choix Kakashi tu t'occupes de Naruto, Jiraya tu continu à renforcer le sceau maudit on va tenter de s'en servir comme catalyseur.

(Jiraya perplexe)_je ne sais pas s'il tiendra le coup !

(Tsunade)_ Débrouille toi, c'est la seule chance qui lui reste. Il commence à baisser les bras. Tu m'entends abruti d'Uchiwa tu n'as pas intérêt à me crever entre les mains. Allez on y va. »

Si Naruto avait su ce qu'était une transfusion de chakra peut-être aurait-il un peu réfléchit avant de s'être proposer même s'il l'aurait sans doute fait de toute façon. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange et peu agréable que de sentir son chakra quitter ainsi cela n'avait rien à voir avec quelque technique que se soit. Il avait l'impression que toute ses force l'abandonnait. Mais il était le seul espoir de Sasuke alors ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Celui-ci semblait toujours aussi mal, et le visage de tsunade était contracter par l'effort et la concentration de même que celui de Jiraya, même le visage de Kakashi exprimait de l'inquiétude. Naruto ne pouvait plus qu'espérer, soudain il entendit la voit de Kyubi. « Ce n'est pas bon on est en train de le perdre. Cela fait une semaine qu'il lutte, il a de la volonté mais elle est affaiblit. Gamin tu devrais aller lui secouer les puces, sinon tout cela n'aura servit à rien. »

Naruto ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le dé-ci expliqua le plus patiemment qu'il pu à son baka de réceptacle qu'il devait entré dans le monde intérieur de Sasuke et aller le était partant le seul problème c'est qu'il ignorait comment faire il n'avait pas de sharigan lui. Soudain il sentit une peau froide se glisser le long de sa main et s'enrouler autour de son bras. Nagirie elle aussi sentait que son maître s'était enfoncer trop profond pour pouvoir revenir seul.

Naruto eu un mouvement de recul et faillit tomber en arrière, heureusement que Kakashi veillait Tsunade foudroya la vipère, mais celle-ci la regarda dédaigneusement avant de sifflé à l'oreille de Naruto et de lui seul. « J'ai fait un pacte avec Sasuke je te servirait de porte d'entré et Kiuby de prêtera de chrakra pour t'envoyer là bas mais après se sera à toi de te débrouiller seul. » Naruto hocha la tête. Kakashi comprenant que quelque chose se passait demanda à Naruto ce qu'il se passait il répondit simplement qu'il allait chercher Sasuke et avant que lui ou qui que se soit est pu protester il était déjà trop tard les yeux de Naruto se fermèrent et il pénétra dans le monde intérieur de Sasuke. Toutefois

lorsque son corps rouvrit les yeux, Kakachi eu la stupeur de constater que ses yeux était passé du bleu au rouge et que ces pupille était fendu. Kiuby avait désormais le contrôle du corps de Naruto. Tsunade allait stopper toutes activité lorsque le renard parla. « Si tu ne veux pas qu'il meurent tous les deux tu ferais mieux de rester concentrer. Pas la peine de vous affoler, je ne suis là que temporairement le temps que le gamin ramène l'Uchiwa du moins son esprit à vous de vous occuper du corps. »

Kakashi ayant placer un kunaï sur la gorge du démon : « Si tu tentes quoi que se soit je t'égorge. »

Kiuby ricana, et Nagirie se mis à siffler entre ses dents. « Vous les humains êtes toujours aussi prévisible il n'est pas dans son intérêt que Naruto meurt, s'il venait à perdre l'esprit son corps mourrait aussi et par voies de conséquence Kiuby lui même.

(Kiuby)_ Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que mon chakra est nocif pour vous pauvre humain, le corps de Naruto ne fait pas exception s'il meurt je mourrais. Alors concentrer vous sur sa guérison.

(Tsunade en grimaçant sous les efforts qu'elle devait produire) _ pourquoi es-tu autant intéresser par la vie de l'Uchiwa.

(Kiuby)_ Pathétique humain, si vous tenez tant à le savoir j'ai une dette envers lui et puis justement c'est un Uchiwa. Maintenant taisez vous et travailler il est loin d'être tirer d'affaire et nous avec lui. »

Ni Tsunade, ni Jiraya ou Kakashi ne relevèrent le nous dans la phrase du démon. Il avait néanmoins raison ils devaient se concentrer s'ils voulaient que Sasuke est une chance. Le processus commençait à faire effet, mais c'était loin d'être gagner. Chacun redoubla donc d'effort.

Pendant ce temps Naruto était à la recherche de Sasuke. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, c'était comme s'il violait l'intimité de son ami et il savait bien que celui-ci avait horreur de monde intérieur de Sasuke ressemblait curieusement au sien tout y était sombre baigné dans la pénombre et un sentiment presque étouffant de solitude en ressortait. Naruto progressait dans ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une sorte de couloir, lequel donnait sur différente porte, il en ouvrit une au hasard et se retrouva dans une chambre à ses pieds se tenait deux cadavres ensanglantés d'un homme et d'une femmes. Naruto ne s'attarda pas, il referma la porte refoulant une larme il s'agissait sans doute des parent de Sasuke. Mais ce souvenir lui appartenait.

Il se mit alors à crier « Sasuke Teme où es tu ? » Mais seul le silence lui répondit, il se mit alors à courir, mais sans plus de succès, réessaya une pièce au hasard mais cette fois-ci ne put même pas entrer, car lui même fut envahie par un souvenir. Un souvenir qu'il avait en commun avec Sasuke. Ils se revoyait ce battre à la cascade à la frontière de Konoha il vit Sasuke tomber à genou au dessus de lui le regarder longuement se penchant allant jusqu'à toucher avec son front le sien toujours protéger par son bandeau frontal tendis que celui de Sasuke était tomber à cotés d'eux. Il resta là un moment puis se releva péniblement pour finalement s'en aller s'enfonçant dans les ténèbre.

La scène changea il était à présent dans une clairière près d'une rivière Sasuké était au milieu de sceau et de justu tracé visiblement à la hâte, soudain il se vit lui débouler et se jeter sur Sasuke toutes griffes dehors. Il n'avait pas vraiment aspect humain mais n'était pas non plus un renard c'était une sorte d'hybride entre les deux, un chakra orange tourbillonnant il avait des croc et des oreilles et surtout neuf queues. Naruto avait envie de détourner les yeux de refermer son esprit à cette vision terrifiante de lui-même gouverner uniquement par le désir de tuer. Et Sasuke qui ne bougeait pas alors que le Naruto/Kiuby se jeta sur lui le mordant et le le démons s'immobilisa surprit que sa proie se laisse faire, il releva la tête de l'épaule dans laquelle il avait enfoncer profondément ses croc et c'est là que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sasuké. Et là il se sentit partir, il s'affaissa dans les bras de Sasuke qui malgré le sang et la fatigue le soutient et le garda contre lui. Naruto referme vivement les yeux , essayant de chasser ses émotions parasites, il se devait de retrouver d'abord l'Uchiwa, et peut importe ce qu'il devrait faire pour cela.

Il s'apprêtait à essayer d'ouvrir les porte une à une même s'il savait que Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait jamais de fouiller ainsi dans ses souvenirs et ses peurs. Il allait ouvrir la porte devant lui lorsqu'il entendit un bruit, C'était faible et ressemblait à des sanglots étouffés. Il se précipita et découvrit dans un renforcement un petit garçon recroqueviller sur lui-même et qui pleurait silencieusement. Naruto reconnu avec stupeur que c'était Sasuke lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Car il ne supportait pas ce spectacle qui lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux, il se revoyait lui-même enfant, seul pleurer dans le noir. Mais le Sasuke enfant se releva et essuya rageusement ses larmes et jeta un regard à celui qu'il considérait comme un intrus. Son regard disait clairement « Qui es tu ? Que veux tu ? »

Naruto lui expliqua qu'il voulait ramener Sasuke avec lui, qu'il était venu le chercher, car il en avait fait la promesse et que Sasuke avait lui aussi promis de redevenir un ninja de konoha. »

Le petit garçon ne répondit rien , secouant simplement la tête en signe de dénigrement puis il se mit à courir et Naruto se mit à courir après lui. Mais malgré ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à le les suivit donc jusqu'à ce que le petit Sasuke s'arrête devant une porte, il lui fit un sourire timide puis disparut. Naruto n'y comprenait plus rien, mais vu qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix il décida d'ouvrir cette porte. Cette porte semblait donner sur un endroit infini qui semblait de plus en plus sombre et ténébreuse, promesse de non retour pour qui que ce soit s'aventurant trop loin. Et Sasuke était là s'enfonçant petit à petit, se laissant engloutir par la nuit. Naruto savait qu'il l'avait trouver . Il le savait parce que son cœur le lui disait, et cette fois il n'allait pas le laisser être avaler pas les ténèbre cette fois il allait l'arrêter le ramener avec lui. Il se l'était promis et c'était comme cela qu'il considérait son mindo. Il couru à lui et ne tarda pas à le rattraper il le ceintura et se serra presque désespérément à son dos, secoué par les sanglots qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir. « Il répétait inlassablement : « Ne par pas Sasuke. N'y vas pas. Reste… »

Mais Sasuke continuait à avancer il semblait déconnecter désespérément Naruto cria « Reste avec moi Sasuke » Celui-ci stoppa alors et se retourna ses yeux étaient voilé, voilé par la souffrance, mais aussi par le tristesse , l'amertume et la solitude. Mais ce qui fut encore plus choquant pour Naruto se fut de voir les larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues blanches. Sasuke pleurait cela déchirait le cœur de Naruto bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu croire. Pourtant il n'allait pas abandonner non pas maintenant il le regarda droit dans les yeux essayant faire abstraction de ses larmes et des siennes. Il lui dit « Revient Sasuke, tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant. Pas après tout ce que tu as sacrifier ! Et puis si tu préfères quand même y aller alors il faudra que tu m'emportes avec toi car je ne te lâcherais plus. »

Le regard de Sasuke s'éclaira soudainement une ombre de colère le traversa mais aussi de reconnaissance et il lui répondit simplement « Baka »

Naruto ne rétorqua rien et se contenta de lui faire un sourire éclatant, un sourire made in Naruto et de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Et a son grand plaisir Sasuke ne le repoussa pas et répondit même timidement à son étreinte. « Tu es vraiment le roi de Baka Naruto.

(Naruto)_ Et toi le roi des imbéciles. »

(Sasuke eut presque envie de sourire à cette réplique)_ D'accord Naruto tu as gagné. Je ne vais nulle pare. Mais toi il faut que tu repartes d'où tu viens. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici de plus tu n'es pas habitué et tu risque de t'épuiser inutilement.

(Naruto un vexé de recevoir des remontrances)_ Pas avant que tu ne sois sortit toi-même.

(Sasuke)_ Idiot c'est mon esprit là. Et puis pour l'instant mon corps à besoin de repos si je me réveille je vais tomber dans les pommes immédiatement.

(Naruto presque contrit)_ Désolé je…

(Sasuke)_ Dobé tu n'es pas responsable maintenant file.

(Naruto hésitant alors que Sasuke le repoussait gentiment mais fermement)_ Tu tiendras ta promesse, tu resteras à Konoha.

(Sasuke)_ Naruto , tu te souviens j'ai encore des choses à faire. Quant à redevenir un ninja de konoha cela ne dépend pas seulement de moi.

(Naruto)_ Je suis certain que Tsunade-baba sera d'accord.

(Sasuke soupirant décidément Naruto était toujours la même tête de mule qu'avant)_ Tu as ma parole maintenant dégage. Il adoucit sa phrase un peu sèche d'un sourire. Et là le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke sourire ainsi et il trouvait que cela lui allait très bien. Il lui faisait confiance, maintenant Sasuke n'allait pas disparaître d'ailleurs le décor autour d'eux avait changé, il était plus neutre désormais. Alors il fit ce que Sasuke lui dit, il ferma les yeux et réintégra son propre corps. Il trouva Kakashi penché sur lui, visiblement il s'était évanoui. Il lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie et s'était de dormir,, il était littéralement vidé et ne sentait presque plus ses muscles. Néanmoins, il se releva pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui Jiraya et Tsunade était toujours en train de s'activer au chevet de Sasuke mais celui-ci avait une respiration régulière, et petit à petit sa peau reprenait une coloration normale. La vipère semblait s'être éloigné, il tendit sa main pour pouvoir prendre celle de Sasuke s'appuya sur son ancien senseï et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil réparateur. Les trois adultes regardèrent alternativement les deux adolescent. Naruto souriait dans son sommeil et les trais du visage de Sasuke s'était détendu et semblait presque apaisés. Tsunade termina de panser des dernières plaies, qui commentaient enfin à cicatriser. Puis demanda « Et maintenant que quelqu'un m'explique le pourquoi de tout ce bordel. » Après les explications de Jiraya et Kakashi elle jura un bon moment. Décidément aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto toujours pas à moi

Merci pour les commentaires et bonne lecture

Chapitre 6 : Et maintenant ?

Lorsque Sasuke revient à lui, il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, et à vrai dire rien ne trahissait qu'il avait repris connaissance, rien ni dans le rythme de sa respiration ni la moindre petite crispation de muscle. Il n'était pas un ninja pour rien et il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux étudier son environnement surtout lorsque l'on se retrouvait ainsi dans une position de faiblesse et pour ainsi dire aux mains de l'ennemi.

Sasuke reprenait les rênes de son corps qui soit dit en passant lui faisait véritablement un mal de chien. Mais il se passa ainsi minutieusement en revu. Il savait qu'il y avait deux personne dans la pièce, dont un ronflait en lui tenant la main sans doute ce baka de Naruto. L'autre ne prenait pas la peine de masqué son aura, c'était Jiraya. A part eux il n'y avait personne au alentour. Sasuke fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas attaché. Quoi que cela ne servirait sans doute pas à grand chose il n'était pas en état de s'échapper même s'il en avait eu envie. Sa réserve de chakra était au plus bas, le sceau maudit était comme en sommeil après avoir été utiliser de manière si abusive. Sasuke se doutait cependant qu'il allait se régénérer tôt ou tard, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il ne l'utilisait pratiquement plus de toute façon. Naruto bougea dans son sommeil et lui serra un peu plus la main. Ce geste inconscient faillit le faire sourire Naruto, cet imbécile avait finalement tenu sa promesse, il l'avait ramenée à Konoha, maintenant toute la question était de savoir si lui allait pouvoir tenir les siennes. Celles qu'ils avaient fait à Naruto et à son frère.

Déjà le fait qu'il ne se réveille pas dans une salle d'interrogatoire mais dans visiblement ce qui s'avérait être une chambre et dans un futon confortable était déjà un bon point de départ. Mais il se doutait bien que cela n'allait pas être facile tout d'abords Tsunade n'avait que peu de raison de lui accorder sa confiance et ensuite il ne valait mieux pas que l'on s'aperçoive de son retour sinon celui-ci risquait de tout compromettre. Il pesait les possibilités, mais il y avait trop d'inconnu et le caractère imprévisibles de certain protagoniste à commencer par Naruto ne lui permettait pas vraiment de se projeter dans le futur. Le mieux qui lui restait à faire était d'ouvrir les yeux et de se confronter à cette nouvelle réalité. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer et quoi qu'il lui serra imposé il le ferait pour respecter ses serments. Sa détermination était renouvelée, il avait failli baisser les bras, mais maintenant qu'il avait une seconde chance, il était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser passer.

Il ouvrit donc doucement les yeux. Et examina minutieusement la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était comme il le pensait une chambre, certes petite et presque totalement dénuder. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout que le futon et une armoire Naruto s'était endormis sur le tatami et une couverture avait été placée sur ses épaules. Sasuke entreprit de se relever légèrement puis porta son regard sur Jiraya qui depuis le début ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et au bout d'un moment se fut Sasuke qui baissa le sien non pas en signe de soumission mais plutôt d'apaisement et tourna son regard vers Naruto toujours accroché à lui. Jiraya pris alors la parole répondant à la question muette qu'il lisait dans l'attitude de l'Uchiwa : « Il n'a pas voulu te quitter et c'est finalement endormi d'éé tout il n'y a pas eu moyen de le déstocker.

(Sasuke reportant son regard vers le sanin) _ Combien de temps suis-je rester inconscient ?

(Jiraya)_ Tu es resté dans les pommes durant presque trois jours, ton corps avait besoin de récupérer tu avais presque dépassé la limite.

(Sasuke)_ Et maintenant ?

(Jiraya)_ Ninja avant tout n'es-ce pas ? Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué tu n'es pas à proprement parler prisonnier. Et nous nous trouvons dans la toute nouvelle chambre d'ami de Naruto qui vraisemblablement sera la tienne. Il y a bien des chose que nous devrons mettre au point avec toi, mais pour l'instant tu devrais te reposer. Tu en as besoin.

(Sasuke) _Non c'est bon, je peux répondre à vos questions.

(Jiraya)_ Tu ne devrais pas trop tirer sur la corde gamin, tu étais à demi mort. L'obstination est une bonne chose, mais il ne faut pas en abuser.

(Sasuke)_ Je connais parfaitement mon corps et mes limites.

(Jiraya)_ Avec toi Orochimaru a dû s'arracher les cheveux. »

Sasuke ne broncha pas il se contenta de soutenir le regard de son aîné. Il le savait : il allait devoir répondre à leurs questions et accepter leurs reproches, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance, il en avait l'habitude avec orochimaru et les sarcasmes de Kabuto il avait été à bonne école. Pourtant malgré tout il se savait vulnérable aux reproches de ceux qui avaient été proche de lui. Mais il avait fait son choix et il ne le regrettait pas il avait suivi sa voix et celle-ci l'avait mené de nouveau à Konoha c'était sans doute ironique, mais il se devait envers-lui même et aussi quelque part envers ceux qu'il avait trahis d'assumer ses choix et leurs conséquences. S'il était resté à konoha, il n'aurait jamais tant progressé et n'aurait probablement pas su la vérité avant plusieurs années voir peut-être jamais.

Jiraya observait toujours ce visage impassible, mais dont le regard brillait de détermination. Il poussa un soupir intérieur : pourquoi donc, les génies devaient tous être si taciturne et renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Sans doute pour se protéger. De la même façon sans doute qu'inconsciemment Naruto se cachait derrière ses sourires. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait en face de lui un jeune homme qui avait traversé bien des épreuves et qui méritait quelque part son respect, même si il devait rester impartial raison pour laquelle il avait été nommer pour être présent à son réveil et l'interroger plutôt que Kakashi. Il poussa un soupir et rompit le silence.

« D'accord, comme tu veux. Nous passerons sur les raisons qui t'ont conduit chez Orochimaru, elles sont plus ou moins connues, et ce n'est pas à moi que tu devras en rendre des comptes. En premier lieu, je voudrais que tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto, et comment tu en es arriver à te retrouver là. » Une légère gêne traversa les yeux se Sasuke alors que son visage restait impassible. Il s'était douté que c'était par là que le mentor de Naruto commencerait mais c'était justement l'un des épisodes les plus embarrassant pour lui. Comme s'il sentait que l'on parlait de lui Naruto bougea dans son sommeil et resserra sa prise sur la main de -ci pris cela pour une sorte d'encouragement même si son honneur lui interdisait de le voir ainsi.

« J'ai tué Orochimaru comme vous le savez déjà. Je l'ai fait parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre. C'était de toute façon la seule chose à faire, depuis le début, il ne voulait que mon corps et n'avait aucune intention de me laisser m'approcher d'Itachi. Et je dois reconnaître qu'il me répugnait même si c'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai atteint mon niveau actuel. Je suis ensuite partie en quête de mon frè nous sommes battus et pendant ce combat, il m'a révélé l'existence de Madara Uchiwa et aussi le fait que nous n'étions pas les derniers survivants de notre clan. Je ne l'ai pas cru au début… »

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague et il se tue comme s'il cherchait comment résumer au mieux ce qui s'était passé.

Flash-back :

Les deux frères se faisaient face chacun avait activé son sharigan, aucun des deux ne bougeaient, observant attentivement l'autre. La tension était palpable pourtant leurs visages ne reflétait aucune émotion. Ce fut Itachi qui brisa le silence : « Tu sembles avoir grandi petit frère. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, et une ébauche de sourire se forma au coin des lèvres d'Itachi. Puis soudain sans qu'il y ait de signes avant-coureurs le combat commençât. Il se déroulait dans plusieurs dimensions à la fois. Leurs corps mais aussi leurs esprits s'affrontaient. Sasuke avait dégainé sa lame Kousanagie et Itachi son propre sabre Musamune. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, sans pour autant que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne l'avantage. Au niveau du genjustu aussi la bataille était âpre chacun essayant de prendre le pas sur l'autre et de plier son esprit à sa volonté. Les deux frère semblait à égalité. Mais plus le combat durait, ils plus il semblait tourné à l'avantage de l'aîné. Il avait en effet plus d'expérience, et malgré tous ses progrès Sasuke n'était pas encore capable de le battre mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre et donnait tout ce qu'il avait bien décidé à tuer celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. L'être qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Il lança un mille oiseau presque à bout portant. Mais Itachi l'esquiva. La déflagration qui en résulta creusa un énorme cratère au sol et leur fit perdre le contact visuel. Sasuke ne savait plus où se trouvait son adversaire, il fatiguait, il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Soudain il reçut un coup au ventre qui le fit presque se plier en deux. Mais il n'y avait toujours pas de trace d'Itachi. Il déploya ses sens et finalement trouva son frère mais trop tard, il eut un mouvement réflexe pour esquiver, mais cela n'empêcha pas la lame de l'atteindre à la jambe. Puis de nouveau Sasuke perdit toute trace de son frère. Il arrivait à totalement masqué son aura et le terrain dévaster jonché de morceaux de roque était l'idéal pour se cacher. Sasauke sentit monter en lui une colère sourde son frère se moquait encore de lui, s'il l'avait voulut-il aurait pu le tuer lors de ses deux derniers coups.

Il se mit à hurler : « Finissons en maintenant arrête de jouer. » Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Itachi l'attaqua à nouveau. Il réussit à part de justesse ce Itachi fit voler la lame en l'air. Il immobilisa Sasuke et lui murmura « Tu as toujours été impatient petit frère. » Sasuke sourit « et toi trop sur de toi. » Il lança à ce moment un chidori nagashi mettant toutes ses réserves dans ce dernier coup. La déflagration fut énorme, la poussière restait en suspension dans l'air. L'air qui sentait la sueur et le sang. Sasuke tomba à genoux. Ses sharigan vacillaient dans ses yeux. Il récupéra son épée, il savait qu'il était toujours vivant. Il se préparait à devoir combattre encore. Mais le coup suivant n'arrivait toujours pas la riposte n'eut pas lieu de cela Itachi se planta devant lui. Ils se firent de nouveau face, mais cette fois si, ils avaient les cheveux plein de poussière leur vêtement était déchiré et taché de sang. Sasuke était blessé à la jambe et coupé à divers endroit, Itachi n'était pas indemne non plus. Mais aussi bien l'un que l'autre restaient maître de leur expression. Sans doute presque inconsciemment Sasuke passa la main sur son épaule là où se trouvait le sceau maudi, sceau qu'il n'avait pas pu utiliser sans doute une manœuvre de son frè geste d'ailleurs ne passa pas aperçu aux yeux d'Itachi de même que les efforts que faisait son frère pour rester debout : « Tu voudrais savoir comment je m'y suis pris pour neutraliser ton sceau. Sensiblement de la même façon que l'on neutralise un biju en le privant de chackra. Tu as progressé Sasuke, mais tu n'es pas encore capable de me battre. » Il se rapprocha rapidement et lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre le faisant ce plier en deux. Sasuke expulsa violemment l'air contenu dans ses poumons, ses jambes cessèrent soudainement de le porter et il se retrouva dans les bras de son frère.

Itachi contre toute attente le soutien il le serra même contre lui. Sasuke malgré son esprit qui commençait à devenir brumeux continuait à essayer d'analyser la situation mais une telle proximité avec son frère l'empêchait de penser le haïssait plus que tout au monde alors pourquoi, pourquoi se sentait il si bien dans ses bras malgré la douleur et la souffrance. Son frère se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que sa bouche arrive au niveau de l'oreille de son frère. Il murmura alors la fin de sa phrase de façon à ce que seul Sasuke puisse entendre. « Et tu n'es pas assez fort pour le battre lui. Mais bientôt, tu es capable de mieux Sasuke. » Il sentit Sasuke se raidir, il s'attendait à entendre la phrase qui une fois de plus ferait écrouler son monde « Elle est trop petite ta haine. » Itachi sentait le trouble de son frère, il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de lui parler. Il avait minutieusement préparé cette rencontre. Il n'avait pas ménager son petit frère, mais celui-ci était à la hauteur de ses espérances oui bientôt il serrait capable de « lui »tenir tête. Mais pour l'instant il allait falloir le convaincre de l'écouter. Il continua donc de murmurer à son oreille d'une voix à la fois douce et déterminée. « Nous ne sommes pas les derniers représentant de notre clan. » Il bâillonna Sasuke d'une main pour l'empêcher de réagir trop vivement. « Écoute- moi, nous sommes surveillé. Tu dois retourner à Konoha. Petit frère. Tu es devenu fort. » Il se recula alors pour faire face à Sasuke, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de son frère. Le regard d'Itachi était serein, celui de son frère au bord de la panique. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Les lèvres d'Itachi articulèrent un désolé tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit le sharigan y était de nouveau actif et il envoya son frère dans la dimension des arcanes lunaires. Lorsqu'il eut fini son frère reposait entièrement dans ses bras, il l'allongea au sol. Kisame fit son apparition à ces cotés. « Tu ne l'achèves pas. Tu ne devrais pas trop tarder. Il va vraiment finir par te rattraper un jour.

(Itachi le regardant froidement)_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

(kisame détournant le regard flamboyant d'Itachi)_ Tu fais comme tu veux mais si tu le laisse comme cela il va crever tout seul. »

Avec un soupçon, de contrariété Itachi se pencha et appliqua un justu de premier soin et banda la plaie à la jambe avec un des lambeaux de son manteau puis sans ajouter un seul mot ni un regard pour son frère, il tourna les talons et disparut. Kisame soupira décidément il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son partenaire. Il lui arrivait parfois de jouer avec ses adversaires, kisame avouait volontiers un cetain sadisme dans son comportement alors qu'Itachi tuait toujours proprement et rapidement. Cet homme était une énigme vivante un véritable glaçon et pourtant il continuait à provoquer son frère. Il jeta un coup d'œil au frère en question sans connaissances perdu dans un cauchemar provoqué par celui par qui il était lié par le devait avouer que ce gamin l'avait fortement impressionné, le combat aurait certainement été beaucoup plus serré si Itachi n'avait pas pris la précaution de contrer le sceau maudit après-tout le gamin avait tué Daidara. Il vaudrait mieux le tué maintenant ce serait à la fois un acte de miséricorde envers lui et une action préventive. Ce gamin était potentiellement dangereux. Bien sûr sa cible était Itachi, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de mettre l'akastuki dans l' ce n'était pas ses affaires et puis il ne voulait pas encourir la colère d'Itachi. Car il était certain que s'il le tuait il signait son arrêt de mort. A force de vivre avec l'Uchiwa il avait bien compris qu'il y avait des règles à respecter et la première d'entre elles était ne pas s'occuper des affaires privées d'Itachi. Une fois par curiosité, il avait eu le malheur de touché à ses affaires, il avait failli y perdre la main. Il y avait une autre chose qu'il avait apprise au cours de ses année c'était qu'Itachi n'aimait pas spécialement attendre aussi tourna-il lui aussi le dos au cadet des Uchiwa et partit rejoindre son partenaire.

Sasuke repris connaissance quelques heures plus tard, il faisait remarqua alors le bandage sommaire à sa jambe et serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il sentait des larmes de dépit couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il se releva, récupéra son épée, et se mit en route en silence. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure il repassait en boucle chaque instant du combat et surtout chaque instant passer dans le monde d'Itachi.

Contrairement au fois précédentes, il ne lui avait pas fait revivre le massacre de son clan. Au contraire il c'était servi du mangerou-sharigan pour lui transmettre un message. Il y avait d'autres survivants cette nuit-là, la vie des plus jeunes avaient aussi été épargnées selon ses dires, il les avait sauvés de leur véritable ennemi. Rien qu'à cette pensé Sasuke se sentit malade. Il lui révélait aussi comment il avait réussi à contrecarrer son sceau, et que cette méthode pourrait être efficace sur le bijus, après quelques petites modification. Il disait lui avoir laisser un message dans la crypte familiale, ainsi que rouleaux et un livre qui pourrait lui être utile dans une cabane non loin. Cette cabane contiendrait également des vivres et de quoi se soigner. Sasuke se sentait un peu perdu, il se retrouvait une fois de plus avec ses peurs d'enfants et ses interrogations pourquoi ? Il avait à la fois envie de croire son frère et pourtant il ne le voulait pas. Car si c'était vrai alors cela voudrait dire qu'il l'avait haï en vain, que ses souffrances n'avaient plus de sens. Pourtant rien n'effacerait la douleur, et Itachi s'était déjà joué de lui pourtant jamais de cette façon. De toutes manières, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, il ne perdait rien à aller voir dans cette cabane.

Lorsqu'il y parvient, il faisait nuit, il avait suivi le chemin que lui avait transmi Itachi. Dans la cabane, il trouva un livre anciens traitants de jutsu médicaux, il l'ouvrit aux pages indiquer et compris immédiatement l'intérêt de l'ouvrage. Itachi lui livrait une clé pour combattre le sharigan, ou tout ninja possédant une pupille spéciale. Il se soigna, désinfectant ses plaies qui avaient presque déjà cicatrisés. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il allait devoir prendre le chemin de Konoha, il voulait les réponses que son frère lui avait promi. La réponse à cette question qui le hante depuis cette funeste nuit : Pourquoi.

Mais il n'était pas encore près pour cela avant il fallait qu'il fasse le point qu'il retrouve son équilibre pour pouvoir affronter l'hokage mais aussi son ancienne équipe et Naruto. Naruto qui n'abandonnait jamais malgré tout. Oui il devait se recentrer pour être capable de le regarder en face.

Fin du flash-back

« Sasuke » Le fait que Naruto murmure son prénom dans son sommeil fini par sortir Sasuke de ses réflexions il reporta son attention sur Jiraya qui ne l'avait pas quittée un instant des yeux, et qui attendait patiemment la suite de ses explications. Sasuke repris donc là où il s'était arrêté. « J'ai eu besoin de temps, pour assimiler le fait que peut-être mon frère n'était pas entièrement responsable et qu'il n'avait pas trahi. J'ai mis ce temps à profit pour m'entraîner et reprendre des forces. Et quelque part me décider à trouver un moyen pour revenir discrètement à Konoha sans trop attirer l'attention. La solution est littéralement venu à moi. J'étais en plein entraînement lorsque j'ai perçu l'aura de Kiuby, mais celle-ci était perturbée à la fois bouillonnante et diffuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'aura en question se rapprocha et se dirigeait droit sur moi. Je me suis dit que c'était un bon moyen de me test à été plutôt concluant, même s'il a fallu pour l'immobiliser que je serve d'appâ être franc si Naruto et surtout Kiuby ne m'avaient pas facilité la tâche, je pense que je serrais mort sur place et Naruto serait certainement entre les mains de l'akatsuki ou bien mort. Ils étaient en train de s'autodétruire. J'ignore ce qui l'a mis dans un tel état mais ni lui ni Kiuby n'avait le contrôle. Ensuite j'ai persuadé Naruto de m'aider et je suis venu à Konoha pour chercher mes réponses.

(Jiraya visiblement pas satisfait)_ Tu es passé vite sur les points important, il me semble.

(Sasuke haussant les épaules)_ Vous avez lu mon rapport.

(Jiraya)_ Justement j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu as pu passer un pacte avec le démon renard.

(Sasuke)_ Il voulait survivre.J'avais étudié les sceaux du type de ceux que le quatrième avait utilisé le sujet m'avait intéressé alors je m'étais servi de la bibliothèque d'orochimaru. Après tout il n'en avait pas besoin, et je me doutais que ce Baka pourrait se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Je me suis servi des ruines du premier sceller pour construire le mien.

(Jiraya)_ Ce que tu as fait est admirable et tient du génie, pourtant tu as laisser à Kiuby une sorte de porte de sortie.

(Sasuke)_ C'est une sorte de soupape de sécurité, Sa colère, il fallait l'évacuer…. »

Sasuke se tue un instant cherchant à nouveau ses mots comment retranscrire ce qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face au démon pour la deuxième fois. Il avait eut l'impression qu'il y avait deux Kiuby l'un contrôlé par la rage la colère, qui brûlait d'une soif de destruction sans borne et l'autre plus raisonnable qui protégeait Naruto dont le corps l'âme et l'esprit étaient mis à mal par le malstrom. Oui il avait accepté le pacte que lui proposait ce kiuby-là et ainsi il avait essayé de juguler l'autre, de le calmer comme effet, cela l'avait complètement empoisonné et avait bien faillit le détruire. Mais finalement il s'en était sorti grâce à Naruto. Ils étaient quitte en quelque sorte. Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Jiraya qui attendait la suite et cela commença à l'agacer, il aura presque préféré la torture là au moins il lui aurait été facile de ne rien dire, mais non. « Le résultat n'est pas si désastreux que cela. Oui Kiuby pourra prendre forme et agir en dehors du corps de Naruto, mais son âme y reste. Et pour interagir avec l'extérieur, il aura besoin de Naruto. Cela fonctionne sur le même model que les sceaux d'invocation. »

Jiraya le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de finalement éclater de rire décidément ce gamin ne cessait de l'étonner , il avait fait du démon le plus meurtrier de konoha une simple invocation. L'agacement Sasuke augmenta légèrement. De plus leur discution avait réveillé Naruto et celui-ci faisait semblant de dormir depuis presque dix minutes, mais Sasuke n'avait pas manqué le tressaillement qu'il avait eu, et Jiraya avait dû le remarquer mais fut semblant de rien et continua : « D'accord j'arrête de t'embêter sur ce sujet, effectivement ton rapport était très clair et j'ai eu tout le loisirs d'inspecter le sceau en lui-même. Au fait pendant que Naruto était parti te chercher Kiuby nous a fait une petite visite. Tu sembles l'intéresser.

(Sasuke se rembrunissant)_ Il connaît Uchiwa Marada, il l'avait cité la première fois que j'étais entrer en Naruto.

(Jiraya)_ Pardon…

(Sasuke soupirant et sentant la gêne de Naruto)_ Ce baka n'a pas rapporté cela dans son rapport, lorsque l'équipe 7 avait pénétré le repère d'Orochimaru, j'ai été amené à entrer en lui, j'étais curieux à son propos et j'ai remis Kiuby à la niche à l'époque. Naruto vous en parlera mieux que moi.

(Jiraya)_ Je ne manquerais pas de lui poser la question. Donc nous savons maintenant que Kiuby est lier au destin de ton clan ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il t'a facilité la tâche.

(Sasuke)_ Vous en savez autant si ce n'est plus que moi à ce sujet.

(Jiraya scrutant avec encore plus d'attention le regard de son vis-à-vis)_ Bon laissons tomber le sujet, on aura tout le temps d'y revenir plus tard, lorsque nous aurons eu le temps tous autant que nous sommes de digérer toutes ses informations. Que compte-tu faire maintenant Sasuke Uchiwa.

(Sasuke s'attendait à cette question, mais la redoutait également)_ Je dois tenir deux engagements l'un envers mon clan, je dois retrouver et protéger les enfants, pour cela je dois devenirs fort pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. (Tout en disant cela sa mâchoire se contracta et il serra son poing libre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.)

(Jiraya)_ Et que vas tu faire pour devenir plus fort ?

(Sasuke)_ Continuer à m'entraîner. J'ai aussi pris un engagement envers ce baka. Si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre je ne quitterais plus Konoha, je suis près à me soumettre à la justice de l'hokage comme je l'ai dit…. »

Naruto n'y tenant plus déjà qu'il luttait depuis un moment pour essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer et donc jeter dehors sauta au cou de Sasuke. Il ne comptait pas repartir, il allait rester avec lui il allait tenir sa promesse. Sasuke tenait toujours les promesses qu'il se faisait. Jiraya eut un petit sourire en coin, la joie de Naruto faisait plaisir à voir. Il avait véritablement ramené son ami, mais il se devait de tempérer son enthousiasme. « Nous verrons ce que l'hokage décidera. »

(Naruto ne laissant pas à Sasuke le temps de répondre)_ La vielle sera d'accord avec moi, j'en suis sûr. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Sakura quand je lui dirais que je t'ai ramené…

(Sasuke secouant la tête)_ Baka !

(Naruto)_ Quoi !

(Jiraya)_ La présence de Sasuke doit rester secrète, quoi qu'il soit décidé. Il y a trop de chose que nous ignorons. Nous devons nous renseigner et prendre un peu de recul.

(Naruto)_ Mais…

(Sasuke)_ Naruto Marada Uchiwa est le chef de l'akastuki, il en a après toi, je suis une menace pour lui. Et s'il apprend que je suis revenu comme cela à Konoha cela peut mettre Itachi en danger, en plus de nous mettre tous en danger. »

Naruto ne trouva rien à répondre. Jiraya sortit alors de la pièce disant qu'il allait chercher Tsunade. Laissant Naruto et Sasuke seuls. Sasuke rompit le silence qui s'était installé : « Cela ne te gênerait pas de dégager de la tu es lourd dobé. »

Naruto réalisa qu'il était toujours sur Sasuke, il descendit en rougissant et en marmonnant un gomen entre ses dents. Il regardait Sasuke qui s'était réinstallé plus confortablement grâce à un oreiller. Il lui demanda s'il voulait de l'eau. Sasuke répondit par un « hm » familier. Naruto partit donc aller chercher de l'eau à la cuisine laissant Sasuke seul. Enfin pas si seul Sasuke malgré son état de faiblesse percevait la présence d'un ange gardien Kakashi était de garde pour le tenir à l'œil. Il eut un sourire froid, et lui adressa un petit signe persuader qu'il le comprendrait. De là ou il se trouvait Kakashi sourit lui aussi à travers son masque ainsi Sasuke avait perçu sa présence, il devait se rouiller. Enfin il était rassuré en quelque sorte. Sasuke était bel et bien de retour. Il ne tomberait pas deux fois dans le piège de la haine.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto pas à moi.

L'orthographe pas mon truc

Merci pour les commentaires et les conseils

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 8 : Le retour de Sasuke.

Naruto ne tarda pas à réapparaître dans l'embrassure de la porte, il portait un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un bol fumant de le posa sur la table de nuit puis se gratta la tête devant le regard presque interrogateur du brun même si son expression faciale restait désespéramment neutre.

« Et bien je me suis dit que tu aurais faim, cela doit faire un moment que tu ne t'es pas alimenté correctement et je n'ai que des ranems en stock alors… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, en fait il ne savait pas trop quoi dire il se retrouvait un peu stupide devant Sasuke. Il avait bien l'envie de lui mettre une bonne raclée, mais son corps couvert de bandage à cause de lui, l'en dissuada immédiatement d'un autre côté, il se serait bien une fois de plus jeté à son cou, mais il était presque certain que cette fois s'il se ferait il resta là stupidement à regarde Sasuke boire son verre d'eau, mais un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsque son vis-à-vis commença à manger son pas que Sasuke aimait les ranems en fait il n'aimait pas particulièrement, mais le blond avait raison, il avait faim, et avait besoin de recouvrir ses forces. Sasuke tout en mangeant aperçu le sourire du blond, cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de le voir manger un simple bol, c'est vrai que peut-être à une époque, il ne l'aurait pas fait du moins pas devant lui, mais bon il était persuadé que le blond n'allait pas le laisser tranquille comme cela. Il pouvait s'avérer plus collant que n'importe mangea donc son bol et le reposa sur la table de nuit. Naruto lui demanda s'il en voulait encore mais il secoua la tête de façon négative. Et se réinstalla dans ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Pour réfléchir, pour se concentrer, pour quelque part fuir le regard de Naruto qui ne voulait pas le quitter un seul instant. Mais un Uchiwa ne fuit pas donc sentant toujours ce regard il rouvrit les yeux et là l'onyx rencontra l'océan. Ils restèrent en silence plonger dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

Finalement n'y tenant plus Naruto rompit le silence. « Tu as dit la vérité n'es-ce pas ?

(Sasuke)_ Baka, non je me suis amusé à mentir. Tu as tout entendu alors tu dois le savoir.

(Naruto rougissant il savait bien qu'il s'était fait percé à jour)_ Oh ça va, Je…. »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase Nagirie se matérialisa dans la pièce et viens s'enrouler autour du corps de Sasuke. Sous le regard inexpressif de celui-là, et légèrement surpris de Naruto. Il savait que Sasuke n'aimait pas trop les contacts physiques de plus la vipère était froide, il gardait un mauvais souvenir de la sensation qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait touché. Mais après tout Sasuke était un glaçon. La vipère resta indifférente et se mit presque à ronronner de contentement. Sasuke lui adressa un regard que Naruto qualifierait presque d'amuser « Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères Nagirie, »

La vipère redressa la tête et le regarda paresseusement « Moi ausssi je suis heureusse de te revoir louveteau. » Ils se fixèrent un instant du regard comme s'ils se parlaient entre eux. Puis d'un geste simultané elle retourna à sa sieste et lui se tourna vers Naruto qui ne comprenait rien lui lança un regard qui le mettait au défit de faire le moindre commentaire ce que Naruto se garda bien de faire du reste.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Jiraya accompagné de Tsunade. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement la vipère qui elle ne leur accorda pas un seul regard. Jiraya porta ensuite son attention sur Sasuke « Tu passes des pactes plus que douteux avec n'importe qui décidément »

L'Uchiwa le foudroya du regard ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa bonne humeur. Visiblement la vipère était très attachée à son maître, c'était bon signe, n'importe qui n'était pas capable de s'attacher la fidélité de ceux qu'il invoquait et les serpents étaient particulièrement récalcitrants. Orochimaru ne conservait du pouvoir sur eux que parce qu'il leur inspirait de la peur, mais s'il montrait de la faiblesse ils se retournaient contre leur maître. Sasuke devait avoir un don avec les animaux sauvages. Sur ces pensés quelque peu hors de propos, il reporta son attention sur Naruto qui hésitait là il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de dormir, mais il était visible qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la pièce. Tsunade observait la scène, observait l'uchiwa, elle ne le connaissait qu'à travers les récits de Sakura, Kakashi et bien sûr Naruto. Elle connaissait aussi son histoire et avait connu des membres du clan Uchiwa. Même si elle n'avait jamais trop apprécié leur caractère et surtout leur condescendance même si elle reconnaissait que leur sharigan avait de quoi rendre n'importe quel ninja fier. Ce clan avait toujours été farouchement indépendant et pourtant à la fois dévouer à Konoha. Il faisait partie de l'âme du village et depuis sa disparition, quelque chose manquait. La police peinait à être reconstruite les ambus avaient donc deux fois plus de travail, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Enfin elle devait s'occuper de celui qu'elle avait en face de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche ne l'avait salué que d'un hochement de tête, toujours mieux que Naruto qui l'appelait la vieille mais nettement insuffisant pour quelqu'un dans sa position. Ce garçon était intelligent Jiraya le qualifiait de géni et c'était probablement vrai, mais il aurait dû comprendre que cette attitude n'était pas la bonne. En même temps il était un uchiwa, il avait toujours avancé fièrement sur la voix qu'il avait choisie. Jusqu'à présent la vengeance mais maintenant. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, mais elle était persuadée qu'il était également conscient qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Elle vrilla son regard au sien attendant une réponse. Sasuke se contenta de le soutenir avait-il décidé de la faire enrager ou bien se soumettait-il ?

Sasuke avait décidé que, quoi qu'il arrive il allait faire face. Il attendait donc. Il n'allait pas parler avant de savoir ce que Tsunade comptait faire.

Tsunade avait de la fumé qui commençait à lui sortir par les naseaux se fut Nagirie qui débloqua la situation. « Tsssunade sssi tu voulais bien nouss expliqué csse que tu attendss. Je pourrraisss continué à dormir tranquillement ? »

Là Tsunade faillit se jeter sur le serpent se fut Jiraya qui la retint tout en retenant une furieuse envie de rire. Naruto c'était rapprocher de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé un sourcil.

(Tsunade) « Non mais où es-ce que tu te crois ? Comme si c'était à moi de me justifier.

(Nagirie)_ Toujours aussssi ssussceptible. Princessse. » Et elle retourna dormir comme si de rien était tandis que Tsunade répliqua vertement. « Et toi Uchiwa es-tu conscient de ta situation.

(Sasuke la regardant droit dans les yeux)_ Oui. Je suis blessé et à votre merci. »

Ses paroles réussirent le tour de force de calmer Tsunade et Jiraya l'encouragea silencieusement à continuer ce que fit Sasuke même s'il n'appréciait pas mais pas du tout la situation Naruto n'avait rien à faire là. « Je ne suis pas prisonnier, mais je ne suis pas libre non plus. J'ai trahi ce village et ses habitants pourtant je suis revenu ... je me trouve dans l'obligation de vous demander de me réintégrer, pour pouvoir poursuivre mes objectifs.

(Tsunade assez sèchement)_ Et qui sont ?

(Sasuke)_ Devenir plus fort, retrouver mon clan et le venger.

(Tsunade)_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi on t'aiderait.

(Naruto)_ mais il m'a sauvé et…

(Tsunade)_ avant il avait essayé de te tuer, et en plus tu l'as toi-même sauvé alors le discours est clos sur ce point. Uchiwa si tu désires le pouvoir et la vengeance qu'est ce qui te fait croire que nous allons accepter quelqu'un comme toi dans nos rangs.

(Sasuke)_ En échange, je protégerais le village. Et je peux aide Naruto à rapprendre à se servir de Kiuby. » A cette phrase se fut trois regards stupéfaits qui le dévisagèrent.

(Jiraya)_ Tu ne crois pas que tu t'avance un peu.

(Sasuke)_ Non…

(Naruto intrigué)_ Qu'es-ce que…

(Tsunade)_ On verra cela plus tard. Dis- moi Uchiwa puisse ce que tu as réponse à tout. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux avoir confiance en toi.

(Sasuke)_ Je ne suis pas à votre place. Quoi qu'il en soit si vous m'aider à retrouver et à protéger les enfants alors vous avez acheté ma loyauté en tant qu'Uchiwa. Et puis Naruto et kakachi me surveilleront, quoi qu'il arrive ?

(Jiraya)_ C'est un peu léger tu ne crois pas après tout, même blesser à mort tu as réussi à déjouer la sécurité de Konoha et à rentrer dans le village. Naruto et Kakashi ne sont peu être pas de taille contre toi…

(Sasuke)_ Je l'ignore, mais de toute façon je ne tuerais pas Naruto, je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt.

(Tsunade)_ Tu n'agis donc que par intérêt personnel.

(Sasuke)_ J'agis pour mon clan, je suis loyale envers ma famille, je respecterais ma parole.

(Tsunade)_ Si je refusais de d'aider. Tu as dit que tu te soumettrais à ma justice mais si j'en profitais pour m'accaparer le pouvoir de ton sharigan.

(Naruto)_ Tu exagères la vielle…

(Tsunade)_ Naruto ferme là.

(Sasuke se mit alors à rire, un rire un peu hystérique d'ailleurs qui une fois de plus reporta l'attention de tous sur lui. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement, mais on le regardait un peu bizarrement surtout Naruto. Sasuke s'expliqua : « Vous ne ferez pas cela : ce baka à confiance en vous. Et j'ai confiance ne lui. Vous l'avez dit, je suis seul et mon ennemi est le vôtre. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne changera le passé …

(Tsunade après un temps de réflexion )_ Très bien on en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais m'occuper de tes blessures. Naruto dehors.

(Naruto)_ Mais… »

Jiraya le traîna de force dehors et referma soigneusement la porte. Tsunade après les avoirs suivit des yeux reporta son attention sur Sasuke. Celui-ci ne retenait plus qu'avec grande peine ses vipère s'était redressée et semblait presque bercer son maître, Il sembla à Tsunade qu'elle lui transmettait quelque chose puis elle larme coula le long de la joue pâle de l'uchiwa et il l'essuya presque négligemment avant de reprendre son masque.

Tsunade bien consciente des efforts du jeunes hommes et dont l'aspect maternel prenait le dessus à cet instant, mais elle se retint de le prendre dans ses bras, il n'aurait pas apprécié même s'il en avait besoin la fierté était vraiment la plus grande faiblesse des Uchiwa même si elle était aussi une partie de leur prononça d'une voix apaisante « Tu sais toi aussi tu as le droit de te laisser aller.

(Sasuke)_ J'ai essayé, mais cet imbécile n'a pas voulu me laisser partir. Je… Une fois de plus j'ai perdu toutes mes certitudes, je …. Je sais que…mon clan et Naruto est tout ce qui me reste.

(Tsunade)_ Comptes tu sérieusement à te venger.

(Sasuke)_ Je ne vis que pour cela depuis presque neuf ans.

(Tsunade)_ Justement tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de tourner la page surtout dans ces conditions.

(Sasuke)_ Je ne sais pas encore…

(Tsunade)_ D'accord. Je pense que tu as analysé la situation, tu as raison nous avons besoin de toi. De plus il est vrai que Konoha, à une dette envers les Uchiwas, et retrouvé ce clan au conseil du village ferait du bien. Et toi et ton frère n'êtes pas n'importe qui. Alors je te propose de te faire confiance. Tu vas avoir droit à un période probatoire, mais je te préviens au moindre écart de conduite, je te traiterais comme déserteur et traître. Si jamais tu mets la vie de qui que ce soit du village en danger pour des motifs personnels, je veillerais personnellement sur ton cas et tu verras qu'Orochimaru était un enfant de choeur.

(Sasuke avec une pale sourire)_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

(Tsunade répondant à son sourire)_Mais tu as bien conscience que tu ne peux pas rester en tant que Sasuke.

(Sasuke)_ Non, mais je pense que Sasué pourrait rester, elle. N'esse ce pas.

(Tsunade)_ Si tu acceptes cette idée c'est que tu y as déjà réfléchi et effectivement c'est le plus logique. Je vais m'arranger pour te greffer à l'équipe 7. Officiellement se sera pour retrouver ton frère, qui oh comme par hasard à été enlevé par l'akastuki.

(Sasuke)_ Et comme Naruto est la cible de l'akastuki en restant avec lui j'ai le plus de chance d'en apprendre davantage.

(Tsunade)_ Oui mais il reste plusieurs problèmes déjà toi es-tu capable de maintenir ta technique.

(Sasuke)_ Oui, il n'y a aucun problème mon clone l'a tenu presque cinq jours d'affiler, et je lui avais laisser très peu de chakra n'en disposant pas de beaucoup alors.

(Tsunade)_ Ce qui nous pose le deuxième problème ton niveau de chakra il est trop élevé.

(Sasuke eut un sourire froid)_ Ce n'est pas un soucis, je sais parfaitement réguler mon niveau d'émission de chakra. »

Il Se concentra un instant et Tsunade eut la surprise de ne plus sentir la pression du chakra de Sasuke pour autant il ne l'avait pas caché à la manière d'un ambu non il était toujours présent mais maintenant de façon plus faible comme si elle avait à faire à quelqu'un d' ce garçon était un génie de l'infiltration, bien des ambus lui envierait une telle maîtrise, eux arrivaient à le cacher, mais pas ainsi. Sasuke devança la question de la sanin.

(Sasuke) : « c'est une technique que j'ai mise au point assez rapidement chez Orochimaru, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit réellement capable d'évaluer mes possibilités après tout, il ne voulait que mon corps. Alors je malaxe mon cakra de façon à ce qu'une partie aille dans un sens et l'autre dans le sens contraire cela l'annule en quelque sorte et je ne laisse filtrer que ce dont j'ai besoin et c'est beaucoup moins contraignant que de se restreindre en permanence.

(Tsunade)_ Brillant. Bon occupons nous de tes blessures maintenant. Je te préviens tu vas avoir mal. Elles sont en voix de guérison mais loin d'être refermé complètement surtout la morsure à l'épaule. Il est possible que tu en garde quelques séquelles. De plus il est probable qu'il faille que Naruto de transfert encore un peu de son chakra de temps en temps, en fonction. »

Sasuke n'ajouta rien, se contenta de faire ce que Tsunade lui disait de faire. Réprimant quelquefois un grognement de douleur. Il était d'accord avec elle il allait en avoir pour une semaine avant de pouvoir rebouger librement sans trop de contrainte, mais il était confiant. En Absorbant le pouvoir d'Orochimaru il avait gagné en capacité de régénération et il sentait son corps reprendre des forces de minutes en minutes, mais le processus allait demeurer long et pénible.

Après les soins Tsunade refit entrer Naruto et Jiraya dans la pièce maintenant il fallait régler des détails pratiques. Sasuke allait donc rester Sasué et Naruto l'hébergerait. Naruto protesta que cela ferait bizarre pour lui de devoir héberger une fille, et que normalement elle devrait aller chez Sakura. Mais Tsunade lui rétorque de réfléchir un peu avant de parler. Kakashi qui s'était invité à la réunion insinua qu'il avait semblé très proche de Sasué durant le voyage et que sa maladie l'avait profondément affecté. C' est là que Tsunade expliqua que Naruto et Sasué avaient été mis en quarantaine pour avoir contracter une maladie très contagieuse et comme l'hôpital est surchargé, elle les avait assigner à résidence, mais comme l'appartement du blond était trop petit, il avait ajouté une chambre puise ce que l'appartement voisin était inoccupé. Personne ne voulant être directement voisin avec le Kiuby. Tsunade pensait qu'elle allait faire durer la mise en quarantaine une bonne semaine et qu'après ce serait tout naturel que Sasuke reste chez le blond vu que c'était sa seule connaissance à Konoha et qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien.C'est là qu'elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto en lui disant qu'il allait falloir qu'il fasse de gros efforts. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sasuke et répliqua « que cela dépendrait du teme arrogant. »

Sasuke ne réagit même pas à l'insulte, il avait bien conscience que pour être crédible il allait devoir s'investir entièrement dans la construction de la personnalité de Sasué qu'il n'avait fait qu'esquisser jusqu'à présent. Kakashi détendit l'atmosphère en disant que Sasué n'aurait certainement aucun problème à envoûter les garçons mais qu'elle allait devoir se méfier des filles. A ce commentaire Jiraya ajouta un clin d'œil pervers à Sasuke tandis que celui-ci rougit brièvement alors que Tsunade levait les yeux au ciel et que Naruto les traita de pervers fini.

Après presque une heure de discussion Tsunade déclara qu'elle avait encore du boulot et qu'elle n'avait pas que cela à faire. Naruto lui souhaita une bonne nuit, qu'il lui valut une gifle retentissante. Kakashi retourna à son poste d'observation. Et Jiraya se prépara à partir, mais avant il se tourna vers Sasuke. « Nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à mettre au point mais pour l'instant repose-toi. »

Sasuke esquissa en silence il était conscient qu'il devrait répondre à biens des questions encore. Car il détenait des informations importantes pour Konoha. Comme la liste et l'emplacement de ce qui avaient été les repères d'Orochimaru entre autres.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, il était fatigué mais curieusement presque serein. Naruto hésita. « Bon bah je vais te laisser moi aussi. »

Alors qu'il allait partir Sasuke murmura dans un demi-sommeil « Naruto »

Celui-ci ce retourna pas très sûr de lui le ton de l'Uchiwa était bizarre en plus il semblait déjà dormir. Mais il rajouta en un souffle « Alligato » Naruto eut un sourire et murmura « bon retour Sasuke. »

Il quitta la chambre et ce mit à tourner en rond comme un fou. Pour se calmer il se fit des ranems et en avala cinq bols. Et ceux ci ne lui avait jamais parut aussi bon. Sasuke était revenu, Sasuke allait rester. L'avenir semblait soudain joyeux. Même si la perspective de devoir rester enfermer une semaine avec Sasuke le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. En observant rapidement son appartement il s'aperçut que c'était un bazar innommable. Il décida donc pour tromper son ennui de ranger un peu. Et puis il ne voulait pas que lorsque Sasuke sortirait de sa chambre, il se moque de lui.

Je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui je pourrais encore en mettre des tonnes, mais cela ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire. Comment donc va se passer la cohabitation Sasuke Naruto et comment va donc être accueilli Sasué. La suite au prochain chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : cohabitation

Jiraya puis Tsunade, s'étaient succédé au chevet de Sasuke. A la fois pour s'assurer qu'il reprenait des forces et pour mettre les choses au clair. Naruto était plus ou moins tenu à l'écart et cela commençait à lui courir sur le haricot, il était prisonnier de son propre appartement et il commençait à vouloir tout casser, jamais il n'était resté enfermer aussi longtemps. Il vivait toujours dehors d'habitude. Il s'était toujours senti oppresser entre quatre murs. Tsunade et Jiraya l'avaient ausculté sous tous les angles. Apparemment son taux de chakra était plus ou moins revenu à la normale et le sceau tenait bon. Il avait dû passer plusieurs heures torse nu avec Jiraya qui semblait le mater sous tous les angles en réfléchissant, mais Naruto au bout d'un moment c'était demander si ce n'était pas sur le contenu de son prochain roman.

Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire et il s'ennuyait ferme. Et comme il était en quarantaine pour cause de maladie contagieuse personne ne pouvait lui rendre visite. Le seul point positif était que Kakashi et les autres lui remplissaient le frigo. Il n'y avait rien à la télé, et Sasuke passait son temps à dormir ou à lire. Il n'allait pas tarder à péter un câble là c'était sûr. Pour tromper son ennui il se fit une plâtré de ranem et décida d'aller voir si Sasuke en voulait. Il le trouva comme à son habitude en train de lire, non plutôt d'étudier. Sasuke ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Se fut le sifflement de Nagarie qui se détourna dédaigneusement du bol de ranem posé prés de la table de nuit d'un air de dire que c'était une nourriture tout à fait indigne d'elle qui fit littéralement sortit Naruto de ses gons. « Tu pourrais avoir la politesse de me calculer lorsque j'ai la gentillesse de t'amener à manger et qu'est-ce que cette chose fait là. Sasuke leva un sourcil, mais ne se détourna pas pour autant de sa lecture. Nagirie n'avait pas du tout apprécié de se faire traiter de chose et se dressa menaçante sifflant « Gamin, ssse je te trouve bien insssolent. »

Naruto se retrouva coincé dos au mur face à la vipère, et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, n'ayant pas d'affinité particulière lui avec les serpents. La vipère se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage, mais il suivit les conseils Jiraya qui lui avait soufflé de rester tranquille car la vipère avait non seulement mauvais caractère mais quand plus elle était dangereuse. Mortellement dangereuse alors bon gré mal grès Naruto avait été obliger de tolérer sa présence dans son appartement. Elle dormait la plupart du temps enrouler près de Sasuke et exigeait du lait frais de temps à autre. Naruto ne savait vraiment pas trop comment réagir cependant il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire par une vipère sous son propre toi. Du coin de l'œil Sasuke suivait la scène et il faut dire que celle-ci l'amusait même si rien dans son expression faciale ou dans son comportement ne le laissait paraître. Naruto était comme un lion en cage. Lui aussi d'ailleurs mais des années d'autodiscipline aidant il se contrôlait mieux. Et puis il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas encore en état de faire des folies. Il dit d'un ton particulièrement détaché à la fois pour faire enrager Naruto et pour débloquer la situation car il voyait bien que Nagirie jouait et qu'avec son caractère imprévisible Naruto pouvait très bien décider de faire n'importe quoi. Il déclara donc « Tu devrais aller chassé en forêt Nagirie, le repas sera plus à ton goût que du ranem ou qu'un baka orange. »

Naruto réagit vivement à cette remarque : « tu sais ce qu'il te dit le baka orange, et bien que si tu n'es pas contant je me les garde-moi mes ranems. » Et il s'en alla en bougonnant tandis que Sasuke eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'il fut hors de vue. Nagirie siffla comme pour se moquer elle aussi du comportement parfaitement immature du blondinet. Mais elle décida de suivre le conseil de Sasuke. Elle avait faim, elle disparu donc dans un petit pouf de fumé. Sasuke retourna à sa lecture. Si son corps était au repos forcer son cerveau lui fonctionnait à toute allure : Il fallait qu'il mette au point un nouvelle technique de combat adapter contre le sharigan mais sans se reposer exclusivement sur le sien, ni sur la marque maudite dont il doutait retrouver un usage intensif un jour tellement elle avait été mis à mal par cet épisode.

Et il allait aussi falloir qu'il s'investisse dans le personnage de Sasué. Il ne s'agissait plus de tenir quelques jours, là on parlait de plusieurs mois voir peut-être d'année. S'il avait été Shikamaru, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel en grommelant un « galère…. » Mais il était un Uchiwa. Un Uchiwa qui allait être forcé de se travestir. Mis à part que Jiraya avait plébiscité l'idée pour de motif douteux, ils avaient tous admis que c'était la couverture idéale justement parce qu'il était fier et que cela ne collait pas avec son image. Le seul endroit ou il pouvait rester lui-même était l'appartement de Naruto. En effet celui-ci avait été spécialement isolé pour que les émanation de chakra ne puisse être perçu de l'extérieur à l'exception d'ouverture de contrôle, le dispositif avait été mis en place pour évaluer et prévenir les éventuels dégagement du chakra de Kiuby lorsqu'enfant Naruto ne pouvait pas toujours sans rendre conte surtout le nuit. C'était à la fois pour pouvoir s'assurer que les voisins puisse dormire sur leur deux oreille et tenir le tout à l'œil. Les aménagements des l'appartement avait été superviser pas le troisième en personne et cela s'avérait particulièrement utile dans la situation présente. Sasuke reprenait progressivement le contrôle de son chakra et pouvait d'hors et déjà effectuer quelque exercices, mais comme Tsunade lui avait fait remarque du poison était encore présent dans son organisme et il devra certainement redemander à Naruto une transfusion. Ce n'était pas une perspective qui le réjouissait, il n'aimait pas être dépendant, surtout vis-a-vis de Naruto. Il s'était montré bien trop faible et vulnérable devant lui ces derniers temps, aussi s'il pouvait éviter d'en association d'idée avec Naruto, il pensa à ranem ce qu'il lui rappela que le bol était toujours posé sur la table de nuit. Il soupira déjà qu'il ne courrait pas après mais Naruto ne semblait pas capable de préparer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Enfin il fallait bien qu'il mange. Il se força donc à manger, et même à finir son bol qui avait refroidi depuis le temps.

Naruto lui après avoir dévaster son salon s'était remis à le ranger. Au moins cela l'occupait. La situation le gênait, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir vis-à-vis de Sasuke. Celui-ci se comportait comme il l'avait toujours fait avec lui l'ignorant presque et cela Naruto ne le supportait pas. Déjà qu'avant ce comportement l'exaspérait mais maintenant avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il attendait de l'Uchiwa et s'avouait bien à regret qu'il avait du mal à se retrouver dans la même pièce. L'attitude de Sasuke avait beau l'énerver au plus haut point dans un sens, elle le rassurait par ce qu'elle lui était familière et qu'elle lui permettait de ne pas pense justement à tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout à tous les sous entendu qui se ne trouvaient pas loin. Naruto était conscient que Sasuke avait vécu une épreuve difficile mais après tout c'était Sasuke et il était fort, même s'il avait eu besoin de lui. Mais maintenant il faisait comme si rien… Maudissant une fois de plus la fierté des Uchiwa il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla rapidement et se mit au lit. Le sommeil fut long à venir car il revoyait inlassablement Sasuke qui tombait dans cette fichue crypte. Mais finalement il parvint à s'endormir et d'un sommeil sans rêves. Aussi lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut pas le contact glacial d'un peau à la fois écailleuse et lisse contre sa jambe. Il bondit littéralement hors de son lit et regarda l'intruse d'un œil mauvais prêt à la réexpédier manu militari dans la chambre de mais il ne faillait pas exagérer qu'est-ce que cette fichue vipère faisait dans son lit à Trois heures du matin. Elle en leva même pas la tête malgré l'aura d'agressivité que dégageait Naruto et souffla presque négligent « Rendors toi gamin…

(Naruto furieux)_ Qu'es-ce que tu fous là ?

(Nagirie)_ Je viens dormir au chaud

(Naruto acide)_ Sasuke ne te suffit plus ?

(Nagire) _ Ssse Tu es meilleur radiateur, et puis lorsqu'il est ainsi il est invivable.

(Naruto intrigué malgré lui)_ Quoi ? »

Mais la vipère semblait s'être endormi, Naruto considéra la chose. Elle s'était installée en plein milieu du lit, et il ne pouvait pas la déplacer sans risquer da se faire dont il n'avait absolument pas envie. Tsunade l'ayant prévenu qu'il en aurait pour des semaines pour s'en remettre et encore seulement grâce à humain normal mourait au bout de quelques heures dans d'atroces souffrances des suites de sa blessure. Le venin de Nagirie était le poison le plus virulent que connaissait Tsunade. Elle avait d'ailleurs profité de la présence de la vipère pour lui en prélever un peu. En guise de loyer. Loyer encore une idée stupide voilà que l'animal se croyait tout permis. Toutefois la vague allusion à Sasuke commençait à titiller notre Naruto qui avait toujours été de nature curieuse. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte, puise qu'il était réveillé autant en profiter et l'idée de surprendre Sasuke en train de se battre avec ses draps était assez tentant il ne prêta pas attention au sifflement d'avertissement de Nagirie. Et se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Sasuke qui était à l'autre bout du salon. Lorsqu'il y pénétra et compris immédiatement pourquoi la vipère avait préférer son lit plutôt que celui de Sasuke. Celui-ci ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille, alors que là Naruto avait toujours vu l'Uchiwa dormir tranquillement même lorsqu'il était genin, jamais il ne l'avait entendu ou vu bouger autant dans son sommeil. Il se retournait vivement dans son lit, et transpirait abondamment, de petites plaintes à peine audibles franchissait la jointure de ses lèvres. Sa mâchoire était contactée, et ses poings serrés au maximum. Visiblement Il faisait un cauchemar. Et un cauchemar fort désagréable si Naruto en jugeait pas l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se rapprocha alors et tandis la main pour le réveiller. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait c'était que les cauchemars pouvaient être il n'eut pas le temps de toucher l'épaule de Sasuke que celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre le mur en moins d'une seconde Naruto se retrouva face aux yeux rouges de Sasuke visiblement en colère et un kunai à quelque millimètre de sa serait d'ailleurs mort à l'heure actuelle si Sasuke ne l'avait identifié au dernier moment.

L'esprit de Naruto se rappela à cet instant que surprendre ou réveiller un ninja était une opération lui avait bien conseiller de ne jamais le faire ou bien de prendre certaine précaution maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Sasuke le fixait toujours d'un air réprobateur. Il éloigna néanmoins le kunai, mais la sharigan était toujours actifs sa voie était froide comme à son habitude mais légèrement plus grave. Naruto sentait le souffle de son vis-à-vis sur son visage lorsque celui-ci parla : « Qu'est ce que tu fous là Dobé ? » Bien qu'il se sentît un peu ridicule d'avoir faillît mourir, il tenta de se justifier comme il pouvait « tu semblais faire un cauchemar et… » Ai mauvaise idée de parler de cela le regard et les traits de Sasuke se durcir encore un peu plus Naruto eut la présence d'esprit de changer de sujet précipitamment « …. Et ta vipère à prit d'assaut mon lit, je te prierais de la récupérer, je voudrais dormir moi. » Il ne s'en était finalement pas trop mal sorti Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et sans rien ajouter desserra son emprise sur Naruto dont les pieds purent à nouveau toucher le sol. Le sharigan se dés'enclencha et Sasuke se retourna bien décider à retourner dans son lit et à laisser ce baka se débrouiller avec Nagirie cela lui ferait les le brusque effort qu'il avait dû fournir combiner avec son cauchemar petit effet secondaire de la possession des Sharigans. Le fait de tout voir est enregistré par le cerveau et il faut bien que cela ressorte à un moment ou à un autre. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait pas fait de tel cauchemar ou la réalité revus pas le sharigan se mêlait à ses terreurs les plus profonde elle aussi revu à la sauce plus vrai que avec tout ce qui s'était passé réçamment il se doutait bien qu'il allait y avoir droit et voilà que ce baka le réveillait. Franchement avait-on idée de réveiller un ninja, quel crétin. En plus le poison, c'était de nouveau répandu dans son organisme à cause de tout ce bazar, déjà sa vue recommençait à être trouble sur la périphérie, et il sentait son contrôle sur son chakra déjà précaire lui échapper de plus en plus. Faisant fit de la présence de Naruto, il se laissa tomber sur le lit n'espérant qu'une chose: que cet imbécile parte le plus vite possible. Mais il n'avait que peu d'espoir d'être exhausser après tout il s'agissait de Naruto le ninja le plus têtu de tout le village.

Et effectivement Naruto malgré son non-sens de l'observation avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il alluma la lumière ce qui tira un grognement à Sasuke qui comprenait que le blond n'avait décidément pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Naruto se rapprocha donc du lit notant au passage que le bol qu'il avait amené plus tôt était vide. Cela lui redonna un peu de contenance. Il examina Sasuke qui restait immobile sur le dos tentant de lutter contre le poison qui essayait de se répandre à nouveaux dans son remarqua que des taches noirâtres apparaissaient à la naissance de son cou et il comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre en colère. Visiblement le Sasuke avait besoin d'une nouvelle transfusion et ce crétin n'avait rien dit. Il força Sasuke à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci grimaça et allait ce dégager lorsque Naruto parla « Tu comptais cacher cela pendant combien de temps

Sasuke se dégagea et le foudroya du regard. « Si tu n'étais pas venu, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. »

(Naruto de plus en plus exaspéré)_ Plain toi à ta vipère. Et c'est pas le problème. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais besoin de chakra. Putain je suis ton ami. Merde !

Sasuke ne répondit pas se contentant du silence. S'il l'avait fait s'aurait été pour rembarrer Naruto une fois de plus, et, au fond, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, car l'entêtement de Naruto à se raccrocher à lui le touchait, lui qui l'avait trahi. Et pourtant pas une seule fois Naruto n'avait mis le sujet sur le tapis. Celui-ci sans attendre que Sasuke ne réponde à une question qui au fond lui faisait peur car comment réagirait t il si Sasuke le rejetait vraiment. Pour tromper ses doutes il commença à tout préparer pour une transfusion. Dans un éclair de compréhension, il associa deux et deux. Et compris pourquoi Tsunade avait insister pour lui apprendre à le avait deviné l'état et le caractère de Sasuke et c'était attendu à un tel résultat. Sasuke le questionna « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

(Naruto décida de rusé attaquer Sasuke de front n'était pas une bonne stratégie parfaite pour déclancher une bagarre mais ce n'était pas le moment) _ Et bien puis ce que c'est en parti de ma faute puise ce que je t'ai réveillé, je vais te la faire cette transfusion et comme cela une fois que tu seras remis sur pied je pourrais te mettre la patté que tu mérites.

(Sasuke se renfrognant légèrement)_ Dans tes rêves baka. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dormir c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller.

(Naruto)_ Il n'est pas question que je parte et pas la peine de me prendre pour un imbécile.

(Sasuke)_ Mais tu es un imbécile

(Naruto)_ Et toi le mec le plus buté et stupide que je n'ai jamais vu.

(Sasuke)_ Tu ne dois pas te regarder souvent dans le miroir alors, dobé

(Naruto)_ Témé. »

Cependant malgré cet échange d'insulte Sasuke se laissa faire, il savait l'un comme l'autre que c'était le plus raisonnable, il faisait semblant que non pour ne pas perdre la face. Naruto avait fini ses préparatifs et Sasuke avait terminé les siens également. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux appréhendant un peu de se retrouver ainsi une nouvelle fois connectée. Mais ce coup si se serait chacun chez soi. Personne n'aiderait Naruto à aller dans l'esprit de Sasuke et lui-même n'avait aucune envie de se rendre chez le blond. Naruto s'installa sur le lit assis près du brun qui s'était rallongé sur le dos la tête caller dans son oreiller. La transfusion commença. C'était étrange, il avait tous les deux la sensation aiguë de la présence de l'autre à leur côté et de la jonction qui existait entre eux. Naruto avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke là où il l'avait mordu et déversait son chakra à travers. Tous les deux avaient les yeux fermer se concentrant sur le contrôle et le dosage respectif de leur chakra. Au bout d'un moment Naruto n'en pouvant plus se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience et s'affaissa sur Sasuke, celui-ci n'étant pas vraiment dans un état plus brillant n'eu pas la force de le repousser sachant pertinemment que Naruto ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Il le laissa donc là. Allonger sur lui sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui aussi.

Le lendemain Naruto se réveilla péniblement. C'était assez inhabituel pour lui il se sentait plutôt bien. Il y avait un bruit régulier qui l'apaisait et le berçait en même temps. Et puis cette chaleur douce qui l'enveloppait. Mais il réalisa petit à petit que ce n'était pas normal et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était sur Sasuke sa tête reposant toujours sur sa poitrine et c'était le battement régulier de son cœur qu'il entendait. Son premier réflexe fut de se redresser brusquement, mais il le réprima cela risquait de le réveiller et ce n'était certainement pas du tout une bonne idée. La situation étant passablement embarrassante. Et le pire c'était qu'il s'était senti bien contre lui et que quelque part il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner. A contre-cœur toutefois et pour éviter de mourir shidoriser si jamais Sasuke s'apercevait qu'il était réveillé et qu'il n'avait pas bougé de là. Il se releva le plus doucement possible mais visiblement pas assez. Alors qu'il était en train de prendre appuis sur ses bras les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent. Et ils restèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux avant que Sasuke ne grogne. « Tu sais que tu es lourd baka. »

Naruto ne demanda pas son reste et se remit debout à côté du lit, il s'échappa de la pièce, heureux que l'incident n'ait pas pris des proportions plus importantes.

Les jours passèrent et malgré un climat quelque peu tendu Sasuke se remettait rapidement, Naruto avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse que si jamais il avait encore besoin de chakra il n'hésiterait pas à demander. Naruto commençait à s'habituer à la présence de Nagirie, même si le serpent était une véritable langue de vipère, il en avait fait la remarque à Sasuke satisfait de son jeu de mot et celui-ci avait esquissé un début de fut d'ailleurs une grande victoire pour Naruto cette après-midi là victoire qu'il paya cher puise ce que la vipère se vengea en squattant son lit prétextant qu'il était sous-disant une meilleure source de chaleur que Sasuke. Il avait eut beau protester il n'y eut rien à faire la vipère ne le lâchait pas et le pire c'était que Sasuke s'amusait de cette situation.

Ce matin là, Naruto se réveilla s'étira prenant bien garde de vérifier que la vipère n'était pas à proximité puis il se leva. Il était de bonne humeur : enfin demain ils allaient pouvoir sortir de cet appartement, il allait pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes et reprendre les séances d'entraînement. Quelque part il avait hâte de montrer à Sasuke qu'il était devenu plus fort et peut être lui mettre le pâté, même si c'était sous la forme de Sasué cela serait tout de même une victoire pour le blond. Soudain son odora perçu une délicieuse odeur flottant à travers le salon, il l'a suivie jusqu'à la cuisine et là s'arrêta net. Sasuke en Sasué était en train de faire la cuisine d'où l'odeur, mais en plus de le voir debout, il enfin elle était habillée d'un de ses propres t-shirts qui lui servait en quelque sorte de chemise de nuit. Mais qui était décidément bien trop courte, même si l'ermite pervers aurait dit le é c'était retourner vers lui, mais Naruto était toujours en mode pause. Se fut le bruit de son estomac qui débloqua la situation. « Tu n'as vraiment pas changé dobé, c'est toujours ton estomac qui prend le pas sur ton cerveau. Il est juste midi, et toi tu te lève à peine.

(Naruto ce forçant à ne pas loucher sur les jambes de Sasué)_ Oh ça va, et tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là.

(Saué avec un petit sourire)_ Mare de manger des Ranems

(Naruto)_ Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu as contre les ranems.

(Sasué)_ Tait, toi, assoies toi et mange. »

(Naruto surprit)_ Tu as fait à manger pour moi ?

(Sasué haussant les épaules)_ Je te rappelle que l'on va devoir vivre ensemble baka, il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à imprimer.

(Naruto)_ Ca va pas la peine de te la jouer.

(Sasué)_ Si on veut tous les deux survivre il va falloir établir des règles.

(Naruto)_ Je te rappelle que nous sommes chez moi. Donc c'est simple, on fait comme je dis.

(Sasué)_ Redescend sur terre. Baka. Bon je disais donc que nous devrons faire les corvées chacun notre tour pour ce qui est des partit commune, ce qui incluse ménage lessive, course et, bien entendu, cuisine. A ce propos, tu devras faire un effort ranem à tous les repas, c'est pas possible.

(Naruto bougonnant)_ Et tu veux quoi encore votre majesté.

(Sasué)_ Que tu respectes les règles et autre chose je ne veux plus te voir dans ma chambre compris.

(Naruto vexé)_ Et toi aussi tu vas les respecté ses foutues règles et j'ajoute ta vipère, elle respecte aussi mon intimité et tu es prié de ne plus te trimbaler à moitié à poil devant moi. »

Il se tu soudainement et se mit à rougir subitement sous le regard presque choqué que lui lançait Sasuke. Là il en avait fait une boulette qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire cela tout haut. D'accord la vision qu'offrait Sasuke ainsi le troublait mais après tout c'était normal, il était un mec normalement constitué, et Sasué une véritable bombe, pourquoi est-ce que même sous forme féminine ce temé était terriblement attirant. Soudain l'esprit de Naruto s'arrêta sur cette pensé fit un retour en arrière et se corrigea enlevant le malencontreux « même » totalement hors de propos. Ok toutes les filles avaient toujours trouvé Sasuke beau, mais pas Naruto, même s'il était conscient de ne pas être très objectif. Sasuke lui ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, là Naruto par cette phrase tout à fait hors sujet venait de le clouer sur place mais il se reprit rapidement. « Mange baka cela va refroidir et dès qu'on pourra sortir, j'irais faire des achats pour l'instant, je te rappelle que je n'ai rien à me mettre. »

Naruto hocha la tête et commença à manger, il s'arrêta à nouveau stupéfait et s'écria « mais c'est vachement bon ! » Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son assiette. Décidément il sentait que cohabiter avec Naruto allait lui demander énormément d'effort. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que cela serait autrement plus agréable que ce qu'il avait pu vivre chez Orochimaru.

Juste avant la levé de la quarantaine c'est-à-dire avant que les amis de Naruto qui avait défilé toute la semaine dans son bureau ne viennent se jeter sur lui et Sasué, Tsunade tenait à mettre encore uns fois les choses au clair avec les concerner enfin surtout avec le concerné : Naruto. Elle ne se faisait aucun souci pour l'Uchiwa, il se débrouillerait et sa couverture était, elle devait l'avouer pratiquement indécelable, Kakashi ayant avoué s'être lui-même laissé prendre au piège, il avait eu des doutes, mais n'avait jamais pensé que Sasuke serait capable de faire cela. Et c'était sur quoi Tsunade comptait tous ceux qui connaissaient l'Uchiwa et qui donc seraient les plus susceptibles de le reconnaître n'imaginerait jamais qu'il puisse être là sous leur nez. Pour plus de sécurité et grâce au prétexte de l'épidémie, elle avait surchargé de travail Sakura à l'hôpital et envoyé Saï en mission. Le plus compliquer allait de trouver un moyen pour que Sasué s'incorpore à l'équipe 7, sans que cela n'éveille davantage les soupçons. Elle ressortit de l'appartement de Naruto dans le couloir attendait Sakura qui avait pris une pause à l'hôpital, elle était accompagnée de Hinata, elle-même accompagné de Kiba et Shino. Tsunade s'éclipsa laissant à Naruto le soin de recevoir ses amis. Il les fit donc rentrer dans l'appartement. Hinata était un peu impressionné c'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait chez Naruto. Kiba eut un commentaire désobligeant comme quoi l'appart était propre. Et Sakura lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Naruto était aux anges Sakura s'était inquiété pour lui, mais une remarque de Kiba tempéra son enthousiasme. « Alors si tu nous présentais ta colocataire. » Comme Naruto ne réagit pas immédiatement Kiba insista : « Allez la rumeur à fait le tour de la ville, je veux vois le canon moi.

(Naruto surprit)_ le canon.

(Kiba)_ Bah oui, Sai en a parler et …

(Sakura)_ Et les garçons se sont montés tout un bourrichon, mais où est-elle Sasué ?

(Naruto)_ Dans sa chambre, je vais la chercher. »

Moins d'une minute après le blond revint suivi de Sasué, Kiba laissa échapper un petit sifflement, Hinata devint de plus en plus rouge et semblait vouloir disparaître dans le canapé et Shino haussa un sourcil se détournant un instant de la contemplation du plafond pour étudier la nouvelle venue. Sai n'avait pas vraiment exagéré Sasué était très belle, elle rivalisait avec les kunichis du village sans problème, même si Ino le tuerait de dire cela tout haut. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui émanait d'elle qui perturbait quelque peu ses insectes. Sakura la salua presque chaleureusement, mais Naruto sentait bien qu'elle se forçait un peu quelque part, il aurait bien aimé que ce soit parce que la rosée était jalouse qu'elle ait partagé son appartement avec lui, mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusions Sakura avait certainement une autre raison d'être sur la réserve.

Naruto fit alors les présentations. Sasuke joua son rôle à merveille et Naruto demanda des nouvelles de ce qui s'était passé dans le village. Hinata raconta que la plupart des équipes qui n'avaient pas été malade avaient été envoyer en mission pour sécuriser le périmètre de Konoha. Sakura ajouta que Tsunade avait été intraitable avec elle et qu'elle n'avait pas eut une minute pour ajouta qu'heureusement qu'Akamaru n'était pas sensible au microbe humain. Shino se contenta de glisser quelque pré Hinata demanda en bégayant le moins possible comment c'était passer sa quarantaine. Et là Naruto, se lança dans un monologue comme quoi il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé de sa vie. Et qu'il ne supportait plus d'être malade, il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était d'aller s'entraîner et d'aller manger quelques bols de ranems. Sasué surprit tout le monde en ajoutant « Pour ma part, c'est surtout des ranems dont je fais une overdose.

(Naruto partant au quart de tour)_ Il n'y a rien de meilleur que les ranems.

(Sasué)_ C'est parce que tu ne sais pas cuisiner.

(Naruto)_ Si je sais très bien faire les ranems. Et puis t'a qu'à te faire ta bouffe toi-même !

(Sasué)_ Je préférerais plutôt que de mourir empoisonné au ranem.

(Kiba s'esclaffant)_ Et bien cela n'a pas dû être rose tous les jours entre avez réussi à ne pas vous entre-tuer c'est un miracle. » Mais il se tue soudainement Naruto et Sasué avait arrêté de se discuter et le regardaient d'un regard noir qui le fit se sentit très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

(Sakura)_ Vous devriez peut-être sortir de là ?

(Sasué)_ Oui j'irais bien prendre l'air et faire quelque course indispensable.

(Naruto)_ C'est bon, j'ai promis de te faire visiter la ville. Et on s'arrêtera quand même mangé à Ichi…

(Sasué)_ Pas de ranem

(Naruto avec des yeux de chien battu)_ Mais…

(Sasué)_ Tu te débrouille comme tu veux mais pas de ranem, je te rappel que tu as perdu ton pari.

(Naruto se rappelant qu'il avait stupidement perdu ledit pari mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Sasuke puisse faire des ranems meilleurs que lui-même )_ C'est bon.

(Sakura qui avait l'impression de déranger presque, leur relation avait l'air d'avoir bien évolué durant cette quarantaine.) Bien on va donc vous laissez.

(Shino)_ Tu vas en avoir pour un bon moment si tu veux lui montrer toute la ville.

(Kiba)_ ouais j'y pense, Naruto j'organise une fête chez moi demain soir bien sûr Sasué est invité aussi ce sera l'occasion que tu la présentes à tout le monde.

(Naruto)_ Super une fête. On y sera pas de problème.

(Sakura)_ Et Naruto ménage-toi un peu, ne reprend pas bille en tête l'entraînement ok. Bon à plus je retourne à l'hôpital.

(Naruto)_ Merci d'être venu Sakura-chan.

(Hinata)_ bonne course alors.

(Naruto)_ Merci Hinata, cela m'a fait plaisir de vous voir.

(Shino)_Oh moins tu n'avais pas oublié nos noms cette fois-ci.

(Naruto)_ C'est bon, je me suis déjà excusé.

(Kiba riant)_ Il n'en a pas l'air, mais Shino est très rancunier. À demain donc Naruto, Sasué.

(Sasué)_ A demain. »

Ils partirent Naruto souriait en refermant la porte. « Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te faire visiter la ville, on va directement faire des courses.

(Sasué secouant la tête)_ Non dobé, tu vas prendre ton mal en patience et me faire visiter la ville, du moins les endroits où il y a beaucoup de monde comme si je n'étais jamais venu comprit.

(Naruto)_ c'est bon, mais au fait t'a des sous.

(Sasué)_ Ne t'en fait pas. En partant de chez Orochimaru j'ai prit la liberté de le délester de ce dont il n'avait de toute façon plus l'usage Allons-y plus vite se sera fait plus vite on pourra aller se dégourdir un peu.

(Naruto)_ Là je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

Et ils se mirent en route Sasué marchand doit derrière soit à côté de Naruto qui prenant son rôle au sérieux lui montra presque toute la ville lui expliquant son fonctionnement, insistant sur ce qui avait changé depuis son départ tout en évitant de passer trop près du quartier Uchiwa. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville pour faire les mine de rien la journée passa presque trop rapidement aux yeux de Naruto, ils rencontrèrent nombre de ses amis croissant même Iruka sensei et à chaque fois il leur présentait Sasué comme étant une amie et une apprentie minja. Sasué faisait des efforts pour sourire un minimum à tout le monde et Naruto remarquait bien que ce sourire ne laissait pas grand monde indifférent surtout les membres du sexe masculin.

Le soir venu et une fois revenu à l'appartement, il se jeta sur son lit et se mit à sourire en pensant la journée écoulée. Il s'était rarement senti aussi heureux même s'il n'avait pas été manger à Ichikaru. Il repensa au fou rire qu'il avait piqué lorsque Sasué avait dû se rendre seule dans les magasins de lingerie et qu'il avait décelé de légère rougeur sur ses joues lorsqu'elle en était avait essayé de lui faire prendre des habits de couleur, et quelques jupes de façon à ce qu'elle soient à la mode mais Sasuke avait été inflexible et avait catégoriquement refusé tout ce qui à son goût était soit trop rose soit trop orange. Mais il avait tout de même pris une jupe lorsque Naruto lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller en tenue ninja à la fête de demain soir. Ensuite il avait été traîner dans les différents magasins d'armes, Sasué c'était racheter un lots de shurikens et de Kunai neufs, ainsi que diverses fournitures. Il y avait passé encore plus de temps que dans tous autres magasins car Sasuke ne lâchait rien et examinait tout soigneusement avant d'acheter, ne prenant que de la meilleurs qualité le regardait faire, lui aussi, il aurait bien racheté quelques trucs mais c'était un peu hors de son budget en ce moment, son porte-monnaie était un peu plat car il ne faisait pas beaucoup de mission, il avait trop été occupé par son entraî'il sortit de la douche et passa dans sa chambre Naruto fut surpris de trouver l'étui à shuriken que Sasuke avait acheté plus tôt poser sur son lit. Ne comprenant pas il se dirigea vers la chambre et frappa tout en entrant en même temps. « Sasuke en homme était assis sur le sol devant un parchemin et des instruments pour nettoyer les armes il leva les yeux vers Naruto et grogna : « On attend généralement avant d'entrer.

(Naruto)_ Ouais mais Euh ?

(Sasuke)_ Si c'est pour ce que tu tiens à la main, pas la peine de t'exciter disons que c'est la contribution de Nagirie au loyer.

(Naruto)_ Merci le mien était mort.

(Sasuke qui le savait dejà)_ Crétin son équipement, cela s'entretient.

(Naruto)_ C'est bon, je sais. Tu fais quoi ?

(Sasuke se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel)_ Je m'occupe de mon matériel.

(Naruto)_ Tu ranges tout ton matériel dans des rouleaux.

(Sasuke)_ D'habitude non mais là je n'ai pas trop le choix si je me promenais avec ma Kusanagie cela ferait désordre Baka.

(Naruto)_ C'est bon tu n'es pas obligé d'être désagréable.

(Nagirie depuis le lit)_ Toujours ausssi bruyant le renardeau.

(Naruto sursautant car il ne l'avait pas vu)_ Et toi toujours a…. »

Mais il se tue la vipère visiblement était de mauvaise humeur et ce n'était pas la peine de s'énerver pour rien. Il se regarda donc Sasuke procéder, malgré lui absorber par la simplicité et la précision de ses gestes. Mais au bout d'un moment comme il ne lui adressait pas la parole, il ressortit de la chambre. Retourna dans la sienne avec son étui neuf qu'il graissa avant de le ranger précieusement. Ce soir-là il s'endormit avec le sourire décidément cela avait été une excellente journée.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto et compagnie ne m'appartiennent toujours pas

Je remercie ceux qui ont laisse des commentaires et je vais essayé de m'appliquer d'avantage, même si la relecture n'est pas trop mon truc. Enfin bonne lecture

Chapitre 10 :

Lorsque Naruto arriva à la cuisine, Sasuke était en train de servir une coupelle de lait frais à sa vipère. Naruto se servit un bol de céréale, il était de bonne humeur ce matin et avait prévu d'aller s'entraîner de bonne heure. Il proposa à Sasuke de venir avec sitôt que la phrase eut franchi ses lèvres ses neurones se mirent en route et il baissa les yeux en se grattant l'arrière du crâne en murmurant un désolé. Car Sasuke n'était certainement pas encore guéri. Pour toute réponse Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et lui mis une petite tape du plat de la main sur la tête du blond. Naruto réagit au quart de tour relevant vivement à tête les yeux brillant « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend témé.

(Sasuke soutenant son regard )_ Baka, je vais me préparer et on y va. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me dérouiller un peu. »

Naruto le regarda quitter la pièce puis reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil moqueur de Nagirie. Soudain il se tourna vers la vipère, et eut un geste hautement adulte, il lui tira la langue, mais la vipère l'ignora ostensiblement.

Naruto était à la limite de prendre Sasué par la main pour qu'il se dépêche un peu. Il avait hâte de pouvoir évacué son trop plein d'énergie et sa frustration de ses dernières semaines. Il emmena Sasuke dans son coin d'entraînement préférer. Une clairière à l'écart du village au cœur de la forêt. Il préférait largement s'entraîner là au calme entre les arbres avec un petit ruisseau pas loin. Plutôt que sur les nombreux terrains d'entraînement de Konoha où les regards dans son dos lui étaient pesants.

Ils se mirent à s'entraîner chacun dans son coin. Mais fréquemment Naruto jetait un coup d'œil à ce que faisait Sasuke. Il était en Sasué et répétait simplement des katas et des enchaînements. Le faisant de plus en plus vite semblant prendre la mesure de ses nouvelles possibilités. Finalement Naruto s'arrêta et le regarda fasciner, on aurait dit qu'il/elle dansait et c'était beau. Les cheveux de Sasué volaient au vent, ses mouvements étaient fluides et contrôlé Naruto n'arrivait plus à la quitter du regard. Au bout d'un certain temps Sasuke s'arrêta le regard du baka de service commençait à le gêner. Il se tourna vers lui passablement irrité. Naruto prenant conscience de la situation se retourna violemment en rougissant, se remettant à travailler avec ardeur.

Après plusieurs heures Naruto s'arrêta épuisé, il s'allongea dans l'herbe satisfait, Sasué était à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle semblait très concentrée, Naruto curieux se rapprocha, sans qu'il y est de réaction. Il gardait tout de même ses distances n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver avec un Kunaï sous la gorge. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait, il ne sentait aucune émanation de chakra venant de Sasué, pourtant il était persuadé que c'était précisément ce sur quoi Sasuke travaillait. Il était curieux, et un peu frustré, il aurait aimé comprendre. Soudain un bruit plutôt incongru émergea de son ventre, un long gargouillement, prouvant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin et qu'il était midi passer. Sasué ouvrit les yeux et le fixa mi-moqueuse mi exaspéré. Elle se leva défroissa rapidement ses vêtements et pris le chemin du village sans dire un mot. Naruto le rattrapa. « Attends moi bon sang.

(Sasué)_ Je croyais que tu avais faim baka.

(Naruto)_ Je ne suis pas un baka. Bon d'accord j'ai faim, mais je me demandais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure.

(Sasué le regardant presque dédaigneusement)_ Des petits exercices de contrôles ne me dit pas que tu n'en fais jamais.

(Naruto piquer au vif)_ Bien sûr que si, mais Euh je ne contrôle pas toujours alors il faut que Yamato senseï sois là au cas où il chercherait à prendre le contrôle.

(Sasué se retourna brusquement et lui fit face)_ Ce devrait être ta priorité, tu ne devrais pas te permettre de te laisser dominer par lui, il n'a pas les mêmes buts que toi.

(Naruto)_ Je sais mais… Attends tu connais ses buts ?

(Sasué)_ Ne change pas de sujet crétin, si tu veux pouvoir te servir de lui, il faut que tu te maîtrise parfaitement. Je m'étonne que Jiraya ne t'ait pas donné des exercices de contrôle à faire.

(Naruto)_ Mais si, c'est juste que je n'y arrive pas toujours et…

(Sasué)_ Rentrons, j'ai faim.

(Naruto surpris)_ Mais…

(Sasué de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre)_ Il y a quelqu'un, plus tard baka. »

Naruto se remit de sa surprise et lui emboîta le pas. Il mit un moment avant de débusquer les différentes présences qui les épiaient, il reconnut notamment Sakura. Il devait faire plus attention. Il se mit alors à réfléchir intensément tout le temps que dura le retour à l'appartement et continua à le faire tandis que Sasué préparait le repas c'était son tour. Naruto s'assit machinalement devant son assiette, Sasuke n'y tenant plus lui demanda : « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore baka.

(Naruto)_ J'ai réfléchi à un truc.

(Sasuke sarcastique)_ Ménage toi, ton cerveau risque de griller si tu en fais un usage trop intensif.

(Naruto)_ Très drôle. En fait je pensais que nous pourrions inventer un demi mensonge pour cacher la vérité.

(Sasuke avec un petit sifflement)_ Développe.

(Naruto)_Et bien on pourrait avouer que l'on se connaissait déjà. Que l'on s'était rencontrer lorsque je voyageais avec Jiraya par exemple.

(Sasuke)_ Pour une fois que tu réfléchis dans le bon sens. Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi je disais que ton idée n'était pas mauvaise.

(Naruto très fier de lui)_ Tu reconnais donc la supériorité de mon intelligence.

(Sasuke)_ dégonfle tes chevilles ou tu ne pourras plus marcher baka.

(Naruto)_ Et c'est monsieur, je me crois supérieur à tous qui parle.

(Sasuke)_ Je ne le crois pas crétin, je le suis. C'est pas toi qui voulais des conseils tout à l'heure.

(Naruto)_ Ca va garde les tes conseils. Je me débrouillerais très bien sans toi.

(Sasuke sérieux tout d'un coup)_ Ni compte pas, on est embarqué tout les deux dans cette galère et je ne veux pas traîner un boulet alors que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas m'écouter et tu vas apprendre à contrôler ton chakra. Pas question que tu laisse ton démon prendre le dessus au mauvais moment, je n'aurais pas que cela à faire et il y en a un qui n'attend qu'une occasion te lui mettre la main dessus.

(Naruto)_ Je rêve ou tu viens de faire une phrase de plus d'une quinzaine de mots.

(Sasuke retournant à son assiette)_ Dobé.

(Naruto fiert de lui)_ T'inquiète, je vais le mater moi le Kiuby ».

Mais au moment où il finissait sa phrase une douleur sourde s'éleva de son ventre et il entendit la voie profonde du démon résonner à ses oreilles « Ne t'y crois pas trop gamin, ce n'est pas une sous merde de ton espèce qui me dictera sa loi. AH ah ah ! »

Naruto avait les mains crispées sur son ventre et tendait de maîtriser le flux de chakra qui s'en échappait de façon anarchique, et qui menaçait de le submerger. Il sentit soudain les mains froides de Sasué s'imposer sur la peau de son ventre afin d'être en contact avec le sceau, la douleur reflua. Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait par terre dans la cuisine Sasué était penché sur lui et le regardait d'un air de dire, je te l'avais bien dit, mais ne dit rien. Il la repoussa. Là encore Sasuke ne dit rien retournant simplement s'asseoir Naruto reprenait le contrôle de lui même s'assit en face d'elle. Apres quelque minutes il fini par lui demander : « qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

(Sasué)_ Pas grand-chose j'ai juste recanaliser l'énergie au travers du sceau, je suppose que tu as compris pourquoi tu devais apprendre à te maîtriser par toi-même.

(Naruto)_ mais cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé, je l'ai entendu directement dans ma tête, purée, il a une voix horrible.

(Sasuke)_ C'est certainement dû au modification du sceau.

(Naruto)_ Tu savais que…

(Sasuke)_ Je te rappelle que j'ai fait cela dans l'urgence et qui plus es-tu tu totalement imprévisible. Donc ne viens pas me tenir responsable de ton manque de discipline.

(Naruto)_ C'est bon. Je l'ai ferai des putains d'exercices. »

Il mangea sans pour autant regarder Sasué mal à l'aise. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie, et maintenant ce démon à deux balles tentait de profiter de la situation, il l'avait traité comme quantité négligeable et bien il était déterminé à lui prouver le même si pour cela il devait demander de l'aide à Sasuke après tout, tout à l'heure il avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait touché, il avait dit qu'ils étaient embarqués dans le même bateau et même s'il savait que Sasuke parlait du fait qu'il avait besoin lui pour réaliser ses objectifs, il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction du fait qu'implicitement Sasuke avait reconnu qu'entre eux il existait un lien.

Sasuke lui aussi évitait de regarder Naruto ce baka lui avait fait peur, il n'aurait pas penser que le démon reprendrait aussi vite du poil de la bête, c'était sans doute parce que Naruto lui avait transfusé du chakra récemment. Sasuke ne se faisait aucune illusion même s'il avait un ennemi commun Marada Uchiwa, le démon n'était pas un allié, il fallait prendre les plus grandes précautions avec lui, il pourrait bien agir indépendamment pour suivre ses propres intérêts et il doutait que les méthodes employées soient en adéquation avec la morale de Naruto. Il allait falloir faire vite, il allait devoir apprendre à ce baka à contrôle ses flux de chakra pour pouvoir se servir correctement du sceau et non plus subir. Après tout cela faisait partie du contrat passer avec l'hokage. Dans une moindre mesure, c'était ce que lui-même avait du apprendre à faire pour contrôler la maque, il était donc d'autant mieux placé pour l'enseigner. Jiraya avait donc décrété que c'était à lui de le faire, puis ce qu'il était en plus le concepteur du sceau. A ce moment-là Sasuke s'était retenu de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure accompagné d'un bon petit shidori pour effacer le sourire suffisant et ostensiblement content de lui qu'il avait eu à l'énumération de sa si brillante idée pour reprendre ses termes. Non pas que partager ses connaissances avec Naruto ne soit quelque chose qui le rebute, mais il y avait une sorte de boule au fond de lui, justement parce qu'il s'agissait de Naruto. D'un crétin, qui ne comprenait rien, mais qui était capable d'aller jusqu'au bord de l'épuisement par simple volonté d'avancer sur le chemin auquel il croyait. Et il devait bien admettre que ce baka était devenu fort ainsi. Il sentit la présence sinueuse de Nagirie se frayer un chemin dans sa conscience.

« Aurais-tu peur qu'il devienne plus puisssssant que toi, grâce au Kiuby ? »

Sasuke sursauta intérieurement à cette pensé tout à fait saugrenue et déplacé de la par de la vipère et il lui renvoya qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires. Na se laissant pas démonter devant la mauvaise humeur de son maître elle lui souffla : « Tu n'avais qu'à pas penssser sssi fort.

(Sasuke toujours intérieurement)_ C'est ridicule comme excuse dit moi plutôt que tu ne peux pas d'empêcher de fouiner partout. J'apprécierai que tu de passes de tes intrusions dans mon esprit.

(Nagirie toujours taquine)_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, je croyais qu'au contraire, je te servais de test pour tes barrières mentales.

(Sasuke ne voulant pas céder non plus)_ tu m'as très bien compris.

(Nagire ravie)_ Ce que les humains peuvent être distrayant. Enfin ton camarade commence à se poser des questions cella fait une minute que tu fixes le vide. »

Sasuke jura silencieusement et reporta son attention sur le monde extérieur ignorant le ricanement de Nagirie. Il jeta un regard perçant et particulièrement explicite à Naruto le mettant au défit de lui demander ce qui se passait tout en se jurant de faire plus attention dorénavant. Les défenses mentales d'un ninja n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère surtout lorsque l'on avait pour adversaire un possesseur du sharigan expert en genjutsu. Naruto eut la sagesse de ne faire aucun commentaire malgré sa curiosité, et se contenta de finir de manger en silence lançant de temps en temps un regard vers Sasué.

Naruto passa donc l'après midi à s'entraîner sous la supervision de Sasuke qui du se retenir de lui mettre des baffes pour lui faire comprendre les concepts. Il avait beau s'exprimer en terme clair et simple. Naruto le regardait invariablement avec des yeux des merlans fris comme s'il lui était poussé des cornes ou autre fantaisie de ce genre. Sasuke dans un effort mémorable prit sur lui. Et laissa tomber la théorie auquelle de toute façon le blond ne comprenait rien, pour passer à la pratique. Naruto n'avait jamais été une flèche, il comprenait plus avec ses sens et son corps qu'avec son cerveau c'était sans doute une autre forme d'intelligence, mais cela représentait aussi un certain défit pour lui de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit. Et paradoxalement, intuitivement le blond comprenait certaine chose pourtant que Sasuke aurait jugé trop compliquer pour lui. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience et en vient presque à admirer Kakashi et Jiraya pour le travail fournit jusqu'ici. Il lui remontra une fois encore l'exercice le guidant à chaque étape et au bout de plusieurs tentatives un miracle se produisit peut-être un déclic dans l'esprit de Naruto quoi qu'il en soit il avait vraisemblablement compris la façon de faire. La mise en œuvre restait plus incertaine, mais Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement mental c'était déjà un premier cap de passer. Il était désormais certain d'une chose jamais il ne prendrait d'élève à l'avenir. Il n'était pas fait pour l'enseignement et en plus il sentait la présence de Kakashi qui les observait de loin pour le tenir à l'œil selon les dires de l'hokage et il était sûr que cette situation devait beaucoup amuser son ancien professeur. Effectivement celui-ci souriait à pleine dent notant toutefois les efforts respectifs de ses deux anciens disciple, Naruto qui essayait vraiment de comprendre et Sasuke qui se retenait de le tuer. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de les voir ainsi. Tout à l'heure Sasuke avait naturellement aidé Naruto, il aurait pu attendre pour voir s'il allait venir mais non. D'ailleurs depuis le début Sasuke faisait comme s'ils étaient seuls sans surveillance. Naruto n'apprécierait pas de savoir que Tsunade ne lui faisait pas confiance. Naruto était vraiment un grand naïf, mais cela faisait partie de son charme. En les regardant faire Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils formeront à coup sur un duo redoutable, car ils se complétaient admirablement.

En fin d'après-midi, Sasuke rendit finalement les armes, de plus comme Naruto tenait absolument qu'ils se rendent à cette fête. Il s'en serait bien passer personnellement, il allait devoir faire des efforts, cela allait être difficile de se retrouver au milieu de ceux qu'il avait connus, même s'il n'avait jamais été proche d'eux. Certains avaient été blessés pour essayer de l'arrêter, pourtant il ne se sentait pas coupable. À l'époque il avait été clair, il ne voulait pas être rattrapé, il l'avait clairement fait comprendre à Sakura. Il n'y avait rien à regretter de cette époque qui était maintenant derrière lui. Il fallait se concentrer sur des problèmes plus immédiats comme comment s'habiller. Être une fille était une véritable torture, d'abords il y avait le soutient gorge heureusement qu'il en avait pris plusieurs de différente taille et model, mais il avait bien compris en s'entraînant ce matin que c'était indispensable sinon cela le gênait. Mais c'était difficile à mettre et les bretelles n'arrêtaient pas de le narguer en s'entortillant surtout au sortir de la douche. Bon il avait mis la jupe, c'était une jupe toute simple droite noire qui descendait sous le genou mais fendu sur le coté pour lui permettre de bouger plus facilement et de se battre le cas échéant. Il enfila ensuite un chemisier rouge sang, avec de longues manches. Naruto avait insisté longuement disant que cela lui irait certainement bien au teint. Il n'était pas franchement convaincu quoi que s'il avait à activer ses sharigans cela ferait certainement un certain effet. Il remonta ses cheveux et se fit une sorte de chignon dans lequel il piqua une pique qui a première vu semblait être un ornement, mais qui en fait pouvait se transformer en rouleau d'invocation. Il fit attention à ce que ces cheveux recouvrent sa nuque, il savait que ni sa marque ni ses pansements n'étaient visibles mais il préférait ne pas courir de risque inutile. Si le sceau n'était pas visible, il pouvait transparaître de temps en temps c'était un phénomène normal car pour l'instant le sceau était instable et son chakra pas encore à son meilleur niveau. Pas question qu'il se maquille ou qu'il rajoute quoi que ce soit d'autre, Sasué n'était pas du genre superficiel, pas négliger mais certainement pas superficielle. De toute façon il n'avait acheter que le strict minimum. Bon il était près il fallait maintenant attendre que Naruto le soi aussi.

Ils allaient finir par être en retard et Naruto ne sortait toujours pas de sa chambre. La patience de Sasuke qui avait été mise à rude épreuve aujourd'hui fondit finalement comme neige au soleil et après lui avoir demander une enniène fois de se dépêcher sans obtenir de réponses. Ni une ni deux il enfonça la porte et là il s'arrêta net. Ce crétin était encore en serviette. La chambre était recouverte de tous les vêtements qui avaient été précédemment dans l'armoire, certain avait été visiblement essayer et jeter là tel quel.

Naruto se retourna furieux. « Mais ça va pas la tête.

(Sasuke exaspéré à son tour)_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends on est en retard crétin.

(Naruto ne lâchant pas l'affaire)_ Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais.

(Sasuke sarcastique)_ Bah visiblement tu n'es pas près de le faire. Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas quoi mettre ?

(Naruto)_ Très bien je ne te le dirais pas. »

Sasuke soupira puis jeta rapidement un coup d'œil circulaire au bazar de ce qui avait été une chambre, ignorant les vociférations de Naruto il se pencha pour récupérer un jean noir et une chemise blanche qui miraculeusement n'était pas trop froissée et semblait propre. Il les tendit à Naruto et lui ordonna d'un ton sans réplique. « Met ça.

(Naruto)_ Mais c'est un peu triste et…

(Sasuke sur le point d'explosé)_ Ecoute tu te tais tu met ces affaires et l'on y va c'est ça ou on reste là.

(Naruto)_ Mais… » Sasué lui jeta un regard tellement noir qu'il avala sa salive et pris les vêtements en hochant la tête. Sasuke fit demi-tour et lui dit qu'il l'attendait dans le salon dans trois minutes pas une de plus sinon il resterait là. Naruto enfila donc les vêtements choisis par Sasuke, lui n'avait pas su se décider. C'était la première fois qu'il était invité à une fête, et il tenait à faire bonne impression. Il se regarda dans la glace devait avouer que les vêtements lui allaient plutôt bien. Sasuke avait bien choisi après tout c'était un juste retour une chose puise ce que c'était lui qui avait choisi ceux que Sasué portait et il trouvait qu'il avait bien choisi, lui aussi. Il se donna un rapide coup de peigne, ébouriffa ses cheveux remis le pendentif de Tsunade que l'on devinait à peine derrière la chemise. Bon il était temps d'y aller.

Sasué ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa chambre près. Ils partirent donc de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers chez Kiba. Il y avait de l'animation on entendait la musique de dehors. Le quartier avait du être prévenu, Naruto sonna à la porte ce fut la sœur de Kiba, Anna qui vint les ouvrir elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère mais semblait plus réfléchi. Elle se présenta et les fit entrer. La fête battait sont plein dans le salon, tous les anciens genins étaient rassemblés et faisait s'amusait quelquefois bruyamment, mais beaucoup s'arrêtèrent et portèrent leur attention sur les nouveaux venu. Surtout sur la nouvelle venue. Sasué eut soudain une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour. Kiba se précipita vers eux. « J'ai bien cru que vous n'allier jamais venir mais je suis content que vous soyer là. Viens Sasué, on va te présenter aux autres. Sasuke se laissa entraîner ils firent le tour de tous les groupes et se présenta à tous. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette fête, et même des tête que Sasuke n'avait que rarement croisés car certain n'était pas devenus ninjas. Au bout d'une demi heure il réussit à s'extraire de la mêler et se posa un instant au coté du bar. L'instant de tranquillité ne dura vraiment pas longtemps Lee se planta devant elle et lui proposa de venir danser. Sasué refusa poliment, mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire et le bombarda alors de question, Sasué répondait en essayant de cacher son agacement, ce fut Sakura qui le tira d'embarras en demandant à Lee d'aller lui cherché à manger. En brave chevalier servant celui-ci s'exécuta. « n'hésite pas à le rembarer, il est un peu lourd parfois, mais il est très gentil.

(Sasué)_ Merci. Sakura.

(Sakura)_ tu ne dois pas te sentir très à l'aise mais ne reste pas toute seule dans ton coin vient donc avec nous. » Sasuke se força à sourire et la suivie jusqu'à un groupe de nana. Ino était en train charié Hinata par ce que celle-ci n'avait pas trouvé le courage de félicité Naruto car elle le trouvait très beau comme cela. Sasuka jeta un coup d'œil au garçon et avoua que pour une fois Naruto avait presque la classe. Sasué retint inextrèmis un petit rire méprisant qu'il transforma en simple sourire repensant au cirque de tout à l'heure.

De l'autre coté de la pièce les garçons s'étaient regroupés eux aussi Kiba avait envie de lancer une série de slow histoire de pouvoir invité Hinata ou bien Ino à danser. Mais son idée ne remportait pas le succès ex conté. Shikamaru s'en moquait surtout que la fille qui aurait pu l'intéresser n'était pas présente. Chouji s'occupait de terminer le buffet. Lee louchait dangereusement sur la nouvelle venue, il avait presque des étoiles dans les était indifférent quant à shino..., il n'y avait guère que Naruto pour être d'accord avec lui. Il se lança Naruto et Lee sur les talons. Il entraîna donc Ino au centre du salon. Naruto venait de prendre un râteau de la part de Sakura qui avait littéralement jeté Hinata dans ses bras le blond entraîna donc la brunette pour danser. Tenten se rapprocha de Neji et discrètement se mirent à danser eux aussi, Sasué était prise au piège Lee insistait, et Sakura l'encourageait elle aussi. Intérieurement il se voyait déjà les tués tous les deux. Et il se retrouva en train de danser avec un Lee euphorique, Sakura comme elle ne voulait pas rester seule à ne pas danser entraîna shikamaru, après tout il était là pour s'amuser. Naruto lui visiblement s'amusait son sourire faisait presque le double de son visage. Hinata était toute rouge et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas marcher sur les pieds de son partenaire. Mais Naruto regardait plutôt le couple atypique à côté de lui. Sasué était au supplice Lee l'entraînait comme un dément dans des pas compliqués. Naruto rigolait silencieusement, mais en même temps s'inquiétait un peu Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de patience même s'il lui avait prouvé le contraire cette après-midi, mais là il sentait bien qu'il était sur le point d'exploser Heureusement la chanson pris fin, Sasué réussit à s'échapper, Naruto eut pitié d'elle et comme il commençait à faire tard il prétexta qu'il était un peu fatigué et qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Tsunade le lendemain matin. Il entraîna Sasué à sa suite après avoir remercié tout le monde et leur avoir dit en revoir. La nuit était noire et fraîche, Naruto et Sasué traversèrent le village à moitié endormi jusqu'à l'appartement. Il était tout de même presque trois heures du mat. Sitôt eurent-ils franchi le seuil et refermer la porte que Sasué se précipita presque vers sa chambre, Naruto inquiet toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Sasuke était redevenu lui-même et était en train de passer un pantalon. « Baka, je t'ai déjà dit d'attendre avant de rentrer.

(Naruto un peu gêné)_ oh c'est bon, j'étais inquiet, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en fais pour un crétin comme toi.

(Sasuke)_ Laisse tombé, j'avais juste besoin de libérer le jutsu si je ne le fais pas régulièrement il pourrait y avoir des problèmes.

(Naruto)_ tu aurais pu me le dire.

(Sasuke)_ T'avais pas besoin de le savoir.

(Naruto préférant ne pas insister)_ En tout cas Sasué à l'air d'avoir été adopté sans problème (il rajouta malicieusement) surtout par Lee

(Sasuke)_ C'est bon, comme si j'avais besoin d'un pot de colle supplémentaire.

(Naruto)_ T'inquiète tout le monde m'a dit que j'avais de la chance.

(Sasuke préférant ne pas relever le sous-entendu)_ Qu'est ce que t'a dit Shikamaru ?

(Naruto)_ Euh, je crois qu'il se doute que je te connais et je n'ai pas démentit, j'ai encore rien confirmé ou infirmer, si je le fais trop tôt il va se douter de quelque d'un autre côté comme il me connaît, il se méfit moins. Par exemple, j'ai l'impression que Neji et Shino t'apprécient pas des masses. Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai sur la figure.

(Sasuke)_ C'est que tu viens de sortit un truc intelligent tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre.

(Naruto)_ Baka. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai grandi durant ces trois ans, et j'avais aussi un Sanin pour maître d'accord c'est un pervers mais un sanin quand même.

(Sasuke)_ Je vais te laisser la main pour ce soir, je suis réellement fatigué alors si tu voulais bien me laisser.

(Naruto)_ T'es sûr que c'est toi qui n'est pas malade.

(Sasuke avec un regard noir bien sentit)_ Dobé.

(Naruto riant)_ Là je te retrouve bonne nuit. »

Et il s'en alla s'en attendre la réponse du brun qui ne répondrait certainement pas. Naruto sourit la journée avait été riche. Il repris deux trois petits exercices avant de s'endormir satisfait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Après une semaine, Sasué était parfaitement intégré au village. Lee lui courrait après et elle l'évitait le plus possible cette situation n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de sa jeunesse. Ce qui amusait beaucoup Naruto. Sasuke beaucoup moins, car dés qu'il sortait Lee était là. Déclamant la flamme de la jeunesse, il lui avait même présenté Gai senseï et avait proposé de s'entraîner avec elle. Sasué avait jusqu'à présent réussi à éviter cette épreuve, mais devait sortir pas la fenêtre s'il voulait aller s'entraîner à l'extérieur. Il fut soulager lorsque Lee et son équipe fut envoyés en mission, d'autant que Neji ne l'appréciait pas. Et avec son don héréditaire Neji était en position de lui causer des ennuis, non pas qu'il puisse vraiment passer au travers de son justsu mais s'il y regardait de trop près il verrait que sa circulation de chakra était étrange voir carrément suspecte.

Sakura et Sasué s'entendait bien, Sasuke appréciait ce qu'était devenu la jeune fille, elle avait bien grandit mentalement elle était devenu plus forte. Ces connaissances en médecines étaient fines et presque impressionnantes. Sasué avait exposé que son rêve était de devenir médecin elle aussi plus tard et Sakura l'aidait à parfaire ses connaissances. Sakura était très surprise par ce que pour quelqu'un qui avait appris en auto-ditacte toutefois même Tsunade avait été très intéressé par son la godaime n'avait pas été dupe longtemps elle avait repéré le sort de camouflage sur le -ci appartenait à la bibliothèque des uchiwa c'était un livre d'une valeur inimaginable. Il y avait des pans entiers de ce livre qu'il avait caché mais qui recelait des trésors. Tsunade avait été curieuse de ce hobby de la part de Sasuke d'apprendre la médecine, mais en examinant le livre, elle avait compris qu'il cherchait un moyen de neutraliser le sharigan. Tsunade faisait des recherches intensives dans les affaires du troisième pour trouver la trace des enfants Uchiwa, mais pour l'instant elle n'avait pas trouvé grand chose, mis à part leur extrait de naissance.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Sasué allait et venait à Konoha, L'équipe sept au grand complet se retrouva dans le bureau de la godaime : il y avait Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura Saï juste revenu de mission et aussi Yamato. Sasué était là sur demande expresse de l'hokage, c'était elle qui l'avait convoquée pour statuer sur son cas. Tsunade expliqua qu'elle avait eu le temps de vérifier les dires de Sasué et qu'elle reconnaissait que le village de Konoha acceptait de lui accorder son aide, en contre partit Sasué devait accepter d'aider elle aussi le village et pour se faire elle allait être intégré à une équipe. Vu que Sasué et l'équipe sept avaient un problème commun à l'akastuki, il était plus commode que ce soit à elle qu'elle soit rattachée. Sakura fut interloqué, même si elle avait compris que le frère que cherchait avec tant d'ardeur avait été enlevé par l'akastuki, mais elle n'en revenait pas que Tsunade propose cela avec tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer y compris vis-à-vis de Naruto. D'ailleurs visiblement cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Saï était surpris également, mais il était surtout suspicieux l'akastuki ce n'était pas n'importe qui alors une fille qui n'était pas du village et pas véritablement ninja même si Naruto lui affirmait qu'elle était forte n'était pas vraiment satisfaisante. Il exprima à voix haute le court de ses pensés avec son tact habituel : « elle risque d'être un boulet pour nous. »

Sasué n'eut aucune réaction visible, mais Naruto sentit que Sasuke s'était raidi inconsciemment. Tsunade eut un sourire carnassier répondant que c'était la raison de leur présence ici même, déclarant que comme Sasué était désormais rétabli et qu'elle allait pouvoir passer un test que dirigerait conjointement Kakashi et Yamato. Naruto n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit la vérité, il savait que Sasuke continuait à bander ses plaies notamment celle de son épaule. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait Tsunade, mais il avait du mal à détourner son esprit de insistait sur le caractère exceptionnel de l'équipe sept et qu'en raison de son effectif accrue la présence d'une deuxième médic n'était pas négligeable. Sakura lui ayant parlé des dispositions de Sasué à cet égard, elle lui ferait donc également passer un test si ceux de Kakashi s'avéraient positifs. Après cette petite déclaration durant laquelle elle n'avait pas quitté le regard sombre de Sasué elle les laissa partir vers un terrain d'entraînement.

Une fois sur place, toute l'équipe semblait se regarder en chien de faïence mais Naruto ne supportant plus ni le silence ni la tension qui régnait décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat en demandant : « Qu'es-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? »

Kakashi eut un sourire amusé derrière son masque avant de répondre : « Et bien comme nous sommes une équipe certes spéciale mais une équipe avant tout, je propose que nous fassions passer chacun un test à Sasué et après on fera un bilan avant de retourner voir l'hokage. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr ?

(Sasué le regarda déterminé)_ Je ne vois aucune objection.

(Kakashi)_ Parfait alors pour commencer à toi l'honneur Yamato.

Le dit Yamato eut un petit sourire crispé, il avait pourtant anticipé le fait que son ancien sensei ferait une proposition dans ce style, mais pourquoi donc se serait à lui de s'y coller. Il avait bien observé Sasuke durant les dernières semaines, mais ne savait trop comment s'y prendre certes Sasuke était tout à fait compétent, malgré des doutes subsistant sur sa loyauté, mais en Sasué ? Soudain il eut une illumination « Comme il est environ onze heure. Je te mets au défi de nous préparer un bon déjeuner. Bien sûr sans retourner au village, tu peux utiliser l'équipement qui te semblera nécessaire le tout c'est que nous aillons quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent à midi Saï te servira d'examinateur nous on reste là. »

Sasué n'émit aucun commentaire et se dirigea d'un pas résolut vers la forêt. Toutefois intérieurement Sasuke avait du mal à avaler la pilule. Bon l'exercice n'était paradoxalement pas dénué de sens, mais sa fierté en était quelque peu atteinte, il n'était pas une domestique. Naruto dû se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour éviter de dire quoi que se soit ou d'éclater de rire. Il trouvait le défit stupide et était persuadé que Sasuke ne l'appréciait pas. De plus il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver transpercer d'un regard noir pour avoir ouvert la bouche sur un sujet qui ne le regardait pas. Surtout qu'il était bien placer pour savoir que Sasuke se débrouillait plutôt bien au fourneau, il l'avait même franchement étonné. Kakashi s'était installé à l'ombre et avait ressorti le dernier tome du paradis du batifolage. Tandis que Sakura se triturait les méninges pour trouver quel test elle allait bien pouvoir proposer à Sasué. Franchement elle n'était pas à l'aise, depuis cette semaine, elle avait commencé à se rapprocher de la jeune fille. En fait elle avait surtout parlé médecine. Elle avait trouvé qu'elle avait véritablement l'esprit vif et une grande curiosité ainsi que beaucoup de détermination, même si elle restait énormément sur la réserve. Mais sans savoir pourquoi Sakura se sentait en confiance avec elle, pas toujours à l'aise mais en confiance. L'idée de l'avoir dans l'équipe ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela pourtant…

Elle se demandait ce qu'en pensait Naruto. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Celui-ci était bien silencieux, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, il appréciait Sasué et lui avait avoué l'autre jour alors qu'ils étaient avec Saï qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant lors de son entraînement avec Jiraya. C'était d'ailleurs Jiraya qui avait appuyé la demande d'aide de Sasué auprès de Tsunade. Il avait beaucoup de poids auprès de la godaime. Mais malgré tout elle ne savait toujours pas quoi proposer à Sasué comme défit, elle décida de demander alors à Naruto. Celui-ci la regarda un long moment sans comprendre et puis la connexion du s'opérer dans son cerveau et il se mit à paniquer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait donc pouvoir bien proposez lui aussi. De toute façon la question n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être posé puise ce que Sasuke faisait déjà partit de l'équipe sept d'un seul coup, il paniqua un peu. Il ne pouvait pas lui proposer un combat trop dangereux!

Hier lors de l'entraînement, ils s'étaient un peu cherchés et cela avait faillit déraper non pas dans le sens où ils se seraient entretués, mais dans le sens où ils étaient tous les deux dans un état quelque peu second. Ils avaient vite retrouvé des automatismes et il avait voulu prouver qu'il était le meilleur oubliant les implications et le fait que Sasuke soit en seximétha. Il avait éprouvé un sincère plaisir à échanger des coups avec Sasuke, retrouvant un peu de ce qu'il avait perdu, de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Par ce que Sasuke lui aussi s'était un peu Laissé aller et le sharigan avait remplacé ses yeux couleur d'encre. Cela n'avait pas surpris Naruto sur le coup, même s'il comprenait que cela avait été dangereux, Sasuke n'avait pas contrôlé complètement son instinct face à lui. Toutefois Naruto s'était fait avoir quelque minutes plus tard et c'était retrouvé coincé au sol par une Sasué quelque peu décoiffée qui affichait un petit sourire supérieur. Malgré la défaite et tout Naruto lui avait un grand sourire qui s'affichait clairement sur son visage et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Le fait qu'il se soit fait avoir ne le dérangeait pas finalement car c'était comme s'il avait enfin retrouvé ce qui lui avait tant fait défauts jusqu'à présent. Ils étaient rester là sans bouger à se regarder pendant de longue minute le temps n'aant plus de prise sur eux. C'était Kakashi qui avait mis fin à leur entraînement en leur apportant la convocation de Tsunade. Il les avait tenus un long moment sous son regard fixe, il avait eu demi-sourire, mais leur avait aussi suggéré de s'en tenir à un simple entraînement individuel pour plus de prudence. Naruto avait rougi à cet instant sans trop savoir pourquoi et Sasuke s'était contenté de hocher la tête, il avait sans doute pris conscience lui aussi qu'il devait faire plus et ne plus se laisser aller à cette soudaine mélancolie qui c'était emparé de lui.

Tandis que Naruto et Sakura se trituraient les neurones Sasué revint bientôt avec 6 truites fraîchement pêchées et tout ce qui lui fallait et elle se mit à préparer le repas de façon consciencieuse. A midi ils passèrent à table. Yamato la félicita lui disant qu'elle était une très bonne cuisinière et que le repas était en tout point conforme à un repas de ninja il y avait eu tous les apports nécessaires en énergie et elle avait été capable d'assurer l'intendance même sans matériel. Sasué écouta impassible son compte rendu puis Kakashi déclara qu'il était temps de passer au défi suivant celui de jeune fille s'avança en tordant nerveusement ces doigts. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi proposer lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face de Sasué qui la regardait calmement elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort, Tsunade voudrait sûrement la tester elle-même sur le plan mé allait sûrement lui proposer un combat sinon ce serait Saï mais elle qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait proposer ? Quel défi lui permettrait de savoir si elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle au point de pouvoir l'intégrer à l'équipe l'intégrer vraiment c'est-à-dire remettre sa vie entre ces mains si nécessaires. Pour cela il fallait qu'elle soit capable de lui faire confiance et réciproquement.

Voilà elle avait une idée. Elle se rapprocha vivement de son vis-à-vis le visage soudain déterminer Sasué, elle attendait de savoir en quelque sorte à quelle sauce elle allait être mangé. Mais Sakura lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite décrétant d'autorité qu'il fallait qu'elles aillent ailleurs et que c'était interdit au garçon qu'elle revenait dans deux heures Naruto voulut protester, mais Sakura n'écoutait plus et se dirigea vers la ville. Une lueur de panique était passée dans le fond des prunelles de Sasué, mais personne ne l'avait remarquée heureusement toutefois cette panique augmenta d'un cran lorsque Sakura ajouta pour elle-même qu'elles avaient des trucs à faire entre fille. Sakura l'entraîna donc jusqu'au centre ville dans les quartiers commençant et déclara qu'elles allaient faire du shoping. Sasué ne pu retenir une exclamation indignée.

Et Sakura lui sourit « Aller vient c'est ton épreuve tu dois m'accompagner. » Sasué grommela, mais se décida à la Sasuke se dit que décidément il ne comprendrait jamais comment fonctionnaient les filles. Voilà qui se retrouvait de nouveau dans ces fichus magasins, il soupira intérieurement, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela. Il suivit Sakura dans les rayons qui s'affairait pour chercher ce qu'il lui plaisait. S'extasiant de temps en temps devant tels ou tels trucs demandant son avis. Soudain elle prit une dizaine de tenues sélectionnées et entraîna Sasué vers les vestiaires. Elle en essaya quelqu'une demandant à chaque fois son avis à Sasué. Qui commençait à perdre patience toutefois elle lui répondait poliment, mais franchement lorsque Sakura ressortit avec un haut rouge certes très affriolent, elle lui dit clairement que cela ne lui allait pas du tout surtout à cause de la couleur qui ne s'accordait pas à celle de ses cheveux. Sakura parut déçu, mais continua son manège ; jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ensuite elle sélectionna des trucs pour son é hésita puis décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat lorsque Sakura insista pour qu'elle enfile une robe parfaitement trop provocante à son goût. « Sakura je ne sais pas pourquoi on est là mais je refuse de mettre ce truc.

(Sakura)_ allons, je suis sûre que cela t'ira à merveille.

(Sasué irrité d'un seul coup)_ Non. Ce n'est pas mon style. Désoler je crois que je vais t'attendre dehors. » Et elle sortit, il y avait de limite à sa patience. Pas question qu'elle se trimbale dans un truc aussi humiliant même pour une fille. Sakura la regarda s'en aller, elle soupira mais eu un petit sourire satisfait, elle paya ses achats puis rejoignit Sasué dehors. Celle-ci l'attendait, mais et semblait lutter pour conserver son calme. Sakura lui proposa d'aller boire un coup dans un café, elles se mirent sur une petite table tranquille au fond Sakura commanda un double café crème ainsi qu'une pâtisserie et demanda à Sasué ce qu'elle voulait. Elle regarda brièvement la carte et demandant un simple thé vert. On leur apporta leur commande puis sakura commença à parler « Tu sais si je t'ai traîné dans les magasins c'est que je voulais apprendre à te connaître.

(Sasué)_ désoler mais ce genre d'endroit ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

(Sakura avec un sourire)_ Oui j'ai cru remarquer, merci en tout cas d'avoir fait un effort.

(Sasué)- Je te rappelle que tu es sensé me tester.

(Sakura rigola)_ Oui c'est vrai, mais depuis que vous pouvez sortir Naruto et toi, je t'ai beaucoup observer en fait je vous espionnais un peu. J'étais inquiète pour Naruto. Mais je dois avouer que je me suis fait des idées. En fait je devrais même te remercier, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis qu'il… Enfin depuis bien longtemps. Mais tu sais dans la vie il n'y a pas que les entraînements. J'ai déjà pu voir que tu te débrouille plutôt pas mal, et franchement je ne savais pas quoi faire comme épreuve. Puise que de toute façon Naruto à déjà confiance en toi. Et Naruto est l'âme de notre équipe. Au fait faut que tu me racontes, cela n'a pas été trop dure de cohabiter avec lui.

(Sasué)_ Nous avons mis les choses au clair, on s'en tient à des règles plutôt il doit faire sa part du travail, il a tendance à tout laisser traîner et il n'arrête pas de parler tout le temps c'est comme s'il ne supportait pas le silence en fait alors si tu ne l'entends pas c'est qu'il dort ou bien qu'il mange.

(Sakura)_ Oui c'est bien notre Naruto cela.

(Sasué décidant de changer de sujet car il était dangereux)_ En tout cas je ne suis pas trop mal tomber j'aurais pas apprécié d'être avec Saï ou kakashi je me sentirais plus mal à l'aise avec eux surtout lorsque je suis dans a salle de bain.

(Sakura)méfie toi quand même le maître de Naruto est le plus pervers de tous.

(Sasué)_ C'est vrai que Jiraya senseï est assez spécial.

(Sakura)_ Tsunade sama dit qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. A vrai dire au début je voulais te proposer de venir chez moi, mais quand j'ai vu que toi et Naruto vous vous entendiez si bien je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous laisser tous les deux.

(Sasué réalisant soudain ce que Sakura sous-entendait réagi vivement se levant à moitié)_ Et il n'y a absolument rien entre ce baka et moi.

(Sakura amusé)_ pardon je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète.

(Sasué essayant de ne pas rougir )_ Non c'est moi je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi violemment. Je comprends que tu es pu voir d'un mauvais œil que je débarque ainsi après tout, Naruto t'apprécie énormément.

(Sakura dont se fut le tour d'être gêné) _ Tu sais, je ne vois pas du tout Naruto comme cela c'est un peu comme un frère pour moi. Oui c'est mon précieux tête de bois de frère.

(Sasué)_ Pourtant lui, il t'apprécie beaucoup.

(Sakura soudain nostalgique)_ Je ne suis pas si sûre oh, il continue à me demander de sortir avec lui, mais c'est juste pour la forme. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, et puis tant que Sasu…

Enfin tant qu'il n'aura pas réalisé son rêve, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse vraiment être amoureux de qui que se soit, au grand désespoir d'Hinata malheureusement.

(Sasué rajouta dans un souffle)_ Tu veux dire tant qu'il ne m'… n'aura pas ramené son ami au village.

(Sakura un peu surprise)_ Il t'en a parlé !

(Sasué)_ Un peu.

(Sakura)_ Oui tan qu'il ne l'aura pas ramener il continuera de lui courir après c'est devenu une véritable obsession pour lui. Mais tu dois être en mesure de comprendre après tout c'est vrai que toi tu cours après ton frère.

(Sasué déterminé)_ C'est vrai, je veux retrouver Aniki et l'aider je ferais tout pour.

(Sakura curieuse)_ Comment est-il ?

(Sasué)_ Aniki ? euh, et bien tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment mon grand frère mais c'est ainsi que je le considère, il m'a sorti de la rue, c'est lui qui m'a appris les bases du ninjustu. Il a toujours été gentil envers moi, même s'il n'était pas démonstratif, malgré tout je savais que, quoi qu'il arrive il serait là pour moi. J'aimais beaucoup être avec lui. Lorsque l'on était ensemble j'étais heureuse…

Sasué s'interrompit surprise une larme coulait sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue.

Sakura lui tandis un mouchoir et s'excusa de remuer de mauvais souvenir pour changer de sujet, elle lui demanda s'il n'y avait pas de garçon qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Sasué qui s'était vite repris malgré son propre étonnement devant le fait d'avoir de s'être autant laissé aller. Répondit que non, mais qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas taper dans l'œil de Lee heureusement qu'il était parti en mission. Elle pouvait respirer maintenant Sakura rigola et Sasué s'autorisa un sourire un peu plus franc puis pris d'une soudaine impulsion et pour se venger un peu elle lui demanda si elle, elle avait quelqu'un en vu.

(Sakura rougissant malgré elle) « non, je veux dire il y déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur et je ne peux pas tourner la page. Même si la dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite s'était que j'étais lourde.

(Sasué soudain mal à l'aise)_ Tu devrais laisser tomber, il ne doit pas être si bien que cela, s'il te trouve lourde tu es une fille bien.

(Sakura)_ Merci. Mais tu sais. Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peu oublié.

(Sasué)_ Ha !

(Sakura)_ mais je t'embête avec tu sais tu vas faire partie de l'équipe et en fait même s'il n'est pas là il en fait toujours partit. L'équipe sept c'est avant tout Naruto Sasuke et moi.

(Sasué)_ Je comprends.

(Sakura)_ Mais tu sais cela n'empêche pas que l'on devienne amie.

(Sasué)_ euh oui.

(Sakura)_ Bon il est temps de rejoindre les autres. Je passe à la maison poser mes achats et c'est reparti. Mais je pense que tu vas réussir les autres tests.

(Sasué)_ Ce n'était pas vraiment un test.

(Sakura)_ Si puis ce que maintenant on se connaît un peu mieux. Je ne te traînerais plus dans les magasins, mais j'espère que l'on pourra parler toute les deux. Ne serrais que si tu as besoin d'aider avec Naruto ou avec Lee.

(Sasué)_ Merci Sakura. »

Elles rejoignirent les autres et Sakura s'avança en disant « test positif au suivant » Naruto croisa les doigts fortement pour que cela ne soit pas lui. Il soupira presque lorsque Kakashi désigna Saï. Celui-ci proposa à Sasué un petit combat pour voir de quoi elle était capable. Sasué releva le défi, enfin un défi normal. Saï déclara que ce serait un duel au taijustu simplement et que Kakashi en serait l'arbitre. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire. Ssasué et Saï s'échauffèrent rapidement puis se firent face. Kakashi donna le signal et le combat débuta. Sasué et Saï se tournaient autour chacun essayant de lire en l'autre. Sasué était très concentré, hier il s'était laissé emporter par le combat car c'était Naruto mais là il fallait qu'il se domine et qu'il accepte les limites de Sasué. Il allait certes perdre et c'était normal mais il n'allait pas perdre si facilement.

Saï attaqua soudain, il fut agréablement surpris son adversaire était rapide et se débrouillait pas mal du tout. Sakura lui avait bien dit qu'elle l'avait vu s'entraîner. Mais il devait avouer qu'il était agréablement surpris apparemment, sa faiblesse lors de leur rencontre était bien dû à la maladie comme l'avait affirmé Tsunade. Elle était rapide et précise dans ses mouvements comme dans son analyse cependant elle manquait un peu de force. Elle savait se battre et avait l'habitude de risquer sa vie. C'était presque agréable de se battre avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme avec Naruto qui était trop exubérant non Sasué était quelqu'un de réfléchit et qui se contrôlait parfaitement, elle ne répondait pas à ses il était assez frustré de ne pas arriver à la toucher de manière significative. Décidément il l'avait pris à la légère ce dit-il lorsqu'elle lui porta un coup au visage sous les acclamations de Naruto et Sakura. Ces deux-là l'avait déjà adopté, quelque part Saï trouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps, mais c'était sans doute parce ce que c'était une fille c'était sans doute plus facile, ils ne pouvaient pas la comparer à Sasuke. Il décida d'y aller sérieusement, la confrontation avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir, elle avait un bon niveau, toutefois pas suffisant contre l'akastuki, mais elle avait du potentiel. Sasuke commençait sérieusement à avoir du mal à gérer la d'abords, cet imbécile n'était pas mauvais et le forçait à être vigilant deuxièmement il n'était pas si facile que cela de faire semblant de perdre, il lui fallait trouver le bon moment. En plus il devait absolument contrôler son instinct qui s'il lui lâchait la bride enclencherait immédiatement son sharigan. Après tout, cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il se battait en ayant le sharigan enclencher au moins au minimum. Et plus il avait du mal avec son chakra ce duel était une véritable galère, et voilà que cet idiot élevait le niveau. Il devrait trouver que ce cirque avait assez duré. Flûte, il avait encore contré, mince contenir ses réflexes n'était pas si facile que cela finalement. Surtout que comme Saï ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion Sasuke le percevait immédiatement comme une menace mortelle, c'était frustrant. La situation leur échappait à tous les deux. Soudain ils furent séparés de force Kakashi l'immobilisait tandis que Yamato avait stopper Saï. Intérieurement Sasuke soupira, ils auraient certainement fini pas s'entretuer ainsi ou du moins sérieusement se blesser. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'épaule, mince sa blessure avait dû se rouvrir.

Kakashi prit la parole. « Bon je crois que cela suffit tu ne crois pas Saï ? »

Saï un peu surpris de s'être laissé emporter comme cela ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, il hocha simplement la tête Yamato l'avait déjà relâché.

Kakashi reprit la parole ayant lui aussi lâché Sasué « bon je pense que le test est concluant, Naruto à ton tour. »

Naruto qui avait suivi avec beaucoup de peine le duel perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait

« Mais je n'ai aucune envie de me battre sensei. »

Kakashi secoua la tête, Sakura lui assena une petite tape derrière la tête « ton épreuve baka. »

Naruto retint une exclamation surprise, mais pâlit encore plus. « euh je suppose que je ne peux pas passer mon tour ? devant le regard qui ne sillait pas de Kakashi, il préféra ne pas insister. Mince il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. C'était idiot, il connaissait la vérité, il avait confiance en Sasuke, il voulait que celui-ci réintègre l'équipe. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours demandé alors il devait trouver quelque chose. Naruto maudit le ciel et cette situation tout à fait ridicule. Le silence se fit et il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Kakashi eut un sourire. « Bon Naruto tu as un répit, conduit donc Sasué chez l'hokage pour son test à elle et l'on se retrouve demain matin. » Naruto obéit soulager finalement le ciel était avec lui. Il conduisit donc Sasué jusqu'à chez la vielle. Il l'attendit dans le couloir pendant qu'elle lui faisait passer des tests. Réfléchissant sur ce qu'il pouvait bien lui soumettre comme épreuve. Sans pour autant trouver de solution, et inconsciemment il se mettait à penser que s'il ne trouvait rien cela pourrait être préjudiciable d'un autre coté, il avait peur de lui poser certaine question qui lui tenait à cœur. Oui en fait, c'était cela, le problème c'était que lui avait confiance en Sasuke mais il ne savait pas si lui avait confiance en lui, bien sur il s'en était remis à lui mais c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Au fond, il avait peur de cette réponse, mais c'était cela qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que Sasué était devant lui. Elle lui donna une pichinette sur le front et déclara. « Tu viens baka, on rentre. »

Naruto sauta sur ces pieds prêts à répliquer, mais elle était déjà loin il la rattrapa et lui souffla à l'oreille « Je suis pas un baka baka. »

Sasué eut un petit sourire, mais ne répondit rien et continua à avance Naruto lui c'était arrêter net, il enfin elle avait souri, d'accord ce n'était pas la première fois, mais elle avait souri alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Et il remarqua qu'elle s'était retourné quand elle s'était aperçue qu'il n'arrivait pas. Il arrêta alors de réfléchir et se mit à courir et l'entraîna jusqu'à son appartement se dépêchant parce qu'il pleuvait averse. Il était heureux peu importe pourquoi mais Sasuke était là. Il tendit une serviette à sa colocatrice pour qu'il s'essuie un peu ils étaient trempés. Mais soudain il sentit une odeur, une odeur qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'aimait pas celle du sang, il chercha d'où elle provenait c'était Sasuke, il avait sans doute dû rouvrir ses blessures durant l'affrontement de tout à l'heure. Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça et il déclara d'un ton mordant : « Tu es blessé.

(Sasuke)_ Non.

(Naruto qui commençait à s'énerver)_ Par la peine de me mentir tu pus le sang témé.

(Sasuke n'ayant aucune envie de s'appesantir sur la question)_ Ce n'est que superficiel.

(Naruto)_ Mais suffisant tout de même montre-moi ça.

(Sasuke)_ mais arrête, je te dis que c'est bon.

(Naruto de plus en plus remonter)_ Je sais que tu n'en as pas parler à Tsunade alors montre-le-moi, si ce n'est rien il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas se retourna et s'apprêtait à disparaître dans sa n'avait pas envie de se chamailler une fois de plus avec Naruto pour de telles futilités. Mais Naruto n'était pas décidé à le laisser fuir ainsi.

(Naruto franchement en colère) « Je te parle témé.

(Sasuke irrité à son tour)_ Je te dis que cela ne te regarde pas baka.

(Naruto)_ Tu vis chez moi alors cela me regarde, tu pus le sang.

(Sasuke)_ Tu fabules.

(Naruto)_ Alors montre-moi !

(Sasuke)_ Mais fout moi la paix.

(Naruto)_ Pas question. On a déjà eu cette discussion, je croyais que tu me dirais si…

(Sasuke)_ Je n'ai pas besoin de chakra, c'est juste la blessure qui c'est rouverte c'est rien alors fou moi la paix.

(Naruto)_ Je ne partirais pas avant que tu ne me montre.

(Sasuke)_ Tu m'énerves.

(Naruto)_ Non c'est toi qui m'énerves, pourquoi tu n'acceptes jamais que l'on s'occupe de toi.

(Sasuke d'un ton mortellement froid accompagner d'un regard glacial)_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi.

(Naruto fulminant à présent )_ c'est pourtant toi qui est venu me trouver.

(Sasukeà mettre fin à ce cirque)_ Et bien c'était une erreur. »

Et il ferma la porte de sa chambre. Naruto resta là bouillonnant de rage. Mais purée pour qui se prenait-il cet imbécile ? Il s'inquiétait juste pour lui. Soudain il réfléchit et ouvrit la porte à toute volée. Sasué était en train de préparer ces affaires pour prendre une douche. « Naruto qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

(Naruto)_Ton défit !

(Sasué interloquer)_ Pardon.

(Naruto)_ Je vais te faire passer ton épreuve et si tu n'es pas d'accord et bien tu te débrouilleras avec un autre pigeon pour trouver une autre équipe qui voudra bien d'un imbécile prétentieux et égoïste dans ses rangs.

(Sasuke)_ C'est du chantage.

(Naruto)_ Et alors s'il n'y a que cela qui marche avec toi tant pis. Maintenant tu te déshabilles et tu me montre cette foutue épaule. »

Sasué resta impassible puis sans aucune expression ni commentaires commença à se déshabiller. Naruto l'arrêta en bafouillant et en rougissant « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais idiot remet toi normalement. » Comme il s'était retourné, il ne vit pas le petit rictus satisfait sur les traits de Sasué avant qu'il ne redevienne Sasuke dans un petit pouf de fumé. Naruto se retourna alors et commença par défaire les bandages qui couvraient son buste. Effectivement la plaie s'était rouverte mais pas tant que cela, mais Naruto ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, il la désinfecta et la soigna avec beaucoup d'attention. Il sentit Sasuke frissonner presque malgré lui au contact de ses mains. « Désolé j'ai les mains froides. » A nouveau Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaires. Lorsque Naruto eut fini, il enfila un fin kimono. Il se doutait bien que Naruto n'allait pas partir simplement maintenant. Il se planta en face de lui « ce n'est pas fini Sasuke ne crois pas t'en tirer comme cela.

(Sasuke fatigué de ce cirque)_ Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Naruto ?

(Naruto)_ Je … Et c'est moi qui pose les questions !

(Sasuke)_ Je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre.

(Naruto)_ Si tu l'es. Putain Sasuke arrête de faire semblant. On est dans le même bateau, c'est toi qui l'a dit, je dois savoir.

(Sasuke)_ Tu dois savoir quoi ?

(Naruto)_ Esse-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

(Sasuke franchement surpris )_ Pardon ?

(Naruto ignorant l'interruption)_ Kakashi l'a dit on va devoir faire équipe, on va faire des missions, l'on va combattre l'akastuki. Je vais te confier ma vie et pire celle des autre alors je dois savoir et toi. Je te fais confiance Sasuke mais je…

(Sasuke)_ Baka.

(Naruto)_ Mais ne te moque pas de moi teme je …

(Sasuke)_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un baka de première

(Naruto)_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas te moquer de moi mais réponds moi au moins, merde ça ne va pas te tuer d'ouvrir un minimum la bouche.

(Sasuke)_ Calme toi crétin tu perds le contrôle de ton chakra.

(Naruto)_ Mais qu'est ce que cela peu te faire.

(Sasuke)_ Mais tu es complètement crétin ma parole. »

Mais Naruto ne répondit pas, une couche de chakra rouge commençait à l'entourer. Sasuke soupira c'était pas possible pourquoi ce crétin se mettait dans des états pareils d'un seul coup. Il essaya de canaliser le flux, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Naruto dont les griffes commençaient à sortir se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa au sol. Sasuke le laissa faire car cela lui donna l'occasion de croiser son regard sharigan activé. Il entra en lui presque à contrecœur. Il retrouva Naruto en proie à une violente crise de rage aux portes de la cage de Kiuby. Sasuke le maîtrisa rapidement en le plaquant contre le mur. Le regardant droit dans les yeux « Reprends tes esprits baka. »

(Naruto cherchant à fuir ce regard qui lui semblait le brûler)_ C'est bon lâche moi.

(Sasuke)_ Tu voulais que je te parle, alors écoute- moi crétin. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié et je ne la veux pas.

(Naruto)_ Mais tu ne l'as pas je te…

(Sasuke lui lançant un regard encore plus percutant )_ Tu te tais oui. Bon alors écoute- moi bien parce que je ne le redirais pas. J'ai confiance en toi dobé.

(Naruto)_ Non…

(Sasuke)_ Tu la ferme oui, lorsque je suis revenu à Konoha, je ne pensais pas survivre et c'est à toi que j'ai confié mon testament en quelque sorte tu crois que j'aurais demandé à ce que tu assistes à ça si je ne te faisais pas confiance crétin.

(Naruto ne comprenant pas)_ alors pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas d'aider.

(Sasuke à la limite de soupirer)_ Je m'en suis toujours sorti seul Naruto.

(Narutoà voix basse baissant les yeux)_ Mais on ne peut pas tout faire seul, je le sais. Je sais que c'est douloureux d'être seul et toi aussi tu le sais, je l'ai vu.

(Sasuke fuyant à son tour le regard du blond)_ …

(Naruto)_ Sasuke merde alors laisse ta fierté au placard, je suis bien obligé de le faire lors de tes putains d'entraînement alors tu pourrais faire quelques efforts.

(Sasuke)_ Mais j'en fais crétin tu es encore vivant.

(Kiuby qui jusque là c'était contenté d'observer en silence mais dont la patience était désormais à bout. )_ Dites les deux comiques, vous ne voulez pas aller vous chicaner plus loin. Je ne suis pas contre d'aller moi même prendre un peu d'exercices.

(Naruto)_ Toi ce n'est pas le moment tu vois pas que je parle avec ce témé.

(Kiuby)_ Ferme la avorton, qui es-tu pour croire pouvoir me parler ainsi. Vermisseau, tu ne vois pas que vous êtes ridicule l'un comme l'autre. Tu te comporte comme un mioche trop attaché à sa mère. Et l'Uchiwa comme un crétin arrogant.

(Sasuke)_ Je crois que l'on ne vous a rien demandé.

(Kiuby sarcastique)_ Allez faire votre bazar ailleurs dans ce cas. Mais non vous ne pouvez pas puis ce que la fierté des Uchiwa t'empêche de parler surtout lorsqu'il y a des oreilles qui traînent.

(Naruto interloqué)_ Quoi ?

(Kiuby fier de pouvoir enfoncer le clou)_ Cet imbécile ne s'en ait même pas rendu compte. Vous êtes sous surveillance et cela ce dit ninja véritablement navrant.

(Narutoprit d'un doute)_ Tu le savais ?

(Sasuke se retenant une fois de plus de soupirer)_ Tu es trop naïf Naruto, tu crois vraiment que l'on me fait confiance. Naruto quand es-ce que tu comprendras que je suis seul.

(Naruto)_ Non je suis avec toi.

(Sasuke)_ Baka.

(Naruto)_ Peut être mais toi aussi. Tu ne pourras pas réussir seul et tu le sais.

(Kiuby n'appréciant pas d'être une fois de plus ignorer)_ Bon si vous êtes d'accord du balai.

(Naruto cathégorique)_ Non.

(Kiuby sur un très doux limite flippant)_ Comment cela non, j'ai dit du balai.

(Naruto)_ Et moi j'ai dit non, on a besoin de mettre les choses au point et on ne peut pas le faire dehors.

(Kiuby dont la voix proportionnellement à son aura enflait de plus en plus)_ Et bien je n'ai rien à faire de vos conneries, vous dégagez de là !

(Naruto)_ Mais c'est chez moi.

(Kiuby)_ Et bien va chez l'autre.

(Naruto)_ Sale démons stupide et égoïste.

(Kiuby)_ Sale gamin bruyant et inutile. » Kiuby recommençait à enfler de colère et de fureur. Sasuke jugea qu'il était plus prudent de mettre un peu de distance entre le démon et eux, néanmoins Naruto avait raison, il devait mettre les choses au point au fond, il le savait bien.

Il agrippa Naruto par l'épaule, l'environnement changea, ils n'étaient plus devant l'antre de Kiuby, mais dans une pièce toute à fais neutre. Naruto s'arrêta soudainement de râler et se retourna vers Sasuke, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Sasuke porta une main à ses tempes décidément Naruto n'était pas vif d'esprit. « Disons pour couper court que nous sommes dans mon esprit.

(Naruto interloqué)_ Vraiment ?

(Sasuke)_ En quelque sort, bon maintenant on met les chose au claire et l'on arrête les frais. Je te fais confiance, je reconnais que tu es fort mais je te demande de t'occuper de tes oignons ! »

Naruto eut presque les yeux qui sortirent de leur orbites tellement il les écarquillait. Il garda le silence quelque instant croyant être victime d'une défaillance de son système auditif voir et peut-être également de son cerveau qui buggait mais Sasuke parressait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux son visage malgré ses traits inexpressifs rayonnait de franchisse de même que la lueur présente dans ses yeux confirmait à Naruto qu'il n'était pas complètement fou. Toutefois c'est d'une voix peu assurée qu'il rompit le silence. « Euh tu es sûr que tu es le vrai Sasuke.

(Sasuke)_ Naruto, arrête de faire l'imbécile deux secondes.

(Naruto reprenant peu à peu ses esprit)_ Mais tu viens de dire que je suis fort, ce n'est pas normal

(Sasuke soupirant cette fois-ci)_ Oui tu es fort, même si tu n'es pas aussi fort que moi.

(Naruto)_ Bon parce que l'on est que tous les deux je veux bien reconnaître que tu es plus fort que moi.

(Sasuke dont c'était le tour d'être ecstomaqué)_ Tu es sûr que tu es le vrai Naruto.

(Naruto se grattant derrière la tête géné)_ C'est bon ! Et depuis quand tu me copies.

(Sasuke géné un peu lui aussi)_ Ecoute baka, je n'aime pas cette situation.

(Naruto)_ Moi non plus. Mais je suis heureux quand même. Parce ce que malgré tout tu es là.

(Sasuke)_ tu es trop sensible Naruto. C'est une faiblesse.

(Naruto le regardant droit dans les yeux)_ Oui, mais c'est aussi une force.

(Sasuke soutenant son regard sans faiblir)_ C'est peut-être ta force, mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Naruto on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

(Naruto)_ Mais je ne te demande pas de changer je te demande juste de….

(Sasuke)_ Tu ne sais pas toi-même ce que tu veux.

(Naruto avec toute sa fougue)_ Si je veux compter pour toi. Comme tu compte pour moi.

(Sasuke pas sûr d'avoir vraiment compris)_ Quoi.

(Naruto essayant de clarifier à la fois son discourt et surtout ses propres pensées)_ Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu as été le premier avec qui j'ai créé un lien même si c'était une rivalité tu sais-je….

(Sasuke mal à l'aise)_ Naruto je ne suis pas…

(Naruto continuant sur sa lancé)_ Je sais que tu m'as dit que je n'étais rien mais…tu m'as laissé en vie ce jour-là et lorsque j'étais en toi j'ai vu que toi aussi tu souffrais. Je …

(Sasuke presque sèchement)_ Cela suffit Naruto. Ma souffrance ne te concerne pas.

(Naruto redoublant de conviction)_ Bien sûr que si puis ce que tu compte pour il n'y a pas que moi, Kakashi aussi et Sakura, on voudrait tous pouvoir d'aider ou au moins même si on ne peut rien faire alléger un peu ton fardeau comme mes amis l'ont fait pour moi. Sasuke toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur, même Itachi le souhaite.

(Sasuke de plus en plus mal à l'aise car le blond touchait une corde très sensible)_ Je…

(Naruto les yeux brillant de détermination)_ Laisser moi t'aider Sasuke.

(Sasuke détournant la conversation devenu vraiment trop embarrassante)_ C'est pour cela que tu as perdu le contrôle tout à l'heure par ce que je n'ai pas accepté ton aide.

(Naruto penaud détournant enfin son regard)_ J'ai cru, j'ai senti le sang, j'étais inquiet et toi tu refusais mon aide comme tu l'as toujours fait et j'ai eu peur, peur que tu souffres encore par ma faute et peut être que tu ne repartes.

(Sasuke touché malgré tout)_ baka. Ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre dans des états pareils. Crétin moi non plus j'aime pas te voir dans un état pareil. Tu es bien mieux avec ton sourire idiot sur le visage.

(Naruto souriant malicieusement)_ Je dois prendre cela comment ?

(Sasuke souriant en coin )_ comme tu veux, je suis fatigué de me discuter avec toi, mais en même temps si tu n'étais pas toi je ne bataillerai pas avec toi.

(Naruto)_ Oui tu m'ignorerais simplement tu sais, je sais comment tu fonctionnes.

(Sasuke avec un nouveau petit sourire en coin)_ Moi je ne geulle pas sur tous les toi que je serais le futur hokage alors que je ne suis même pas capable de tenir un kunaï correctement.

(Naruto dont le sourire s'élargissait)_ Attend un peu je vais te montrer comment je tiens un kunaï tu vas regretter tes paroles. Et je serais le futur hokage, tu verras et alors plus rien ne t'empêchera de rentrer officiellement à konoha.

(Sasuke)_ Arrêtes de rêver Naruto.

(Naruto)_ Tu verras j'y arriverais.

(Sasuke)_ Et bien on verra bien.

(Naruto)_ Ouais. Euh… Sasuke pourquoi je deviens transparent ?

(Sasuke)_ Je crois que c'est parce que tu fatigues, il est temps de sortir. Ton esprit n'est pas habitué à s'éloigner de ton corps.

(Naruto mine renfrogné)_ Mince alors encore un truc qu'il va falloir que tu m'apprennes.

(Sasuke)_ Baka.

(Naruto)_ Témé. »

Ils reprirent leur esprit et le contrôle de leur corps. Naruto était toujours allongé sur Sasuke, mais il avait à peine la force de bouger, il s'écroula sur le torse de son ami. Il avait sommeil et beaucoup de mal à se concentrer il essaya de se relever une fois de plus. Sasuke l'aida, mais lui non plus n'était pas en pleine forme. Il était vidé physiquement pas autant que Naruto mais pas loin de la limite. Ils réussirent à se redresser, mais Naruto se laissa tomber de fatigue dans les bras de son coéquipier d'infortune. Ce dernier n'avait guère d'option, il traîna Naruto jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il réussit à tirer une couverture sur eux et se mit à réfléchir à ce qui venait d'arriver. Il n'y avait vraiment que Naruto pour pouvoir ainsi l'interpeller. Vraiment ce crétin lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Pourtant il sourit en le regardant dormir, n'il y avait vraiment que lui pour arriver à le toucher ainsi. Il lui murmura à l'oreille. « Toi aussi tu compte pour moi baka. ». Il était quelque peu surpris que Jiraya n'est pas intervenu. Mais, au fond, il lui en était reconnaissant. Et il se laissa aller au sommeil à son tour.

En effet non loin de là Jiraya eut un sourire quelque peu pervers lorsqu'il vit comment se terminait toute l'affaire. Tout cela ne faisait que confirmer ces théories. Sasuke lui prouvait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance et qu'il méritait cette confiance. Il prenait soin de Naruto. C'était une bonne chose, il avait pris tellement de poids, tellement de place pour le jeune homme blond. Naruto n'avait vécu ces dernières années presque exclusivement pour Sasuke, s'il avait tant progressé c'était pour lui. Paradoxalement Sasuke était celui qui pouvait potentiellement le détruire. Enfin avec un peu de chance et quelques coups de pousse de sa part et de celle de Kakashi et Yamato tout pourrait se passer comme sur des roulettes et même mieux que ce que l'on pourrait espérer s'il en croyait le fait qu'ils se retrouvaient encore une fois dans le même lit. Sasuke et Naruto, la nuit et le jour, l'un était aussi souriant que l'autre était impassible, exubérance contre taciturne, impulsivité, et réflexion, ils s'opposent et pourtant se complètent. Reliés malgré tout par leur connaissance de la souffrance et surtout par leur propre solitude. Décidément les liens qui unissaient ces deux êtres étaient vraiment spéciaux.

Et voilà un autre chapitre de publier. En lisant des fanfic à droite à gauche je me suis aperçu que mon Sasuke était pas mal bavard. J'ai du mal à ce qu'il ne s'exprime que par « Hum » j'essaye de rester cohérente dans mon récit quand à son caractère mais j'ai besoin qu'il parle surtout que les phase de dialogue c'est pratique parce que j'ai pas besoin de me casser la tête pour aérer le texte. Bien à la prochaine et Reviews sil vous plais.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonne fêtes à tous et bonne lecture

Chapitre 12 :

Cette fois-ci se fut Sasuke qui se réveilla le premier. Il se souvenait clairement des épisodes de la veille et du fait qu'il se soit coucher à côté de Naruto. Alors pourquoi ce baka se retrouvait-il une fois de plus coller à lui. Il devait y avoir une nouvelle loi d'attraction dont il ignorait jusque là l'existence autrement il ne s'expliquait pas que Naruto ait entortillé ses jambes autour des siennes et que visiblement il prenait son torse pour un oreiller ou peut être pour un nounours. Et ce qu'il expliquait encore plus difficilement c'était le fait que son propre bras soit passé autour des épaules du blond dans un geste que des mauvaises langues pourraient qualifier de possessif ou du moins protecteur. Et pour couronner le tout il avait un mal de crâne à tout casser. Le tableau se noircit encore lorsqu'il sentit la présence caractéristique de Nagirie qui ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer de son ton le plus innocent :

« Vous êtes plutôt mignon ainsi. »

Là s'en fut de trop, il repoussa brutalement Naruto et sortit sans faire le moindre commentaire, Naruto quant à lui avait grogner pour protester de se faire ainsi réveiller mais lorsqu'il émergea un peu et qu'il prit la mesure d'où il était et de la situation. Il se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche. Et une fois de plus Naruto se sentit particulièrement stupide, en partit parce ce qu'il avait si très bien dormi : une nuit sans rêve bercé uniquement par la chaleur et la présence apaisantes de Sasuke à ses cotés. Après s'être accorder quelque instant il sortit du lit à Sasuke et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et prit une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Ensuite Naruto rejoignit Sasuke dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner celui-ci avait déjà fini et s'appétait à aller à son tour à la salle d'eau. Une fois de plus Naruto remarque qu'il n'avait pris qu'un bol de thé et une minuscule tartine. Il se demandait bien comment il pouvait tenir le coup physiquement alors qu'il mangeait si peu. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question, hier il en avait déjà trop posé, trop pour Sasuke qui même s'il était revenu était toujours le même. Le Sasuke qui cache ses pensés et ses sentiments derrière le masque du parfait ninja, hier le masque avait commencé à se fendiller, et Naruto savait qu'il continuerait jusqu'à ce que Sasuke accepte de le baisser de lui-même, et là lorsqu'il aura besoin de se confier lui serait là pour lui. Alors en attendant il devait faire lui aussi un effort pour supporter le Sasuke froid et coupant d'apparence.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il faillit s'ébouillanté avec ses propres ranem. Et fut à nouveau l'objet des moqueries de Nagirie. Il lui répondit de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais la vipère n'était pas décidée à le laisser tranquille. Elle se planta alors devant lui élevant ses yeux reptiliens à la hauteur de ceux azur de Naruto et celui-ci fut totalement incapable de bouger comme happer par ce regard pâle.

« Renardeau, tu devrais réfléchir aux ssssens de tes paroles. Ssss Je te rappelle que **Mon** maître pour **TE** sauver la mise à fait un pacte avec le démon qui sommeille en **TOI**. Ssss Et donc je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un vermissssseau qui ne disssscipline même pas sssson esprit. Ssss Tenir à peine dix minutes lors d'une projection pitoyable. ssss "

Naruto dont le premier réflexe fut de s'énerver fut frappé par les paroles de la vipère.

« Comment es-tu au courant ?

(Nagirie)_ idiot ninja sssans cervelle, où crois-tu que Sasssuke t'ai introduit hier, tu ne crois pas qu'il t'ai emmené véritablement dans sssson esprit. C'est bien trop dangereux ! ssss Non il t'a emmené dans une dimension que nous avons créée lui et moi affin de communiquer. Sss Elle est la liaissssson entre nos deux esprit et il ssssemblerait que tu puisssses t'y connecter. Mais je te préviens tu n'as rien à faire avec moi. ssss

(Naruto)_ Mais j'ai rien envie d'avoir à faire avec toi.

(Nagirie persiflante)_ Vraiment ssss je pensssais que tu allais me demander des consssseils puissse csse que tu ne peux pas le faire avec Sasuke sss ni avec Kuiby.

(Naruto)_ Et pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider d'abord ?

(Nagirie)_ Laisse tombez sssale mioche braillard. ssss»

Et la vipère disparue dans un léger nuage de fumé. Naruto continua à vociférer. Il s'arrêta net lorsque Sasuke se planta devant lui. Il était déjà près, Sasué était prête pour leur rendez vous. Naruto se sentit encore une fois presque minable, tout seul à s'égosiller dans sa cuisine désormais vide. Il attendit certain que Sasuke n'allait pas se contenter de le foudroyer du regard, mais qu'il allait rajouter une petite phrase courte froide et mortellement blessante. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il se contenta d'un simple « On va être en retard baka. »

Naruto grommela pour la forme engouffra sa plâtré de ranem qui entre temps étaient devenue froide, et alla chercher ses propres affaires. Sasué l'arrêta à l'entré. « Tu as réfléchi à une épreuve ? »

Devant l'air totalement éberlué de Naruto Sasuke en déduit que non. Mais comme en plus il ne semblait pas réagi au véritable sens de ses paroles, il rajouta. « Baka, une épreuve pour Sasué. Esse ce que tu en as trouvé une. Celle d'hier ne peut pas compter baka.

(Naruto se renfrognant)_ C'est bon. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas d'idée. Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi l'épreuve de Sakura hein ? elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

(Sasué)_ Un truc entre fille.

(Naruto)_ Mais t'es un mec. »

Il se pris alors un vrai coup de poing magistral dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux. Bon sang que cela faisait mal.

(Naruto) « Ok j'ai compris, merde ça fait mal ! Et toi t'as pas une idée ?

(Sasué)_ Faut que cela vienne de toi.

(Naruto)_ Dit plutôt que t'en sait rien.

(Sasué de plus en plus énervée)_ Mais crétin c'est toi qui dois me proposer une épreuve.

(Naruto)_ Et bien on a qu'à dire que tu l'as réussite. D'ailleurs c'est ce que tu as fait. Tu as accepté que je te soigne, malgré ta fierté mal placée.

(Sasuke)_ Je te rappelle que je n'avais presque rien.

(Naruto)_ On va pas recommencer là-dessus.

(Sasuke)_ Fait comme tu veux moi j'y vais. »

Et il partit sans rien ajoute ni se retourner, Naruto haussa les épaules et le suivit.

Ils se rendirent donc au lieu de rendez-vous, où les autres les attendaient. Naruto annonça alors fièrement que Sasué avait réussi son é félicita la jeune fille tandis que Saï murmurait à l'oreille de Naruto mais juste assez fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre « C'était une épreuve de sport de chambre ? »

Naruto bugga, Sakura s'apprêta à asséner une claque à Saï, mais Sasué fut plus rapide. Saï se frotta la joue celle-là il l'avait sentie passé. Naruto revenu de son hébétude se mit à rougir furieusement et à hurler injuriant Saï de toutes ses forces et s'excitant dangereusement. Yamato et Kakashi calmèrent le jeu même si la situation les amusait particulièrement Kakashi qui avait trouvé le rougissement de Naruto particulièrement comique. Mais il ne se laissa pas distraire et reprit son sérieux puis se positionna face à Sasué. « Bon il semble qu'il ne reste plus que mon test à moi. D'habitude c'est là que je sors des clochettes mais pas aujourd'hui. Je vais simplement de poser une question. ( Il regardait Sasué droit dans les yeux et son expression était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuse.) Si lors d'une mission nous retrouvons la trace de ton frère ou que celui-ci est à porter de main que feras-tu ?

(Sasué soutenant son regard)_ Je continuerais la mission. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. »

(Kakashi voyant l'étincelle de détermination dans le regard sombre)_ D'accord, si cela ne te gêne pas on va délibérer tu nous attends là. »

Toute l'équipe s'éloigna de façon à être hors de porter de voix. Kakashi demanda à chacun d'exprimer son opinion. Sakura commença disant qu'elle était d'accord pour que Sasué face partit de l'équipe et qu'elle était bien contente d'une compagnie féminine alors qu'elle était entourée jusqu'à présent de pervers. Personne ne releva, mais Naruto pouffa intérieurement devant le terme de féminine Sasuke allait être vert lorsqu'il le lui raconterait. Saï dit qu'il ne s'y opposait pas n'était lui-même qu'un rajout toutefois il allait falloir l'entraîner parce même si elle avait de bonnes bases cela ne serait pas suffisant contre l'akastuki. Yamato était d'accord avec cette analyse. Naruto se mordit la langue pour ne pas sortir de conneries et se contenta de dire que Sasué était tout à fait digne de confiance. Kakashi eut un sourire satisfait et ils repartirent vers Sasué pour lui annoncer qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe.

Comme il était encore tôt et qu'il n'avait rendez-vous avec l'hokage qu'en début d'après-midi. Ils décidèrent de commencer l'entraînement. Saï demanda alors si Sasué avait une affinité avec un élément quelconque. Elle répondit qu'elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Et Kakashi sortit son papier test. Sasué y appliqua son chakra et à la surprise générale le papier devint humide. L'affinité de Sasué était l'eau. L'eau était plus fort que le feu mais moins fort que la terre. Parmi eux c'était une bonne compatibilité, Yamato maîtrisant le bois, c'est-à-dire l'eau et la terre, Saï l'encre dérivé de l'eau, Sakura avait plus d'affinité avec la terre, tandis que Naruto c'était le vent et Kakashi avait une nette préférence pour la foudre même s'il pouvait se servir du feu et de l'eau à sa guise. Kakashi prendrait donc en main l'entraînement de Sasué en termes de technique, Sakura s'occupera des justus médicaux. Pour le taijustu Saï serait son référant et, pour le reste on verrait bien ! Ils établirent donc un menu d'entraînement extrêmement complet. Naruto lui devait continuer à s'entraîner avec Yamato. Il ne fit aucun commentaire à la grande surprise de Sakura qui s'attendait à ce qu'il proteste. En fait Naruto était plutôt soulagé de ne pas devoir faire semblant d'apprendre à Sasuke des choses qu'il connaissait déjà alors que c'était lui qui jouait au professeur la plupart du temps. Il entreprit de s'appliquer à ses propres exercices de contrôle de chakra sous la supervision de Yamato. Après un rapide échauffement Kakashi décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet et de voir ce que Sasué savait faire, avec Saï et Sakura ils lui demandèrent d'exécuter plusieurs techniques de bases : clonage, substitution, contrôle du chakra, lancer de shurikens, maniement du kunaï, ect… Sasué s'exécuta sans rechigner, elle se plia à tous les exercices avec application, même s'il demeurait simple, il était du niveau de Sasué et Sasuke devait veiller à bien différencier les deux niveaux ce qui du reste ne faisait qu'augmenter le sien cela améliorait encore le contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps et son chakra. Il prenait donc cela au sérieux comme n'importe quel entraînement.

Tsunade officialisa l'intégration de Sasué au sein de l'équipe 7 et pour fêter cela toute l'équipe se dirigea vers Ichicaru. À peine l'équipe eut elle quitté son bureau que la porte latérale de celui-ci s'ouvrit et que les anciens faisaient leur apparition. Leurs regards étaient on ne peut plus explicites : Ils désapprouvaient. Même si Jiraya c'était porter garant pour cette fille. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'on leur force la main. Oui l'Akastuki était une menace sérieuse mais de la à accepter de protéger une inconnue et en plus l'intégrer à une équipe qui plus est celle du réceptacle du démon renard. C'était un prix qu'ils jugeaient bien trop élever pour que le frère de cette jeune fille, tante d'infiltrer l'organisation.Même s'ils avaient reconnu qu'un ninja de konoha quelque soit son niveau n'avait aucune chance de succès dans une telle entreprise ne se reesse qu'à cause de la présence d'Itachi Uchiwa dans leur rang. Déjà le fait de passer par un ninja solitaire et inconnu leur paraissait au mieux douteux mais en plus que cette condition !

Tsunade en avait assez qu'ils lui rebattent les oreilles avec leur « Es ce bien prudent ? Si c'était un piège ? Et la sécurité du village ?" Elle décida comme souvent de couper court aux discutions en leur rappelant que c'était elle l'Hokage et qu'elle n'agissait pas aussi inconsidérément qu'ils voulaient bien le dire. Certes l'incorporer à l'équipe de Naruto était un risque, mais comme le conseil se méfia déjà de celui-ci et qu'il était surveillé cela permettait de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Même Danzo n'avait rien trouvé à redire. Curieusement il ne s'était pas opposé à sa décision comme si elle ne le concernait pas. Elle ne se leurrait pas Ce n'était certainement qu'une façade. Il n'avait jamais vraiment digéré le fait de ne pas avoir été nommer hokage. Il attendait un faux-pas de Tsunade pour pouvoir si ce n'est lui-même prendre le pouvoir du moins tirer les ficelle dans l'ombre. L'ombre et la dissimulation voir la traîtrise était devenue une seconde nature chez lui. C'était un homme qui ne reculait devant rien sa devise était « la faim justifie les moyens. » Pour lui les précédant hokage avaient été trop laxistes et il prônait une discipline de fer qu'il avait appliquée au mépris des lois en vigueur au sein de sa section de la Racine jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit démantelée du moins le parti existait toujours et un certain nombre de ninjas rendaient d'abord des contes à Danzo avant de présenter leur rapport à l'hokage. Elle savait que Saï était issu de la racine et donc qu'il était un agent double en quelque malgré ses défauts et ses méthodes Tsunade savait que Danzo était profondément attaché à Konoha et que son sens du devoir et de l'honneur envers le village était incomparable, raison pour laquelle malgré tout il gardait une place au conseil et restait un élément de poids pour Konoha. Elle savait qu'elle jouait gros Danzo s'était déjà opposé au clan Uchiwa par le passé. Il verrait d'un très mauvais œil le retour e celui-ci d'ailleurs Saï avait reçu l'ordre d'assassiner Sasuke, et elle doutait que le contrat ait été retiré pour sa tête.

Pour l'instant elle ne pouvait qu'assister de loin, et se montrer à la fois discrète et prudente. Seul Kakashi, Jiraya et Yamato étaient de la présence de Sasuke au village. Elle ne l'avait même pas révélé à Shizumune alors qu'elle avait une totale confiance en elle. Mais elle savait le sujet particulièrement sensible.Déjà qu'avec Naruto dans l'équation, la discrétion était loin d'être assuré, elle devait absolument éviter de faire des vagues. Les enjeux étaient bien plus importants que ce que le conseil pouvait bien craindre. Tsunade ferait tout pour le village et sa protection, c'était son devoir en tant qu'hokage, et ce devoir était aussi de poursuivre la voie ouverte par le troisième et de faire en sorte à ces prédécesseurs pour que leurs enseignements ainsi que leurs sacrifices ne soient pas vains. Jamais elle ne permettrait de laisser toutes ses souffrances sans une juste compensation. Pour Konoha pour ses habitants, pour les ninjas sous ses ordres pour la paix pour tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour la protection de la future génération et donc de l'avenir du village de la feuille. Ce futur qu'elle entrapercevait à travers Naruto et ses camarades et qu'elle ne pouvait qu'espérer meilleur que le passé souvent bien trop sanglant. Certes elle ne pouvait changer l'histoire, mais c'était à elle et à eux qu'il appartenait d'en écrire la suite. Et elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire par de vieux radoteur terroriser à l'idée que le monde puisse changer et donc qu'ils puissent y perde leur repère et surtout de leur influence. Elle regarda le portrait de ses prédécesseurs et soupira en se remettant au boulot. Être hokage n'était vraiment pas chose aisé. Elle en avait presque hâte que Naruto progresse assez pour pouvoir lui léguer sa charge.

Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'il ne faisait rien mis à part ces entraînements tout juste bons à l'échauffer en temps normal Sasuke commençait véritablement à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Il était là depuis plus de deux mois, durant ce court labs de temps sa vie avait une fois de plus totalement basculer, une fois de plus il avait changer radicalement de façon de vivre. Mais là il avait de grosse difficulté d'adaptation, pire que tout il ne supportait plus de se voir en fille. Il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on lui dise qu'il était mignonne ou a t'ont vu que cet adjectif pouvait lui correspondre, et le pire c'est qu'il y en avait d'autre, sexy, une bombe, Saï l'avait surnommée la bombe ténébreuse. Chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi avec son sourire stupide et totalement faux sur le visage, Sasuke devait contrôler une irrésistible envie de meurtres. S'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa et par là même entraîner depuis son plus jeune age à contrôler ses émotions et ses attitudes il y aurait longtemps qu'il y aurait quelque cadavre ou disparition à Konoha. Se faire passer pour une fille était décidément la décision la plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais pris, et en plus il sentait que cet imbécile de baka de Naruto riait dans son dos presque continuellement et lui ne pouvait rien y faire. Autant dire que le soir, il était d'une humeur massacrante et que le dit Naruto n'avait pas intérêt mais alors absolument pas intérêt à la avait essayé une fois, juste après qu'il est réussit à échapper à une réunion entre fille qu'organisait Sakura et Ino, où le sujet principal était les garçons entre comment tu trouves mon rouge à lèvre et le nouveau régime ou l'accessoire à la mode et patati et patata, j'ai un bouton ! Pourquoi tes sein son plus gros que les miens…

Il en avait des sueurs froides rien qu'à y penser. Ce jour-là particulièrement Sasuke était au bord de l'overdose et voilà que crétin orange essayait de faire de l'humour. Résultat des courses : un salon dévaster, une table basse brisé, une télé en moins et un canapé éventrer, mais une certaine satisfaction à avoir pu se défouler un minimum. Et l'énorme cocard qu'avait gagné Naruto dans l'histoire lui avait presque donné l'envie de sourire lorsqu'ils avaient finalement retrouvé leurs esprits. Ou plutôt que Sasuke s'était rendu compte que s'il continuait comme cela il allait trahir sa couverture et il avait donc mit fin aux hostilités en bloquant complètement Naruto à l'aide d'une clé de bras particulièrement efficace et douloureuse, car cet imbécile lui n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Finalement ils s'étaient tous les deux réfugiés chacun dans leur coin et depuis leur relation était quelque peut tendu toutefois Naruto se retenait de rigoler du moins à voix haute désormais ou de faire la moindre blague vaseuse.

Sasuke malgré tout était à deux doigt de craquer définitivement il avait besoin de s'éloigner de se sentir seul, vraiment seul, car même si la surveillance c'était relâcher, il y avait toujours quelqu'un non loin de Naruto, soit son équipe soit Kakashi ou bien Yamato, et toujours un crapaud de Jiraya pas très loin. Il comprenait et acceptait parfaitement cette surveillance et, au fond, elle n'aurait pas dû le gêner après tout, il en avait l'habitude chez le serpent, il n'avait jamais eu de moment à lui ou si peu, bien qu'on le laissait tranquille, en fait personne mis à part Orochimaru et quelque fois Kabuto n'osait véritablement le déranger. Bien qu'entouré il avait toujours été seul en fait. C'était plutôt le contraire ici et ça ne passait pas, cette situation l'étouffait. Ajouter à tout cela la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire, pas de recherche lui-même il fallait qu'il attende que l'hokage s'en occupe. Ce qui n'était pas gagné ! Car cette dernière était très occupée en ce moment à cause notamment de l'organisation du test pour passer chunin. Il était près de minuit, peut lui importait en fait, il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Il ne supportait plus la situation. Bien qu'il se dise que tout cela était puéril, c'était plus fort que lui. Surtout ce jour-ci particulièrement. Il s'habilla rapidement sans faire le moindre bruit et disparu dans la nuit, sans laisser de trace de son passage plongeant les crapauds de surveillance dans un rêve. Toutefois il laissa son katana en évidence sur son lit, manquait plus que l'on croit qu'il partait pour de bon, peut lui importaient les conséquences, il fallait qu'il y aille.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Une impression indéfinissable venait de le traverser et cas chercher à comprendre ni même réfléchir il se précipita dans la chambre de Sasuke. Son cœur étrangement serrer. Ce teme n'y était pas, Naruto arrêta un instant de respirer, prit à la fois d'une rage incontrôlable ainsi que d'un profond sentiment de trahison et d'abandon. Il n'était pas là. Il allait se mettre à tout démolir et se précipiter dehors à sa poursuite lorsque la voix de Kyubi s'imposa à son esprit. « Cesse de t'agiter aussi violemment et contrôle un peu tes émotion crétin tu laisse notre chakra s'échapper n'importe comment tu tiens vraiment à ce que tout le monde rapplique ici.

(Naruto très remonté et pas franchement d'humeur à entendre les sarcasmes de son démon)_ Je fais ce que je veux et ce bâtard est parti.

(Kyubi)_ Mais qui est ce qui m'a foutu dans un imbécile pareil. Tu crois vraiment que s'il était partit, il aurait laissé son katana en évidence sur son lit et qu'il aurait laissé toutes ses affaires. »

Soudain Naruto arrêta de gesticuler et de fulminer et se trouva stupidement là à regarder le katana posé sur le lit. Sasuke y tenait particulièrement aller savoir pourquoi mais il s'arrangeait pour toujours l'avoir sur lui. Naruto se calma, mais son incompréhension demeurait où était-il donc aller ce Témé. Kyubi lui signala ironiquement qu'il avait peut-être eu besoin d'un peu d' n'apprécia pas tellement le ton du renard il avait bien remarqué que Sasuke n'était pas vraiment bien ces derniers temps. La situation ne devait pas être facile pour lui. D'ailleurs Naruto l'admirait de ne pas avoir craquer, lui il n'aurait jamais pu maintenir une couverture aussi longtemps il n'y avait qu'à l'appartement qu'il redevenait lui-même et encore. Si au début voir Sasuke en fille être obligé d'être social et d'une certaine façon gentil avec lui l'avait amusé et qu'il en avait même profité, il comprenait que cela devait lui porter sur le nerf. Il n'avait toujours pas racheté de télé. En plus Sasuke n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance dernièrement toutes ces certitudes avaient été mis à mal, il était obligé de se cacher. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à tout cela étant un peu aveuglé par le bonheur de l'avoir à nouveau à ses cotés. Mais Sasuke demeurait Sasuke. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel taciturne et solitaire donc il avait peut-être eu besoin de prendre l'air comme le suggérait Kyubi. Mais c'était dangereux car il était toujours recherché konoha et considéré comme déserteur et puis s'il lui arrivait, quoi que se soit il n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter de le perdre tout plutôt que de revivre encore une fois ce cauchemar. Une nouvelle pointe d'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur. Il serra convulsivement ses poings et jura entre ses dents. Il projeta ses sens comme on le lui avait enseigné cherchant l'aura de Sasuke aux alentours, mais fut incapable de le n'avait rien d'étonnant premièrement il n'était pas très bon à ce jeux-là deuxièmement Sasuke lui était très bon pour effacer toute trace de sa présence. Il aura pu être derrière lui que le blond pourrait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Le ricanement de Kyubi ne fit qu'augmenter la frustration de Naruto et il s'exclama « Et elle est où cette squatteuse de vipère quand on en a besoin. »

Et comme si un dieux ou qui que ce soit d'autres avait entendu sa demande la dite vipère se matérialisa à cet instant. Naruto lui sauta pratiquement dessus et faillit se faire mordre. Il la supplia de lui dire où était lui tira dédaigneusement la langue et commençait à se lover sur elle-même pour s'endormir mais Naruto n'était pas près de lâcher l'affaire.

Nagirie siffla de forte méchante humeur désormais. « Sssce que tu peux être pénible. Tu ne peux pas réfléchir par toi-même. Franchement desss fois, j'admire ssssasuke de te sssuporter.

(Naruto)_ Si tu me répondais plutôt que de m'insulter.

(Nagirie)_ Sssait tu au moins quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

(Naruto interloquer)_ On est le vingt-cinq pourquoi ?

(Nagirie)_ Dessssespérant ! et tu te prétends ssson meilleur ami.

(Naruto de plus en plus énerver)_ Mais merde y a quoi aujourd'hui de particulier.

(Nagirie)_ Aujourd'hui ssssans doute rien, il y a huit ans c'est une autre histoire.

(Naruto)_ Quoi il y a huit ans, qu'y a t'il …. »

Soudain Naruto se traita mentalement d'idiot, d'indécrottable crétin pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il le savait maintenant il savait toute l'histoire de la disparition du clan Uchiwa. Il avait même demandé à la vielle d'avoir accès au rapport de ce jour-là. Et cela faisait huit partit sans demander son reste, maintenant il savait ou Sasuke pouvait bien être aller et il fallait qu'il y aille lui aussi, même si Sasuke ne voudrait certainement pas de lui, il fallait qu'il y aille, car il savait, il savait à quel point au fond le brun était sensible et que même s'il avait enfui ses sentiments, et ses blessures aux plus profonds de lui celles-ci n'étaient toujours pas guéries. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cet enfant qui pleurait qu'il avait aperçu lors de sa plonger dans l'esprit de son ami et aussi de ses larmes silencieuses. Alors il n'allait pas le laisser seul non il en était hors de question. Naruto sortit donc à son tour de l'appartement faisant bien attention à justement ne pas attirer l'attention, il avait enfilé une veste foncée et disparut dans la nuit.

Il fonça à travers le village endormi, malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de lune et très peu de lumière Naruto n'avait aucun problème pour s'orienter ni pour progresser. Depuis quelque temps, il avait l'impression que ses sens étaient plus aiguisés qu'avant peut-être était-ce û à son rapprochement avec le démon renard. Quoi qu'il en soit il entendait mieux voyait mieux et surtout avait développé un sens de l'odora assez fin. Il était presque sûr de pouvoir rivaliser avec Kiba sur ce point même s'il ne pouvait pas tester sa théorie. Pour l'instant Naruto était bien loin de toutes ses considérations, il avançait inlassablement vers son but, il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où Sasuke pouvait être. Il se dirigeait donc vers le quartier Uchiwa. Ici encore plus qu'ailleurs tous était sombre le vent froid s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux foutant son visage, mais Naruto continuait malgré l'atmosphère plus que pesante du lieu. Il arriva enfin devant la maison principale, fouilla rapidement et silencieusement mais ne trouva personne. Il ressortit essayant une fois de plus de sentir l'aura de Sasuke, ou celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était Sasué, mais une fois encore il fit choux blancs. L'exaspération commençait à nouveau à l'envahir. Il s'en voulait d'être incapable de le trouver alors qu'il était si proche. Il connaissait parfaitement son aura après tout, il vivait ensemble et de plus il avait déjà par deux fois partager son chakra avec lui. Soudain il eut une sorte d'illumination et se traita une fois de plus d'imbécile fini. Entre Sasuke et lui il y avait eu ce lien particulier lien qu'il n'avaient pas coupé puise ce que Sasuke était encore susceptible de faire une rechute malgré avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il s'en était fallu à un cheveu et que s'il forçait trop le poison qui mettrait encore un mois à s'évacuer complètement pouvait redevenir actif. Naruto inspira donc profondément se concentrant sur ce lien. Sur Sasuke, Il manqua de sauter en l'air lorsque enfin il perçu un début de présence. Sans relâcher ses efforts, il se dirigea selon ses sensations là où son instinct le menait. Et quelque minute plus tard il se retrouva dans le cimetière du clan non loin d'une sorte de petit temple un peu à l'extérieur de Konoha.

Sasuke était là devant une grande stèle immobile le regard perdu dans le brouillard sans doute dans ses souvenirs. Naruto s'avança silencieusement et se tient à ses cotés. Sasuke ne fit aucun mouvement pas un instant, il ne semblait avoir conscience de la présence de Naruto à son coté. Le blond quand lui ne fit rien pour briser le silence. Il se contentait d'être présent. Sasuke était fier et même s'il aurait voulu faire plus, s'il voulait vraiment l'aider, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur de Sasuke et lui-même il trouvait cela bien que le brun soit revenu ici. Il fixait la silhouette devant lui, celle-ci se fondait dans l'obscurité. Quelquefois la faible lueur qui leur parvenait de la ville ou bien l'éclat des étoiles formait des reflets bleutés dans ses cheveux qui voletaient librement sous l'impulsion de la brise nocturne. Contrastant avec l'immobilité parfaite de leur possesseur. Le temps passa ainsi dans le silence et le recueillement. L'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon et les oiseaux sortaient de leur sommeil. Sasuke se détourna alors de la stèle où était graver le nom des membres de son clan et commença à faire demi-tour, toujours sans un mot ni un regard pour Naruto, mais à l'instant où il se passa à côté de lui il lui effleura légèrement l'épaule de la main. Naruto eut un sourire resplendissant et suivit le brun qui avait déjà disparut. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre l'appartement, et la routine reprit ses droits ni l'un ni l'autre n'évoquait leur sortit.

Alors qu'il était attablé pour le petit déjeuné, l'on frappa à la porte et Naruto alla ouvrir. Jiraya était là et semblait plutôt contrarié. Il entra plutôt rapidement pour se planter devant Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé et reposa simplement la tasse de thé qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Jiraya n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur aillant retrouver ses crapauds plonger dans un rêve certes agréable, mais peu approprié à la situation.

(Jiraya) « J'attends des explications, qu'est ce que cette escapade signifie.

(Sasuke)_ J'avais besoin d'être seul.

(Jiraya)_ Je croyais que nous avions mis les choses au point, plus de surveillance active juste des sentinelles au cas où, mais visiblement cela n'est pas encore à ton goût.

(Naruto)_ Mais faudrait savoir vous lui faite confiance ou pas.

(Jiraya)_ Naruto ce n'est pas le moment de t'en mêler, il est encore en période probatoire. De plus cette surveillance est aussi une sécurité vis-à-vis d'une attaque possible de l'akastuki.

(Naruto prenant conscience du sens de ces paroles)_ cela veut dire que j'ai toujours été sous surveillance.

(Jiraya regrettant d'avoir laisser échapper ça)_ Plus ou moins mais ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui t'a pris de faire cela.

(Sasuke toujours aussi impénétrable)_ Je…

(Naruto pas vraiment d'humeur)_ Nous étions ensemble donc il n'y a pas de problème, Sasuke n'a pas le droit d'être seul, mais comme j'étais là il n'y a donc pas eu d'infraction.

(Jiraya de plus en plus ennuyé)_ Naruto cesse de dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête s'il te plaît.

(Naruto e plus en plus déterminé)_ Mais c'est la vérité, on est resté ensemble jusqu'à l'aube, Sasuke n'a rien fait d'interdit ni de suspect, il a juste…

(Jiraya intrigué)_ Juste quoi…

(Sasuke décidant de mettre les choses aux claires évitant d'envenimé la situation)_ été sur la tombe de mon clan. Naruto est arrivé une heure plus tard et nous venons à peine de rentrer. »

Jiraya se retourna et fixa la face imperméable de l'Uchiwa, celui-ci repris la tasse qu'il avait posé peu de temps avant et en prit une gorgé. Sans se départir de son calme, sa voix était aussi impénétrable que ses yeux rien ne filtrait au travers. Tant de maîtrise alors qu'il était évident que le chagrin voir une certaine angoisse ou désespoir était sous-jacent mais bien présent sinon jamais quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et pragmatique que ce jeune homme ne se serait laissé aller à faire une telle chose. Jiraya se tourna ensuite vers Naruto lui était tout le contraire son visage et surtout ses yeux étaient un véritable livre ouvert et tout son être exprimait sa compassion et sa gêne vis-à-vis de la situation. Jiraya soupira « Bon je passe l'éponge pour cette fois mais ce sera la seule exception, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient tous les deux. J'imagine bien que la situation n'est pas facile et que vous êtes tous les deux frustrés de cet état de fait surtout toi Sasuke. Je vais encourager Tsunade à vous envoyer en mission histoire que vous vous changiez les idées.

(Naruto sautant de joie)_ Vrai une mission enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

(Jiraya)_ Calme toi un peu, cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois négliger ton entraînement.

(Naruto se rembrunissant)_ Je sais, j'y vais, j'y vais. » Et il sortit de la pièce direction sa chambre pour ses exercices quotidiens du matin. Jiraya le regarda partir avec un sourire car il avait vraiment bien progressé en quelque semaine, il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son chakra.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Sasuke effaçant son sourire, mais sans pour autant être menaçant. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé à peine avait-il esquisser un début de moue amusé devant le comportement de son ami. Il se doutait bien que Jiraya n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Ce qu'il avait fait été stupide ils le savaient tout les deux et Sasuke le reconnaissait volontiers mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait agi suivant une impulsion chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne s'y serait pas rendu s'il s'était senti observer, curieusement toutefois il avait accepté et même apprécier la présence de Naruto. Il leva les yeux vers Jiraya et lui présenta ses excuses pour son comportement. Jiraya les accepta et puis le laissa part bien que Jiraya ne se soit pas attendu à ce que Sasuke face quelque chose de ce genre, il aurait pu anticiper le fait que le jeune homme puisse lui aussi ressentir le besoin d'honorer ses morts surtout à cette date. Ce qui le rassurait sur le fait qu'il était humain et si Naruto avait pu être à ses côtés c'était encore décida que ce n'était pas la peine de mettre les autres au courrant bien qu'il soit certain que Kakashi comprendrait Tsunade, elle risquait de retarder leur remise en activité et cela pouvait engendrer des problèmes. Ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air tous les deux, et plus particulièrement Sasuke. Sortir de Konoha serait une bonne chose pour lui. Et justement il avait eu des renseignements intéressants à propos de rouleaux qu'aurait fait cacher le troisième peu après le massacre. Il allait falloir aller vérifier ses documents peut-être les conduirait-ils là où sont cachés les survivants Uchiwa. Le troisième avait fait preuve d'une prudence extrême. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne et devait prendre aussi en compte la possibilité qu'Itachi ne soit finalement complètement retourné par Madara. Mais franchement le vieux singe leur donnait bien du mal.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonne année, pleine de lecture, de joie et de manga à tous.

Bon résolution 2009 : continué à poster régulièrement.

Faire attention à la relecture ( dur dur)

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de faire des commentaires cela entretient la motivation et aide à avancer y compris les critiques.

Chapitre 13 : Mission

Point de rendez vous près du pont, l'équipe sept attendait son sensei. Une fois de plus Kakashi était en retard. Naruto commençait à tourner furieusement en rond. Alors qu'ils avaient enfin une mission cet empoter d'épouvantail était en retard une fois de plus. Saï discutait tranquillement avec Sakura tandis que Sasué restait silencieuse dans son coin. Bien entendu Sasuke était soulagé de pouvoir enfin sortir de Konoha et de cette routine qui le faisait un peu plus étouffer chaque jour, mais il tremperait son enthousiasme car au contraire de Naruto qui ne voyait que les aspects positifs, lui il avait bien conscience de tout ce que le mot: mission pouvait comporter d'imprévue et inconvénients. Déjà il allait devoir partager sa tente avec Sakura, cela ne le gênait pas particulièrement même si le blond avait fait une crise de jalousie et une esclandre lorsque Kakashi l'avait annoncé. Il avait finalement laissé tomber l'affaire lorsque Kakashi lui avait susurré que Sakura ne risquait pas de lui prendre sa copine. Naruto c'était alors trouvé totalement stupide incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Effectivement il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était de Sasuke qu'il était jaloux et encore moins exiger que Sasué dorme avec Saï Kakashi et lui. Il avait rougi aussi devant les clins d'œil complice de Saï et finalement s'était retourné et mis à bouder comme un enfant. Le comportement puéril de Naruto agaçait toujours autant Sasuke, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le traiter de Baka à tout vas. Ce mot et dobé étaient raillés du vocabulaire usuel de Sasué sauf cas extrême.

Enfin après deux bonne heures de retard Kakashi sensei fit enfin sont apparition. Naruto et Sakura ne lui laissa même pas le temps de sortir son excuse ès les reproches et les quelques éclats de voies, Kakashi pu enfin rentrer dans le vif du sujet. La mission était plus ou moins simple, il devait aller retrouver un contact qui avait retrouvé la trace de documents classés top secrets. C'étaient ces documents que leur commanditaire voilait récupérer a mission était pour l'instant de classe C, mais Kakashi prévient tout le monde qu'un imprévu pouvait toujours survenir . Naruto se mit à déblatérer une idiotie comme quoi il n'y aurait aucun problème et que c'était presque une classe indigne du futur hokage. Sakura le fit taire en lui rappela leur première mission importante de classe C justement. Naruto rechigna un instant mais n'osa rien ajouter lorsque Sakura le menaça de son poing. Saï lui demanda naïvement ce qui s'était passé durant cette mission. Mais Naruto coupa court aux explications en lui disant que ce n'était pas important et qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre en route. Il y avait du chemin à faire, et ils allaient devoir avancer vite s'ils voulaient rattraper le retard dû à l'attente de leur sensei. Le dit senseï appuya ces dires et ils se mirent en mouvement.

À la grande satisfaction de Sasué qui n'avait eu absolument aucune envie de s'entendre raconter cet épisode quelque peu humiliant de cette mission de protection au court de laquelle il avait certes développé son sharigan, mais aussi faillit perdre la vie. Sakura avait suivi le mouvement, mais elle était un peu étonnée que Naruto n'ait pas essayé de raconter à Saï ses exploits, elle trouvait cela un peu bizarre mais c'était sans doute pour ne pas avoir à évoquer Sasuke. D'ailleurs le blond ne l'évoquait plus que rarement. Elle espérait que c'était simplement passager et que Naruto n'avait pas perdu espoir de le ramener un jour. Car malgré le fait que Sasuke soit une véritable tête de bois si Naruto lui-même laissait tomber alors il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir et cela elle se refusait de seulement l'imaginer. Ils avaient trop souffert trop investit. Elle décida qu'elle en parlerait avec Naruto lorsque l'occasion se présenterait.

La journée passa rapidement, puis la suivante, rien ne semblait vouloir rompre la monotonie du voyage, pas d'attaque, pas de problème. Ils voyageaient rapidement, sans forcer pour autant, leur formation était serrée Kakashi faisait l'avant-garde suivie de Sakura puis Naruto Sasué et enfin Saï. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment ravie d'avoir Saï sur ses talons, mais il faisait avec. Depuis le temps, il s'était progressivement habitué à son aura et surtout à son manque de sentiment. Pour passer le temps il s'amusait à comparer les auras respectives de chacun des membres de la team 7. Celle que l'on percevait du premier coup et qu'il faudrait être totalement insensible pour louper était bien sur celle de Naruto. Son aura était forte ardente, chaleureuse et dynamique. Il rayonnait et pourtant on pouvait sentir aussi une part plus ténébreuse presque sauvage. Ce coté bestial qu'il tenait de sa cohabitation forcée avec le démon renard. Démon dont il pouvait à présent discerner également l'aura que celle de Naruto ne parvenait pas à masque tout à fait. A ce propos Sasuke avait remarqué que Naruto arborait certaine caractéristique quelque peu animale c'était subtil mais bien présent, sa façon de se déplacer, cette manie qu'il avait de humer l'air, enfin cela faisait partie de lui après tout.

Ensuite il y avait l'aura de Sakura, une aura volontaire bien que son niveau de chakra ne soit pas très important par sa maîtrise, elle compensait largement ce léger petit handicap. Elle avait bien progressé depuis cette fameuse mission. On sentait aussi toute l'influence de Tsunade, mais elle avait gardé toute la fraîcheur et l'innocence de ses douze ans malgré les épreuves.

L'aura de Kakashi était plus difficile à définir, aussi versatile que son propriétaire sans doute, un aura puissante à n'en pas douter, dure mais aussi protectrice, malgré tout il veillait sur le groupe bien qu'ils soient tous ninjas et non plus juste ses élèves.

Puis il y avait Saï, une aura dur, pas froide ni hautaine mais un simple mur opaque ne laissant rien filtrer si ce n'est une confiance totale en ses capacités. Il avait une aura de tueur, mais pas seulement au-delà de cela Sasuke lorsqu'il cherchait bien pouvait percevoir aussi une certaine chaleur, au-delà du calcul et du raisonnement un côté artistique dirons-nous, le rationnel imaginaire. Sans doute un aperçu de ce qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas été conditionné, il aurait très certainement été plus ouvert et surtout plus expansif. Un mixe entre le caractère de Kiba exubérant et moqueur et celui de Shikamaru pour son côté contemplatif et sa sensibilité aux choses. Non pas que Saï intéresse particulièrement Sasuke, mais c'était lui qui pouvait poser le plus de problèmes. Déjà la première fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait pour mission de le tuer. Ensuite c'était un ambu entraîné par un parti interne à Konoha, et Sasuke se doutait bien que ce dit partit le mouvement de la racine ne verrait pas d'un très bon œil le retour du clan Uchiwa sur le devant de la scène politique de Konoha. Ensuite il était potentiellement celui qui pouvait le plus le percer à jours parce qu'il observait sans cesse. Cherchant à la fois à comprendre ce que Naruto à appeler des liens, et en plus à remplir la mission assignée par ses supérieurs de tenir le réceptacle du démon renard à l'œil, il ne baissait jamais véritablement sa garde. Même la nuit, Sasuke l'avait remarqué ayant lui-même tendance à faire de même. Vieille habitude mais à laquelle il devait la vie, et cela reflétait bien le niveau du bonhomme, Sasuke se demanda tout de même comment la racine avait pu endoctriner Saï et certainement d'autre avec lui alors que le troisième était opposé à ce genre de pratique en temps de paix. La dernière guerre remontant à plus de douze ans maintenant. Enfin il avait d'autre sujet de préoccupations et de réflexion que Saï aussi laissa t-il à nouveau son esprit dériver, toutefois même si son esprit semblait lointain une partie était toujours attentif à son environnement immédiat.

Il trouvait étrange toutefois de se sentir aussi en confiance alors qu'il n'avait pas ses sharigans qui d'habitude lui procuraient bien plus de sécurité, c'était sans doute le fait d'être de nouveau dans une équipe, oui sans doute le fait qu'il soit de nouveau avec son équipe. Il se l'avoua à lui-même au fond cela lui avait manqué. Soudain il perçu une aura différente, puis une autre, ils n'allaient pas tarder à être encercler. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses compagnons, et vit qu'eux aussi avaient pris conscience du danger du moins Kakashi et Saï, et même Naruto, Sakura elle avait perçu un changement chez ses coéquipiers, c'était ce qui l'avait mise en alerte. L'attaque ne tarda pas à venir, Mais il s'agissait d'un simple groupe de brigands qui pensait pouvoir les dévaliser. Des amateurs qui avaient pris leur tenue de ninja pour de la frime. Ils s'en débarrassèrent un deux temps trois mouvement. Sasuke n'eut absolument rien à faire Naruto et Saï s'étaient chargé de la plupart d'entre eux. Et Sakura avait fracassé le dernier d'un coup de poing. Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents, même s'il aurait souhaité plus de résistance. Mais ce petit divertissement trompait son ennui et c'était déjà beaucoup. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et repartirent sitôt le chemin dégager.

Le voyage se poursuivit sans autre incident, puis après quelques jours il arrivèrent aux abords du village où ils devaient retrouver leur contact. C'était un petit village paisible comme il y en avait des tas dans la région, une petite communauté principalement composer de paysans et avec comme commerce principal outre l'alimentation et la boulangerie une taverne-auberge qui accueillait les voyageurs de passages. Car mine de rien le village n'était pas très loin d'un des grands axes commerciaux du pays du feu. Ils firent rapidement le tour du village afin de repérer les lieux puis se dirigèrent vers ledit établissements. Kakashi y prit deux chambres. Et ils montèrent installer leurs affaires, la partie de rigolade allait commencer maintenant pour Sasuke, il devait partager la sienne avec Sakura et pour son malheur leur contact n'arriverait que le soirée entière coincé à l'auberge et comme ils étaient en mission pas question de s'éclipser dehors, de plus malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ninjas, ils étaient tous trop jeunes pour rester dans la taverne le soir. Naruto avait eu beau protester après le repas Kakashi avait été intransigeant. Il avait argumenté que Jiraya l'emmenait lui, mais Kakashi ne c'était même pas donner la peine de répondre et les avait plantés dans leurs chambres.

Les garçons avaient donc rejoint la leur et les « filles » avaient fait de même. Lorsque enfin Sakura arrêta de parler pour finalement proposer de se coucher Sasué poussa un petit soupire. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma soigneusement, profitant de cet ultime instant de solitude pour défaire le jutsu. Après s'être assuré que la salle de bain en question était parfaitement sûre, on était jamais trop prudent. Au court d'une mission, il avait été amener à placer des systèmes d'écoutes dans de tel endroit car on s'y croit justement en sécurité. Sasuke fut heureux de retrouver son corps. Il maintenait son justu depuis maintenant une semaine complète et c'était pour le moins désagréable, ce n'était pas son record, mais puisse ce qu'il avait une occasion autant la prendre. Malgré toute sa maîtrise, il fallait qu'il redevienne lui-même de temps en temps, son organisme avait lui aussi ses limites.

Il était un homme pas une femme et cela lui remontait toujours le moral de pouvoir se voir à nouveau lui-même. Il ne se serait jamais cru aussi attaché à sa propre apparence, en fait avant il ne l'aimait pas trop. Elle lui rappelant trop celle de son frère et à chaque fois qu'il croisait son propre regard dans le reflet du miroir celui-si ravivait la haine et sa peine.Désormais les choses avait certes évoluer mais pour autant Sasuke n'aimait pas particulièrement ses traits. Mais son apparence faisait partie de son identité et il était heureux de se retrouver de ne plus même si ce n'est que pour quelque instant arrêter de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi que lorsqu'il y réfléchissait ses dernières années il n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps ni la possibilité d'être lui-même. Finalement il se demandait quel était son véritable caractère, et après tout il s'en moquait. Il prit une douche, s'occupa de vérifier l'avancement de la cicatrisation des dernières traces de blessures, en fait il ne restait plus que la morsure à l'épaule. Il refit soigneusement le pansement rééquilibra son chakra. Il se débarrassa des restes de l'ancien pansement en le brûlant n'en laissant aucune trace. Puis il se décida à relancer le jutsu et se fut à nouveau Sasué qui lui fit face dans le miroir. A ce moment-là Sakura frappa à la porte demandant si elle avait fini. Sasué s'enveloppa dans une serviette vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien laissé de compromettant puis ouvrit la porte à Sakura. Cette dernière s'engouffra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Presque trois quarts d'heures plus tard Sakura ressortie de la salle de bain répandant autour d'elle une odeur de fruit. Elle vint s'asseoir sur son lit. Sasué était allongé sur le sien et lisait un livre.

« Dis- moi Sasué tu prends le premier tour de garde ou bien tu veux que je le fasse.

(Sasué)_ Cela m'est égale.

(Sakura)_ Alors comment trouves-tu cette première mission ?

(Sasuke en lui-même)_ _Elle est décidée à ne pas me lâcher une seconde. Cet aspect-là des choses ne m'avait absolument pas manqué._(à Sakura) _ Pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

(Sakura après avoir émit un petit rire)_ C'est vrai. Dis- moi je voulais te poser une question depuis un moment et comme les garçons ne sont pas là et qu'on a le temps, je vais en profiter si tu le permets.

(Sasué s'attendant au pire)_ Vas y.

(Sakura avec les yeux brillants)_ Comment tu fais pour avoir d'aussi beau cheveux ?

(Sasué stupéfaite)_ Quoi !

(Sakura)_ Je voulais te demander des conseils, j'avais envie de laisser les miens pousser mais j'ai les cheveux sec et cassant, les tiens sont si soyeux s'il te plaît dit moi ton secret. »

Là Sasuke était non seulement complètement désarçonné par la question, mais en plus il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment répondre. Voilà bien une préoccupation de fille complètement à des années-lumière des siennes. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ces cheveux. Le fait est que son jutsu de métamorphose modifiait juste leur taille pas leur structure.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de formuler une réponse qui ne trahisse pas trop son total désintéressement de la chose ; « Tu sais, je ne me suis jamais beaucoup occuper de mes cheveux ni de mon apparence.

(Sakura)_ vraiment, c'est parfaitement injuste. Je sais qu'en tant que ninja je ne devrais pas m'en préoccuper mais après tout je suis une femme, enfin une jeune femme. Tu sais, j'ai bien compris que tu avais un objectif, mais tu ne dois pas passer a coté des bon cotés de la vie pour autant. Tu as tendance à rester dans ton coin, mais il faut que tu t'autorises à t'amuser plus souvent lâche-toi de temps en temps. Je suis sûr que ton frère ne voudrait pas que tu arrêtes de vivre pour lui.

(Sasué essayant de ne pas répondre trop sêchemant )_ Je comprends ton point de vue mais je pense que ma façon de vivre me regarde.

(Sakura)_ Bien sur, je te dis cela en tant qu'amie, pour que tu n'es pas à faire des choix qui risqueraient de tous détruire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu es rapidement devenue importante pour moi, je ne parle même pas de Naruto et je ne voudrais pas que la tragédie se reproduise une deuxième fois. Je voudrais pouvoir d'aider alors si quelque chose ne va pas tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, mais on peut aller manger un morceau ou se changer les idées.

(Sasué)_ Merci Sakura, mais pour l'instant je suis satisfaite de la situation. J'apprécie Konoha et l'équipe 7, mais je ne veux pas trop réfléchir à l'avenir pour l'instant, je veux juste atteindre mes objectifs et plus important tenir mes engagements. Je n'ai l'intention de partir nulle part, et je suis désolé si tu me sens lointaine mais tu sais, je ne suis pas très sociable, j'ai toujours été seule alors…

(Sakura)_ Excuse moi je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète. Tu as raison, vivons juste le présent et l'on verra pour plus tard. Allez dors je prend le premier tour.

(Sasué)_ Ok. »

Sasué se coucha tout en pensant que pour lui vivre le présent était difficile car jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours vécu en fonction du passé et c'était encore vrai aujourd'hui, mais Itachi lui avait offert une nouvelle perspective une lueur pour l'avenir du clan et désormais il vivrait aussi pour cela. Quant à vivre au présent c'était quelque chose de nouveau et d'incongru même si Sasuke se surprenait à apprécier certain instant surtout en présence de Naruto. Peut-être arrivera t-il un jour à faire la part des choses, Naruto lui avait tenu un discours similaire comme quoi il était trop coincé et trop sérieux qu'il devait se détendre de temps à autre. Facile à dire mais sa situation était trop précaire encore pour que cela lui soit possible. De plus avec cette mission, son entraînement prenait du retard. Se triturer les méninges ne servant pas à grand chose aussi décida t-il de dormir.

Le lendemain toute l'équipe était réunie, leur contact arriva enfin, c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand plutôt baraquer, barbu du genre qui ne prend pas trop soin de lui-même, malgré sa carrure imposante il se déplaçait ave beaucoup d'aisance et de légèreté, signe qu'il connaissait quelque base de ninjutsu rien d'étonnant pour un indic. Cependant Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout ce qui émanait de lui c'était un homme dangereux et cela se sentait immédiatement un de cet homme sans foi ni loi motivé uniquement par l'argent et leur propre intérêt mais suffisamment fort pour survivre et suffisant malin pour continuer bref un homme dont il fallait se méfier. Malgré son air détendu et nonchalant Sasuke sentit immédiatement que Kakashi était sur ces gardes, de même Saï avait immédiatement cerné le personnage. Sakura n'apprécia pas les commentaires de l'individu quant à son physique à elle et Sasué donc elle l'avait catalogué comme homme à mé quant à lui avait aussi sentit que l'atmosphère s'était tendu d'un seul coup malgré leur sourire et les plaisanteries légères. Rien qu'un coup d'œil à Sasué lui montrait qu'elle était entrée en mode prévention de tout danger, et son propre instinct lui soufflait que l'homme en face de lui pouvait être potentiellement un danger d'ailleurs il flottait une légère odeur de sang autour de lui comme une réminiscence du sang qu'il avait fait couler. Naruto n'aimait pas cet homme, mais il leur était nécessaire, il détenait les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour trouver les fameux rouleaux.

L'homme les entraîna à l'écart et après avoir négocié durement le prix de ses renseignements il accepta le compromis selon lequel Kakashi lui versait la moitié de la somme immédiatement et l'autre en fonction de ces révé faillit laisser échapper un grognement de protestation devant le fait que c'était parfaitement malhonnête et que temps qu'ils n'avaient pas vérifié l'info il ne fallait pas lui verser un sou mais Sasué connaissant Naruto avait prévu le coup et l'avait empêché de dire, quoi que se soit ou de faire une bêtise. L'homme n'avait pas les documents sur lui, mais il savait qui les détenait et était même en possession d'un plan permettant de rencontrer la personne en question. Ce plan leur serait absolument nécessaire vu l'endroit particulièrement dangereux ou résidait ladite personne. Au milieu du dédale de la ville perdue. Sans ce plan, s'y rendre à l'aveuglette était du suicide. De plus la personne concernée était non seulement très chatouilleuse sur l'identité de ses visiteurs et n'acceptait que rarement de rencontrer des gens de l'extérieur si ce n'est contre espèce sonnante et trébuchante et sur recommandation uniquement. Kakashi soutint le regard de l'homme puis il y eu un échange argent contre rouleaux. Et les deux partie en présence se séparèrent chacun repartant de son côté.

L'équipe sept retourna à l'auberge et s'enfermèrent dans une chambre après que Kakashi se soit assuré de la parfaite étanchéité de celle-ci, ils firent une rapide réunion. Pour commencer il mit sur la table une carte de la région la ville perdue, sorte de ville fantôme, était bien connu et pas très loin. C'était un véritable dédale fait de piège, un coupe-gorge même pour de ninjas expérimentés toutefois c'était une piste non négligeable puisse ce que c'était Jiraya lui-même qui les avait conduits jusqu'à ce type. Saï émit des réserves, bien sur la piste semblait bonne, mais cela pouvait être un leurre ou un piège. Naruto pensait que malgré tout il fallait tenter le coup au moins essayer de déterminer si oui ou non c'était une fausse piste avant de l'écarter. Sakura abonda dans ce sens. Kakashi se tourna brièvement vers Sasué, celle-ci n'avait encore rien dit et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Kakashi compris immédiatement que Sasuke pensait la piste fiable, il savait quelque chose de toute évidence. Il mettrait cela au clair avec lui plus tard. Il déclara qu'ils allaient se rendre à la ville perdue et vérifier l'info. Ils se mirent alors à examiner le chemin le matériel et la logistique nécessaire à l'expédition sachant qu'une fois dans la ville, il ne pourrait compter que sur ce qu'ils avaient emporté avec eux. Ils examinèrent ensuite le plan fournit, il était assez détaillé et suffisamment clair, et s'il se révélait exact, il ne leur faudrait pas plus d'un jour pour arriver jusqu'à la fameuse maîtresse de la ville perdue.

Ils se répartirent ensuite les taches, Naruto et Sakura s'occuperaient d'aller leur acheté de la nourriture, Saï était chargé de faire un tour dans les environs histoire de voir si leur contact traînait encore dans le coin et si c'était le cas de savoir pourquoi, mieux valait rester prudent. Tandis que Kakashi finirait d'achever l'itinéraire et de réfléchir au déroulement de la mission. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Kakashi et Sasué se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls. Une fois de plus Kakashi vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne puis se tourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Sasuke s'arracha à la contemplation du plan de la ville perdue pour faire face à son ancien senseï. Le visage de Sasué reflétait le sérieux le plus absolu et Kakashi se surprit à entrapercevoir cette lueur si particulière à Sasuke et cet air qui le caractérisait transparaître au travers son jutsu, il ne souriait plus prouvant ainsi sa confiance envers Kakashi. Il prit la parole son ton était froid détaché et sur de lui. « Les documents que nous recherchons sont très probablement là-bas. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt. Toutefois le plan fournit nous conduit droit à la mort. Cet indic veut nous conduire dans un piège.

(Kakashi)_ Qu'est ce qui te permet de dire cela ?

(Sasuke avec un petit sourire supérieur)_ Je connais les lieux, pour m'y être déjà rendu et je sais comment me rendre chez Neko-bachan. Le plan de la ville est vrai, mais l'itinéraire est un piège. Reste la question du pourquoi ?

(Kakashi quelque peut surpris même s'il ne le montre pas)_ Peut tu développer.

(Sasuke le foudroya du regard enfin plutôt Sasué le foudroya, il n'aimait pas divulguer ce genre d'information car c'était quelque chose qui appartenait au clan Uchiwa toutefois pour le bien du clan et comme il faisait confiance à Kakashi et qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il s'expliqua conscient que de toute façon l'autre ne laisserait pas tomber puisse ce qu'il risquait leur vie dans cette histoire. « Neko-bachan a toujours entretenu des liens particuliers avec les Uchiwas. Je l'avais rencontré étant enfant et Itachi la connaissait. Elle est le genre de personne digne de confiance pour de telle chose, elle était une pièce importante du système d'espionnage du clan de plus le repère de la ville perdu était un ancien point de ralliement qui servait au clan de base arrière lors de certaine opération de police.

(Kakashi)_ Tu veux dire indépendamment de l'Hokage.

(Sasuke)_ Il était certainement au courant la preuve s'il lui a donné la garde des documents qui nous permettrait de retrouver les enfants.

(Kakashi)_ Bon ce n'est pas le moment d'argumenter là-dessus. Tu es donc capable de nous guider à l'intérieur.

(Sasué)_ J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à m'y rendre ou alors le faire seul. Neko-bachan n'est pas le genre de personne qui se laisse conter. Elle est à la tête de la ville et est toujours au centre d'un réseau complexe. Elle me laissera peut-être le document mais seulement si j'y mets les formes, pas si je me présente ainsi il faudra le faire dans le respect des convenances.

(Kakashi)_ Ouais cela ne va pas être facile, mais on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller sur place, et même se servir du charmant piége que l'on nous tend, ainsi que du talent naturel de Naruto pour se perdre. On se tient au courant si tu trouves une idée.

(Sasué)_ Nagirie fera l'intermédiaire, il est trop risqué que l'on nous surprenne à discuter ainsi.

(Kakashi)_ Oui surtout que l'on ignore qui est l'ennemi et qui est la cible. »

La discussion était visiblement close pourtant Sasuke profita de l'occasion qui se présentait à lui pour discuter un peu avec Kakashi ce qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de faire. Après tout il était mal à l'aise surtout par rapport à lui. Il avait trahi sa confiance et l'avait certainement énormément déçu lorsqu'il était parti rejoindre Orochimaru. Il ne savait pas trop non plus comment aborder la question. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour s'excuser aussi s'inclina t-il simplement, respectueusement en disant « merci senseï pour votre confiance, je ne la mérite peut-être plus mais je ne trahirais pas ma parole, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Kakashi lui mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule et répondit simplement « Je sais, je comprends, mais ne te laisse pas non plus enfermer par ta parole laisse aussi parler ton cœur de temps à autre tu en as le droit. Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur.

(Sasué avec un sourire triste)_ Peut être plus tard. Pour l'instant je dois rester concentrer uniquement sur mes objectifs, afin de ne pas perdre ce qui me reste. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne me perdais plus moi-même j'ai compris vos paroles senseï

(Kakashi)_ Je le crois aussi. »

Ils retournèrent chacun à leurs préoccupations Sasué vérifiait son matériel tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'action. Kakashi planifiait aussi de son côté tout en jetant discrètement de petit coup d'œil à sa voisine. L'ancien ambu était content car non seulement Sasuke était devenu fort mais aussi parce qu'il avait changé. Il avait accepté son passé et peut-être était-il enfin en train de le surmonter. Sasuke reconnaissait aussi ses propres faiblesses et acceptait les autres autour de lui, bien sur pas n'importe qui, mais il était certain que lui et Naruto développerait un partenariat auquel peu d'ennemis pourront résister. Au fond de lui Sasuke restait ce petit garçon souriant et confiant qu'il était avant la tragédie. A l'avenir bien qu'il y aura certainement de dures épreuves et de nombreux combats Kakashi était confiant parce que l'équipe 7 était de nouveau réunie et même si Sakura l'ignorait encore il était persuadé qu'à eux tous il pourrait surmonter tous les problèmes parce que justement ils étaient une équipe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : La ville perdue.

Sakura et Naruto venaient juste de finir de faire les courses. Naruto boudait parce que Sakura n'avait pas voulut qu'il s'arrête à un stand de ranem. Sakura commençait à trouver la situation vraiment stupide Naruto était toujours aussi puéril « Mais bon sang tu peux te passer de ranems quelque temps tout de même surtout que tu en manges tout le temps à Konoha. »

(Naruto avec une mine de chien battue)_ Mais Sasué m'oblige à ne plus en manger plus de deux fois pas semaines. Et j'en n'ai pas manger depuis plusieurs jours, Je suis en manque moi, en plus on part pour je ne sait combien de temps. S'il te plaît Sakura-chan. »

Sakura soupira, mais finalement accepta Naruto sauta de joie et lui fit un sourire de quatre kilomètre de long. Sakura eut un petit sourire amusé, finalement une petite pause ne ferait pas de mal après tout, ils avaient fini. Et cela lui donnera l'occasion de parler un peu avec Naruto ce qu'elle n'avait plus eu le temps de faire depuis un bon moment. Ils s'assirent donc dans un coin tranquille et Naruto commanda un bol de ranem. Sakura commença alors son interrogatoire. « Dis- moi Naruto, je trouve que tu as changé ses derniers temps.

(Naruto relevant le nez de son bol) _ Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes je suis toujours le même.

(Sakura)_ Oui c'est sans doute vrai dans un sens. Je ne sais pas si c'est la présence de Sasué mais je on retrouve enfin le Naruto d'avant. Je veux dire que tu sembles plus vivant.

(Naruto ayant définitivement lâcher ses baguettes et regardant Sakura avec attention)_ Mais je t'assure que…

(Sakura)_ Ce n'est pas un reproche en fait, je suis plutôt soulagé, j'avais peur que comme nous n'avions pas trouvé de trace de Sasuke tu … enfin tu comprends.

(Naruto faisant un effort pour empêcher sa langue de fourcher)_ Je comprends, mais tu sais, je ne perds pas espoir que Sasuke rentre un jour à Konoha. Au fond, je suis persuadé que lorsqu'il aura fait ce qu'il a à faire il reviendra et ce jour-là je serais prés à l'accueillir ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'arrêterai de lui courir au train mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire. Même Jiraya senseï n'aucune nouvelle de lui. Il doit être quelque part à s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort, et de mon côté s'est ce que je veux faire également pour être en mesure de l'aider s'il en a besoin, qu'il le veuille ou non d'ailleurs. Tu verras Sakura ce teme arrogant, on le ramènera, mais pour l'instant je me concentre sur la mission et sur l'entraînement.

(Sakura au bord des larmes)_ Oui tu as raison. Je vois que tu as beaucoup réfléchi au sujet.

(Naruto se frottant l'arrière du crâne)_ J'ai eu le temps durant la quarantaine et puis j'ai bien été obligé de faire face à la réalité. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis persuadé que nos routes se croiseront à nouveaux. J'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

(Sakura)_ Cela me fait plaisir de t'entendre parler ainsi. Allez dépêche toi de manger, il faut que l'on retrouve les autres. J'aime pas trop laisser Sasué avec ce pervers de Kakashi.

(Naruto)_ Ne t'inquiète pas elle sait se défendre toute seule.

(Sakura)_ Sûrement. »

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'auberge. Firent rapidement le point, leur contact avait quitté les lieux sans faire de vague et ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait. Kakashi avait prévenu Konoha de leur changement de plan tout était près ils profitèrent d'une dernière nuit dans un lit, puis partirent du village après un solide petit-déjeuner. Ils avancèrent rapidement tant qu'ils étaient au pays du feu. Mais à l'approche de la frontière avec le pays de la terre, ils ralentirent le rythme, ils arrivaient aux abords du désert et non pas celui de Suna qui était au sud mais celui que l'on nommait la mer de rocher. Ce désert minéral avait été le théâtre d'affrontement lors de la dernière grande guerres ninja. Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil nostalgique à la plaine avant de se diriger vers l'est vers la ville perdue. Arriver aux abords de la ville toute l'équipe redoubla de vigilance. Ils décidèrent de monter le camp et d'entrer dans la ville le lendemain matin, car même si ce n'était qu'un labyrinthe de tunnel et de souterrain, mieux valait y aller à la faveur du jour. Kakashi s'éloigna un peu du camp, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, il avait bien remarqué que son équipe avait perçu son changement d'humeur et respecterait son besoin d'isolement après tout, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller et pas assez stupide pour trop s'éloigner et ne plus être à porter d'émetteur.

Kakashi avait toujours soigneusement évité de repasser dans la région, le souvenir de son impuissance lors de la mort de son ami, était une blessure qui n'avait jamais vraiment cicatrisé et qui ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Il se surprit à cet instant à penser à Itachi qui avait dû tuer de sang froid son propre meilleur ami affin de préserver sa vie celle de son frère et un espoir pour son clan. Cela avait du être un déchirement même pour lui. Non spécialement pour lui, Itachi avait toujours été quelqu'un de très secret très solitaire, le fait est qu'il était un géni, un Uchiwa qui plus est le fils du chef du clan. Il avait toujours été à part, et finalement s'était cantonné dans son rôle de parfais ninja, et pourtant lorsqu'il était avec Shusui, on avait immédiatement conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose de profond entre eux. L'aura d'Itachi se faisait moins froide, et l'on sentait qu'il se détendait un peu. Etre ninja n'était pas vraiment une condition enviable, tuer ou être tué, vivre ou mourir, être blessé voir ceux à qui l'on tient souffrir ou mourir. Etre ninja c'était se donner corps et âme à son village. Mais cela en valait la peine, oui Konoha en valait la peine et cela Kakashi en était persuader. Soudain il sentit une présence à ses cotés. Sur une branche basse se trouvait Nagirie qui laissa nonchalamment sa tête descendre pour être à la hauteur de celle de Kakashi. Lequel n'esquissa pas un geste. Il était intrigué par le pacte qu'avait dû passer Sasuke et la vipère pour arriver à de tel résultat. Elle s'invoquait indépendamment de son maître tout en lui étant d'une fidélité rare. Lui-même n'avait pas un tel de degré de complicité avec ses invocations canines même avec Pakum, bien qu'il leur est déjà et à de nombreuse reprise confier sa vie. Encore une chose qu'il aimerait apprendre sur Sasuke. Décidément le gamin avait évolué très vite. Trop vite, mais avait-il eut le choix ? non certainement pas.

« Que me vaux cette visite ?

(Nagirie)_ Ssse n'est pas comme sssi sssela me faisssait plaisssir. Mais Sasuke penssse qu'il vaut mieux que l'on mette les chossses aux clairs maintenant avant de ssse jeté tête baissser dans un piége. De plus demain je ne pourrais pas vous aider sauf cas de force majeur, je ne rentrerais pas sur le territoire des nékos

(Kakashi)_ Ah bon parce que vous êtes en concurrence sur les souris pour vous nourrir.

(Nagirie)_ Humain ssstupide, part sse que css'est impolie de pénétrer le territoire sacré d'un clan. Même vous pourriez le comprendre.

(Kakashi à la fois penaud et intrigué)_ Pardon je ne savais pas.

(Nagirie méprisante)_ C'est vrai que tu fais alliance avec des chiens qui ne sssont pas réputés pour leur cervelle.

(Kakashi agacé)_ Et si nous en venions au fait.

(Nagirie)_ ssse. Demain au quatrième carrefour Sasuke sss'arrangera pour tomber dans un piège avec Naruto. Ce piége leur permettra de se rendre en sous-sol. De là ils rejoindront Neko-bachansama. Quant à vous il vous faudra continué encore un peu et vous débrouiller pour échapper aux piéges. Ensuite Sasuke devrait réussir à négocier le fait qu'elle vous envois des guides jusqu'à elle. Et faire en sorte que l'on croit que c'est à toi qu'elle aura remis les documents.

(Kakashi)_ D'accord nous servirons de diversions. Et nous attirerons le plus d'ennemi possible.

(Nagirie)_ Je ne pense pas que vous en rencontriez beaucoup mis à part les piéges et quelques crétins. Sasuke ssssemblait plussss enclin à penser à une anbusssscade à votre sssortie de la ville. Le terrain s'y prête relativement bien. Et en plusss vous n'êtes pas ssenser sssortir de la ville très facilement. Votre adversaire ne vous à pas envoyer tendu un piége si évident sss'il n'avait pas un plan de ssecourt. Où alors il vous sssous estime. Que ssse sssoit vous ou Sasuke la cible, bien qu'il penche plutôt pour Saï ou bien encore toi.

(Kakashi)_ J'en étais arriver au mêmes conclusions. Bien on fait comme cela mais recommande lui d'être prudent, on est sous surveillance.

(Nagirie)_ Il en est tout à fait conscient d'ailleurs j'ai endormi celui qui nous suivait de trop prés. SSS pas la peine de prendre cet air, il fait juste un rêve dans lequel tu te tiens seuls les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la plaine. Je ne posséde pas de sharigan, mais mon hypnose est imparable pour de pauvre humain si minable. ssss»

Et Nagirie disparu dans un petit pouf de fumé. Kakashi resta un instant à réfléchir puis retourna au campement ou les jeunes l'attendaient, il croisa un instant le regard de Sasué et tous les deux se comprirent lors de cet échange qui ne dura qu'un quart de seconde. Kakashi se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment Sasuke allait mettre Naruto au courrant de leur plan. Mais après tout il devait lui faire un peu confiance. Sasuke avait prouvé quand tant que ninja il était largement compétent.

Ils mangèrent, puis refirent un point rapide sur le déroulement de la journée du lendemain, il s'agissait d'entrer de ne pas se perdre d'éviter les piéges et de se rendre au rendez-vous de négocier les documents et de ressortir. Chacun avait mémorisé la carte des lieux. En cas de séparations in désirées le point de rendez vous était le campement. Les ninja se couchèrent tandis que Kakashi prenait le premier tour de garde. Sasuke avait installé son sac de couchage entre Sakura et Naruto de sort qu'il n'avait que quelque centimètre à parcourir pour le toucher. Lorsqu'il fut certain que les autres dormaient, il s'arrangea pour que discrètement sa main entre en contact avec celle de Naruto. Opération facilitée par le fait que Naruto c'était dans son sommeil retourner vers lui et qu'en gigotant il était à moitié sortit de son sac de couchage. Sasuke se concentra pour atteindre la conscience de Naruto et pénétra dans son rêve. Il se retrouva dans le restaurant préférer du blond celui-ci était en train de manger une quantité impressionnante de ranem. Sasuke eut un petit rictus pas étonnant que ce baka bave en dormant. Il s'approcha de Naruto s'assit en face de lui et le regarda d'un air critique. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction visiblement le fait que Sasuke soit dans son rêve ne le troublait pas outre mesure. Sasuke se dit qu'il allait falloir faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un rêve. « Dobé même dans tes rêves tu ne fais que bouffer.

(Naruto)_ C'est trop bon les ranems. Après on pourra aller s'entraîner ensemble et puis on ira s'amuser et….

(Sasuke)_ Désoler Naruto mais je ne suis pas venu pour cela, d'ailleurs je ne fais pas partit de ton rêve, et j'ai à te parler.

(Naruto ne comprenant rien)_ Mais si tu es dans mon rêve donc tu dois faire ce que je veux c'est mon rêve.

(Sasuke)_ Oui c'est ton rêve, mais j'y suis entré pour te parler dobé alors tu vas m'écouter crétin ce n'est plus un simple rêve. J'ai réalisé une projection. Tu imprimes ou tu veux qu'on aille rende visite à Kuiby pour qu'il t'explique.

(Naruto)_ C'est pas la peine de crier et de t'énerver teme. Et qui qu'est ce que tu fous là tu peux pas me laisser tranquille. T'imagine c'est pas juste ! T'as pas à rentrer dans ma tête quand cela t'arrange.

(Sasuke)_ Vu que tu rêve de ranem ce n'est pas trop grave. Et puis si tu avais répondu à mes tentatives dans la journée, je n'aurais pas été forcé de procéder ainsi.

(Naruto perdu)_ Tentative ?

(Sasuke)_ Oui dobé j'ai essayé de te contacter, mais tu n'es décidément pas réceptif.

(Naruto réfléchissant)_ Attend tu veux dire que cette drôle de sensation que j'ai ressenti c'était toi.

(Sasuke)_ Mais tu as compris bravo baka.

(Naruto)_ Baka toi-même. Comment veux-tu que je sache que c'était toi cela aurait pu être n'importe qui vois un ennemi, je n'allais pas…

(Sasuke s'exaspérant de plus en plus)_ Baka tu as déjà lié ton esprit avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, cela ne pouvait pas être un autre et puis c'est un art ninja très rare même si très pratique. Il n'y a que des personnes qui sont proches qui peuvent échanger parler d'esprit à esprit sans ouvrir la bouche. Je te t'avais laissé un rouleau à ce sujet que tu devais étudier, je pensais que tu aurais eu au moins la présence d'esprit de le lire.

(Naruto baissant le regard)_ C'est que j'ai déjà eu du mal à lever le sceau protecteur, et puis j'avais plein de chose à faire, on allait partir en mission et …

(Sasuke coupant court aux explications bafouillantes de son vis-à-vis.)_ J'ai compris crétin. Bon alors écoute- moi, es-tu capable de reconnaître lorsque j'essaye de te contacter.

(Naruto)_ Oui maintenant que je sais ce que c'est il n'y a pas de problème. Au début j'ai cru que c'était Kiuby qui s'amusait à me…

(Sasuke)_ Je m'en moque l'importance c'est que la prochaine fois tu ouvres un peu ton esprit et tu écoute ce que je te dirais. On aura tout le temps de s'entraîner plus tard. Demain toi et moi on va s'éclipser discrètement.

(Naruto)_ Quoi ?

(Sasuke)_ Il faut que je sois le premier à rencontrer Neko-bachan sinon on n'aura pas les documents. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. J'ai pas le temps Kakashi ne va pas tarder à te réveiller pour ton tour de garde et j'ai besoin de dormir un peu moi écoute demain lorsque je te le dirais tu devras suivre très précisément mes instructions. OK ?

(Naruto)_ Ok. Mais tu sais tu pouvais demander cela plus gentiment.

(Sasuke)_ Naruto !

(Naruto)_ Quoi !

(Sasuke avec un sourire sadique)_ Tu baves. »

Et il disparut laissant Naruto stupidement attabler devant ses ranems froids ne comprenant rien. Il ne bavait pas d'abord. Puis il sentit Kakashi le secouer. Il se réveilla et constata que non seulement il tenait la main de Sasué mais qu'en plus effectivement il bavait et qu'il en avait mis plein son t-Shirt. Kakashi lui jeta un sourire pervers et Naruto se surprit à rougir stupidement devant le sous-entendu tout à fait hors de propos qu'il lisait dans l'oeil brillant de son ancien professeur. C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il prit son tour de garde.

Le lendemain l'équipe 7 pénétra dans la ville perdue. Chacun était très concentré, y compris et surtout Naruto en fait. Il était anormalement silencieux et sur ses gardes, pour deux raison, la première, il ne voulait surtout pas passer à côté du message de deuxièmement il n'aimait absolument pas l'ambiance qui se dégageait de ces lieus. C'était lugubre, des ordures traînait de toute part on aurait dit que la ville était en pleine décomposition et pourtant il y avait des gens qui y vivaient. Naruto percevait leur présence et leur odeur leur parvenait une odeur de peur qui se mélangeait à celle des armes et du sang. Cet endroit était glauque. Ils parvinrent rapidement à une petite place, ils traversèrent un dédale de ruelle toute les plus insalubres les une que les autres et profondément déprimante. Ils arrivèrent donc à l'entré des souterrains. Les anciens égouts dont une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait. Sakura plissa le nez, et Naruto eu malgré lui un haut-le-coeurr. Il comprenait à présent ce que pouvait ressentir Kiba, avoir un odorat surdéveloppé n'était pas toujours un avantage. Il remarqua que Sasué avait imité Kakashi et avait noué un tissu qui formait un masque lui recouvrant le nez. Naruto décida de l'imiter, cela l'aida un peu à atténuer ses nausées.

Tous s'entre regardèrent puis entrèrent finalement dans le tunnel. Sakura était une kunichi, une médic qui plus est et elle pouvait se targuer d'en avoir déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûrs au court de sa vie. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner, elle était une femme avant tout et marcher dans un égout puant s'en savoir où elle allait, avec une odeur presque intenable et des rats tout autour d'eux qui couraient et faisaient mille petits bruits. Et il lui fallait tout son self contrôle pour ne pas sursauter à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux la frôlait. Elle admirait le calme de Sasué qui n'avait pas bronché. Leur progression était lente, et pénible, même pour des ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle, à partie de là il n'y avait plus d'eau nauséabonde, car elle se déversait dans une sorte de conduit qui semblait l'évacuer de la ville, il n'y avait plus n'ont plus de rats. Et Sakura pensa que ce n'était pas plus mal. A partir de là plusieurs chemins s'imposaient à eux, les pierres qui formaient les sous-sols étaient recouvertes de mousse fluorescente, si bien que l'on avait du mal à distinguer s'il s'agissait encore de mur construit par l'homme ou de roche naturelle. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un nouveau tunnel faisant bien attention de ne déclancher aucun des pièges qui abondaient sur leur chemin. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans les profondeurs de la ville e ainsi que dans celle de la terre, car jusqu'à présent il n'avait fait que descendre. Naruto était particulièrement attentif, il ne voulait à aucun prix manquer le message de Sasuke, toutefois il se forçait a ne pas fixé Sasué avec trop d'insistance, cela pourrait paraître louche. Sakura manqua de tomber dans une crevasse et ce fut Saï qui la rattrapa au dernier moment pourtant jusqu'à présent même s'ils se sentaient et savaient observer de façon plutôt hostile, ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé âme qui vive.

Soudain à la limite de sa perception habituelle Naruto ressentit à nouveau cette légère pression qu'il avait assimilé comme étant Sasuke qui lui demandait la permission d'entrer en contact. Oui lui aussi il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi c'était comme cela qu'il l'interprétait mais c'était ainsi, pour Naruto. C'était vraiment une demande et c'était à lui d'y répondre et de s'y ouvrir librement. Il savait qu'il existait des ninja capables de rentrer dans l'esprit des autres et d'en prendre possession comme Ino, ou bien de lire les informations et allant jusqu'à rendre fou leur victime. Il se doutait bien aussi que Sasuke grâce à sa pupille avait des facilités dans ce genre de ninjutsu. Mais quelque part cela s'apparentait à un viol mental. Naruto n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée que l'on puisse ainsi entré en lui et surtout lire e lui librement. Il avait déjà assez de problème avec cette saleté de démon renard qui s'invitait sans préavis dans ses réflexions et qui en plus se permettait de faire des remarques le plus souvent désobligeantes sur ses actions. Alors quelque part, il remerciait Sasuke d'agir ainsi et de ne pas simplement force son esprit délivrer son message et repartir. C'était surprenant qu'il soit aussi prévenant mais finalement pas du tout désagréable. Cela réchauffait le cœur du blond car lui prouvait que le brun avait malgré tout une certaine considération pour lui. Il tendit lui aussi son esprit et l'ouvrit à Sasuke. _« Pas trop tôt baka, cela fait bien 5 minutes que j'ai commencé._

_(Naruto vexé)_ Oh c'est bon, ! Alors c'est quoi le plan ?_

_(Sasuke imperturbable)_ Tu vois le coin du mur à l'embranchement ?_

_(Naruto)_ Oui._

_(Sasuke)_ Sois plus discret baka et continue de marcher._

_(Naruto)_ C'est pas facile alors abrége. _

_(Sasuke)_ Bien alors tu vas te placer exactement à trente centimètre de ce coin à quarante-cinq degré. _

(Naruto)_ Quoi ?

(Sakura) _ qu'est ce qui t'arrive Naruto !

_(Naruto)_ Mince j'ai parlé à voie haute._

_(Sasuke)_ dobé !_

(Naruto à Sakura)_ Non rien j'ai cru voir quelque chose bouger par là. »

Il se dirigea vers le mur en question. Fit semblant d'examiner le couloir tout en se dirigeant selon les indications de Sasuke (droite, un petit peu plus sur ta gauche,baka recule d'un quart de pas) Il assura finalement à Sakura qu'il avait dû rêver. A ce moment-là Kakashi déclara une pose. Ils avaient bien progressé, mais ce manque d'opposition était quelque peu louche, il demanda alors à Saï d'envoyer quelqu'une de ses bêtes d'encre en éclaireur. Saï sorti alors son rouleau et se mit rapidement à dessiner quelque souris d'ombre se formèrent et il leur ordonna d'aller exploré un peu les alentours. Pendant ce temps Sasué c'était rapproché de Naruto qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle s'appuya sur le mur à ses cotés comme pour profiter de la pause.

A ce moment-là, tout se passa extrêmement vite. Si vite, que Naruto ne comprit pas du tout ce qui était en train de leur arriver Sans qu'il y est aucun signe avant-coureur le mur pivota, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un autre couloir, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas le sol se déroba sous eux et ils tombèrent, Naruto n'y voyait rien, mais il sentait la présence de Sasué à ces cotés. Il fallait qu'il ralentisse leur chute ou bien il allait mourir. Mais dans une cheminée aussi étroite il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Soudain il sentit que Sasué lui agrippait son paquetage. Puis il sentit une vive tension vers le haut. Qui lui coupa le souffle lorsqu'il fut arrêter net. Il leva les yeux et vit que Sasué avait simplement attrapé une barre qui traversait la cavité. En haut, il ne distinguait plus grand chose. Le noir était presque total. Puis soudain il ré n'était pas une barre que Sasuke avait attrapée il n'y avait rien de ce type dans ce piège s'était son chakra qu'il avait condensé et étiré de telle façon qu'il les bloque parce que les murs à cet endroit étaient plus resserrés. D'ailleurs s'il était tombé un peu plus à droite, il aurait heurté le mur sans doute rebondit dessus et fini pas s'écraser au fond. Naruto s'habituait rapidement à la luminosité diffuse que produisait la barre de chakra de Sasuke. Toutefois il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle l'arrêt avait été brutal. Sasué ne le laissa pas rêvasser plus longtemps. « Tu me détruis le mur en face de toi dobe.

(Naruto)_ quoi ?

(Sasuke)_ Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi lourd. Tu balance un coup dans le mur en face de toi, il ne doit pas être très épais un simple coup bien placer devrait suffire et grouille-toi on a pas toute la journée. »

Naruto s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce même s'il se doutait bien que la position de Sasué ne devait pas être facile. Si pour lui l'arrêt avait été brutal cela avait du être un véritable écartèlement pour Sasué. Une fois un passage crée, il se laissait glisser à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus de mousses, et comme Sasué avait rangé son épée de chakra plus de lumière. Naruto pesta un malgré le noir complet il se surprit à percevoir les contours de ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'il dût protéger ses yeux vivement car Sasuke avait émis une petite flamme dans sa main.

(Naruto passablement énerver) « _ T'aurais pu prévenir témé.

(Sasuke)_ Mais je t'avais prévenu bien maintenant fille moi des fringes. »

Naruto compris que cela ne servait à rien de discuter il tendit à Sasué un pantalon et un haut noirs. Se retourna e essayant d'empêcher ses joues de rougir lorsque Sasué se déshabilla, puis lorsque la voix mâle de Sasuke lui dit que c'était bon, il se retourna. Repris son paquetage et se mit à suivre Sasuke qui était parti ayant accroché son sabre dans son dos. Malgré la confiance qu'il portait à son ami Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

« Et maintenant ?

(Sasuke)_ Tu me suis c'est tout.

(Naruto)_ Mais pour les autres ?

(Sasuke)_ Ne t'inquiète pas ils sauront se débrouiller.

(Naruto)_ Mais ça va aller, je veux dire si on les rencontre, ou bien si le rat de Saï …

(Sasuke)_ Il n'y a aucun risque de ce coté là, nous sommes sur le territoire des chat-nins ils ne laisseront pas des rats ou souris fussent-ils fait d'ombre se balader librement. Maintenant tais toi et dépêchons nous un peu. Il faut que l'on remonte presque jusqu'à la surface.

(Naruto choqué)_ Quoi après avoir descendu tout le temps c'est une blague.

(Sasuke)_ Ferme là baka et en route. »

Pour ne pas laisser le temps à Naruto de répliquer il accéléra donc le rythme. Et Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de se dépêcher, s'il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue.

Pendant ce temps quelque pars dans les sous-terrain de la ville perdu. Sakura Kakashi et Saï reprenaient leur respiration. D'un seul coup, une tonne d'eau usé leur était tombée dessus les entraînant dans un cul-de-sac où ils avaient failli finir transpercer pas des piques acérées. Kakashi demanda rapidement si tout le monde allait bien. Ces deux compagnons hochèrent la tête, mais Sakura fut obligé de constater qu'ils n'étaient que trois Sasué et Naruto avaient disparu. Ils tentèrent en vain de les contacter, mais les radios ne servaient à rien ici. Saï quant à lui avait perdu e contact avec ses créatures d'ombres ne pouvait pas non plus leur donner de nouvelle. Tout ce qu'il avait eu le temps de voir c'était le mur pivoter sur Sasué et Naruto. Kakashi relativisa « Au moins ils sont ensemble. Bien nous devons continuer et leur faire confiance.

(Sakura)_ Mais je suis inquiète pour Sasué tout de même.

(Saï)_ C'est vrai seule avec Naruto dans le noir, je me demande s'il aura le courage de tenter une approche direct. (Clac sur la joue) Mais Sakura pourquoi tu ?

(Sakura)_ Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

(Kakashi)_ Allons les enfants en route, et fait attention, ce piège n'était pas mentionné. Nous devons redoubler de vigilance. J'ai bien peur que toute cette histoire ne soit un vaste guet-à-pent. »

Ils reprirent donc la route.

Naruto suivait Sasuke qui avançait sans aucune hésitation et progressait rapidement dans ce qui était un véritable labyrinthe. Naruto était sûr qu'il était revenu presque au niveau de la surface. Les mousses fluos avaient refait leur apparition et bientôt ils arrivèrent dans des couloirs qui eux étaient carrément éclairés. Là Sasuke cessa de courir et se mit à marcher tranquillement Naruto sur les talons sa face totalement indescriptible. Au bout de quelque minute, ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec des chats, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas ordinaire, d'abord, il se tenait sur leur deux patte arrière ensuite ils portaient des habits. Sasuke s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Visiblement Sasuke n'était pas surpris, même s'il était difficile de savoir quant, il pouvait l'être. Le rire de Kiuby retentit dans sa tête. Cela faisait longtemps et finalement ne lui manquait absolument pas. Cela ne vexa pas du tout le renard lorsqu'il lui en fit la remarque. Mais celui-ci ce content de se moquer un peu plus de son hôte car celui-ci ne connaissait même pas les Chat-nin. C'était une espèce à part entière à la frontière des animaux et des démons, à l'instar de ceux-ci ils pouvaient utiliser le chakra et le ninjustu. Ils étaient loyaux et fidèles à leur communauté et farouchement indépendant, des alliés de poids et des ennemis redoutables. Ils pouvaient être des invocations, mais ne passait que très rarement de tel pacte leur relation avec les humains était pour le moins écouta discrètement les explications de son locataire involontaire. Il les observait très attentivement et sans y réfléchir tendit la main affin de caresser celui qui était le plus proche de lui. Le poil du chat se hérissa et il eut un grognement d'avertissement. Sasuke intervint en attrapant le poignet de Naruto avant que celui-ci ne perde une main dans un geste complètement stupide et inconsidéré. Naruto se sentit tout penaud, surtout que le rire de Kiuby avait redoublé d'intensité. Sasuke les salua d'un mouvement de tête, puis leur demanda d'excuser son baka de compagnon. Naruto se garda bien de deux chat-nins s'inclinèrent alors respectueusement devant Sasuke et celui qui semblait le plus âgé prit la parole.

« Nous nous voyons souvent en ce moment, mais c'est toujours un plaisir pour nous.

(Sasuke)_ Pouvez vous nous conduire à Néko-bachan.

(chat-nin)_ Oui. Nous allons vous y guider. Mais si je puis me permettre Sasuke sama… »

Sasuke à cet instant se permit un petit sourire et sortit du sac de Naruto un petit sachet qu'il leur lança. Le chat-nin l'attrapa avec enthousiasme et eu un grand sourire en découvrant son contenu. Il remercia chaleureusement Sasuke et les invita à les suivre.

Sasuke leur emboîta le pas suivit pas Naruto qui sa demandait bien ce que contenait le fameux sachet. Mais il n'osait pas poser la question du moins pas à voix haute, il s'était suffisamment fait remarquer comme cela. Il tenta d'attendre alors l'esprit de Sasuke et fut surpris que celui-ci lui demande aussitôt « _Quoi ? _

_(Naruto toujours mentalement)_ C'était quoi dans le sachet ?_

_(Sasuke hésitant entre l'amusement et l'irritation devant le comportement de Naruto)_ De l'herbe à chat. Maintenant tiens toi tranquille et surtout surveilles tes manières. _

_(Naruto)_ C'est bon pas la peine de te moquer de moi, Kiuby suffit._

_(Sasuke)_ Il faut dire qu'avec toi c'est presque trop facile. »_

Naruto lui répondit par un silence boudeur alors pour le taquiner un peu plus Sasuke rajouta perfidement « _félicitation au fait, tu vois tu as réussi à me joindre. Mais à l'avenir abstient toit de le faire pour de telles futilités. »_

Puis il rompit le contact. Naruto le regarda son dos, ce témé c'était encore une fois arranger pour le rabaisser même s'il lui avait presque fait un compliment. Il lui tira la langue, geste totalement puéril et inutile puise ce que Sasuke marchait devant lui, mais cela lui permettait d'extérioriser. Et puis Naruto était comme cela et il ne voulait pas changer.

Après de longue minute de marche, ils arrivèrent à une vaste antichambre, lumineuse et richement dé chat-nins leur dirent d'attendre quelques minutes, puis de temps après alors que Naruto laissa vagabonder son regard sur la richesse de la pièce, une jeune femme vient leur ouvrir en leur disant que Néko-bachan allait les recevoir. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce Sasuke foudroya Naruto du regard, le message était on ne peut plus clair. « Tiens toi à carreaux. » Naruto lui emboîta donc le pas, ils avancèrent jusqu'à se retrouver devant un dais. Là se trouvait une grand mère, richement habillée et coiffée avec goût et raffinement tous ses bijoux étaient fait d'or. Et autour d'elle il y avait d'innombrable chat, de simple chat, mais non loin Naruto distinguait la présence de chat-nin. Un détail interloqua le jeune homme, cette grand mère avait lui semble-t-il des moustaches et même des oreilles de chat. Mais il se retient de faire le moindre commentaire, pestant intérieurement contre ne le prévenait jamais de rien, il savait pourtant que lui n'était pas aussi doué qu'un Uchiwa c'était plutôt le contraire. Et Naruto se doutait bien que son visage exprimait clairement sa surprise. Sasuke s'arrêta et s'inclina rapidement, Naruto fit de même plutôt gauchement. Puis ils attendirent qu'elle prenne la parole. « Sasuke-kun je vois avec satisfaction que tu es encore vivant. Comment c'est passer ta chasse.

(Sasuke)_ Je ne suis pas encore de taille face à Itachi. Mais ce n'est plus d'actualité.

(Neko-bachan dont le regard brilla)_ Tu m'en diras temps qu'est qui t'amène à nouveau devant moi. Et qui est ton compagnon, ainsi que ceux qui sont en train de s'enfoncer dans nos sous-terrains.

(Sasuke)_ Ce sont des ninja de Konoha comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki.

(Néko-bachan)_ C'est donc vraiment lui, je m'en doutais un peu ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Soit le bienvenu ici jeune Naruto.

(Naruto)_ Euh merci.

(Sasuke)_ Pourrais tu faire en sorte que le reste de notre équipe parvienne jusqu'ici.

(Néko-bachan)_ C'est envisageable.

(Sasuke)_ Cependant il faut faire en sorte qu'il ignore ma présence.

(Néko-bachan amusé)_ Tu es pourtant très convaincante en fille, toute à fait charmante. Pas la peine de me lancer un regard aussi noir, je respecterais tes volontés. Jutsius.

(Jutsius)_ Oui maîtresse.

(Néko-bachan)_ Amènes le groupe de ninja qui errent à nos portes jusqu'ici et fait les attendre dans l'antichambre numéro trois.

(Jutsius)_ A vos ordres.

(Neko-bachan fixant avec attention Sasuke)_ Et maintenant si nous parlions de la raison de ta venu, et des artifices dont tu uses pour cacher ton identité au sein de ta propre équipe. Je me doute qu'il y a un rapport entre le fait que tu es combattu ton frère et ton retour à Konoha.

(Sasuke)_ Vous êtes comme toujours très perspicace. Je suis effectivement de nouveau à Konoha, et si j'y suis revenu c'est pour la assurer la survit du clan Uchiwa.

(Neko-bachan avec un sourire)_ Il t'a finalement avoué la vérité.

(Sasuke)_ Oui. Itachi m'a expliqué les circonstances du massacre.

(Neko-bachan sérieuse)_ Tu sais que tu vas avoir affaire à forte partie d'ailleurs ton frère à été obliger de courber l'échine devant le maudit.

(Sasuke)_ Oui, mais cela ne me fait pas peur.

(Neko-bachan)_ Bien, après tout tu ne seras pas seul dans ce combat. (Elle lança un regard complice à Naruto qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir) Je suppose que si tu es là c'est que tu as appris que je possédais certains documents.

(Sasuke)_ Oui, je sais que le troisième Hokage vous à transmit un rouleau qui contient des informations essentielles pour retrouver les survivant du massacre. Et Je pense qu'Itachi à aussi laisser quelque chose ici.

(Neko-bachan dont les yeux brillaient)_ Bien raisonner Sasuke, tu as décidément bien grandi. Mais tu es conscient que même que même si je t'apprécie et que je suis très attaché au clan Uchiwa mes services ne sont pas gratuits.

(Sasuke)_ Et si nous nous assurions que le rat qui vous à trahit ne soit plus un problème. Il comptait nous tuer en nous faisant tomber dans le grand piège du souterrain. Et le déclanchement de ce piège entraînerait en prime écroulement d'une grande partie de la ville perdue.

(Neko-bachan)_ Oui ce traître à mener un double jeu. Il en a après un membre de ton équipe si vous nous servez d'appât, je pense que je peux te restituer les documents en question.

(Sasuke)_ Je te remercie. Mais serait-il possible que tu remettes le document que t'a confié l'hokage à Kakashi notre chef d'équipe.

(Néko-bachan)_ Et que je ne trahisse pas ton secret, par la même occasion. Cela me semble raisonnable et de plus dans notre intérêt, je n'ai aucune envie de m'attirer les foudres du maudit.

(Sasuke)_ Nos relations ont toujours été secrètes, et le resteront.

(Neko-bachan)_ Je suppose que l'on peut également se fier à toi Naruto.

(Naruto)_ Je ne parlerais de cette conversation à personne.

(Neko-bachan)_ Bien Je vais vous faire conduire à une autre antichambre, vous pourrez vous y délasser, je t'y apporterais le document qu'Itachi à sceller à ton attention.

(Sasuke)_ Merci.

(Neko-bachan alors qu'ils se retournaient)_ Encore une chose Sasuke. Tu sais que tu pourras toujours venir ici à l'occasion. Nous ne prendrons pas partit contre le maudi, car nous n'en avons pas la force. Ceci étant dit tu reste tout de même mon filleul et cet être ignoble est à l'origine de bien des souffrances, si je le peut je t'aiderais.

(Sasuke avec un sourire)_ Je comprends, il se pourrait que j'aie recours à vos services. »

Et ils partirent définitivement, Naruto recommença à respirer normalement une fois qu'ils eurent franchi la porte. Il avait eu l'impression d'être passé aux cribles par le regard aiguiser de la vénérable grand-mère et en même temps il avait assisté à quelque chose de particulier, s'il n'avait pas été là il était persuadé que Sasuke se serait encore montré plus ouvert. Il ignorait totalement que son ami avait une marraine, et quelle marraine ! Une fois de plus il se rendit compte qu'il était loin de tout savoir de son ami et cela le désolait. Lui il n'avait pas de secret enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais en tout cas pas pour Sasuke. En même temps celui-ci avait accepté de lui en dévoiler quelque uns, il faudrait certainement beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'accepte de se confier naturellement. On pouvait toujours rêver ce n'était pas le caractère de Sasuke et même si cela énervait profondément Naruto, il n'y pouvait rien.

Une fois dans la pièce qui leur a été dévolu Sasuke entreprit de se retransformer en Sasué sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Curieusement Naruto respecta le silence, et entreprit d'examiner avec attention une tapisserie pendant que Sasué se rhabillait. Bizarrement cette tapisserie d'intriguait, il n'était vraiment pas caller dans ce genre de truc, mais il la trouvait très belle, et au-delà de cela elle lui semblait presque familière, et il éprouvait un sentiment assez étrange en la regardant. Elle représentait un renard roux et or qui courait au coté d'un loup blanc, argenté. Dans leur sillon, la végétation semblait plus belle. Dans le ciel, la lune et le soleil semblaient elle aussi complices.

« C'est une représentation du dieu renard Kilua et du dieu loup Kiba. L'un symbolise le soleil, l'autre la lune, malgré cela ils étaient amis et se retrouvaient à l'aube et au crépuscule. »

Naruto eut un mouvement de surprise, il n'avait ni sentit ni entendu Sasué approcher. Elle se tenait à ses côtés et regardait elle aussi le tableau. Sa voix avait une sonorité différente presque solennelle. « Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

(Sasué)_ Un jour des humains ont voulu se débarrasser du dieu loup car il régnait sur la nuit et l'obscurité et, malgré sa neutralité, ils en avaient peur, mais en même temps ils voulaient acquérir sa puissance et ont tendu un piège, ils profitèrent que Kiba soit absent pour s'en prendre à sa louve, et à ses enfants. Ils les tuèrent sauf un dont ils se servirent pour entraîner le dieu loup dans un piège, Le dieu renard apprennant la nouvelle se précipita à son secours, mais il était trop tard, bien que les hommes aient tous périt, Kiba était affreusement mutilé et totalement emprisonner dans une épaisse cloison de glace, et de terre. Juste avant de céder au sommeil, il fit promettre à son ami de s'occuper de son fils et s'endormit en maudissant les humains.

Le dieu renard prit donc sous son aile le louveteau, sous la lumière du soleil celui-ci devient noir comme la nuit, mais au rayonnement de la lune, il reprenait sa teinte argentée. Depuis ce jour, les renards et les loups furent impitoyables envers les hommes. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les ninjas n'ont jamais pu passer de pacte avec aucun d'eux et pourquoi les membres de ces communautés sont appelés des démons.

(Naruto)_ Kiuby aussi.

_(Kiuby)_ Je suis un des descendant de Kilua._

_(Naruto)_ C'est pour cela que tu as attaqué le village parce que tu hais les humains ?_

(Kiuby)_ Cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Toutefois toi et l'Uchiwa devriez essayer de vous renseigner un peu. Votre ignorance est une véritable offense.

_(_Sasuke)_ Que se passe-t'il Naruto ?

(Naruto)_ Kiuby disait qu'il était un descendant du renard et que l'on était ignorant et que c'était absolument désolant. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister sur ma bêtise non plus.

(Sasuke)_ Je crois qu'il y a eu des contacts à une certaine époque entre ma famille et les dieux loup et entre le premier hokage et qui sait peut-être kiuby lui-même.

(Naruto)_ Vraiment ?

(Sasuke)_ C'est à lui que tu devrais poser la question.

(Naruto)_ Il ne veut pas répondre, il boude ou quoi. D'après lui on doit se débrouiller pour savoir par nos propres moyens ou bien le laisser sortir.

(Sasuke)_ Cela m'aurait étonné aussi qu'il nous aide ainsi gratuitement. Encore des recherches en perspective, on verra bien, toutefois cela doit être important pour qu'il est prit la peine d'attirer ton attention dessus.

(Naruto qui était retourné à la contemplation de la tapisserie)_ Dis tu trouves pas qu'ils nous ressemblent.

(Sasuke)_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

(chat-nin)_ Moi je suis du même avis que le renardeau. Après tout il est lié au Kiuby et toi Sasuke-sama, les Uchiwa sont liés au descendant de Wolfram le fil de Kiba, votre charigan en est la preuve puise ce que c'était un des attribut du dieu loup.

(Sasuke)_ Ranulf cela faisait longtemps.

(Ranufl)_ Je suis aussi content de vous revoir. »

Et il sauta dans les bras de Sasuke qui le laissa faire.

(Naruto essayant de comprendre)_ Cela veut dire que Sasuke a pris les yeux d'un loup.

(Ranulf)_ Il est peut-être le réceptacle du kiuby et un des héritier de konoha il n'est pas très malin ton compagnon Sasuke sama.

(Sasuke)_ La réflexion n'est pas vraiment sa qualité principale c'est vrai.

(Ranulf)_ Je vois cela, enfin c'est à toi que revient le choix de tes compagnons, tu salueras Nagirie à l'occasion cette sale vipère m'a volé une proie l'autre jour. Enfin trêve de bavardage inutile, Neko-bachan m'a dit de te remettre ce document.

(Sasuke)_ Merci.

(Ranulf)_ Au faite tu sais qu'en femme tu es vraiment très bien.

(Sasuke le foudroyant du regard)_ C'est bon, pas la peine de faire des commentaires.

(Ranulf)_ Tu ne va pas te mettre à bouder n'es-ce pas petit regard noir.

(Sasuke le gratifiant d'un autre regard bien sentit)_ Ne m'appelle plus ainsi, j'ai grandi.

(Ranulf s'étirant)_ Peut-être mais tu as toujours le regard aussi noir, quelque soit ton apparence. C'est dommage tu étais si mignon enfant quant tu ne faisais pas la tête.

(Naruto ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser une question)_Il était comment enfant ?

(Sasuke le foudroyant à son tour)_ Cela ne te regarde absolument pas.

(Ranulf souriant derrière ses moustaches)_ Allons ne fait pas le timide. C'était un petit garçon aux allures angélique, mais qui n'en faisait absolument qu'à sa tête, il n'y avait qu'avec son frère qu'il ne faisait jamais d'histoire, et dès que quelque chose le contrariait-il se mettait à bouder et lançait des regards noirs. C'est pour cela que je l'appelais petit regard noir.

(Sasuke)_ C'est bon tu as fini ton cirque.

(Ranulf)_ Allons, je n'ai rien dit de compromettant si tu insistes par contre je peux… »

Mais Sasuke l'empêcha de continuer cette fois-ci en plus du regard noir, il y avait une élévation sensible de son niveau de chakra. Ranulf rigola, se frotta à Sasué et sauta lestement de ses bras. Une fois au sol, il lui lança un salut à la prochaine et disparut tout en continuant de sourire et de rigoler à voix basses.

Sasuke ne lui accorda pas un regard et se tourna vers Naruto, voyant que celui-ci contenait à grand peine sa curiosité, et sachant pertinemment que tant que celle-ci ne serait pas satisfaite il n'aurait pas la paix, et que le baka de service ne serait bon à rien. Il expliqua que Ranulf c'était occuper de lui lorsqu'il était petit et aussi quelque mois après le massacre, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul. Naruto opigna sans rien ajouter. Sasuke rangea consciencieusement le rouleau frapper du sceau des Uchiwas, il remit sa Kusanagie sous forme de pique à cheveu qu'il glissa dans sa chevelure. Et remit les habits dans le sac à Naruto. Puis ils attendirent en silence, que l'on vienne les chercher pour qu'ils rejoignent leur équipe, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder puise ce qu'ils percevaient l'aura familière de chacun d'eux qui se rapprochait rapidement.

Désolé 'ai eu un peu la flemme de réécrire la part de la légende. Je serait amener à l'étoffer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un peu plus d'action enfin un peu de combat. Sinon je sais que je me répète mais des REVIEWS sil vous plais. Cette fic est en cour d'écriture donc j'ai besoin de vos avis et de vos idées. Merci.


	15. Chapter 15

J'espère que cette fic vous plais si oui. S'il vous plais un tout petit effort mettez une review. Si vous avez des demandes, des idées voir des conseils, ou même des reproche n'hésitez pas. Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 15 : Pris au piège

Saï, Kakashi et Sakura, commençaient sérieusement à avoir assez de devoir éviter les pièges. Ils avaient même décidé de faire demi-tour, comprenant que s'enfoncer d'avantage était stupide. Sakura s'inquiétait pour Naruto et Sasué, tandis que Saï essayait de réfléchir posément à la situation. La ville perdue était connue dans le monde ninja et c'était un endroit réputé très dangereux. Pourtant malgré les pièges, ils n'avaient croisé personne ce qui signifiait deux choses : Un celui qui les avait amenés ici connaissait vraisemblablement bien les lieux le plan fournit était exact, il savait donc parfaitement ce qu'il faisait peut-être son commanditaire était-il originaire de la ville. Deux ce commanditaire n'était pas en relation avec le maître de la ville perdue sinon ils seraient tombés sur des combattants armés jusqu'aux dents. Le problème c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de la situation. Leur contact était certes un homme dangereux, mais c'était Jiraya lui-même qui les avait mis en relation. Malgré son comportement parfois surprenant et son air débonnaire, il s'agissait d'un des sanins légendaire et Saï avait beaucoup de respect pour lui et ses capacités à survivre et à collecter des informations n'était plus à prouver, il n'aurait pas fait d'erreur de ce genre surtout avec Naruto qu'il appréciait particulièrement et la disciple de son amie dans l'équipe concernée. Il y avait plus d'une inconnue dans l'équation, et cela énervait prodigieusement Saï bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Et voilà qu'ils avaient été séparer en deux et comme par hasard ces deux membres en particulier, était-ce un coup de l'Akastuki et donc la cible serait Naruto, à moins que ce ne soit Sasué après tout, il ne savait rien de son passé. Soudain il sentit une présence, il dégaina immédiatement un kunaï et le lança. Celui-ci fut dévié facilement et une voix résonna dans les silences des couloirs.

(Jutsius) « Voilà comment vous accueillez celui qui vient vers vous.

(Kakashi)_ Nous sommes un peu sur-le qui-vive en ce moment.

(Jutsius)_Après être parvenu si loin dans le sous-sol, cela ne me paraît pas improbable. Toutefois avant d'attaquer il aurait été plus judicieux de se montrer courtois. Je suis venu vous guider après tout.

(Sakura franchement surprise)_ Pardon ?

(Saï pragmatique)_ Si vous vous montriez.

(Jutsius amuser)_ A votre guise. »

Le chat-nin sortit de l'obscurité et s'approcha d'eux. Soutint leur regard et les étudia succinctement les imbéciles qui avaient osé pénétrer leur territoire et qui sans le savoir venaient d'être sauvez d'une mort certaine. En même temps, il était aussi curieux de pouvoir étudier les compagnons de Sasuke-sama. La jeune fille se détendit en le voyant, malgré sa surprise visible. Jeune naïve, avec une couleur de cheveux improbable, toutefois volontaire et certainement pas si stupide que cela puise ce qu'elle avait réussi à réprimer un mouvement instinctif pour tenter de le caresser. Le plus grand, dont seul un œil était visible, il le connaissait de réputation et à vrai dire il avait connu son père dans le passé, il s'inclina quelque peu devant celui qui avait été le maître de Sasuke-sama et un ninja reconnu et valeureux. Le troisième ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, tout en lui semblait faux. C'était sûrement à cause de lui que l'identité de Sasuke-sama devait être préservé.

Sans s'attarder d'avantage il les invita à le suivre. Après s'être concerté du regard et que Kakashi ait approuvé ils se mirent en marche en silence. Mais Sakura rompit celui-ci. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit impressionnée de se retrouver en présence d'un chat-nin qui était des créatures farouchement indépendantes et qui se laissait très rarement voir et encore plus domestiquer. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question par rapport à Naruto et Sasué. Jutsius eut un petit rictus, et lui répondit que leurs deux compagnons étaient auprès de Néko-bachan-sama et qu'ils allaient les retrouver bientôt. Sakura se sentit soulagé. Saï lui restait sur ses gardes. Il trouvait que ce soudain revirement de situation était étrange, il tombait un peu trop à propos, alors même qu'ils commençaient à se perdre un guide leur tombait du ciel. Il n'aimait pas cela, depuis le début de la mission, il avait un drôle de pressentiment qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout Et au fur et mesure c'était de pire en pire.

Au bout d'une longue marche ils arrivèrent enfin dans les quartiers d'habitations. Mais ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive. Absolument personne, même s'ils pouvaient deviner la présence de certain. Et qu'ils savaient que la population de cette ville, même s'il n'y avait pas de statistique officielle dépassait au moins la centaine d'individus. Kakashi-senseï et Neko-bachan s'entretinrent un long moment seul à seul pendant ce temps les quatre jeunes se racontaient leurs aventures respectives. Puis elle les fit convoquer tous ensemble et leur donna congé. Un chat-nin les raccompagna aux portes de la ville. Ils venaient ni plus ni moins de ce faire jeter dehors. Ils avaient tout de même pu se reposer un petit peu. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Ils firent rapidement le point de la situation. Kakashi avait obtenu contre une somme conséquente le fameux document qu'il fallait désormais ramener à Konoha et au passage signaler la traîtrise de l'informateur, si la mauvaise idée de traiter de nouveau avec des ninjas de Konoha lui reprenait celui-ci passerait certainement un sale quart d'heure. Et la section interrogation s'en donnerait certainement à cœur joie. Saï restait tout de même fort sceptique quant au déroulement de cette mission. Sakura elle était surtout contente d'être sortie de là. Sasué restait sur ses gardes de même que Kakashi et Naruto, ils savaient qu'avant de rentrer ils devaient remplir leur part du contrat. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur ancien campement afin de s'accorder un peu de repos avant de repartir.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés que l'embuscade leur tomba dessus. Une dizaine de ninjas les encerclèrent. Malgré le fait qu'ils s'y soient préparé Sasuke fut surpris de ne pas les avoirs repérer plutôt, il n'avait senti leur présence que quelques minutes avant qu'ils passent à l'action ce qui n'était pas très encourageant car cela témoignait d'une certaine habileté de leur part. D'ailleurs il évitait avec beaucoup de difficulté les attaques ennemis. L'envie de déclancher son sharigan se faisait de plus en plus forte, en temps normal des adversaires de ce calibre ne lui aurait pas posé de problème mais là. Malgré leur effort pour tenir la formation les ninjas de konoha furent plus ou moins débordés. Kakashi avaient beau avoir relever son bandeau et révéler son sharigan les assaillants gardait l'avantage, ils avaient soigneusement préparé leur coup. Soudain alors qu'ils effectuaient une attaque combiner redoutable obligeant l'équipe sept à se séparer ; le sol se mit à se mouvoir et se referma sur Saï et Sasué qui se trouvait à proximité. Les deux ninjas étaient à l'intérieur d'un véritable dôme de roche, dôme qui formait une prison solide et restrictive.

Instinctivement Saï et Sasué se mirent dos-à-dos au centre. Scrutant avec attention, chaque recoin de la structure sans pour autant voir ni sentir leur adversaire. Saï lança une technique pour essayer de briser la muraille mais sans succès. C'est alors qu'une pluie d'aiguille s'abatis sur eux. Saï dans un réflexe se jeta sur Sasué pour l'en protéger. Il émit une plainte de douleur lorsque les anguilles le transpercè se relevèrent toutefois rapidement en entendant un rire gras et mauvais raisonner dans l'air. Soudain un homme sembla se détacher de la paroi et leur fit face. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'informateur pourtant Sasuke était certain de l'avoir déjà-vu quelque part. Il ne mit pas longtemps à l'identifier comme un criminel inscrit au bingo-book. Mais que faisait-il là. Saï l'attaqua lançant une rangé de shurikan que l'autre évita facilement. Sasué profita d'un angle mort créé par leur mouvement pour lancer un kunaï, celui-ci malgré la précision et la force du lancer ne fit que rebondir avec un bruit mat entre les omoplates du ninja qui eut un rictus avant de se précipiter avec une vitesse ahurissante sur Sasué qui para de justesse le coup, ayant à peine pu suivre le déplacement de son adversaire. Toutefois sous la pression, elle fut envoyer un peu en arrière. Saï vint alors ce placer devant elle. Le ninja les toisa avec mépris et condescendance. « Oui résister moi un peu, que je m'amuse. C'est dommage pour toi ma belle, mais tu es entré dans mon air de jeu.

(Saï avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux)_ Et si tu arrêtais ton cinéma.

(L'homme)_ Après tout plus on est de fou et plus on s'amuse. Mon cher voilà que tu vas avoir de la compagnie, finalement tu ne seras pas seul pour mourir. Mais finalement c'est aussi bien, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un petit peu avec ta copine avant d'en finir avec toi.

(Saï)_ Nous verrons.

(L'homme en commençant à tourner autour d'eux)_ Mais c'est tout vu. Cet endroit sera votre tombeau. »

Il disparut une nouvelle fois, se fondant parfaitement avec la roche. Aucun moyen de percevoir d'où allait venir la prochaine attaque, la roche étant elle-même parcourue de chakra. Saï et Sasué se remirent dos-à-dos. Sasuke n'aimait absolument pas cette situation, jamais il n'avait autant regretté son sharigan qu'en cet instant. En plus Ils étaient véritablement faits comme des rats. Et même si visiblement le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé avec Saï n'avait pas été prévu le dit Saï ayant tenté de le protéger lorsque le sol s'était mis en branle la situation n'était pas en leur faveur. Leur agresseur avaient méticuleusement préparé leur coup. Saï était sa cible et il avait étudié à fond ses techniques pour pouvoir les contrer efficacement. Il y avait peu d'espoir que Kakashi et les autres puissent leur venir en aide, ils devaient être suffisamment occupé de leur côté. Il était seul et de plus il y avait un autre problème bien plus grave. Les aiguilles qu'ils avaient reçues étaient empoisonnées, aucun doute làé les efforts de Saï, il avait tout de même été toucher, le poisson n'avait que peu d'effet sur lui, ayant été immuniser contre la plupart d'entre eux par Orochimaru l'un des plus grand spécialiste dans ce domaine. Il se doutait bien que Saï devait lui aussi de par son conditionnement avoir été préparer contre les empoisonnements, mais malgré tout il avait pris une sacrée dose, et il percevait que s'il commençait à transpirer. Ils allaient devoir jouer contre la montre.

A l'extérieur du dôme, le combat battait son plein. Sakura Naruto et Kakashi avaient déjà mis la moitié de leurs adversaires hors course en grande partit grâce au multiclonage de Naruto qui de ce fait assurait seul sa défense, à l'aide d'une armé de clone tandis que Sakura et Kakashi travaillaient en binôme. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de ninja renégat du pays des roches. Kakashi n'éprouvait aucun remord à se battre au contraire même, il se sentait quelque peut galvaniser, il utilisait le chidori avec maîtrise et force, semant la mort parmi les rangs brisait les protections dont s'entourait leur adversaire permettant à son senseï de que Naruto s'en donnait également à cœur joie, enchaînant les rasegan, toutefois au fur et à mesure du combat il sentait monter en lui une excitation nouvelle. Et malgré ses efforts pour maintenir le contrôle sur son chakra il sentait bien que celui de Kiuby filtrait de plus en plus. Il se mordit la lèvre se n'était pas le moment de perdre les pédales, Yamato n'était pas là et en plus Sasuke se trouvait avec Saï prisonnier du dôme de terre. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un petit peu. Même s'il sentait toujours la présence de Sasuke au travers de l'épaisse paroi. Au fond de lui-même il avait peur, peur pour eux, peur pour lui, qui n'était pas encore remis et qui ne pouvait pas se battre comme il le voulait.

Il n'y a rien de pire que de trop penser lors d'un combat, enfin surtout lorsque l'on s'appelle Naruto, trop absorbé par ses réflexions et tout en étant en train de lutter à la fois contre son angoisse et contre la monter en puissance du démon renard qui lui serait bien sorti histoire de se dégourdir les jambes enfin surtout les crocs et de s'amuser avec ses malheureux adversaires. Naruto ne remarqua pas qu'un des ninja des roches s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui. Soudain il entendit clairement un sifflement d'alerte et évita de justesse un kunaï particulièrement vicieux qui lui érafla la joue. Il transperça son propriétaire à l'aide d'un de ses clones qui l'avait lui-même pris à revers. Il se recentra sur le combat histoire de ne pas mourir stupidement ce qui ne risquait pas de faire avancer les choses, et il promit intérieurement à Nagirie un bon bol de lait frais en remerciement. Il entendit un sifflement dédaigneux puis plus rien. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en se jetant à nouveau dans la mêler.

Finalement le ménage fut vite fait, Kakashi Sakura et Naruto se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls debout au milieu des corps de leurs adversaires. Naruto sentait un effluve connu dans l'air et suivant son flair se retrouva nez à nez avec leur informateur qui après avoir assister au combat semblait essayer de prendre la tangente. Il se fit proprement assommer par Naruto qui le ramena à Kakashi. Ils le ligotèrent solidement et se tournèrent alors vers le dôme de roche cherchant un moyen d'y pénétrer, peine perdue. Ni le chidori, ni la force de Sakura ni le rasegan de Naruto n'arrivèrent à le percer pire les dégâts qu'il subissait était aussitôt résorbé par la pierre. Ils durent se résoudre à attendre, de toute évidence il ne pouvait rien faire de l'extérieur. Celui qui avait créé le dôme était le seul à pouvoir le défaire, et le créateur se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à prendre leur mal en patience et à croire en leurs coéquipiers malgré tout personne n'était véritablement serein.

Pour tromper l'attente Kakashi frouilla chaqu'un des ninjas des roches puis se débarrassa des corps tandis que Sakura soignait les diverses coupures qu'ils avaient reçu ici et là. Chacun d'entre eux étaient là et malgré tout la fatigue les rattrapait l'angoisse ne faisant que se surajouter à l'ensemble. Naruto dansait presque d'un pied sur l'autre, Kakashi continuait d'examiner la structure espérant trouver une faille tandis que Sakura surveillait le prisonnier qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir reprendre connaissance Naruto n'y avait pas été de main morte. Naruto essaya d'appeler Sasuke dans son esprit comme il l'autre fois. Mais alors qu'il prononçait le nom dit brun ce fut la voie sèche et sifflante de Nagirie qui lui répondit. « _Il est occupé pour l'instant. Ne le déconcentre pas._

_(Naruto inquiet)_ Mais il va bien ? Je veux dire, ils vont bien. _

(Nagirie)_ Ils sont vivant tous les deux sss et Sasuke devrait bientôt trouver un moyen de mettre fin à ce combat. Prend ton mal en patience et n'oublie pas le lait une fois rentré. »

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, si la vipère faisait ce genre de blague c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de problè c'était plus fort que lui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'était Sasuke et il savait très bien qu'il était fort, très fort, même mais malgré cela il s'inquiétait d'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas donner la pleine mesure de ses capacités. Mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour trouver des moyens de se débrouiller. Tout à l'heure il n'avait pas assez fait attention. Au début du combat, il s'était naturellement appuyé sur Sasué pour le couvrir alors qu'il partait à l'assaut, cela avait été une erreur. Bien qu'il sache et qu'il est toute confiance en Sasuke c'était lui qui aurait dû veiller sur les arrière de Sasué. Cela n'aurait pas obligé Saï à s'en occuper et il ne serrait pas coincés tous les deux là-dedans.

Soudain la vois de Kiuby le sortit de ses réflexions. « Tu as fini de te torturer l'esprit, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Il faudrait savoir, je croyais qu'il t'énervait profondément. » Naruto préféra ne pas répondre de toute évidence se maudis renard profitait une fois de plus de la situation pour se foutre de sa gueule. Il était tellement occupé par son monde intérieur qu'il n'avait pas sentit Sakura se rapprocher de lui. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit d'une voie réconfortante. « Ne t'en fais pas Saï et Sasué vont s'en sortir. »

Le blond lui fit un sourire et ajouta « Je sais ». Il ne savait pas ou il avait trouvé cette confiance alors qu'il doutait jusqu'à présent mais maintenant qu'il l'avait dit il été profondément convaincu que tout allait bien se passer.

À l'intérieur du dôme, le combat faisait rage, les techniques suitons n'avaient aucun effet sur le ninja noir. Les projectiles rebondissaient sur sa peau qui était aussi dure que de la pierre. Le chidori aurait pu en venir à bout mais pas question de l'utiliser pour l'instant. Saï malgré le poison continuait d'attaquer tout en protégeant Sasué. Il s'étonnait de la rapidité avec laquelle ils s'étaient coordonnés tous les é ne le gênait presque pas, mais malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme à ce combat et le poison se répandait dans ses veines malgré la dose d'anti-poison qu'il s'était injecté. Son adversaire était rusé et prudent, il savait que, dans ses conditions, la victoire ne pourrait lui échapper. Saï évita une fois de plus un kunaï apparut comme par magie depuis un ange mort ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus et il avait du mal à effectuer les signes incantatoires. Sasué se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Je vais le forcer à se découvrir, à ce moment-là seras tu capable de mettre un terme à ce cirque.

(Saï tout aussi discrètement)_ Tu ne dois pas prendre de risques inutile.

(Sasué)_ Tu n'es pas en état de discuter. »

Elle soigna rapidement la blessure qu'il avait reçue au flan et se clona. Saï ignorait ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire mais elle avait raison, il n'avait pas le choix. Il rassembla ses dernières forces et concentra son chakra pour pouvoir lancer une technique susceptible de briser l'armure de leurs adversaires. Celui-ci voyant les efforts qu'il jugeait désespérés des deux jeunes ninja éclata à nouveau de rire. « Tout ce que vous ferez sera inutile, je vous l'ai dit ceci est votre tombeau. Peu importe ce que vous tenterez ici mon frère Pejas sera vengé. »

Cette petite tirade permis à Sasuke de s'assurer de l'emplacement exact du ninja noir, il se lança à l'offensive enchaînant les mouvements de taijutsu avec l'appui de son clone. L'homme en noir fut déstabilisé normalement il n'aurait pas du crainte un tel style de combat, mais cette fille renforçait les parties de son corps qui entrait en contact avec le sien grâce à son chakra. Ce n'était pas normale un telle maîtrise le laissait dubitatif, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était dans l'impossibilité de bouger tant Sasué ne lui laissait aucun temps mort. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion la jeune fille ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps le Sasué s'effaça laissant le champ libre à Saï qui profita parfaitement de l'occasion pour porter un coup mortel à son adversaire grâce à un kunaï qu'il avait recouvert d'encre dans laquelle passa son propre chakra. Au contact de l'homme, le tout explosa. Mais malgré la force de la technique, la faiblesse de Saï combiné à l'adresse de don, adversaire faisait que celui-ci avait réussi à dévier le coup au dernier moment enfonçant sa propre lame dans la chair de Saï. Avant de perdre connaissance celui-ci prononça un juron.

Le ninja jubilait, il allait porter le coup de grâce lorsqu'il ressentit un violent choc au niveau de sa poitrine. Il cracha du sang et regarda incrédule vers le bas. Une matérialisation de chakra l'avait transpercé chose normalement impensable et en plus au niveau du cœur. Dans un ultime effort, il se retourna pour tenter de faire face à son bourreau, mais il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une lueur rouge avant que la voie glaciale de Sasué ne lui dise « la foudre est plus forte que la terre. Echec et mat. » Il lui envoya une décharge qui eut définitivement raison de lui. Sasué se détourna du ninja inconnu et se porta au chevet de Saï, faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Son état stabiliser, il inspecta une nouvelle fois les dôme ne s'était pas dissipé à la mort de celui qui l'avait créé pire celui-ci semblait rétrécir s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de sortir de là ils allaient être réduit en poussière.

Il scanna la structure à l'aide de son sharigan et trouva la faille. Seulement il demeurait un léger souci d'accord Saï était hors jeux mais s'il sortait à coup de chidori Sakura risquait de se poser des questions. Le chidori le trahirait irrémédiablement. Heureusement finalement que Naruto se trouvait de l'autre coté. Il inspira profondément oubliant les murs qui se rapprochaient inexorablement et tandis son esprit vers Naruto celui-ci à sa grande surprise lui répondit aussitôt visiblement ils avaient fini de leur cotés. Les choses s'arrangeaient, il expliqua donc la situation et la solution à Naruto qui devait se débrouiller pour le transmettre à Kakashi. Naruto sortit de sa conversation interne poussa un léger soupire de soulagement et avisa Kakashi coups de bol, celui-ci était en train de faire le tour du dôme et se trouvait donc hors de vue de Sakura qui surveillait toujours le prisonnier. Il le rejoignit lui expliqua rapidement ce que lui avait dit Sasuke. Puis ils se positionnèrent. Grâce à son sharigan Kakashi repéra rapidement le point que lui indiquait Sasuke. L'idée avait toutes les chances de fonctionner. Naruto leur donnant simultanément le signal comptant à la fois à voix haute et dans sa tête. Kakashi et Sasuke déclanchèrent la technique et le dôme vola en éclats.

Naruto laissa échapper un cri de joie qui s'interrompit rapidement lorsqu'il vit que Saï était inconscient. Sasué semblait elle aussi à bout, leur vêtement étaient déchirés de toute part et ils portaient la trace de nombreux coups. Naruto se précipita vers ses camarades juste à temps en fait car Sasuke, qui avait quelque peu outre passer ses limites se permis de tourner de l'œil et Naruto eu juste le temps d'amortir la chute de Sasué.Sakura accouru à son tour. Après un rapide examen, elle déclara que Sasué avait simplement trop forcé et qu'elle était à court de chakra pare contre l'état de Saï l'inquiétait beaucoup avait beau s'y connaître en poison pour faire un antidote, il lui fallait un minimum de matériel, elle se tourna vers Kakashi qui partageait son attention entre le blesser et le prisonnier qui venait de refaire surface. Retourner à konoha demanderait trop de temps, et avec deux blessé, il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Retourner dans la ville perdue n'était pas non plus vraiment une option, il n'y serait pas les bienvenus Neko-bachan avait clairement fait entendre qu'elle n'avait traité avec eux uniquement à cause de la présence de Sasuke et le temps manquait, on ne pouvait pas attendre que celui-ci se réveille. La solution leur tomba littéralement du ciel en la personne de Ranulf. Le chat-nin jeta un regard satisfait au prisonnier qui se mit à trembler et se tassa du mieux qu'il put. Lorsqu'il vit que Sasué était inconsciente, il laissait échapper un feulement de rage. Naruto ressentit toute cette colère et eut un mouvement instinctif de recul lorsqu'il croisa le regard du chat-nin. Pourtant la chaleur de Sasué contre lui et sa fougue habituelle le firent se reprendre rapidement. « Voilà votre homme, pouvez vous nous aider nous avons des blessés dont un gravement empoisonné. »

Il soutint tant bien que mal le regard brûlant de Ranulf. Kakashi vint à son aide. « Y aurait il un endroit où nous pourrions nous en occuper, notre médic à besoin d'un endroit pour travailler. »

Ranulf les tint tous sous son regard perçant, la médic en question était toujours affairée au-dessus du blessé le plus grave, et Sasuke-sama demeurait inconscient. Il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser dehors où il risquait de tomber sur des êtres hostiles. Il leur ordonna donc de le suivre tandis que d'autres chat-nins s'occupaient du prisonnier qui hurla au ninja de ne pas les laisser entre leurs mains. Mais Kakashi n'eut pas une ombre d'hésitation même si les informations que détenait cet homme pouvait avoir une quelconque valeur, elle n'était rien par rapport à ses camarades. Il prit Saï qui tremblait et transpirait abondamment désormais et suivit le chat-nin . Naruto s'occupait de Sasué, tandis que Sakura après avoir rapidement récupérer leur affaire leur emboîta le pas.

Ranulf les conduisit dans une sorte de cache aménager à environs une demi-heure de la ville.L'abri sous terrain n'avait rien à envier à celui d' y avait une vaste salle commune, un arsenal une infirmerie, et plusieurs chambres ainsi qu'une cuisine. Le tout était entretenu et même si l'endroit datait à premier vu de la dernière guerre tout semblait en ordre. Sakura installa du mieux qu'elle pu Saï puis fit un rapide inventaire de ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver tout les composants dont elle avait besoin et se mit immédiatement au travail. Avec l'aide de Kakashi qui suivait scrupuleusement ses indications. Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait emmené Sasuke dans une chambre à l'écart, suivit de Ranulf. Naruto était quelque peut sentait le sang frais, alors que ses plaies externes avaient cessé de saigner, il avait sans aucun doute rouvert son épaule, avec les efforts successifs qu'il avait dû concéder. Et tant qu'il ne rompait pas son jutsu il n'était pas en mesure de le soigner. Il avait également besoin d'une transfusion de chakra, il le voyait à la façon dont Sasué s'était mise à transpirer un peu comme en état de lui épongea le front et prépara la transfusion. Ranulf le regardait faire. Il l'aida même à mieux installer Sasué. Naruto avant de commencer lui demanda de veiller à ce que Sakura ne les dérange pas. Puis il commença à transfuser son chakra, faisant bien attention de laisser la conscience de Sasuke en paix il avait bien mérité de se reposer.

Après plusieurs heures de travail Sakura injecta le contre poison, elle veilla ensuite son patient pour s'assurer qu'il réagissait positivement au en profita pour aller jeter un coup d'œil aux deux autres et les trouva profondément endormies l'un serré contre l'autre, visiblement Naruto avait dû lui faire une transfusion de chakra et ils étaient tous les deux épuisés. Il eut un sourire derrière son masque et un clin d'œil complices avec Ranulf après que celui-ci les ait recouverts d'une couverture. Il retourna voir Sakura, lui demandant des nouvelles. « Son état semble stable, mais il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour récupérer, j'ignore quand il reprendra connaissance, heureusement qu'il avait un kit anti-poison sur lui. C'est un miracle que Sasué n'ait pas été infecté elle aussi, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu tenir le coup. Enfin je vais aller m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes…

(Kakashi la forçant à se s'asseoir sur le deuxièmes lit de la pièce)_ Je viens d'y aller, ils se reposent. Sasué va très bien, elle a juste un peu trop forcé sur ses réserves de chakra demain au réveil, elle sera en pleine forme. Tu dois te reposer, toi aussi tu atteins tes limites. »

Sakura allait protester mis devant le regard insistant de son ancien senseï , elle grommela pour la forme, mais céda. Elle s'allongea et ne fut pas longue à s'endormir à vrai dire si ses yeux étaient encore ouverts c'était uniquement grâce à sa volonté et à une bonne dose d'adrénaline. Kakashi eut un nouveau sourire lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait puis la couvrit également. Avant de commencer à veiller sur le repos de Saï, certain que dans la pièce d'a coté le chat-nin faisait de même avec Sasuke et Naruto. Il ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de penser qu'une fois de plus l'hokage c'était planter sur le degré de la mission. Enfin ils étaient tous vivants et avaient récupéré les documents c'était le plus important. Sasuke avait réussi à garder sa couverture, et un pont était créé entre Konoha et la ville perdue. Enfin même si le lien était plutôt entre Sasuke et les chat-nins. Ainsi donc les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues plus jeune étaient y avait une relation entre eux et les Uchiwas. Plus jeunes à l'Académie juste avant la guerre, c'était une sorte de légende urbaine de Konoha et il se rappelait être aller avec quelque uns de ses camarades, traîner de nuit dans le quartier essayer d'en apercevoir un. C'était se demanda distraitement si Tsunade était au courant. Peut-être puise ce que la matriarche semblait la connaître personnellement. Bizarrement à sa connaissance, aucun Uchiwa n'avait jamais eu de chat-nin en invocation. Il laissa ainsi ses pensé dérivé au rythme des respirations des dormeurs et le temps passa.

Avant même que Sasuke ne se réveille tout à fait il avait déjà conscience de la présence de Naruto à ses cotés. Il poussa un petit soupire mentale décidément cela devenait une habitude de se réveiller avec lui dans ses bras. Et d'ailleurs ce qui l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire s'était peut-être le fait qu'il trouve cette situation agréable. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir, il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Cette présence aussi il la connaissait, et elle aussi était une des rare qui lui paraissait rassurante. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Ranulf. Le chat-nin eut ce qui pour eux passe pour un sourire. Cependant il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille et c'est avec un ton particulièrement chantant qu'il le salua. « Bien dormi à ce qu'il me semble. Vous savez que vous êtes très mignon tous les deux. »

Il n'attendit pas que Sasuke ne réponde et disparu, mais il connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme, à l'apparence de jeune fille pour savoir que celui-ci le fusillait d'un regard plus noir que la nuit elle-même. Sasuke le regarda donc partir, puis il secoua Naruto afin de le réveiller pour qu'il puisse se lever. Naruto l'en empêchant jusqu'à présent. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à quitter les bras de Morphée ni ceux de Sasué d'ailleurs. Malheureusement pour lui un cri strident eut tôt-fait de le faire réagir. Sakura était à la porte. Il se leva d'un bon, mais s'empêtra dans les couvertures et eut du mal à esquiver les coups de la jeune fille qui lui criait après et le traitait de tous les noms. De pervers de profiteur et d' protégeait tant bien que mal son visage de ses scène si familière et si caractéristique fit que Sasué ne retint pas un franc éclat de rire. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat que les deux protagonistes s'arrêtèrent net s'entre regardèrent et finalement éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

Après quoi Naruto fut mis dehors pour que Sakura puisse s'assurer que Sasué allait bien. Naruto dont le ventre criait famine se mit à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Malheureusement pour lui-même si les placards étaient remplis il n'y avait pas de ranem. Tant pis il se servit un peu de tout puis prépara aussi quelque chose pour les autres. Kakashi arriva et le salua en lui demandant d'un air appuyé s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Naruto préféra ne pas répondre. Il demanda à la place des nouvelles de Saï. Kakashi lui répondit qu'il avait juste repris connaissance et qu'il était tirer d'affaire. Il s'en remettrait rapidement d'après Sakura car le poison n'avait pas eu le temps de véritablement l'infecter.

Dès que Sakura eut quitté la pièce en déclarant que Sasué était en pleine forme, celle-ci ferma soigneusement la porte après que Ranulf ne se soit faufilé avec précaution il défit son jutsu et avec l'aide du chat-nin, il s'occupa de son épaule. Lors de l'arrêt de leur chute dans le labyrinthe, il avait déjà sérieusement tiré dessus le combat n'avait rien arrangé. Il se permit une légère grimace de douleur lorsque Ranulf resserra le bandage. Alors qu'il allait reformer son jutsu Ranulf se mit devant lui. « Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi à l'avenir.

(Sasuke)_ Je suis solide.

(Ranulf)_ Oui mais ton corps porte les cicatrices de tes blessures. Tu est devenu fort, mais cela ne suffit pas toujours.

(Sasuke)_ Je sais.

(Ranulf)_ Enfin tu n'es pas seul.

(Sasuke)_ Je sais.

(Ranulf)_ Ne l'oublie pas. »

Pour toute réponse Sasuke caressa tendrement le chat-nin, chose impensable pour la plupart des gens. Puis il effectua son jutsu réajusta ses habits et sortie de la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Naruto qui justement venait le chercher pour qu'il vienne manger.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: question identitaires

Lorsque Saï repris définitivement ses esprits la première chose qu'il demanda c'était ce qui était advenu du ninja déserteur des Roches. Kakashi lui assura qu'il était bel et bien mort. Saï s'interrogea, il était persuadé de l'avoir manquer. Sasué expliqua qu'elle avait pu profiter de l'ouverture qu'il avait créé dans sa garde pour finir le travail le coup de Saï l'ayant atteint plus qu'il ne le croyait. Kakashi pour changer de sujet lui demanda ce qu'il savait de cet homme. Saï consentit juste à leur dire que s'il avait été la cible c'était parce qu'il avait au court d'une de ses missions antérieures, tué son frère. Personne n'insista pour en savoir plus. Ils s'occupèrent simplement de reprendre des forces. Le lendemain Sakura autorisa Saï à se lever et aussitôt Ranulf les mis à la porte. Néanmoins il fut chaleureusement remercié par chacun des membres de l'équipe.

Ils tournèrent définitivement le dos à la ville perdue et se dirigèrent vers Konoha. Vu que Saï était convalescent que Sasué était encore fatiguée ainsi que Sakura Naruto décida d'invoquer une grenouille géante pour les y transporter. Malheureusement il y mit un peu trop d'enthousiasme et invoqua une fois de plus le patriarche en personne. Le maître crapaud était vraisemblablement peu disposé à être utilisé comme simple bête de somme. Naruto avait beau protester que ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait invoquer au départ il ne faisait que s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque fois. Il sentait le regard de reproche de Sasué dans son dos, celui amuser de Kakashi, même Sakura se moquait de lui quant au démon renard, il rigolait ouvertement.

Finalement après que Naruto est dû supplier le crapaud pendant de longue minute que celui-ci est fixé chacun de ses compagnons s'arrêtant longuement sur Sasué. Il allait dire définitivement non reconnaissant l'odeur des serpents sur cette fille, mais Naruto promis de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Le crapaud fit mine de réfléchir puis après lui avoir arracher la promesse de boire le verre de l'amitié bien qu'il ne soit pas encore majeur, et autres petite bricole, il accepta de les prendre sur son dos. Naruto fut soulagé, enfin à moitiés, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Sasuke Jiraya allaient une fois de plus retourner le couteau dans la plaie sans parler du démon renard qui continuait à se moquer de son hôte de façon tout à fait odieuse. Enfin grâce à l'invocation, il serait à Konoha avant le coucher du soleil alors qu'en temps normal, il leur aurait fallu plusieurs jours.

Quelque part au nord du pays de la foudre un violent orage éclatait avec force accompagner de trompe d'eau en conséquence obligeant les voyageurs à rester dans l'auberge. La plus part faisaient contre mauvais fortune bon cœur. La plus part parce qu'un duo atypique fulminait dans un coin enfin le plus grand des deux fulminait l'autre restait de marbre comme à l'accoutumer. Kisame ne semblait pas vouloir décolérer et commençait à envoyer des ondes négatives percevable même pas les non-ninjas qui s'étaient éloignés prudemment. Il faut dire qu'il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour reconnaître en Kisame un ninja. D'un il était d'une taille plutôt hors norme et avait la carrure allant avec, de deux son énorme épée ne laissait que peu de place au doute. Son compagnon quant à lui aurait parfaitement pu se fondre dans le paysage, si ce n'est la froideur et la beauté de ses traits. Des deux, c'est bien lui qui paraissait le plus inoffensif grossière erreur. Du genre d'erreur que l'on ne commet qu'une seule fois comme en atteste la mention très dangereux apposé à côté de son nom dans le bingo-book.

Voyant que son compagnon commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer, Itachi prononça simplement son nom, ni plus ni moins. Lui aussi cette mission l'ennuyait, lui aussi commençait à en avoir assez de devoir chasser un démon spécialiste de la fuite et des faux-semblants, lui aussi détestait la pluie et se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Mais lui se contrôlait et si son impulsif partenaire commençait à faire n'importe quoi, il savait bien que cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses, ils auraient juste une brigade d'ambus de plus sur les bras, et il en avait marre de jouer à cache-cache, bien qu'il ne soit pas contre un petit moment de défoulement. Kisame comprit immédiatement le message et cessa de tempêter. Il sentait aussi que son partenaire était plutôt sur les nefs en ce moment. Même si Itachi avait toujours le même air impassible et le même comportement il le savait. Appelez cela de l'instinct de survie, ou simplement le fait qu'à force de côtoyer son partenaire il avait appris à le connaître du moins autant que possible.

Kisame promena son regard dans la pièce, il avait trouvé le moyen de tromper son ennui. Une des filles le regardait avec envie, bien sur elle regardait avant tout Itachi, comme toutes les autres, mais elles déchantaient vite jamais le ninja renégat ne s'était laissée entraîner dans ce genre de situation. Pour Kisame Itachi était une énigme vivante pleine de contradiction mais également une menace mortelle. En fait il appréciait son partenaire, se disant qu'il aurait pu tomber sur largement pire.L'akastuki était un peu à court de membre c'est dernier temps elle en avaient perdu quatre, raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient à faire ce boulot. Décidément Konoha ne leur posait que des problèmes. Et surtout cela avait des répercussions sur lui-même, ce que le ninja appréciait plus que moyennement. Mais leur chef leur avait signifié qu'ils n'étaient pas encore près pour capturer ou plutôt sceller le Kiuby. Encore un problème à l'horizon, le gamin grandissait vite. Et une fois encore à cause de ce démon stupide qui leur échappait depuis déjà plusieurs mois, ils étaient définitivement au point mort. Des fois Kisame avait l'impression que Pain se compliquait bien trop la vie et malgré tout il avait du mal à comprendre le pourquoi de la capture des démons. C'était une source de chakra bien, mieux ne vaux pas les avoirs dans le camps adverse ok, mais pourquoi donc devoir les offrir à cette statue et dans un ordre précis s'il vous plaît.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait la pluie s'était soudain arrêté aussi vite qu'elle s'était mise à tomber d'ailleurs. Il ne le réalisa que lorsque Itachi bougea pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il lui emboîta le pas dommage pour la fille mais la mission avant tout. Itachi n'aurait jamais eut la patience d'attendre encore. Itachi marchait d'un pas égal et déterminé le même qu'à l'ordinaire. Pourtant aujourd'hui il se sentait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Mentalement il se concentrait pour garder son calme et surtout ne pas extérioriser sa frustration. Il n'avait jamais aimé perdre son temps et c'était un trait de caractère qui lui était resté malgré savait que cette mission n'était qu'une vaste farce organisée par Marada dans l'unique but de le tester et le punir pour avoir combattu Sasuke sans sa permission. L'entretien qu'il avait eu à leur retour au repaire avait été violent. Son corps n'en portait aucune trace mais son esprit lui c'était une autre histoire. Marada l'avait une fois de plus sonder profitant du sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé des années auparavant pour le forcer à s'ouvrir à lui. C'était ni plus ni moins qu'un véritable viol mental. Même si Itachi le savait et arrivait à anticiper et à lui cacher les informations sensibles il n'en demeurait pas moins que c'était une épreuve pénible un contact forcer et prolonger d'esprit à esprit. Ou il était forcé de se mettre à nu devant l'autre qui fouillait allégrement dans son être sans le moindre émoi.

Itachi dans ces moment-là se demandait s'il restait à son ancêtre la moindre parcelle d'humanité, son esprit était si différent du sien le contact en était si douloureux et il mettait toujours un certain temps à s'en remettre. Il prit une profonde inspiration humant l'air frais et encore humide. Il devait évacuer ses ressentiments, se concentrer sur la mission. Ramener ce démon et prouver à Marada qu'il lui était dévoué. Il avait encore du pain sur la planche. Il se permit un instant encore de laisser son esprit dériver vers Sasuke. Son jeune frère deviendrait fort, bien plus fort que lui, il le savait au plus profond de lui-même il l'avait toujours su. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il le voyait déjà Sasuke avait toujours rayonné à ses yeux. C'était étrange d'ailleurs que ni son père ni Marada ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Il réprima une envie de sourire en pensant à son jeune frère. Il était tout ce qui lui importait encore, malgré le fait qu'il est été obligé d'être à l'origine de beaucoup de ses souffrances, son frère restait pour lui une source intarissable de réconfort. Itachi revoyait le regard rempli d'émerveillement et d'amour, cette innocence et son sourire chaleureux Il était tout son contraire et il espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait un jour redevenir l'être qu'il avait dû briser de ses propres mains. Toutefois il y avait toujours cette flamme au fond de ses yeux. Cette flamme qui, il l'espérait ne s'éteindrait jamais. Il appréhendait un peu leur prochaine rencontre et ce qu'il pourrait lire dans le regard de son frère. Il s'arrêta secoua lentement la tête, Il devait continuer de croire c'était la seule voie ou demeurait l'espoir. Il avait surpris Kisame qui lui envoya un regard étonner auquel il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il avait retrouvé son calme habituel et repris sa route d'un pas plus serein. Le requin haussa les épaules et continua de le suivre toujours en silence haussant les épaules montrant par là son incompréhension mais aussi désintéressement du pourquoi de cet arrêt impromptu.

Naruto et Sasué étaient de retour à l'appartement du étaient revenu à Konoha dans la matinée, mais n'avaient pas à eu une seule minute pour pouvoir se poser un peu. Tsunade leur avaient demandé un compte-rendu complet de la situation après avoir envoyé Saï sous la garde de Sakura passer de plus ample test à l'hôpital. La vielle n'avait pas lâché le morceau, elle n'appréciait pas trop que Sasuke garde des informations pour lui et elle avait expliqué son ressentiment en terme clair. Surtout lorsque celui-ci avait rétorqué que c'était une affaire priver lier au clan Uchiwa et qu'il n'avait eu jusqu'alors aucune raison de révéler ce secret. Tsunade avait tempêter un moment contre la manie des clans pour les secrets et finalement avait laissé tomber l'affaire lorsque Naruto lui avait rétorqué qu'apparament elle et Neko-bachan se connaissaient aussi. C'était la vérité Tsunade suivant les ordres de son maitre avait souvent été en contact avec les chat-nins qui plus est pour louer leurs services, mais de là à imaginer que ces mêmes chat-nin avaient un lien direct avec les Uchiwas. Elle se calma en examinant Sasuke vérifia que les efforts qu'il avait fournis n'avaient pas trop réenclancher le poison encore présent dans son organisme, apparament non mais elle lui recommanda de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Elle était un peu surprise d'ailleurs de la vitesse à laquelle Sasuke avait récupéré. Sasuke haussa les épaules, et se retint de faire allusion au pouvoir acquis et pris chez Orochimaru. Le sujet restait malgré tout un point sensible pour les deux parties en présence.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'apartement du blond celui-ci ne l'avait pas lacher des yeux une seule seconde. Visiblement il atendait quelque chose. Cette attitude commençait à tapper sur les nefs de son colocataire qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir souffler un peu, même si un Uchiwa n'admetrait jamais une chose pareille. Finalement il le fusilla d'un regard noir et lui demanda ce qui lui prenait. Naruto prit un air un peu géné se gratta l'arrière dû crane en souriant, Sasuke avait bien remarqué cette manie qu'il avait de faire ce geste dès que quelque chose le turlupinait et qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et curieusement c'était principalement avec lui et à une moindre fréquence avec les membres de l'équipe. Le voir commencer à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre Sasuke était de plus en plus certain que le blond allait lui sortir quelque chose d'énorme.

Prenant son courage à deux main en tentant d'essayer d'ignorer la promesse de mille mort qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sasué, Naruto respira un bon coup puis se lança. « lorsqu'estqu'iladansleparchmind'Tachi ?

(Sasué de plus en plus énerver)_ Moins vite dobé.

(Naruto se forçant à se calmer)_ Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le parchemin d'Itachi ?

(Sasué le visage encore plus fermer)_ Cela ne te regarde pas !

(Naruto)_ Mais tu vas l'ouvrir non ?

(Sasué se forcant à ne pas s'énerver d'avantage)_ Je t'ai dit que cela ne te regardait pas. Ni toi et encore moins Tsunade.

(Naruto en colère cette fois-ci)_ Mais j'ai jamais rien rapporté de ce que j'ai deviné sur toi à Tsunade. J'ai toujours gardé tes secrets la preuve, j'ai rien dit sur ce fichu parchemin, alors qu'elle venait de te passer un savon. Merde Sasuke teme, je suis déjà mouillé dans l'affaire jusqu'au cou alors si ce sont mes affaires.

(Sasué haussant la voie également)_ Tout ce baratin alors qu'en fait tu veux juste satisfaire ta curiosité.

(Naruto)_ Non enfin si. Mais je te rappelle que je suis concerné aussi. Ton ancétre il cherche à me mettre sur ton tableau de chasse, je te rappelle. Et en plus si cela tourne au vinaigre pour une raison ou une autre il est plus prudent que l'on arrête de se cacher des trucs. On est une équipe oui ou non. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, d'un parce que s'il l'avait fait c'aurait été pour dire non, il y a peu, il aurait dit non, d'un parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être en équipe avec qui que se soit et aussi par pur esprit de contratiction rien que pour faire enrager le blond. Mais il s'était bien rendu compte que c'était le genre de question piège qui revenait fréquament lorsque Naruto était énervé ou plustôt lorsqu'il était inquiet. Elle revenait à : que suis-je pour toi ? Sasuke savait Naruto particulièrement sensible au rejet qu'il n'avait que trop connu dans son enfance et qu'il connaissait encore. La pluspart des habitants de la ville l'ignorait dans les meilleurs des cas le mettait à l'écart ou le rejetait avec mépris et vindice quelquefois, le pire c'était que c'était plus par habitude désormais que par véritable peur du Kiuby. Sasuke ne voulait pas blesser d'avantage Naruto, mais cette inquiétude, ce besoin qu'avait le blond d'être sans cesse rassuré le mettait mal à l'aise parce que cela l'obligeait à chaque fois à repenser sa relation avec lui. Rival, ami, camarade, équipier, il n'aimait pas l'ambiguité ni l'importance que prenait pour lui cette relation si particulière qu'il avait avec Naruto. Il avait du mal à l'accepter, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait volontairement tourner le dos à tout cela. Il se força à analyser les paroles du blond qui lui faisait face les points serrer toujours silencieux mais ses yeux bleus brillaient de détermination.

Naruto avait marqué plusieurs point, oui il était concerné quelque part, oui il n'avait rien dit et il lui en était redevable. Mais en même temps ce parchemin, il n'avait pas envie d'en prendre connaissance du moins cela lui pesait. Il n'avait pas voulut l'ouvrit chez Nekobachan alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, ce n'était pas la présence de Naruto qui l'en avait empêché. Non ! c'était simplement le fait qu'il appréhendait d'en lire le contenu. Le contenu de ce message que lui adressait son frère. Itachi, il avait beaucoup de mal à se défaire de penser à lui en tant que le traite, celui qu'il avait haï avec tellement de force depuis tant d'années. Sa haine pour Itachi avait été le fondement sur lequel il s'était construit et il avait du mal à passer par-dessus ces ressortiments. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir cette réalité, alors il n'avait qu'a puisser dans sa relation avec Naruto la force d'aller de l'avant. Après-tout cette relation bien que martiriser avait toujours tenu bon. Le baka était toujours là. Il haussa les épaules d'un air blasé puis fit signe à Naruto de le suivre. Celui-ci le fit en silence, même si Sasuke entendit un léger soupir de soulagement. Il se dirigea vers son sac et en sortir le parchemin toujours aussi neutre avec un regard légérement agacé pour Naruto, histoire qu'il ne croit pas qu'il avait gagné définitivement.

Sasuke s'assura que l'appartement était parfaitement sûr pas de crapeau indiscret, puis il défit les sceller un à un. C'était bien l'œuvre de son frére aucun doute là-dessus Sasuke reconnaissaient hésément son style et sa manière de faire des scellers. Une fois ceux-ci enlever il déroula le parchemin et commença sa lecture essayant de rester autant impassible qu'à l'accoutumer. Naruto le regardait faire n'essayant même pas de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Sasué. Il savait bien que ce ne serait pas correct, cela ne le regardait pas vraiment en fait, il était juste curieux et aussi un peu inquiet pour son ami. Car oui Sasuke était son ami, il était quelqu'un de précieux pour lui, presque indispensable, alors dès que quelque chose concernait l'Uchiwa Naruto perdait presque tout sens des mesures. Sasuke dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour s'empêcher de trembler et continué sa lecture jusqu'au bout, il se concentrait énormément pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir le barrage de ses paupières. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Ce message dattait de plusieur années, juste après qu'il l'ait revu, juste avant son départ. Machinalement il tendit le parchemin à Naruto, sans vraiment y penser et le regarda au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

« Petit frère, Sasuke. Je prends le risque de te laisser ce message car aujourd'hui après t'avoir revu je sais désormais que l'espoir que j'ai investi en toi portera ses fruits, tu es très fort pour un enfants, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas suffisant. voir la haine dans les yeux m'a fait mal certainement autant que moi j'ai du te blesser, je sais que rien ne peu être changer mais il fallait que tu prennes conscience de ta faiblesse. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es lié au réceptable de Kiuby, ce garçon peu paraître niais mais sommeil en lui un grand potenciel pas seulement parce qu'il porte le démon, ni à cause de son père, mais aussi parce qu'il a la flamme de la volonté, tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. Nous nous reverrons certainement dans quelque année et suite à notre affrontement innéluctable, tu aurais ce message. Même si je meurs avant de pouvoir te confier la vérité Nekobachan-sama à une autre missive à te faire parvenir mais puisse ce que tu as celui-ci entre les mains C'est que je suis toujours vivant. Marada me surveille sans cesse il a implanté un sort à l'intérieur de mon coéquipier pour qu'à travers lui il puisse m'espionner, quoi qu'il arrive tu ne dois jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse attirer l'attention. Il y a encore quelque chose que je voudrais te confier, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, que tu as beaucoup à assumer, mais je te confie le clan Uchiwa tu en es désormais le chef. Père aurait été d'accord avec moi, veille sur les autres et protège le village Moi je ne peux plus le faire. Et quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il est pu se passer tu reste toujours Sasuke mon petit frère. Celui-qui croit en toi Itachi.

Naruto mit quelque seconde avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, en fait il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait pu lire quelque chose d'aussi personnel même s'il en était très reconnaissant à Sasuke. Mais il était aussi un peu inquiet pour lui, il savait très bien que toute cette histoire lui pessait enormément. Il était désormais en quelque sorte officiellement chef du clan d'ailleurs accompagnant le parchemin, il y avait le sceau des Uchiwa ainsi que la bague symbolisant l'autorité du patriarche elle était apparue lorsque Sasuke avait fini de lire. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, mais avait refermé sa main sur la bague et solennellement l'avait passé à son doigt. Désomais il ne s'en séparerait plus. Et c'est pour cela qu'il appliqua un justu dessus et elle se transforma en simple bijou ordinaire. Il plaça un nouveau sceau sur le parchemin et le rangea dans ces affaires puis déclara.

« Bien demain on retourne voir Tsunade.

(Naruto lui avait encore du mal à connecter)_ mais pourquoi ?

(Sasué)_ Elle aura alors fini de décrypter le message du troisième et puis toi aussi tu dois avoir des questions à lui posé ?

(Naruto)_ Comment ?

(Sasué essayant de rester le plus neutre possible)_ Baka, d'après la lettre, mon frére connaissait ton père donc logiquement il ne doit pas être le seul.

(Naruto estomaqué)_Mon pére ?

(Sasué baissant la voie)_ Oui je suppose que tu veux en apprendre plus sur ta famille toi aussi.

(Naruto répétant sans pour autant comprendre)_ Ma famille.

(Sasué lui faisan croisé son regard pour appuyer ses dires)_ Naruto tout le monde a ou a eu une famille toi aussi.

(Naruto réalisant petit à petit)_ C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais… En fait, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, j'ai toujours été seul et puis il y a eu Iruka sempai et puis l'équipe sept alors je n'ai plus eu besoin d'y réfléchir. Et ensuite j'avais l'esprit occuper. Tu crois que j'ai encore de la famille quelque part ? »

Naruto avait posé la question en le regardant bine en face et dans ses yeux toutcomme dans sa voix, qui avait faillit se briser en prononçant les dernière parole on pouvait y voir un espoir mais aussi un terrifiant gouffre.

Sasuke qui prit à nouveau conscience de la fragilité de Naruto et qui ne voulait pas faire de faux pas choisi de continue à être honnête. Et s'est sans détourner le regard même s'il se sentait mal à l'aise de maintenir ainsi le contact visuel, qu'il répondit :

« Sincèrement je n'en sais rien, mais qui sait ? Il y a bien encore des Uchiwa vivants. Et puis même s'il… enfin de toute façon tu fais partie de la grande famille de Konoha !

(Naruto au bord des larmes)_C'est vrai, au fond, j'ai déjà une famille. Merci Sasuke. Tu as raison, je veux savoir après tout au fond de moi j'ai toujours voulu savoir, mais j'ai peur. Peur de la vérité… C'est pitoyable non alors que c'est un souhait que j'ai toujours eu: savoir qui je suis »

Il eut du mal à finir sa phrase les larmes avaient gagné et ruisselaient sur les joues dorées. Naruto serrait ses poings comme pour essayer de maîtriser ce trop plein d'émotion qui le submergeait. Sasuke de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant les larmes du blond, surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et laissa son instinct le guider. Il entoura alors Naruto de ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa aller et se mit à sangloter contre son torse le serrant lui aussi contre lui. Sasuke déglutit et essaya maladroitement de le consoler

« Baka, tu es Naruto et cela personne ne pourra te l'enlever. Et puis c'est normal d'avoir peur cela arrive à tout le monde.

(Naruto en reniflant)_ Vraiment ? même à toi ?

(Sasuke)_ Evidement crétin, j'appréhendais de lire cette lettre c'était stupide mais vrai. La peur fait partie de la vie des ninja au même titre que la mort, cependant la véritable force est de le reconnaître et de surmonter l'épreuve.

(Naruto se dégageant de l'étreinte qui lui avait fait tant de bine pour pouvoir croisé à nouveau les prunelles noires abyssale de Sasuke)_ T'es sûr que le poison que tu as reçu n'a eu aucun effet secondaire.

(Sasuke souriant en coin)_Dobé

(Naruto recommençant à sourire)_ Témé. Enfin finalement j'aime bien quant tu es ainsi avec moi. Au font tu sais être gentils ! Plus sérieusement Merci.

(Sasuke géné)_ Naruto…

(Naruto voyant que Sasué ne terminait pas sa phrase)_ Quoi ?

(Sasuke prenant son courage à deux mains)_ Merci à toi aussi de rester malgré tout à mes cotés. »

Naruto lui fit un sourire éblouissant tout en ayant du mal à retenir une nouvelle fois ses larmes qui malgré tous perlaient encore aux coins des yeux. Il lui assura que c'était normal ! Et se resserra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes. Chacun profitant de la douceur de cette étreinte et de cette chaleur qui leur faisait tant défaut à l'un comme à l'autre. Puis presque à regret ils se séparèrent et Naruto sortit sans dire un mot il avait besoin de marcher de prendre l'air et surtout de faire le point avec lui-même, Sasuke n'insista pas étant le premier surpris des paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Il effleura l'anneau à son doigt puis alla faire à manger laissa une part pour Naruto lorsqu'il rentrerait puis alla se coucha. Demain il allait devoir discuter longuement avec Tsunade et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla de bonne humeur, il s'était levé sans effort ni sans que Sasuke ait besoin de le faire, celui-ci fut d'ailleurs surpris de le trouver en train de faire ses exercices matinaux. Il sortit ensuite faire son jogging du matin tout en essayant de contacter Sasuke sans pour autant rentrer dans les murs ce qui lui arriva tout de même une fois ou deux. C'était un nouvel exercice qu'ils s'étaient imposés tous les deux, ils avaient réfléchi au fait que cette capacité était très pratique mais qu'ils devaient s'entraîner pour pouvoir l'utiliser en combat réel. Pendant ce temps Sasuke faisait ses propres exercices. Naruto revint à l'appartement et jura un moment contre ceux qui laissaient traîner leur poubelle, il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu de celle des voisins par manque d'attention. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. Puis retrouva Sasuke pour le petit-déjeuner.

La vipère était là aussi et semblait visiblement attendre quelque chose. Naruto sorti alors du frigo le lait qu'il avait spécialement acheté pour elle hier au soir. Nagirie eut un sifflement satisfait. Naruto s'attabla donc et entama son repas avec appétit. Entre deux bouchés il demanda à Sasuke comment cela allait se passer chez l'hokage. Sasuke lui avait répondu qu'il lui avait demandé une entrevu pas l'intermédiaire des crapeaux de surveillance, fallait bien qu'ils se rendent utiles. Il en avait donc envoyer un directement au bureau de tsunade avec un message à son attention. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre la au déroulement même de l'entretien, il y allait avoir trois temps, le premier concernant le parchemin du troisième, le second expliquer à Tsunade qu'il était désormais à la tête de son clan : c'est-à-dire lui avoué qu'hier malgré son coup de gueule ils lui avaient caché quelque chose. Ce qui allait certainement donner naissance à une nouvelle engeulade. Et dans un troisième temps la question de Naruto. Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda s'il était déterminé. Naruto soutint sans peine son regard et leva franchement son pouce pour lui montrer sa détermination.

La convocation leur fut apporter par un ambu en fin de matiné. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tour de l'Hokade au centre du village, en chemin ils passèrent devant l'accadémie ninja, et Naruto eut la surprise de croisé Konomaru celui-ci faisait l'école buisonière. Cela ne lui resemblant pas il prit le temps de faire un détour pour lui parler. Le jeune garçon fit la moue, il aurait préféré que Naruto n'apprenne pas son escapade, et en plus il y avait cette étrangère avec lui. Elle était peut-être belle et silencieuse mais il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle lui piquait son grand frère en quelque sorte. Depuis qu'elle était au village Naruto n'avait plus eu de temps pour lui, il restait tout le temps avec elle. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait sans doute pas compte. Enfin ce n'était pas son problème, il expliqua simplement à Naruto qu'en fait Iruka sensei était malade aujourd'hui alors il n'avait pas cour, c'était un gros mensonge mais Konhomaru n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer. Naruto n'insista pas mais en croisant le regard de Sasué le garçon compris bien qu'elle elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle ne dit rien et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Quelque mètre plus loin Naruto commençait à songer à voie haute à aller voir Iruka pour lui souhaiter de se rétablir vite et de voir s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Sasué le força alors à s'arrêter pour lui explique qu'Iruka n'était pas malade et qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour que Konohmaru agisse ainsi. Naruto faillit faire demi-tour pour exiger des explications mais la main de Sasué sur son épaule l'en empêcha. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle il n'est pas à l'Académie et s'il l'avait voulu il te l'aurait dit au lieu de te mentir, pour l'instant laisse le.

(Naruto)_ Tu as peut-être raison mais…

(Sasué)_ Si tu es inquiet envoie un de tes propres crapauds le surveiller tu en es capable.

(Naruto gonfflant les joues)_ Bien sûr que j'en suis capable. »

Et après avoir invoquer un crapeau et lui avoir promis un sac de bonbon ils s'en retournèrent à leur destination. Naruto eut un grand sourire et eclata de rire, sans raison aparrante, Sasué le regarda vaguement surprise, Naruto lui assura que ce n'était rien qu'il venait juste de réaliser un truc marrant. Il ajouta en esprit que les invocations avaient toute un faible pour la nourriture, les crapeau et les bonbons, les ninchat et l'herbe à chat et Nagirie et le lait frais, il se demandait si l'invocation de Kiuby serait tentée par un ranem. Sasué se permi un sourire devant l'idiocie de la remarque, surtout lorsque Naruto lui transmit que le renard en question n'avait pas trouvé la remarque à son gout et qu'il protestait que lui n'était pas un ventre à patte.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau devant le bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait pas trop apprécié que Sasuke lui force la main. Ce fut Naruto qui ouvrit les hostilités, « alors la vieille t'a fini ton travail ? » À peine eu il finit sa phrase qu'il dut se baisser pou éviter le contenu du bureau et le bureau que Tsunade lui envoya avec force. Décidément elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Après une minute de silence nécessaire pour remettre le bureau en place Sasué demanda si Tsunade avait terminé de décrypter le fit un effort pour ne pas lui sortir une remarque assassine, il se trouvait que oui elle l'avait ouvert et que oui il contenait les informations qu'ils recherchaient, l'emplacement des dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa. Naruto commençait à sauter partout d'entousiasme mais la main de Sasué sur son épaule le calma immédiatement. Tsunade pousuivit : Il ne sera pas simple de les ramener discrétement au village, quoi que l'on tente cela va éveiller la curiosité de certain membre du conseil. Surtout si je rapatrie ces personnes pour les mettre au secret.

(Naruto)_ Mais Tsunade baba il y a bien des gens qui vienne s'installer à Konoha.

(Sasué voyant que tsunade allait exploser de nouveau)_ Naruto c'est justement l'un des problème pour se faire ils doivent avoir une bonne raison et des papiers en rêgles. À cause des problèmes de sécurité on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser n'importe qui s'installer au risque de voir les espions fleurir, je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un village ninja et que même les civiles en sont conscients.

(Naruto)_ C'est bon je le sais.

(Sasué)_ Quoi qu'il en soit le plus pressé s'est de retrouver Toya et son frère, ils étaient les plus agé.

(Tsunade)_ Oui, de plus ce sont ceux dont nous aurons le moins de mal à rapatrier. Le troisième les à confier à un ancien ninja du village qui à demander suite à une blessure grave de quitter le village. En tant que tel il peut tout à fait demander à y revenir. Se sera à toi de l'y convaincre. Moi je trouverais bien un truc pour le conseil

(Sasué)_ Si l'équipe sept se déplace juste pour cela, c'est risqué ?

(Tsunade)_ Et bien en fait pour une fois la chance est de notre côté.Ils sembleraient que des brigands sévissent dans la région, les autorités demeurent impuissantes et de nombreux villages s'en sont plaint, mais ils sont pauvres trop pour se payer des ninjas cependant ils ont fait tout de même une demande. Je vous enverais en simple mission de reconnaissance après-tout votre équipe est encore en convalescence. Pour ce qui est des trois autre enfants, je vais envoyer Yamato, s'occuper des jumeaux, voir la situation. Pour la fillette, elle se trouve déjà à Konoha, elle avait seulement quelque semaine le jour du mass… enfin ce jour-là c'est plutôt logique qu'elle n'est pas été déplacer trop loin.

(Sasué)_ Ou est elle ?

(Tsunade)_ Du calme je comprends ton enthousiasme mais la situation n'est pas facile. Je ne sais pas si c'est ton frère ou le vieux singe qui en a eu l'idée mais elle a été adoptée par le clan Nara.

(Naruto)_ Quoi elle est dans la famille de Shikamaru. Galère….

(Tsunade)_ Chez son oncle plus présicément.

(Sasué)_ Ils savent forcément qui elle est.

(Tsunade)_ Oui, donc il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en approche pas, j'ignore qui à l'intérieur du clan est au courant, certainement très peu de personne, mais si tu te montre trop entreprenant ils pouraient percé ton identité à jours, ils sont loin d'être stupide.

(Sasué)_ Je sais…

(Tsunade)_ Ne t'inquiétes pas elle est bien traitée, toutefois elle n'est pas à l'Académie.

(Naruto)_ Pourquoi si c'est une uchiwa elle… Oh Sharigan !

(Tsunade)_ Bien Naruto continu encore un peu d'entrainement et tu poura utiliser plus de 2 neurones.

(Sasuke avant que Naruto ait pu répliquer)_ Ce n'est pas forcément une si bonne chose que cela !

(Tsunade)_ Comment ?

(Sasuke)_ si elle devellope malgré tout le sharigan sans y être préparé cela pourrait entraîner d'énorme problème.

(Tsunade)_ Je croyais que le sharigan était assez rare.

(Sasué)_ Je devrais vérifier quelque chose. Je pense que même si elle n'est pas à l'Académie ses parents adoptifs on du la former un minimum.

(Tsunade)_ s'il le faut je convoquerais son père. Bien et si maintenant on passait au pourquoi de cet entretien.

(Sasué)_ J'ai reçu d'Itachi l'anneau des Uchiwas.

(Tsunade)_ Quoi ! quand comment ?

(Sasué)_ Hier, dans un parchemin qui avait laissé à mon adresse à la cité perdue.

(Tsunade avec le retour de la veine palpitante)_ Tu as encore fait de la rétention d'information.

(Sasué)_ Non, je n'avais pas encore ouvert le message, et je suis venu vous en informer tout de suite après.

(Tsunade)_ Ne te fou pas de moi gamin mal élever. Insolent, arrogant, Tu veux vraiment que je t'envoie en salle d'intérogatoire. Ou tu veux que je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas.

(Naruto)_ Mais tsunade baba il …

(Tsunade)_ Naruto ne m'interrompt pas je suis sûr que tu es aussi coupable que lui. C'est un jeu pour vous de cacher des informations à votre hokage, non mais qui m'a foutu des ninjas pareils. Et ça veut devenir hokage.

(Naruto sentant l'iritation monter lui aussi)_ Mais vous aussi vous nous cacher des infirmations. Vous et le troisième ne m'avez jamais rien dit sur Kiuby. Ni sur mes parents non plus, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait tous vous dire lorsque cela ne concerne ni la sécurité du village ni vous. On est peut-être de ninja mais on à aussi droit à une vie privée. Merde, je donnerais tout pour mon village, mais il y a rien à faire on me fait toujours pas confiance n'est-ce pas Tsunade sama.

(Tsunade)_ Tu te comporte comme un gamin capricieux.

(Naruto)_ Peut-être mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai tort. Pourquoi ne pas me répondre sinon ?

(Tsunade)_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Naruto. »

La situation risquait de déraper d'une minute à l'autre l'air devenait électrique, et le chakra de Kiuby se faisait de plus en plus dense. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, de plus Tsunade n'était pas du genre à revenir facillement sur ses positions. Il fallait faire quelque chose, sinon la moitié des ambus du village allait rappliquer ici malgré l'ordre express de Tsunade de ne pas la déranger sous quelque prétexte que ce soit. Tout le monde savait que les entretiens qu'elle avait avec Naruto étaient de tendance orageuse mais là cela allait trop loin. Sasuke se pinca le nez et se décida à faire quelque chose avant que tout cela n'aille véritablement trop loin. Il ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit le sharigan tournoyait lentement. Naruto et Tsunade étaient tellement occupés qu'ils mirent quelques seconde à s'apercevoir que quelque chose avait changé. Ils n'étaient plus dans le bureau mais à l'intérieur d'un genjustu. La colère de Tsunade augmenta encore du cran comment l'uchiwa avait-il osez. Elle lui envoya un terrifiant coup de poing que Sasuke ne se donna même pas la peine de parrer. Naruto aussi était remonté. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais teme ?

(Sasuke)_ J'essaye de limiter les dégats. Sinon le futur hokage devra se trouver un nouveau bureau mais peut être même un nouveau village.

(Naruto penaud)_ Je me suis encore laissé emporter.

(Tsunade toujours furieuse)_ Tu te prends pour qui Uchiwa.

(Sasuke le plus neutre possible)_ Pour le moment pour un ninja de konoha qui essaye d'empêcher son ami et son hokage de faire une anerie. Je vous laisse discuter tranquillement. Il semblerait que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire, si vous voulez sortir vous n'aurez qu'à le demander. »

Et Sasuke disparut sans un mot ni un regard. Tsunade et Naruto se regardèrent, puis regardèrent autour d'eux il n'y avait rien si ce n'est une brume tourbillonnante. Tsunade jura contre les Uchiwa et leur foutu sharigan, et contre Sasuke qui visiblement avait utilisé une variant du kaléidoscope hypnotique de son frère. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Naruto celui-ci avait visiblement repris son calme, son chakra était régulier, l'aura de kiuby avait disparu. Mais il la regardait avec toujours autant de détermination. Cette détermination la même que dans les yeux de son père. Après tout Naruto avait énomément grandit ces derniers temps, il avait le droit de savoir qu'il était. Car malgré tout il était encore un gosse et c'était normal de vouloir savoir qui l'on est. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir couper aux interrogations somme toute légitimes de Naruto. « Qu'esse ce que tu veux exactement. Naruto ?

(Naruto)_ Des réponses.

(Tsunade)_ Il va falloir que tu sois plus précis que ça. Je consens à répondre à quelques questions, mais je me réserve le droit de me taire également, parce que de un ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, de deux, certaines informations son classé secret défense et de trois je ne suis pas sure que tu sois près à tout entendre, Ce sont mes conditions.

(Naruto)_ Ok la vielle. Première question qui était cencé tout me dire.

(Tsunade)_ Ton parrain.

(Naruto stupéfait)_ j'ai un parrain. Vrai de vrai (petit silence) Mais alors pourquoi il ne s'est pas occupé de moi ?

(Tsunade)_ Du calme Naruto, ce n'est pas qu'il n'en a pas eu envie c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas, lorsque tu étais petit, Konoha avait perdu trop de ninja pour qu'il puisse rester au village. Et puis après c'aurait été compliquer tu avais ta vie.

(Naruto)_ Qui est-ce ?

(Tsunade)_ Jiraya est ton parrain.

(Naruto)_ L'ermite pervers comment ? pourquoi ?

(Tsunade)_ Parce qu'en tant que sensei de ton père c'est à lui qu'il t'a confié de plus c'est lui… Enfin tu verras directement avec lui. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus un inconnu pour toi,

(Naruto)_ C'est vrai ! Mon père c'est …C'était le yondaime n'est-ce pas ?

(Tsunade)_ Oui. Depuis quand ?

(Naruto)_ La à l'instant, je suis bête tout de même J'ai tellement regardé son visage mais je n'avais jamais reconnu ses traits dans ma glace. Et pourtant on n'arrête pas de me dire que je lui ressemblais. Je suis vraiment lent à la détente. Je suis persuadé que ce teme de Sasuke lui a déjà compris. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a poussé à franchir le pas. À ça m'énerve !

(Tsunade)_ Naruto je pense que tu comprends que cela doit rester secret c'est important pour la stabilité du village.

(Naruto)_ Alors c'est pour cela que je me retrouve avec Kiuby dans le bide. C'était plus pratique pour lui de le seller dans son fils.

(Tsunade)_ absolument pas. Minato à énormément du souffrir de faire cela. Il n'a pas eu le choix. Lors de l'attaque le village à été mis à feu et à sang. Il a fait tous ce qu'il a peu pour permettre au plus de civil possible d'évacuer. D'après ce que je sais ta mère était à l'hopital elle venait juste de te mettre au monde lors que Kiuby à été repérer. Je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances nous en sommes arrivé là. Il n'y a pas eu de témoins de la scéne mis à part toi ton père et Kiuby. Il l'a scellé en toi en échange de sa vie mais jusqu'à la dernière seconde il a tout fais pour de protéger lorsque le troisième est arrivé c'était la fin les derniers mots qu'il a prononcés était que tu étais le sauveur de ce village et qu'il t'aimait, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir te voir grandir.

(Naruto)_ Vraiment…

(Tsunade)_ Bien sur. Ton père ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il avait apris que ta mère était enceinte. Ils t'attendaient avec beaucoup d'inpacience. Naruto tes parents t'aimaient.

(Naruto retenant ses larmes)_ Et ma mère comme était-elle.

(Tsunade)_ C'était une sainte, il fallait au moins cela pour supporter ton père. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup de caractère bien que tu aies hérité du côté tête de mule de ton père. Mais quoi qu'il en soit tu as le sourire de ta mère.

(Naruto)_ Comment est elle morte ?

(Tsunade)_ Je l'ignore…Naruto si l'on ne t'a rien dit jusqu'à présent c'est pour de bonne raison croit le.

(Naruto santant la moutarde lui remonter au nez)_ Bien sur vous savez toujours mieux que nous. Mais si j'avais su…Pour mes parents, … Pour Kiuby…, Pour … Enfin peut être que je n'aurais pas souffert autant…. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y est des secrets pourquoi ?

(Tsunade)_ Parce que nous sommes des ninjas et le monde dans lequel nous évoluons est rempli de danger ; pas simplement pour toi, mais aussi pour tes proches et pour le village.

(Naruto)_ Je comprends mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter. C'est comme pour Sasuke j'ai l'impression que c'est un énorme gachi.

(Tsunade)_ Je comprends mais tu dois te ressaisir Naruto et continuer d'avancer sinon toutes ses souffrances aurons été vaines, et ça je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre, vous n'êtes près à l'accepter.

(Naruto avec un sourire à travers ses larmes) _ t'as raison la vieille. Bon il est temps de sortir de là où Sasuke risque d'avoir des ennuis.

(Tsunade)_ A commencer par une bonne petite correction pour avoir osez m'enfermer dans un genjustu. Tu m'entends l'insolent si tu tiens un tant soi peu à la vie t'a intérêt à nous sortir de là fit ça. »

Tsunade n'eut pas à tempetter longtemps qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau. Sasué les y attendait calmement. Tsunade ravala sa colère et la profonde envie qu'elle avait de lui-même son poing dans la figure puis elle les renvoya chez eux affin qu'ils pussent profiter un peu de leur repos. Juste avant de partir Naruto demanda ou se trouvait Jiraya, la cinquième lui répondit qu'elle l'ignorait, mais qu'elle lui transmettrait le message.

Ils sortirent de la tour de l'hokage Naruto était silencieux et bien trop calme. Il ne remarquait même pas quel chemin il empruntait se contentant de suivre Sasué. II lui rentra d'ailleurs dedans lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta. Il la regarda surpris il entendit la voix de Sasuke dans sa tête « Allez vient, je t'offre un bol. » Alors seulement il réalisa qu'il était devant son restaurant favori. Son sourire refit son apparition de même que de l'humidité au bord de ses yeux. Mais Sasué fit comme si, elle n'avait rien remarqué et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Sasuke comprennait parfaitement que le blond avait besoin d'être soutenu, et puis c'était un moyen de lui rendre l'assenseur. Il attendrait que Naruto parle même s'il avait tout entendu et déjà deviner pas mal de choses, mais il savait d'expérience que cela ne servait à rien de presser les gens souvent enfin pour lui-même cela ne servait qu'à le faire rentrer dans sa coquille. Il sentait bien le malaise chez Naruto, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire, alors pour l'instant il le regarda manger avec avidité son deuxième bol de ranem se contentant de rester silencieusement à ses cotés.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Les choses avances petit à petit. merci à ceux et celle qui laissent des commentaires et à ceux qui vont le faire. A plus!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : « ce n'est pas ma copine »

Naruto fit comme si de rien était durant les trois jours qui suivirent, il s'impliquait à fond dans son entraînement une sorte de fuite en avant pour lui éviter de réfléchir. Saï avait eu la permission de sortir de l'hôpital, et l'équipe sept avait reçu sa prochaine mission qui consistait à aller surveiller les villages frontaliers des troubles aillant été signaler. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain, Naruto n'avait pas pu parler avec Jiraya celui-ci étant repartit en mission, toutefois Tsunade lui avait certifié qu'elle lui avait fait passer le message et qu'au besoin, elle lui ordonnerait de venir le voir, car Jiraya était un grand timide malgré les apparences. Naruto errait dans le village, Sasué était sortie se promener elle aussi. Naruto sentait bien que Sasuke avait besoin de se retrouver seul, du moins de s'éloigner un peu de lui. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas du être très vivable ses derniers jours. Curieusement Sasuke ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, il était resté égal à lui-même, Certains diront qu'il est indifférent, mais Naruto savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai et au fond, il s'avouait volontiers que le fait que Sasuke soit resté égal à lui-même l'avait rassuré. Il se doutait bien que Sasuke savait pour son père, de plus comme ils étaient enfermés dans son genjustu, il avait du tout entendre, mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire, pour cela aussi Naruto l'en remerciait, car il n'était pas encore près à accepter toutes ces informations. Il lui fallait du temps pour digérer tout cela. Son regard se porta immanquablement vers la falaise ou était sculpté les visages des hokages, celui de Tsunade venait de s'ajouter aux autres. Il observa longuement celui du quatrième, celui de son père puis murmura :

« Regarde bien, tu verras, je serais Hokage et tu seras fier de moi. Et euh désoler de t'avoir peinturlurer par le passé. » Il sourit à l'évocation de ses bêtises passé du temps où il n'était qu'un petit chenapan qui recherchait à tout prix à exister aux yeux des gens. Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait sa place dans ce village, il existait au travers de ses amis, de ses senseïs, de la vieille, de Sakura et il savait qu'il existait aussi pour Sasuke. Son sourire s'agrandit, il secoua vivement la tête déclarant « fini la déprime, cela ne me ressemble pas. »

Le grognement de Kiuby retentit dans son crâne : « Pas trop tôt morveux, tu devrais te méfier à force de te retourner ainsi les neurones tu vas perdre les derniers en état de marche.

(Naruto)_ Le grand Kiuby se serait-il fait du souci pour moi.

(Kiuby)_ N'importe quoi, mais quand tu es préoccupé tu à tendance à laisser des ouvertures, je ne tiens pas mourir parce ce que tu n'as pas assez dormi ou que tu es inattentif ou encore que tu t'es trop entraîné.

(Naruto rigolant)_ Je vais prendre cela pour un oui.

(Kiuby)_ peuh…

(Naruto)_ Kiuby ?

(Kiuby)_ Quoi ?

(Naruto)_ Es-ce que tu peux me raconter ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

(Kiuby)_ Non.

(Naruto vexé)_ Mais…

(kiuby)_ J'ai dit non.

(Naruto)_ Je te harcèlerais jusqu'à ce que tu m'en parles. S'il te plait kiu-chan.

(Kiuby)_ Comment ose-tu insecte insipide.

(Naruto)_ Kiu-Chan Kiu-chan. Kiu-chan ! Kiu-chan. !

(Kiuby)_ La ferme morveux.

(Naruto)_ Kiu-chan ! Kiu-chan !…

(Kiuby)_ Ok je vais t'en parler.

(Naruto)_ Tu vois quant tu veux.

(Kiuby)_ Ne la ramène pas gamin. J'ai pas grand-chose à en dire. J'ai très peu de souvenir de ce jour-là. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est une rage sourde et profonde une envie irrépressible de destruction. J'étais en colère et tous ce qui m'importait était de détruire ce qui était autour de moi peut importe qui ou quoi. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de mes actes.

(Naruto)_Un peu comme ce qui nous ait arrivé il y a pas longtemps.

(Kiuby)_ D'une certaine façon. Le peu que je parvins à me remémorer de la bataille contre le quatrième c'est qu'il était fort, il fallait être vraiment fort pour me tenir tête à ce moment-là. Ensuite je me suis réveillé dans ton bide.

(Naruto frustré)_ Et c'est tout !

(Kiuby)_ Je t'avais prévenue que cela ne te servirait pas à grande chose que je te parle.

(Naruto essayant de réfléchir)_ Mais pourquoi étais-tu aussi en colère et pourquoi Konoha.

(Kiuby)_ Konoha simplement parce que vous étiez sur ma route quand au reste cela ne te regardes pas morveux et tu peux bien faire tout ce que tu veux tu n'obtiendra rien de plus à moins…

(Naruto plein d'espoir)_ A moins…

(Kiuby)_ Que tu me laisse m'amuser un peu, j'aimerais bien être de nouveau aux commandes.

(Naruto d'un ton définitif)_ Pas question.

(Kiuby amusé)_ Tu seras bien obligé de me laisser sortir ne te leurre pas gamin, tu as besoin de moi.

(Naruto cathégorique)_ Et toi de moi, et puis même si tu sortais Sasuke te remettrait à ta place.

(Kiuby de plus en plus amusé)_ En attendant il n'est pas là, Pas la peine de t'affoler je vais me tenir encore un peu tranquille, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion tu viendras à moi à un moment ou à un autre. »

À peine le renard eut-il fini de parler que Naruto fut violemment heurté par quelqu'un qui courrait. La personne en question se retrouva sur les fesses et commença à râler : « Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

(Naruto surpris)_Konohamaru ?

(Konohamaru)_ Oh Naruto c'est toi, j'avais pas fait attention.

(Naruto)_ C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe.

(Konohamaru se rembrunissant)_ Rien je suis juste pressé.

(Naruto plus sérieusement)_ Tu sèches encore l'Académie, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu deviendras hokage.

(Konohamaru s'emportant)_ J'en ai rien à faire et ce ne sont pas tes affaires, retourne donc t'occuper de ta petite copine et fous moi la paix.

(Naruto ne comprenant pas tout)_ Et mais attend… » Mais le jeune homme, c'était déjà remis en route, Naruto se lança à sa poursuite bien décidée à ne pas le laisser filer cette fois-ci sur tout qu'il n'avait pas apprécié les derniers mots. Il ne tarda pas à le rattraper et le coinça dans un coin le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais Konohamaru baissait les siens, n'ayant aucune envie de faire face à Naruto.

(Naruto) « Et bien j'attends, je pense que tu dois avoir des choses à me dire. Non

Je croyais que l'on était amis…

(Konohamaru toujours en regardant ses pieds)_ Tu parles, t'es comme les autres, non en fait t'es pire t'as fait semblant de t'intéresser un peu à moi et maintenant tu m'ignores.

(Naruto de plus en plus surprit )_ Mais c'est faux.

(Konohamaru d'un ton amer)_ Vraiment tu n'as jamais le temps, t'es parti trois ans et depuis que tu es revenu tu n'as plus de temps pour quoi que ce soit à part l'entraînement.A si j'oubliais tu as le temps de te consacrer à ta petite copine.

(Naruto se mettant à hurler)_Tu raconte n'importe quoi en plus Sasué n'est pas ma…. Tu fais complètement fausse route. Bon j'avoue que j'ai été un peu prit c'est dernier temps mais à chaque fois que tu es venu, j'étais heureux de te voir. En plus ta nouvelle technique de sexi-métha était presque aussi bonne que la mienne. Alors j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui ne va vraiment pas ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de sécher l'Académie et encore moins de me mentir.

(Konohamaru)_ C'est juste que… J'en ai assez parce que je suis le petit-fils du troisième, les gens ne me voit pas, en plus à l'Académie comme j'ai eu plusieurs cours particuliers, ils disent que je suis un tricheur et que c'est normal que je sois les meilleurs, alors que moi aussi je dois travailler durs pour être le meilleur, parce que je veux pouvoir devenir hokage un jour.

Et j'en ai marre, j'ai beau faire des efforts, c'est toujours la même chose, et toi aussi tu as changé.

(Naruto reprenant une voie normale)_ Je sais pas trop quoi te dire, pour être franc j'ai jamais été bon à l'Académie, mais tu sais ceux qui son jaloux de toi faut pas les écouter.

(Konohamaru)_ Je sais mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

(Naruto avec un sourire énorme)_ Et puis si devenir hokage c'est ton rêve alors il faut que tu fonces, peut importe ce que l'on pourra te dire. Après tout c'est ta décision à toi. Mais n'oublie pas que le prochain hokage ce sera moi.

(Konohamaru souriant à son tour)_ On verra bien si ça se trouve, je le serais avant toi.

(Naruto)_ Et pour le reste t'as bien des amis, les deux qui traînent toujours avec toi, ils s'appellent comment déjà ?

(Konohamaru)_ Rita et Yuri, ouais ils sont sympas, mais ils me vouvoient tout le temps.

(Naruto)_ Tu en as parlé avec eux ?

(Konohamaru)_ Non.

(Naruto)_ C'est peut-être par là que tu devrais commencer. Tu ne crois pas ?

(Konohamaru)_ Tu as peut-être raison.

(Naruto)_ E tu sais cela ne me dérangera jamais si tu viens me parler alors si tu as besoin n'hésites pas. On est amis et, entre amis, on ne se dérange jamais.

(Konohamaru)_ J'osais pas t'était toujours avec ta copine alors…

(Naruto le coupant)_ C'est pas ma copine !

(Konohamaru pas convaincu)_ Ouais si tu le dit. Merci Naruto. Tu devrais aller la retrouvé elle dois se sentir seule sans toi.

(Naruto rouge comme une pivoine)_ Mais puise ce que je te dis que ce n'est pas ma copine. »

Mais Konohamaru avait déjà disparut et Naruto s'époumonait dans le vide.

Kiuby lui fit remarquer qu'il était absolument ridicule, et surtout très peu crédible. Naruto ne releva même pas. Il commençait à être blasé devant les insinuations sournoises de son hôte involontaire. Il s'en retourna donc tranquillement, au détour d'une rue, il aperçut Shikamaru, il devait juste rentrer de mission, il alla donc saluer son ami. Le manipulateur d'ombre qui ne pensait qu'à aller prendre une bonne douche et à s'allonger tranquillement sur son lit afin de passer une nuit reposante et mériter s'arrêta tout de même pour discuter avec Naruto. Il était heureux de le voir, il lui demanda comment cela se passait dans l'équipe avec le nouveau membre, Naruto lui répondit que tout allait parfaitement lui demanda s'il avait eu des nouvelles de Gaara par Témarie. Shikamaru fit semblant de ne pas Naruto insista « Tu sort bien avec Témarie non, je vous ai vu ensemble l'autre jour.

(Shikamaru)_ Galère…Non je ne sors pas avec cette fille totalement incompréhensible. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle m'a forcé à aller faire des courses que l'on sort ensemble.

(Naruto)_ A d'autre, tout le monde sait que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre, il y a même des paris pour savoir la date du mariage.

(Shikamaru décidé soudain à contre attaquer)_ Bien voyons, à mon avis on te passera la corde au cou avant moi.

(Naruto s'étranglant tandis qu'il riait)_ Quoi ?

(Shikamaru souriant à son tour)_ Tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait des paris sur ton dos à toi et Sasué. En fait toutes votre équipe fait l'objet de paris à savoir qui sortira avec qui officiellement en premier. Personnellement j'ai misé sur toi et Sasué.

(Naruto estomaqué )_ Mais ça ne va pas la tête. Je me tue à vous dire qu'il n'y a rien entre Sasué et moi et puis d'ailleurs c'est impossible qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous deux.

(Shikamaru)_ Galère c'est pas la peine de hurler aussi fort. Tiens quand on parle du loup c'est pas Sasué là-bas justement. Ah elle est avec ma cousine. »

Naruto se retourna, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Sasué était à quelque mètre de là. Mince il avait dû tout entendre. Il essayait de combattre la soudaine rougeur qui avait sournoisement pris possession de ses joues. Heureusement une diversion fut opérée pour lui. La fillette d'environ huit ans se précipita vers Shikamaru et lui sauta au cou en criant. « Grand frère Shika. Cela faisait longtemps.

(Shikamaru)_ Galère. Qu'esse ce que tu fais dehors Saya.

(Saya avec une mine boudeuse) _ Oui moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir.

(Shikamaru l'air désespérer)_ Mais tu sais bien que je t'adore, mais je suis surpris de te trouver dehors.

(Saya)_ Et bien j'ai appris que tu rentrais aujourd'hui et je voulais te voir. Tu sais, je vais bien maintenant j'ai pas besoin de rester tout le temps à la maison. Tu voix, je suis en pleine forme.

(Shikamaru)_ Galère. C'est vrai que t'a l'air en forme. Mais tu ne dois pas te promener seul dans le village.

(Saya)_ Mais j'étais pas seule, j'ai rencontré Sasué-onésa.

(Sasué)_ Elle te cherchait, je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner.

(Shikamaru)_ Merci de t'être occupé de ma cousine.

(Sasué)_ Je t'en prie, je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

(Saya)_ Dit grand frère tu m'amènes faire un tour dit…

(Shikamaru)_ Galère.

(Naruto à l'oreille de shikamaru)_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les filles.

(Saya soudain méfiante)_ Et t'es qui toi ?

(Naruto)_ Moi je suis le grand Na…

(Shikamaru)_ Naruto le ninja le plus bruyant de tout Konoha.

(Naruto s'étranglant à moitié)_ Quoi !

(Shikamaru)_ Galère, mais t'es pas obligé de hurler tu sais, on est juste à côté de toi.

(Naruto pris un air boudeur)_ Peuh !

(Saya rigola)_ T'es marrant.

(Sasué)_ Ca on peut dire que Naruto est souvent comique.

(Naruto bougonnant toujours)_ C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

(Saya riant )_ On dirait un vrai gamin, pire que mon petit frère.

(Shikamaru sérieux)_ En parlant de ça tes parents vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne te voient pas. On devrait rentrer.

(Saya très sérieuse elle aussi)_ Pas de soucis j'ai laissé un mot comme quoi j'étais avec toi. Alors on va se promener. Sasué et le Naruto peuvent venir s'il te plaît ! Skika-onisa.

(Shikamaru se laissant attendrir)_ Galère ok, On te suit.

(Saya enthousiasme)_ Youpi ! »

Ils se promenèrent donc dans le village, Saya tenait la main de Shikamaru au départ et puis rapidement elle attrapa celle de Sasué, les traînant partout pour voir les choses de plus près. Naruto observait avec un grand sourire Saya semblait heureuse et la tête de Shikamaru valait le détour. Ils arrivèrent enfin au parc. Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur un banc tandis que Saya entraînait Sasué pour aller faire de la balançoire ensemble. Sasué se laissait entraîner de bon cœur avec un petit sourire nostalgique, lorsqu'il était petit, il lui était arrivé de venir lui aussi ici avec son frère. C'était d'ailleurs toujours les mêmes balanç s'assit à côté de Shikamaru pour observer la scène. Sasué poussait Saya qui riait aux éclats, lui demandant d'aller plus haut encore. À cet instant, on aurait pu les prendre pour deux sœurs. D'ailleurs Saya ressemblait à Sasué, elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous de la nuque et qui volaient pour l'instant librement dans les airs. Elle avait le teint pâle, et de grands yeux sombres.

C'était assurément une belle petite fille, même si elle était peut-être un peu chétive pour une enfant de son âge. Toutefois en compagnie de Sasué entourer des autres enfants elle se fondait dans la vie tranquille du parc. D'habitude Naruto n'aimait pas particulièrement cet endroit ni cette atmosphère : ces rires joyeux. Parce que les enfants y venaient avec leur parent, leur mère le plus souvent et que cela lui rappelait que lui était orphelin. Mais curieusement le spectacle de Sasué et de sa cousine lui réchauffait le cœur, car cela lui rappelait qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir, et puis il était heureux pour Sasuke. Car il voyait bien que celui-ci prenait réellement plaisir à cette sortie. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Une lueur inhabituelle y était allumée, un éclat qui rendait son visage plus beau qu'à l' fut tirer de son observation par Shikamaru.

« Et bien on dirait que Saya a adopter Sasué. C'est bien la première fois. Mais c'est plutôt bien.

(Naruto)_ A bon ?

(Shikamaru)_ Oui. Elle a toujours été de santé fragile alors, elle ne sort pas beaucoup de la maison, du coup elle ne voie pas beaucoup de monde, elle ne peut pas aller à l'Académie non plus... Et elle est très renfermée, elle ne parle pas beaucoup d'ordinaire. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle est aussi spontanée avec quelqu'un d'extérieurs non en fait avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, son père, son frère et moi. Elle est un peu sauvage

(Naruto surprit)_ Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne.

(Shikamaru)_ Non. Tant mieux.

(Saya)_ Shika tu viens jouer avec nous. Naruto aussi.

(Shikamaru)_ Galère…

(Naruto tout sourire)_ On arrive. »

Ils passèrent l'après-midi au parc, mangèrent une glace. Saya ria beaucoup surtout quand Naruto se renversa sa glace et se mit à se trémousser dans tous les sens parce que la glace c'est froid. Puis ils la raccompagnèrent chez elle. Elle fit promettre à Sasué de revenir la voir. Sasué lui sourit et lui promis de revenir la voir lorsqu'il serait de retours de mission. Au moment où Shikamaru l'entraînait à l'intérieur, elle se dégagea et se jeta dans les bras de Sasué en pleurant. « Tu reviendras. Tu ne le jures…snif snif. »

Sasué la serra tendrement tout en la berçant. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, elle l'éloigna de façon à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. « Je reviendrai Saya. Tu as ma parole. Aller il faut que tu rentres maintenant.

(Naruto)_ Ne t'inquiète pas elle reviendra. On te rendra visite dès que l'on rentrera à Konoha s'il le faut, je la porterais de force. Je te le promets.

(Saya)_ Vrai ?

(Naruto)_ Bien sûr. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. » Naruto lança l'affirmation avec la pose du « nice boy » made in Gaï senseï.La fillette attendit la confirmation de la part de Shikamaru et de Sasué puis leur sourie à son tour et murmura « je vous attendrais alors. » Elle rentra ensuite avec Shikamaru. Naruto et Sasué prirent la direction de leur appartement.

Sitôt arriver Naruto commença à tanner Sasuke avec des « Alors ? Alors ? » Mais Sasuke restait silencieux grommelant un vague « c'est pas tes oignions ». Mais Naruto ne lâcha pas l'affaire reprenant la méthode harcèlement si celle-ci marchait sur un démon, elle devait pouvoir être efficace même sur un Uchiwa. Finalement au bout de plus d'une demi-heure agacée par le cirque de Naruto, Sasuke consentit à desserrer les lèvres.

« Franchement Naruto t'es lourd ! On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut.

(Naruto)_ Allez quoi, je veux juste tes impressions. Moi je l'ai trouvée très mignonne ta cousine. Même si…

(Sasué corisant son regard)_ Même si ?

(Naruto soutenant l'intérgatoirs )_ Je sais pas j'ai ressenti comme quelque chose de bizarre. En tout cas elle te ressemble beaucoup, enfin à Sasué. C'est assez troublant, en plus vous avec la même odeur.

(Sasuke surprit)_ La même odeur ? et j'ai quelle odeur ?

(Naruto après un instant de réflexion pour choisir les mots les plus juste)_ Une odeur fruitée, un mélange d'agrumes et sous bois. C'est à la fois doux et frais, envoûtant… » Naruto s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il s'entendit parler, et se mit à rougir furieusement. Sasuke le regardait, mais se garda d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

(Naruto géné)_ Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

(Nagirie)_ Pourquoi pour une fois que tu disssais quelque chose de vrai. Sss.

(Sasuke pas très à l'aise non plus)_ Tu ne va pas en rajouter.

(Nagirie)_ C'est la stricte vérité le renardeau à raison. Cette fillette la même odeur que toi, lorsque ssselle-ci n'est pas mélangé à celle du ssssang, de la sueur et des armes. Quoi que le mélange ne me déplait pas non plussss.

(Naruto de plus en plus rouge)_ C'est bon. Si on passait à autre chose.

(Nagirie)_ Cesssi étant dit ton odeur n'est pas mal non plus renardeau plus sssucré…

(Sasuke fermement)_ Nagirie !

(Nagirie de plus en plus amusé)_ Très bien, très bien… sss. Ce que vous pouvez être compliqué vous les humains: être gêné de parler de choses si simples.

(Naruto préférant changer de sujet)_ Mais d'abord pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'inities dans la conversation.

(Nagirie)_ Sssi je sssuis là, c'est parssse que Sasuke m'a appelé figure-toi morveux.

(Sasuke)_ Je voudrais que tu garde un œil sur elle discrètement.

(Nagirie)_ Je te tiendrais au courrant, mais ce ne sera pas facile. Le clan Nara est bien protégé.

(Sasuke)_Je te fais confiance.

(Nagirie)_ Certainement, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est pas un crapaud qui en serait capable. Ils sont incapables de rester concentrer longtemps.

(Naruto décider à ne pas se laisser faire)_ Ouais mais eux ils savent tenir leur langue.

(Nagirie)_ Tu me cherches le morpion.

(Naruto)_ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le morpion.

(Sasuke n'ayant aucune envie d'une ennième dispute stérile entre eux)_ C'a suffi vous deux ! Nagirie j'ai l'impression que tu as faim, je pense qu'une petite chasse ne te ferait pas de mal.

(Nagirie minaudant )_ Peut-être, mais je préférerais que tu m'accompagnes, nos petites sorties me manque.

(Sasuke)_ J'essayerais de m'arranger pour pouvoir te consacrer un peu de temps.

(Nagirie satisfait pour l'instant)_ Je t'en ssserais grée. Laisse un peu tomber le renardeau de temps en temps. »

Et avant que Naruto n'ait pu rajouter, quoi que se soit elle se volatilisa. Mais cela n'eut pour effet que de faire un peu plus monter la pression.

« Mais c'est quoi son problème à cette vipère ?

(Sasuke soupirant presque)_ Laisse tomber tu veux bien.

(Naruto toujours un peu remonté)_ Mais comment tu fais pour la supporter ?

(Sasuke avec uns sourire sarcastique)_ J'arrive bien à supporter un dobé bruyant et orange.

(Naruto)_ C'est pas…Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te foutes de ma gueule.

(Sasuke dont le sourire se fit encore plus prononcer)_ Peut être parce c'est trop facile avec toi. Bon si on allait se préparer pour la mission de demain.

(Naruto bougonnant à nouveau)_ Elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile, non ?

(Sasuke sérieux)_ On ne sait jamais. Et puis si je me souviens bien d'après les derniers rapports qu'avait reçus Orochimaru sur ce coin-là, la bande organiser qui sévissait dans la région n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

(Naruto)_ Tu ne l'as pas dis à la vielle.

(Sasuke haussant les épaules)_ Le rapport datait, elle a dû en avoir de plus récent depuis, c'était juste un exemple pour te dire de te préparer sérieusement on ne sait je te rappelle que tu as toujours l'Akastuki aux fesses.

(Naruto n'appréciant pas du tout la dernière remarque)_ Ok. C'est bon, pas la peine que tu me prennes de haut je le sais très bien. »

Sasuke regarda Naruto disparaître l'air furieux, malgré tous il savait bien que son baka de partenaire allait se préparer consciencieusement, mais il aimait le faire enrager et c'était vrai que c'était tellement facile. Et puis il avait bien le droit de se venger Naruto avait été invivable ces derniers jours, mais il semblait avoir repris le dessus. Tant mieux car après tout c'était vrai qu'il ne savait jamais quand l'Akastuki pouvait recommencer à leur créer des problèmes. Sasuke se concentra sur ces propres préparatifs, vérifia une fois de plus ses armes, s'assurant que le jutsu sur sa Kousanagie et le sceau des Uchiwas était bien en place. Il était désormais parfaitement habitué au personnage de Sasué, le contrôle qu'il exerçait quotidiennement sur son chakra lui demandait de moins en moins d'attention, et il avait récupéré presque totalement. Son épaule l'élançait encore de temps en temps mais ce ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Étant d'hors et déjà près, il s'assit en tailleur et se mit à méditer. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent cela lui permettait de se ressourcer. Il avait développé cette méthode chez Orochimaru pour pouvoir se couper de l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Il se concentra sur sa circulation de chakra laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Mais les préoccupations les plus immédiates lui revenaient bien trop vite à son goût. Il s'inquiétait non pas pour lui-même, mais pour ses cousins et surtout pour sa cousine, dés son retour de mission, il devra impérativement prendre le temps de l'examiner. Enfin elle était belle et bien vivante et il avait apprécié de passer un moment avec elle. Les Nara prenait soin d'elle, mais ils ne pourront pas réagir si ce qu'il soupçonnait se produisait. Les Uchiwas étaient très sensible à certaine maladie surtout en rapport avec les yeux, les enfants étaient toujours étroitement surveillés. Saya était de faible constitution de plus il semblait qu'elle présentait quelque signe de suractivité rétinienne, cela ne pouvait être qu'un peu de fatigue ou alors les prémisses des premiers signes du sharigan ou bien… Sasuke se força à faire taire son inquiétude, qui pour l'instant n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il se concentra faisant le vide dans son esprit puis se concentra sur l'élaboration de nouveaux justus et surtout sur la théorie de sa nouvelle technique. Technique qui pour l'instant n'était justement que théorique, il allait bientôt pouvoir la tester le seul problème c'était que pour la mettre en pratique il allait lui falloir des cobayes. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné. Il allait encore devoir se contenter de simulation pendant un bon bout de temps. Sasuke n'aimait pas cela parce qu'il avait l'impression de stagner. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus, surtout qu'à côté Naruto faisait des progrès fulgurants. Et voilà que cette vielle jalousie à son égard refaisait surface. Jalousie totalement puérile et hors de propos, il était lui et Naruto était Naruto. Quoi qu'il arrive ils deviendraient forts voir très fort et c'était tant mieux. Savoir qui était le plus fort des deux ne devrait pas avoir la moindre importance. Ce n'était qu'un sursaut d'orgueil mal placé et dangereux. Pourtant même si Sasuke s'analysait très bien et en avait pleinement conscience, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester un cran au-dessus quant bien même c'était parfaitement puéril. Mais c'était cette rivalité qui avait été la pierre d'angle de toute sa relation avec Naruto et il n'était pas près à passer outre parce qu'il n'était pas près à accepter d'aller au-delà. Sa relation avec Naruto était suffisamment complexe comme cela.

Sasuke fut tiré de son introspection par le dit Naruto qui l'appela pour manger. Il se leva s'étira sommairement et sans plus se poser de question rejoignit son compagnon dans la cuisine pour partager le repas du soir.

Fini pour aujourd'hui. Désolé pour le retard, la grippe et les examens et voilà le retard qui s'accumule en plus en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à me mettre à écrire. De plus un des problème majeur avec Naruto c'est qu'il y a une kyrielle de personnage secondaires plus ceux que je rajoute et le pire c'est quant général, je les apprécie tous, mais c'est pas facile de les incorporer à l'histoire et de pouvoir les développer un minimum. J'essaye de rester concentrer sur Sasuke et Naruto après tout c'est eux les héros de ma fic enfin surtout ce qui est de l'intrigue, je vais attendre d'avoir récupérer tous les Uchiwas avant de véritablement avancer, même si les histoires annexes et plein de choses vont encore se mettre en place. Les commentaires et les encouragements font toujours plaisir alors n'hésiter pas. À la prochaine.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

Sakura, se réveilla juste avant que son réveil ne sonne. C'était toujours comme cela lorsqu'elle devait partir en mission, et puis en règle générale elle n'aimait pas trop traîner au lit. Elle se lava rapidement, et alla directement à la salle de bain. Elle prit une bonne douche et se prépara consciencieusement, elle se peigna avec soin et ajusta son bandeau. Voilà elle était prête. Elle regarda un instant son reflet dans le miroir et soupira. Elle avait beau faire des efforts, elle n'arrivait pas avoir les cheveux aussi soyeux que ceux de Sasué et elle devait avouer qu'elle en était un peu jalouse. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais en fait c'était de sa relation avec Naruto dont elle était 'alors Naruto lui avait toujours couru après, moins bien sur depuis que Sasuke avait déserté mais tout de même. Mais depuis que Sasué était là, pas une seule fois, il ne lui avait redemandé de sortir avec elle. À croire qu'il l'avait zappé. Elle secoua la tête, tout en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir, accrocha un sourire convaincant sur son visage et se mit en route pour rejoindre son équipe. aujourd'hui ils partaient en mission pas question de se laisser prendre au piège où déconcentrer par ces pensé parasites, ni de mette toute l'équipe en danger à cause d'une jalousie qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Elle rassembla ses affaires, laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine à ses parents et parti vers le point de rendez-vous.

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Konoha, elle traversa silencieusement la ville encore endormie, notant ça et là les signe d'un réveil imminent, la bonne odeur du pain, en train de cuire, le chant matinal des oiseaux. Elle arriva la première au point de rendez-vous. C'était toujours le même toujours ce même pont, ce matin-là plus que les autres elle se sentait nostalgique. Heureusement Saï ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle avait eu du mal à se faire à son caractère, et elle était encore mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son sourire quelque peu hypocrite toutefois désormais Saï faisait partie de l'équipe sept. Il la salua et elle fit de même, puis ils attendirent les autres. Naruto et Sasué arrivèrent peu de temps après Naruto râlait parce que Sasué ne l'avait pas attendu pour partir et la jeune fille lui répliqua qu'il n'avait qu'à pas tant traîner au petit-déjeuner. Ils continuaient de se discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, Naruto boudait un peu, mais dés qu'il vit Sakura il fit un sourire et la salua de son éternel « Bonjours Sakura-chan » Il salua ensuite Saï, Sasué se contenta d'un petit salut accompagné d'un signe de tête. Elle gardait ses distances surtout vis-à-vis de Saï, qui c'était mis dans la tête qu'il fallait embrasser ses amis lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient et Sasué avait beaucoup de mal à supporter de tel marque d'affection, aussi recula t'elle lorsque Saï se dirigea vers elle pour la saluer dans les règles de l'art.

Il haussa les épaules, Saï était bien conscient qu'il ne savait pas encore toujours comment se comporter avec les autres. Il avait encore du mal à savoir quoi faire à quel moment et avec qui. Déjà au sein de son équipe même si ses relations avec les autres étaient plus décontractées qu'au début, il se prenait encore quelquefois des baffes parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de déplacer. Mais les limites n'étaient pas toujours très claires, et il avait du mal à comprendre surtout vis-à-vis de Sasué. Il avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille détestait les contacts physiques, mais curieusement lorsque c'était Naruto, elle les tolérait. Saï était plus ou moins persuadé que Naruto ne lui avait pas tout dit sur les liens qui peuvent unir différentes personnes. Saï après avoir enquêté et étudié les autres jeunes gens en était pratiquement convaincu entre Naruto et Sasué il y avait quelque chose qui était plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Kakashi qui lâcha nonchalamment son « Yo les jeunes » Tous le regardèrent les yeux légèrement écarquillés et Naruto lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. L'argenté eu un sourire moqueur à travers son masque et lui répondit par l'affirmative. Sakura fit alors remarquer qu'il n'avait que 10 minutes de retard c'était l'un de ses meilleurs temps. L'ancien ambu ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et ils se mirent en route.

Leur mission était simple, ils devaient simplement aller voir ce qui se passait au environ. Saï trouvait qu'ils étaient beaucoup pour une simple mission de reconnaissance mais Tsunade avait argumenté que ses équipes étaient toutes déborder et que la requête provenait d'une ancienne connaissance, alors elle avait dû mettre l'équipe sept sur le ninjas sur l'affaire s'était du gâchis, même s'il savait que Naruto devait toujours être accompagné d'au moins deux compagnons : il restait une cible pour l'Akatsuki. Saï trouvait que l'organisation restait bien trop tranquille ces derniers temps, cela cachait sûrement quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire, après tout cela lui permettrait de récupérer un peu, le poison qu'il avait reçu était puissant et il en gardait quelques séquelles. Son esprit dériva aussitôt vers Sasué, celle qui l'avait positivement sauvée lors de cet épisode peu glorieux. Il c'était vertement fait tancer par Danzu lors du débriefing. Cette fille, elle l'intriguait de plus en plus. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il ne s'expliquait as comme par exemple le fait que plus il la regardait et plus il avait envie de la regarder. Elle dégageait quelque chose qui lui paraissait familier. Malgré tout elle restait entourer d'une aura froide, une barrière entre elle et les gens et seul Naruto arrivait à s'approcher d'elle. Déjà elle souriait moins que les premiers temps, mais ses sourires lui semblaient plus réels. Elle était forte, mais elle cachait quelque chose, sans doute quelque chose d'énorme. Danzu avait décidé de renforcer sa surveillance à son propos, Saï était d'accord, mais d'un autre coté il était persuadé que c'était inutile. Elle n'était pas une menace pour le village comment pouvait-il en être si sur ? Il était bien en peine de l'expliquer lui-même, déjà elle avait le soutient du Sanin Jiraya, ensuite l'hokage l'avait prise sous sa protection et pour finir il y avait Naruto. Saï ne pouvait pas expliquer le phénomène Naruto, il était totalement imprévisible autant par ses propres réactions que celles qu'il induisait chez les autres. Il était celui qui lui avait permis de ressentir à nouveau. De pouvoir s'approcher à nouveau de cette chaleur, d'être un minimum vivant. Naruto lui faisait confiance donc… Et puis, quoi qu'il arrive il ouvrirait l'œil, et s'il s'avérait qu'elle soit finalement une menace, il l'exécuterait conformément aux ordres qu'ils avaient reçus.

Après une petite semaine de marche, ils arrivèrent à la frontière oriental du pays du feu, Ils échangèrent alors leur tenus de ninjas contre des tenues civiles, Naruto avait, je vous le donne dans le mille un t-shirt orange, avec cependant une bande noire horizontale, et un pantacourt noir, Kakashi, avait opté pour un style décontracter chemise en coton bleu foncé et pantalon en toile crème. Saï quant à lui portait un marcel noir et un pantalon noir, rien d'extraordinaire sauf que l'on ne voyait plus son ventre. Sakura avait opté pour une jolie robe blanche avec des pétales de cerisier rose comme motif. Quant à Sasué, elle avait longuement hésité sur le choix de sa tenue, il n'était pas à l'aise que se soit en jupe ou en robe, il avait donc triché, il avait mis un pantalon de lin et pardessus une grande tunique (Style vietnamien) l'un comme l'autre était en bleu clair. L'ensemble lui allait vraiment bien et surtout il était à l'aise et pouvait combattre plus librement (la tunique est fendue sur chaque coté). Le seul petit inconvénient c'est qu'il avait conscience d'être habillé de la même manière que sa propre mère. Elle adorait porter ce genre de tenue, mais elle en avait peu l'occasion alors elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était seule à la maison. Son père ne trouvait pas cela véritablement convenable pour la femme du chef du clan qui en public se devait d'avoir une toilette irréprochable. Kakashi le regarda peu être un peu trop longtemps, Sasuke en déduit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas réitérer ce genre de tenue, il devait sans doute trop ressembler à sa mère ainsi. En effet Kakashi c'était forcer à détourner son regard de son élève. Ayant eut pour partenaire un Uchiwa, il avait été amener à rencontrer Aya la mère de Sasuke qui était d'un peu plus de deux ans son aînée. À l'époque il faut bien se l'avouer, il était tombé sous le charme. De cette jeune fille qui malgré tout (c'était une période de trouble à l'époque) gardait un sourire qui vous réchauffait le cœur. Kakashi ne lui avait jamais avoué, mais elle avait été son premier amour. Et à cet instant Sasuke était son reflet d'elle telle qu'elle était à cette époque. Avant qu'elle ne soit mariée à celui que deviendra le chef de clan. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis ce fameux jour où elle était devenue madame Uchiwa. Étant lui-même très occupé puise ce qu'il était entré dans l'ambu. Devenu capitaine, il se retrouva à superviser son fils Itachi, c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait revu. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte tenant Sasuke dans les bras et lui souriant tendrement. Son sourire était toujours aussi beau. Kakashi su alors que grâce à ses enfants, elle était heureuse. Il secoua la tête chassant les souvenirs et les fantômes de son passé.Il se reconcentra sur le présent sur Sasuke qu'il protégerait cette fois-ci. Il avait échoué avec Itachi, et n'avait pas su être assez attentif avec Sasuke, mais maintenant, il ferait tout pour que Sasuke puisse sourire du même sourire heureux que sa mère. Il se mit une petite claque mentale ce n'était guère le moment pour ressasser le passé, l'important était le présent. Toutefois il toucherais deux mot au jeune homme celui-ci devrai évité de porter ce genre de tenue à Konoha, bien qu'il y est peu de risque que quiconque face le moindre rapprochement direct, une simple remarque sur sa ressemblance avec Aya Uchiwa pourrait attirer l'attention de certaine personne sur ce qui restait du clan et remettre en question l'identité de Sasuke.

La mission consistait en une simple reconnaissance, ils allaient se fondre dans la masse de voyageur anonymes. Pour se faire il avait récupéré deux charrettes de marchandises, à partir de là ils étaient devenus colporteurs. Sakura vendait quelques remèdes, et plante médicinale, mis à par cela c'était un peu le bazar. Il y avait de tout de la casserole en passant par le livre de cuisine, quelques vêtements et d'autre bricoles. Ils s'arrêtaient sur les places de villages restaient un ou deux jours, puis repartaient. Plus ils avançaient vers leurs buts plus on les décourageait de se rendre dans cette région. Mais à chaque fois Kakashi déclarait que ces rumeurs de pillage étaient sans doute grandement exagérées et que cette vallée était très fertile et leur permettrait de se réapprovisionner en produit naturel. Devant son air impassible, les gens n'insistaient pas. Il faut dire que Kakashi malgré ses vêtements civils intimidait un peu car il c'était emmailloter dans des bandes blanches de telle façon que l'on ne voyait que la sa joue et son œil droits, il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait été gravement brûler au visage dans son enfance. L'histoire bien ficelée endormait la méfiance des gens et les prédisposait à répondre à quelques habilles questions, bien que la plus part du temps, l'équipe se contente d'écouter les rumeurs sur la place du marché. Sasué se débrouille pour ne pas se retrouver seule, et ainsi éviter les techniques de drague des adolescents locaux ou les invitations à peine déguiser d'homme plus âgé.

Au bout de deux semaines de voyage, ils atteingirent enfin la vallée en question et le village de Sataro. C'était un village frontalier, au bord d'une rivière dans une grande vallée fertile entourée de montagnes et de forêts. Malgré la beauté du cadre et le soleil, l'atmosphère était lourde, les visages étaient renfermés très peu accueillant. Ils s'installèrent sur la place, mais le maire ne tarda pas à venir pour leur dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Il expliqua que même s'ils restaient : personne ne pourrait leur acheter quoi que se soit et que pour leur propre sécurité, ils ferraient mieux de quitter le village et la région. Devant la foule plus ou moins menaçante qui c'était rassembler le groupe ne protesta pas longtemps et remballa ses affaires néanmoins Kakashi expliqua de son air calme et tranquille qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour car il devait retrouver ici un de ses amis et que pour rien au monde il ne manquerait ce rendez-vous. Le maire se montra inflexible, mais Kakashi aussi ils resteraient du moins jusqu'à ce que son ami arrive. Le maire fini par les autoriser à camper à l'extérieur mais leur laissa clairement entendre que c'était à leur risque et péril. Ils ressortirent donc du village, s'en éloignèrent un peu pour trouver un coin tranquille, mais à peine eurent-ils prit le virage qui cachait le village à leur vue qu'ils furent encerclés par des jeunes gens visiblement en colère qui commencèrent à leur jeter des pierres, histoire de les décider à partir plus vite. Mais un « Stop » crier avec virulence mit fin aux hostilités.

Un homme portant du bois venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Il fusilla les jeunes du regard et ceux si se dispersèrent sans demander leur reste. L'homme se rapprocha, il avait la cinquantaine, mais semblait très alerte pour son âôt grand et costaud, il était très athlétique. Son visage buriné portait une longue cicatrice qui lui courrait tout le long du cité droit de l'arcade sourcilière jusqu'à la mâchoire, les cheveux grisonnants, mais un air aimable et avenant. Il leur fit un sourire, leur demandant d'excuser le comportement de ses compatriotes. Kakashi tout en le remerciant lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. L'homme les détailla un instant, puis leur demanda ce qu'il venait faire dans le coin Kakashi réitéra donc son histoire. L'homme écoutait calmement tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à Sasué. Ce qui n'échappa pas à celle-ci ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Après un instant de silence, l'homme leur proposa de venir chez lui, ils y seraient à l'abri de nouvelles initiatives d'intimidation voir de vol. Kakashi fut heureux d'accepter. Et le convoi se remit en route. L'homme se présentant comme étant un fermier du nom de Nabari, sa ferme étant la plus excentrer du village, au pied de la montagne. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent sa femme, qui approchait la quarantaine et qui visiblement était enceinte et presque à terme se précipita dans la mesure de ses moyens vers eux, elle relevait le devant de sa robe de travail et son tablier qui dans une autre vie avait dû être blanc. Elle fut bien vite dépasser par un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux tout aussi noirs. Il avait le teint bronzé des enfants qui vive au grand air, mais c'était bien l'une des rare chose qui le différenciait des souvenirs que Naruto gardait de Sasuke plus jeune. Une fois sûre que son père allait bien le garçon se renfrogna en voyant les étrangers. Il pris alors un air distant et renfrogner, laissant ses mèches de devant lui retomber devant les yeux comme pour tenir les autre à distance. Naruto jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Sasuke, car cette attitude lui état familière. Nabari attendit que chacun soit descendu puis il fit les présentations. « Voici ma femme Aria et notre fils Sora. Je vous présente Akashi, Saï, Naruto, Sakura et Sasué, ce sont des voyageurs, ils vont rester ici quelque temps.

(Aria soulager de revoir son mari mais inquiète de cet décision)_ Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée ? Vous ne semblez pas être au courrant de la situation de cette vallée.

(Kakashi)_ Je commence à en avoir une vague idée, mais personne ne nous l'a explicitement dit.

(Nabari surveillant discrètement les allentours)_ Rentrons, nous serons mieux à parler à l'intérieur. Sora aide les donc à rentrer les bêtes à l'étable.

(Sora sans le regarder presque mécaniquement)_ Oui père. »

Tandis que Kakashi Saï et Sakura suivaient leur hôte. Naruto et Sasué s'occupèrent de dételer les bêtes et suivirent Sora jusqu'à l'écurie. Tout cela en silence. Naruto n'osait pas vraiment engager la conversation, il était un peu intimidé et attendait que Sasuke dise quelque chose. En même temps il n'avait pas envie de faire une boulette. Alors il se retenait de dire quoi que ce soit. Il remarqua tout de même que l'écurie était vide mis à part une vielle vache famélique, de même il n'avait pas vu ou entendu d'autres animaux, ni ici ni dans la vallée, décidément il s'y passait de drôle de chose. C'est le moment que choisi Kiuby pour se manifester « C'est la peur, cette odeur délicieuse dans l'air, c'est de la terreur. Ces gens sont très angoissés. J'adore cette atmosphère. » et il ponctua sa remarque d'un rire sinistre Naruto eut un frisson qu'il lui parcourut le dos. Décidément il n'arrivait pas à se faire aux interventions impromptues du démon et sa soudaine bonne humeur ne le réjouissait absolument pas. Ils suivirent ensuite Sora toujours en silence jusqu'à la ferme et prirent place sur les chaises qu'on leur désigna. Nabari étaient en train d'explique que la vallée vivait depuis presque un an sous la tyrannie d'une bande de renégat. Lesquels avait fait entre autre de cette vallée une partie de leur territoire. Il leur conseillait de fuir le plus rapidement possible et de laisser un message à leur ami qu'il se chargerait de leur remettre. Kakashi écouta avec attention, puis demanda ce qui avait été entreprit pour s'opposer au renégat. Aria se mit alors à trembler puis explosa en sanglot, agrippant la main de son mari. Sora lança un coup de pied rageur et sortit en courant. L'équipe sept attendit calmement. Lorsque Aria réussit à contenir ses larmes son mari reprit la parole. Ces bandits ont menacé piller, violer, voler incendier, un peu partout dans la vallée et ils ont aussi pris des otages. Notre fils aîné à été enlevé il y a trois semaines. Toute la vallée est prise au piège. Le maire à essayer d'engager des mercenaires voir des ninjas, mais nous n'avons plus de ressource et ils sont très fort et bien organiser. Leurs chefs sont des ninjas renégats et ils comptent de nombreux guerriers dans leurs rangs. Nous ne faisons pas le poids face à eux. Vous devriez partir, je ferais l'intermédiaire pour votre contact. J'ignore quelle est votre mission mais…

(Kakashi le coupant)_ Nabari, si nous sommes là c'est pour vous aidé.

(Nabari n'osant pas y croire)_ Mais comment…J'ai bien envoyé quelque demande, mais elle n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir, et l'hokage m'enverrait toute une équipe.

(Aria pleine d'espoir)_ Vous êtes de Konoha.

(Kakashi affirmatif)_ Oui madame.

(Aria n'en revenant pas)_ Je n'aurais jamais osez espérer nous en sommes partit depuis plus de dix ans et…. »

Sous l'émotion Aria fit soudain un malaise. Nabari et kakashi se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher de tomber. Sakura l'examina rapidement. Rassurant le père en disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un étourdissement mais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se ménage. Ils la conduisirent à l'étage. Tandis que Sasué suivit de Naruto étaient partit pour retrouver Sora car son père n'aimait pas trop le savoir dehors, il craignait qu'on ne l'enlève lui aussi. Tandis que Sakura restaient au chevet d'Aria Kakashi et Saï discutèrent avec Nabari pour pouvoir mieux évaluer la situation.

Nabari se tourna ensuite vers Kakashi « Tu as donc quitté l'ambu, pour devenir professeur. Et donc ce sont tes élèves.

(Kakashi presque nostalgique)_ Ouais j'ai quitter l'ambu, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mais ce ne sont plus mes élèves, nous sommes tous des ninjas tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta femme, la jeune fille qui s'en occupe est l'élève de Tsunade en personne. Et je suis sûr que Naruto et Sasué ramèneront ton fils rapidement. »

En effet non loin de là Sora s'était assis près d'un torrent et jetait rageusement des cailloux dans l'eau. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Naruto vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il l'ignora superbement de même que la présence de la fille dans son dos. Ces étrangers il n'en avait rien à faire, ils n'avaient rien à faire ici. Lui-même n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Si son père ne voulait rien faire alors lui il ferait quelque chose. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse son frère entre les sales pattes de ses salauds. Plus il tournait et retournait ses pensés en lui, et plus une colère sourde et froide augmentait inexorablement. Sans s'en rendre compte il se mettait à émettre du chakra. Naruto jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sasué, lui aussi avait sentit. Sasué posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et s'assis de son coté, régulant en même temps son émission intempestive. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelque instant puis Sora n'y tenant plus s'écria : « Puise que personne ne veut faire quoi que ce soit j'irais le chercher moi même.

(Naruto)_ Pour te faire capturer à ton tour brillante solution. Au lieu de devoir en sauvé un i il faudrait en sauvé deux.

(Sora bien décider à ne pas se laisser démonter)_ Mais au moins je tenterais quelque chose.

(Sasué prenant la parole juste avant que Naruto ne face une autre remarque)_Lorsque j'étais enfant, je voulais toujours suivre mon frère je détestait lorsqu'il me laissait seul. Et ma mère me répétait souvent que même si aller se battre demandait du courage attendre en demandait tout autant. Je ne comprenais pas, mais en l'observant j'ai appris qu'attendre alors que l'on craint pour ceux que l'on aime demande beaucoup de force de caractère.

(Sora énérvé)_ C'est stupide.

(Sasué toujours très calme) Non c'est une vérité, dans l'état actuel des choses tu ne peux rien faire, mais tu dois garder la fois en ton frère et en son retour.

(Sora criant de plus en plus fort)_ Vous dites n'importe quoi vous me prenez pour un imbécile mon frère ne reviendra pas juste parce que je le souhaite.

(Naruto ne parvenant plus à se taire)_ Bien sur que non, mais on va aller te le chercher tu va voir, et on te le ramènera en un seul morceau.

(Sora presque au bord des larmes)_ Vous laissez moi rire.

(Sasué toujours d'une voie égale mais en regardant le garçon droit dans les yeux)_ Nous n'en n'avons sans doute pas l'air mais nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha et notre mission consiste à mettre un terme au agissement des bandits, et rien ne nous empêchera de récupérer ton frère dans la mesure du possible.

(Sora cherchant à échapper à ce regard qui le déroutait)_ Je ne vous crois pas. Vous n'êtes que des menteurs. »

Il allait se lever pour s'en aller une fois de plus mais Sasué le retient et le força à croiser son regard à nouveau. Elle le fixa sans ciller et reprit la parole sa voie parfaitement tranmétait toute son assurance. « Je te promet de tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver ton frère. »

Sora resta un instant interdit, des sentiments contradictoires se reflétaient sur ses traits. Il se sentait perdu et pourtant il voulait y croire. Au fond de lui quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cette inconnue. Il secoua lentement la tête pour signifier son acquiescement. Naruto renchérit aussitôt. « Ouais on va te le ramener tu as la parole du futur Hokage. »

Sasué le foudroya un instant du regard puis repris la parole « Il est temps de rentrer maintenant ton père était inquiet de te savoir dehors et nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

Sora les suivit donc, un nouvel espoir c'était rallumer en lui et il s'y raccrochait de toute son âme. Sasuke l'avait bien compris et savait à quel point ce revirement pouvait être dangereux. Il avait faillit chidoriser Naruto tout à l'heure. Toujours des promesses alors qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir les tenir, après tout ils ignoraient même si Toya était encore en vie. Même si selon toute logique c'était le cas, on ne pouvait que spéculer. Mais après tout c'était la façon de faire de Naruto toujours aller de l'avant repoussant les frontières des possibles et essayant d'imposer sa conception à la vie. Une conception profondément optimisme qui était à des années lumière de sa propre façon de voir. Mais qui était aussi quelque part réconfortante pour Sasuke parce que c'était Naruto !

Lorsqu'il rentrèrent à la ferme, Sora apprenant ce qui était arriver à sa mère monta à son chevet Sakura se chargea donc de le surveiller gentiment. Kakashi envoya Naruto occuper Saï à l'extérieur prétextant qu'il ne serait pas trop de deux pour reconnaître le terrain. Nabari se retrouvant seul avec Kakashi et Sasué s'assura que les portes menant à l'étage étaient closes et déclara. « Votre présence n'est pas dû simplement à la bonté de l'hokage n'est ce pas ?

(Sasué)_ Non,et à la façon donc m'avez dévisager à notre rencontre je devine que vous comprenez que notre mission était simplement de vous rapatriez vous et votre famille à Konoha.

(Nabari)_ Qui es-tu ? Tu es une Uchiwa, c'est certain mais…

(Kakashi coupant court)_ Nous n'avons pas le temps de tout expliquer maintenant.

(Nabari cathégorique)_ Nous ne quitterons pas cette vallée.

(Sasué soutenant son regard)_ Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici.

(Nabari bien décider à ne pas se laissé compter par une gamine)_ Ils n'y seront pas plus à Konoha.

(Kakashi essayant de faire redescendre la pression)_ La situation à évoluer. La cinquième est au courant de la situation. Le clan doit être rassemblé et protégé.

(Nabari secouant la tête)_ C'est une erreur, ils risquerait de tous se faire tuer bien plus facilement.

(Sasué toujours aussi calme et catégorique)_ Non, ils resteront anonyme à l'intérieur même de Konoha ainsi ils seront plus en sécurité. Il ne connaît pas leur existence, mais il existe un risque. Et les enfants ont besoin d'aller à l'académie.

(Nabari haussant un peu le ton)_ J'ai veillé à leur éducation.

(Sasué avec un sourire un peu amère)_ Oui, il a l'air d'avoir eut une vie heureuse jusqu'à présent, mais malheureusement de par le sang qui coulent dans leur veine ils sont voué à être des guerriers. Vous avez certainement pus le constater. Le flux de chakra de Sora est irrégulier mais puissant, il faut qu'il apprenne à le dompter.

(Nabari dans un souffle)_ Je sais, tu a vu clairement. J'ai fais le serment de protéger ses enfants. Leur retour à Konoha ne pourra que les voir confronter au spectre du passé et des difficultés et des peines futures. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser en dehors de ses risques ?

(Kakashi d'une voie réconfortante)_ Nabari tu sais bien que quoique tu puisses en dire ils sont déjà impliqués. Ils sont les survivants du clan le plus puissant de Konoha et…

(Nabari dégoûté)_ Les ninjas ne peuvent-ils voir au delà de la puissance. Ce sont des enfants des êtres de chairs et de sang, pas de simples pions et encore moins des armes.

(Sasué)_ Oui mais ce sont de Uchiwa et en tant que tel ils leur incombent certaines responsabilités. De même vous ne pouvez pas les privés de leurs histoires, ni de leur héritage.

(Nabari de plus en plus amer)_ Parlons en de leur héritage, un passé maudis et un avenir guère plus lumineux.

(Sasué toujours en soutenant le regard de nabari)_ Vous avez tord, malgré les épreuves qui pourrons nous attendrent la lumière brille au bout du chemin.

(Nabari)_ Allez dire cela à tout ceux qui ont été massacrer qui ont été sacrifier.

(Sasué dont un flamme nouvelle dansait au fond de ses prunelles)_ Je ne l'oublierais jamais, et j'honorerais toujours leur mémoires, c'est aussi pour cela que je refuse que notre clan soit oublié. Nous sommes une famille et en tant que telle nous marcherons vers l'avenir du moins eux le ferons et je ferais tout pour les y aider.

(Kakashi)_ Nabari je comprend tes réticences, mais soit objectifs tu ne pourras pas leur cacher toutes leurs vie leurs origine et tu le sais très bien. Konoha sera alors pour eux le meilleurs des refuge malgré tout. Vous aurez la protection de l'Hokage.

(Nabari)_C'est étrange je m'étais jurer de ne plus jamais avoir affaire au monde des ninjas en quittant Konoha.

(Sasué)_ Pourtant vous avez accepté de vous occuper de Toya et Sora.

(Nabari soupirant)_ Je ne pouvais pas laissez des enfants souffrir encore et encore à cause de la folie des hommes imbus de pouvoirs. Ils avaient tout perdu à cause de luttes intestines, non je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber, Je devais bien cela à Itachi, il m'avait sauvé la vie.

(Kakashi voyant la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Sasué préféra coupé court)_ La guerre nous a tous affectés. Mais les tragédies passées ne doivent pas obscurcir notre cœur et encore moins notre jugement.

(Nabari)_ Je sais. Mais les derniers temps ont été éprouvant pour moi. Excuse-moi Kakashi je sais que tu as raisons, je suis aussi également heureux de savoir que mes enfants ont encore de la famille, mais…

(Sasué devinant un partie de ce qui gênait cet homme la peur de perdre ses enfants)_ Ils resteront vos enfants, quoi qu'il puisse se passer c'est vous qui les avez élever. Mais Itachi m'a confié le clan. Pour mon père et ma mère et tous ceux qui sont mort ce jour là je ne peux pas ne pas tenter quelque chose. Nous sauverons Toya et nous vous escorteront jusqu'à Konoha où vous pourrez continuer à vivre tranquillement et en paix.

(Kakashi)_ Tu vois c'est le chef du clan qui s'y engage.

(Nabari comprenant en fin qui il avait en face de lui)_ Tu es… Mais je croyais que tu avais déserté et que…

(Sasué)_ Les choses ont changer j'ai été confronter à mon frère et ma vision des choses à été changer. Désormais je ne vis plus seulement pour les morts mais aussi pour les vivants.

(Nabari)_ C'est incroyable ! Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais maintenant que je le sais, je comprends mieux cette impression de nostalgie que tu déclanchais chez moi. Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère…

(Sasué baissant la tête)_ Merci…

(Kakashi sentant de nouveau le mal aise)_ Bon c'est pas tout çà mais va falloir mettre en place un plan d'action pour récupérer Toya. Tu dis qu'il a été enlever cela va faire un mois. Donc il est déjà à leur repère, voir déjà envoyer ailleurs. Retrouver sa piste ne va pas être facile.

(Nabari)_ Oui. De plus la vallée est étroitement surveillée. C'est déjà une chance que vous ayez pu entrée si facilement, mais j'ai bien peur que partir ne soit pas si facile. Ces brigands nous tiennent, parce qu'ils savent que nous n'avons nul part ou aller. La plus part des gens d'ici sont des fermiers leurs terres et leurs bêtes sont leur seule richesse, de plus avec les otages.

(Sasué)_ Le mieux serait de les infiltrer de l'intérieur.

(Kakashi)_ Mais cela demanderait trop de temps et du temps c'est justement ce qui nous fait défaut. N'oublions pas que ta femme est enceinte et qu'il faut aussi assurer sa protection ainsi que celle de Sora.

(Nabari)_ C'est pour cette raison que je me suis résolu à ne rien tenter lorsqu'ils ont pris Toya, J'aurais sans doute pu le reprendre à l'escouade mais après…

(Sasué)_ Vous avez dit qu'ils allaient bientôt revenir.

(Nabari)_ Oui ils seront d'ici la fin de la semaine pour prélever l'impôt, ceux qui ne pourrons pas payer devrons verser des compensations sous diverse forme.

(Sasué)_ Y compris de nouveau otages.

(Nabari)_ Oui, mais…

(Sasué)_ Nous tenons là le moyen de les infiltrer.

(Nabari)_ Ce ne sont pas des débutants et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne …

(Sasué)_ Nous n'en savons pas assez sur eux et nous sommes en trop petit effectif pour tenter une attaque frontale, si nous faisons mine de leur résister d'ici, cela ne fera qu'envenimer les choses et faire causer un risque inutile à Toya. S'il s'intéresse aux marchandises y compris aux marchandises humaines j'ai de bonne chance de les intéresser. Et je pense être capable de me débrouiller une fois sur place. De plus Vous et Naruto êtes à même de me suivre tout en laissant suffisamment d'espace pour que cette filature sois indétectable. Pendant ce temps Sakura et Saï pourraient escorter le reste de la famille à Konoha.

(Kakachi)_ J'en étais venu à peut près aux mêmes conclusions.

(Nabari inquiet)_ Mais c'est très risquer surtout pour….

(Sasué)_ Non je suis le plus qualifier pour une mission d'infiltration.

(Nabari toujours pas convaincu)_ Mais s'enfuir alors que …

(Sasué)_ Vous devez penser d'abords à votre femme et à votre enfant à naître. Il faut les mettre en sécurité. Je vous dois beaucoup,voyer cela comme un début de remboursement.

(Kakashi)_ Tu sais bien que nous n'abandonnons pas les nôtres. Konoha a une dette envers toi et les tiens on est là pour s'assurer que tout se passe correctement.

(Nabari)_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

(Kakashi)_ Alors contente toi de dire oui, et de nous donner toutes les informations dont tu dispose.

(Sasué)_ Et ne dites rien à mon sujet ni à Sora ni même à qui que ce soit de mon équipe. Je ne suis que Sasué et c'est Sasué qui remplira cette mission.

(Nabari)_ Je comprends. Je vous aiderais de mon mieux. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter tard dans la nuit, Nabari leur donnant le maximum d'informations sur le groupe de brigands : Il était mener pas un chef dont il ignorait tout mais qui vraisemblablement devait être un ninja renégats, sous son aile il avait deux lieutenant une femmes, et une brute épaisses, lequel commandait à la racailles. Le gros des troupes était des hommes sans fois ni lois, peu de ninjas dans le nombre d'après ses propre estimation. Mais Nabari soupçonnait le groupe de vouloir prendre de l'ampleur et le fameux chef de se crée un groupe de ninjas à ces ordres pour pouvoir se développer. D'après ses actions et la terreur qu'il faisait régner il essayait d'asseoir un territoire qui sais pour peut être crée son propre village caché. Sasué enregistrait les informations. Puis ils allèrent se reposer, car le lendemain il allait falloir s'organiser mettre sur pied une histoire potable et convaincre le reste de l'équipe. Kakashi n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela allait ce faire sans heurs. Il se doutait que Sakura et surtout Saï n'allaient pas apprécier d'être ainsi mis à l'écart mais ils n'avaient pas franchement le choix.

Le lendemain effectivement le plan d'action fut franchement critiqué Saï trouvait plus logique d'attendre des renforts. Il était d'accort pour rapatrier Nabari et sa famille dés maintenant mais monter un expédition aussi rapidement et en si petit nombre il trouvait cela ridicule surtout qu'en plus il faisait courir un risque très élevé à Sasué alors qu'elle n'était même pas du village et qu'en plus elle était la plus faible du groupe. Kakashi répondit patiemment à toutes les objections de Saï prétextant que justement elle avait moins de chance d'attirer l'attention. Etant en plus une fille. Ce à quoi Sakura répondit qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien jouer le rôle d'appâts, mais une fois encore Kakashi répondit qu'en tant que médic il fallait qu'elle reste auprès de Aria s'il venait à y avoir le moindre problème sur le chemin du retour. La discussion battait son plein, mais ni Sasué ni Naruto n'avaient encore eu à dire grand chose, et cela commençait même à devenir suspect. Sasuke lui demanda mentalement de se récrier lui aussi son silence était inhabituel. Naruto eut une grimace surprise et Sasuke leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et expliqua patiemment « D'habitude tu es le premier à te mettre en avant dans ce genre de circonstance même si je dois reconnaître que le fait que tu ne cris pas à tord et à travers quant tant que futurs hokage se serait à toi de prendre ma place et que tu ais un minimum réfléchit cela ne fait pas naturel.

(Naruto)_ Mais je sais bien que…

(Sasuke)_ Oui tu sais, mais pas les autres alors fais comme si tu ne savais pas et dis quelque chose toi aussi baka.

(Naruto)_ oh ça va j'ai jamais dis que ce plan pourrit me satisfaisait. »

Il repris à voie haute alors que la discussion semblaient retomber entre les autres membres de l'équipe « Kakashi senseï il n'y a pas d'autre solution à part que Sasué se fasse capturer. Je veux dire on ne peut pas les suivre simplement à la trace ou bien je pourrais faire une seximéta et…

(Kakashi)_ Naruto de nous tous ici présent sans vouloir te vexer tu es celui qui à le moins les aptitude requis à l'infiltration. Et rappelle moi combien de temps tu tient en seximétha.

(Naruto allait répondre lorsqu'il sentit le regard noir de Sasué et hésita)_ Euh Environ 6 heures, je crois.

(Kakashi)_ Alors c'est régler il n'y a plus qu'à exposer le plan au reste de la famille et à mettre se mettre au travail. »

Il fut donc décider que Sasué resterait en tant que nièce de Nabari, la fille de sa sœur décédée récemment et qui n'ayant nulle part ou aller était arrivé chez son oncle. Kakashi et compagnie allait repartir les marchants ambulants ayant été convaincu que l'air de la vallée leur était finalement malsain. Ils formeraient ensuite des clones qui continueraient à s'éloigner puis ils reviendraient et surveilleraient discrètement le déroulement des évènements. Une fois les bandits revenus, pour leur inspection mensuelle et Sasué capturée après quelque jours la famille partirait pour Konoha. Sous la garde de Sakura et Saï. Kakashi et Naruto suivraient les bandits pour les neutraliser et tenter de récupérer Toya. Ce plan était au mieux fragile et tous en avaient conscience les inconnues étaient trop nombreuses Sasué allait littéralement se jeter dans la gueule du loup, même si c'était effectivement elle qui avait le plus de chance de ne pas se faire démasquer elle était aussi celle qui avait le moins de chance de sans sortir le cas échéant et cela Sakura et Saï en avaient conscience.

L'état de la femme de Nabari demandait une surveillance médicale assez pointue surtout s'il fallait accoucher en plein milieu de nulle part Sakura dû se résigner sachant qu'elle était la plus qualifiée pour ce rôle et intérieurement heureuse de ne pas à avoir à jouer les appâts vivants. Même si elle était une ninja confirmée Sakura appréhendait ce genre de mission à double tranchant, quelque part elle admirait Sasué pour son courage, trop de fois elle avait réfléchit au sort que l'on pouvait réserver aux ninjas capturés et plus particulièrement aux femmes, autant dire que c'était loin d'être la joie. Il y a un autre aspect des choses que Sakura n'envisageait même pas, mais que Saï lui avait déceler pour avoir lui aussi endosse ce rôle durant plusieurs de ses missions. Le rôle était certes vital mais on le faisait jouer par quelqu'un de sacrifiable, entendons par là un ninja anonyme dont la perte ne porterais pas directement atteinte à la force du village, jamais un Huiga ne serait amener à jouer un tel rôle. Quelque part même si son cerveau le comprenait et l'acceptait cela gênait tout de même Saï de le reconnaître. C'était ainsi c'était dans l'ordre des choses, le commandant de mission en l'occurrence Kakashi avait décidé. Il devait se plier à la décision surtout que Sasué était volontaire. Saï profita du fait que Naruto était parti visiblement bouder dans un coin pour s'approcher de la jeune fille car malgré tout il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle acceptait de prendre tant de risque pour quelque chose qui au final ne lui rapporterait rien. Il posa donc la question de but en blanc. Elle eu un mouvement involontaire pour regarder en direction de Sora qui aidait sa mère à étendre le linge en contre bas. « Il me fait penser à moi. Si je peux faire quelque chose alors je le ferais. »

Saï porta alors son attention sur le gamin, c'était à ses yeux un gamin ordinaire, il avait du mal à comprendre la profonde angoisse qu'il percevait à la lisière de son expression. Une fois encore tout en revenait au liens qui unissait les gens et plus particulièrement ceux d'une même famille. Saï avait établi que les liens parent enfant étaient fort, mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer les liens de fraternité qui existait à l'intérieur d'une fratrie. Peut-être que Sasué qui avait souffert de la disparition de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, ne voulait pas que d'autre vive sa propre souffrance. Saï avait également remarqué que Naruto aussi accordait beaucoup d'importance au gamin , lui aussi devait faire un parallèle avec sa propre expérience l'un comme l'autre ne pouvant rien pour eux même se démenait pour les autres, ils y trouvaient sans doutes une certaines satisfaction et qui sait un peu d'espoir que pour eux aussi que les choses s'arrangent. Saï fut tiré de ses réflexions par Sasué qui lui fit remarquer qu'il était temps de rentrer eux aussi.

Enfin fini ce chapitre est franchement bof mais il fait la transition. Il faudra attendre deux semaine le suivant A plus !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Infiltration

Nabari regardait cette jeune fille qui n'en était pas une, aider sa femme dans les taches ménagères. Si un jour on lui avait dit à l'époque que le chef de clan de la famille Uchiwa allait faire le ménage chez lui il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire. Le destin et la fatalité de la vie était vraiment quelque chose d'étrange. Plus jeune il ne rêvait que d'aventure et de devenir le meilleur ninja possible, puis les missions, la guerre, sa blessure et finalement il avait dû faire une croix sur ses rêves et renoncer à exercer. Mais il avait rencontré Aria qui lui avait redonné le goût de la vie. Ils avaient finalement quitté Konoha et c'était construit une vie simple dans ce qui était à l'époque un havre de paix. Le troisième lui avait ensuite confié la garde des survivants Uchiwas et la présence de Toya et Sora qu'ils considéraient désormais comme ses fils avait fait de lui un homme heureux. Mais tout avait de nouveau basculé. La vie ne cessait de donner et de reprendre au gré de ses humeurs. Il se surprit à espérer que le calme revienne vite, et qu'il puisse à nouveau connaître le bonheur sans que celui-ci ne soit une nouvelle fois acheté dans le sang.

La semaine passa rapidement, le groupe de Kakashi étaient repartis sans incident, les villageois avaient tous accepté l'histoire de la nièce, ils appréciaient beaucoup Nabari et celui-ci était devenu en peu de temps un membre important de leur petite communauté. Sora avait très vite accepté la présence de Sasué et même son père le surprenait souvent à la fixé, en fait il recherchait sans cesse sa présence comme si inconsciemment il était attiré par lui. Le magnétisme des Uchiwas n'était plus à prouver, mais cela réchauffait le cœur de l'ancien ninja qu'il é système de clan était ce qu'il était mais au-delà de cela c'était avant tout le liens du sang le sens de la famille qui demeurait le ciment de leur puissance.

Les jours passèrent presque trop vite au goût de Sasuke mine de rien il avait particulièrement apprécié de se retrouver « en famille » partager le repas, aider dans la maison, cela avait ravivé de vieux souvenirs enfouis qui pour une fois n'avaient pas trop d'arrière-goût amer.

La bande de brigands se présenta à la ferme, pour plus de sécurité, il avait été décider que Sora serait caché, cette action allait certainement mettre leur adversaire en rognes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas courir le risque que se soit lui qui soit enlevé. Il y avait peu de risque qu'ils prennent une femme enceinte, cela ne rapportait pas et ne ferait que les retarder. Comme prévus les hommes furent contrariés de ne pas voir le jeune garçon, leur chef était un mercenaire comme il y en avait tant d'autre. Sasuke l'évalua rapidement ainsi que la troupe qui leur faisait face, c'était ni plus ni moins que des hommes de mains des brutes, le chef avait tout juste assez d'intelligence pour qu'on lui confie le commandement , tout ce à quoi était bon ce type de ramassis c'était la violence gratuite. Le pire c'était qu'il n'était pas spécialement fort, mais pour tenir la bride à des villageois ignorants ils avaient parfaitement la tête de l'emploi.

Le chef mit donc pied-à-terre, il prit violemment le sac que lui tendait Nabari l'impôt dont il devait s' demanda rapidement ou était passé le gamin, Nabari expliqua que leur dernière vache s'était enfuie et que Sora était parti à sa recherche. Peu satisfait de cette réponse, il se tourna vers Sasué. « Et elle s'est qui ?

(Nabari)_ Ma nièce, elle vient de perdre ces parents des caravaniers ont eu la bonté de l'amener jusqu'ici. Je vous en pris, elle n'a rien à voir avec… »

Il fut réduit au silence par un coup qui le projeta à terre.

Les autres toujours à cheval s'étaient rapproché de façon à paraître encore plus intimidant. Sasué s'évertuait à trembler et à paraître apeurer. Elle prenait toutefois garde de garder les yeux baisser de peur que ceux–ci ne la trahisse. Car malgré tout il restait toujours une lueur de fierté allumée au fond de ces puits noirs, Orochimaru le lui avait assez reproché. Le chef l'a détaillé soudain avec un sourire à la fois mauvais et pervers. « Il semblerait que nous ayons un petit souci ici…

(Nabari toujours au sol)_ Je vous en pris.

(Chef)_ L'impôt est insuffisant du fait qu'il y est une personne en plus.

(Nabari)_ Nous vous avons tout donné.

(chef)_ Vraiment…

(Sasué)_ Je vous en pris laisser mon oncle en paix. Il n'a pas à payé pour moi, je…

(Nabari)_ Tais toi, enfant.

(Sasué)_ Mais… Je ne les laisserais pas vous causez du tort à cause de moi.

(Chef)_ Admirable. Si c'est donc le choix de la demoiselle. Nous prenons l'impôt et la demoiselle.

(Nabari)_ Non !

(Chef)_ La ferme. Estime toi heureux que nous ne brûlions pas ta misérable ferme et que nous épargnions la vie de ta femme.

(Sasué)_ Je suis désolé mon oncle, mais de ne vous avoir causez que des ennuis.

(Nabari)_ Ne faites pas cela non ! »…

Mais les cris et les récriminations de Nabari et de sa femme n'eurent aucun effet, l'un des brigand prit brutalement Sasué pour la jeter sur l'avant de sa chef remonta lui aussi sur sa monture avec le sac contenant l'impôt et ils partirent. Sasué s'était faiblement débattue, mais après avoir reçu un coup dans les cotes, elle avait cessé. La première étape c'était plutôt bien passer, le plan était en marche.

Nabari regarda les chevaux s'éloigner, il se releva essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et pria pour que la mission réussisse. Puis il se tourna vers sa femme et tous les deux prirent le chemin de la foret afin de retrouver leur fils et leur escorte jusqu'à Konoha.

La nuit tomber les brigands s'arrêtèrent après avoir été rejoint par un deuxième groupe. On jeta sans ménagement Sasué au sol au pied de ce qui était positivement une armoire à glace. L'homme pouvait aisément rivaliser avec Kisame au point de vue carrure. Lui était fort, il dégageait une aura imposante, il était sans aucun doute un ninja déserteur.

Il jeta un œil à Sasué à ses pieds puis se tourna vers le chef l'attrapa violemment par le col tout en le soulevant de terre pour le mettre à sa hauteur. « Vous deviez ramener le gamin pas une fille.

(Chef terrorisé)_ Mais le gamin n'était pas là, et elle rapportera plus qu'un vulgaire gamin.

(Géant)_ Pour qui te prend-tu pour prendre de telle décision. Si le gamin était caché tu aurais dû le trouver quitte à tout mettre à feu.

(Chef)_ Mais nous avons fouillé les environs et la ferme il n'y était pas et j'ai cru…

(Géant)_ Ah tu as cru… »

Au moment où l'homme allait purement et simplement se faire broyer la gorge par le géant une voie s'éleva « Cela suffis Gaius, je pense que martin a compris sa méprise. N'es-ce pas martin. ?

Le dit martin esquissa de la tête cherchant désespérément son air. Sasuke jeta furtivement un œil sur le nouvel arrivant ou plutôt la nouvelle. Moulé dans une combinaison de cuirs noirs avec un décolleté pigeonnant et une mini-jupe, cheveux blond gominé maquillé à outrance, on pouvait difficilement faire plus vulgaire. Pourtant elle était forte Sasuke n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Preuve en est que Gaius avait immédiatement obéi à son ordre. En maugréant tout de même un « Si ça peut te faire plaisir Axelle »

Mais la phrase n'était là que pour ne pas perdre la face vis-à-vis des autre hommes. Axelle se rapprocha de Sasué ignorant totalement Martin qui c'était empresser de mettre quelque distance entre lui et les deux commandants. À l'aide du manche de son fouet, elle força Sasué à relever la tête pour mieux l'examiner lui faire croisée son regard. Regard que Sasuke s'empressa de fuir comme s'il était incapable de le ce bref échange ne faisait que renforcer ses convictions comme quoi la kunichi était dangereuse, bien plus que l'homme à vrai dire. Après son examen rapide, Axelle se pencha à l'oreille de sa prisonnière et lui demanda tout en chuchotant d'une voie glaciale d'où perçait un certain sadisme « Es-tu vierge ? »

Sasuke frissonna naturellement et ne fit rien pour le cacher ni le contrôler. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il puisse échapper à cette forme de domination. Trop souvent il avait vu comment Orochimaru traitait les esclaves, et comment les garde se jetait sur les miettes laisser par leurs maîtres. La plupart des soldats qui avaient composé son armé avaient été marqués par ce genre de rite de passage. Il avait vu certain en revenir totalement anéanti moralement, brisé mais soumit pour toujours aux désirs de leur maître, de leur dieu comme certain se plaisait à l'appeler. Orochimaru n'avait jamais touché Sasuke, oh bien sur il y avait eu quelques attouchements ou bien des allusions, mais il n'avait jamais tenté quoique ce soit de véritablement concret contre-lui. Même lorsqu'il était à bout de force et eu seuil de l'inconscience après certain entraînement. Orochimaru avait très bien compris que jamais il ne pourrait faire fléchir Sasuke. Sasuke avait une telle volonté tout entière tournée vers son but et jamais il n'aurait permis quoi que ce soit. Pour le soumettre il aurait fallu le briser ce qui aurait signifié le détruire et réduire ainsi à néant tous les efforts fournis pour s'approprier un corps fort.

Sasuke rejeta ses souvenirs désagréables au fond de lui. Dans la situation présente, il n'avait plus de statut particulier, mais il était un ninja et cette mission était pour l'avenir de son clan. Etrangement alors que même pour se venger de son frère, il n'aurait jamais accepté de se laisser toucher par Orochimaru, là il était pré à tout, après tout cela faisait partie du métier de ninja. Bien que le sujet ne soit jamais évoqué clairement il savait que toutes les filles avaient reçu une formation à propos du sexe. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir là-dessus Axelle attendait une réponse et avait à nouveau forcé Sasué à la regarder. Il répondit donc que « oui » puis ferma les yeux pour échapper à ce regard cependant il eut le temps de lire une jubilation malsaine chez sa vis-à-viss. Celle-ci se détourna de la prisonnière et s'adressa aux autres. « Ceci est ma proie quiquonque fera mine de la toucher sait ce qu'il l'attend. »

Un silence lourd suivi cette déclaration Sasuke se surprit à déglutir. Puis Axelle donna quelques ordres. Sasué fut jeter sans ménagement dans une cage, on lui tendit tout de même un peu d'eau et puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Le lendemain Gaius et Axelle étaient repartis chacun de leur côté tandis que le groupe reprenait lui aussi la route, durant deux jours Sasué toujours dans cette cage, voyageait sur une charrette. Entouré par les brigands, aucun n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis d'elle, on lui fournissait de l'eau et de la nourriture. Sasuke s'était enfermé dans un mutisme légitime dans ce genre de situation. La nuit lorsqu'elle était sure que personne ne la regardait elle faisait jouer ses muscles les uns après les autres histoires de ne pas trop rouiller. Et ils arrivèrent à ce qui visiblement était un camp provisoire. Là se retrouvèrent plusieurs autre groupe semblable au sien. Il y avait aussi d'autres prisonniers : un garçon qui devait avoir dans les six ans, deux fillette d'environs dix ans et une autre fille de son âge. Leurs cages furent déchargées dans une grotte où se trouvait une cellule plus vaste, ils y furent tous enfermer.

La fillette éclata en sanglot, l'autre fille vint la prendre dans ses bras, mais on voyait bien qu'elle aussi était au bord des garçon se laissa tomber dans un coin de la cellule et se recrocvia sur lui-même. Là encore Sasué perçu des sanglot à demi étouffés. Elle-même se laissa glisser contre le mur en pierre de façon à avoir tout de même une vu sur la porte. Les larmes se tarirent peu à peu. Des ordres criés et des bruits venant de l'extérieur leur parvenaient mais personnes n'avaient franchi le seuil de la grotte. La jeune fille tenant toujours sa cadette par la main se rapprocha de la position de Sasué. « Je m'appelle Yoriko, et voici Kotori.

Sasué leva les yeux vers elles et vers cette main tendue. Elle se contenta de souffler : « Sasué »

Yoriko voyant qu'elle n'ajouterait rien se tourna vers le garçon « Et toi quel est ton nom.

(garçon)_ Qu'importe mon nom de toutes les façons nous allons mourir. »

Sa voix était froide amère, Sasué sentit malgré elle son cœur se serrer devant l'expression tellement désabusée d'un enfant aussi jeune. Yoriko tenta de le convaincre que pour l'instant ils étaient toujours en vie. L'enfant jeta méprisant qu'ils devraient être mort, car s'il lui avait eu le courage de se donner la mort alors son père aurait été délivrer de ses obligations envers les brigands. Tant de maturité chez un enfant aussi jeune surprit encore plus Sasuke. Ce gamin n'était pas n'importe qui en l'examinant plus attentivement elle perçut un flux de ckacra émané de lui, le flux était faible et fluctuait comme s'il avait été volontairement entravé. C'était sans doute le cas puise ce que le garçon était le seul à avoir des menottes. Kotori se remit à pleurer, elle était terrifiée et Yoriko faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour la calmer.

Sasuke essayait de réfléchir vite cette affaire allait vraisemblablement beaucoup plus loin que ce que l'on aurait pu croire au premier abord. La bande organiser ne dictait pas sa loi seulement à des villages isolés mais aussi là où il y avait des communautés de ninja, le garçon en était la preuve. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements car il n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer ses découvertes, sa seule option était d'aller jusqu'au bout et de démanteler totalement l'organisation. Ses pensés furent interrompus pas l'arrivé d'Axelle. Elle était suivie de deux autre femmes. Elles entrèrent dans la cellule entraînement à leur suite un appareil que Sasuke reconnu immédiatement comme étant originaire de chez Orochimaru. Vraisemblablement certains hommes avaient été chercher de nouveau maître lorsqu'il s'en était débarrasser. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait le ménage, il avait simplement tué Orochimaru et était parti après avoir tout de même libérer les prisonniers présents dans la cache. Mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, il s'était servi et était parti à l'époque il n'avait qu'Itachi en tête. Il semblerait que décidément son passé n'était pas prés de le laisser tranquille. Au moins il connaissait la machine son fonctionnement et ses effets. Elle servait essentiellement à tester les résistances et les réserves de chakra des futures cobaye, afin de pouvoir les classer. Heureusement il savait comment faire pour conserver sa couverture. Le premier à être installé sur la machine fut le garçon. Il faisait du mieux pour ne pas hurler lorsque l'arc électrique le traversa. Axelle qui se tenait devant le moniteur sourit et activa quelque manette. Cette fois-ci les cris résonnèrent à travers la caverne. Couvrant les pleures des autres filles. Finalement il fut descendu, on lui remit ses menottes ainsi qu'un bracelet de couleur rouge. Le garçon se laissa tomber au sol et ne fit aucun effort pour se l'une des joliaire s'approcha se Kotori qui se mit à hurler et à se débattre mais elle fut promptement maîtriser et elle aussi attacher à la machine. Lorsque l'examen fut terminé, on lui mit un bracelet orange.

D'après ce que Sasué avait pu en déduire, il s'agissait effectivement d'une sorte de classement. Ce fut au tour de Yoriko. La encore des cris retendirent. Mais au lieu de la faire descendre directement Axelle vint se poster devant elle et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune fille pleurait désormais toutes les larmes de son corps et suppliait. Mais Axelle resta inflexible et l'obligea à répondre à sa question. Un faible « non » finir par franchir les lèvres de Yoriko, qui fut alors jeter sans ménagement contre le mur. Axelle semblait furieuse et elle jura à voix haute. « Elle ne sert à rien, le responsable de ce fiasco devra payer pour cela. » Son tour était finalement arrivé. Sasué se laissa faire sachant que toute résistance était inutile, elle jetait tout de même de fréquent regard à droite et à gauche faisant comme si elle était paniquée.

La machine fut mise en route, tout en criant Sasuke redirigeait les flux électriques à l'intérieur de son corps et les laissait le transpercer tout en les modifiant afin de réécrire ses propres donnés.

A la fin de Axelle regarda le tableau de façon pas que le résultat soit si exceptionnel. Les courbes correspondaient bien à celle d'une civile toutefois il y avait un pic, une irrégularité. Peut-être était-il tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Il arrivait souvent que du sang ninja soit retrouvé mêler à celui de non ninjas et quelquefois ce sang se réveillait chez les descendants qui ignoraient tout de leurs dons héréditaires. Cette fille était une bonne acquisition et vierge de surcroît, elle intéresserait peut-être le chef.

Sasué se vit attribué un bracelet blanc. Puis Axelle et ses assistantes sortirent de la cage ayant bien pris soin de la refermer consciencieusement. Petit à petit les pleurs prirent fin dans la cage, les lumières furent éteintes et un à un les enfants sombrèrent dans le sommeil. Sasué profita pleinement de ces quelques instants de calme pour méditer un instant puis il s'endormit à son tour. Il n'arriverait certainement plus rien aujourd'hui. Mieux valait prendre des forces pour la suite des événements.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là Naruto tournait en rond autour du leur campement plus que sommaire. Il s'était installé dans une petite clairière, mais n'avaient pas allumé de feu pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il n'allait pas tarder à passer la frontière c'était ce que Kakashi avait déclaré plus tôt. Ce qui signifiait quand plus de se coltiner les brigands ils devaient en plus éviter les autres ninjas. Naruto était en train de bouillir sur place. Pourquoi avait-il accepter un plan aussi stupide. Il avait beau faire, retourner le problème dans tous les sens, cette situation lui était véritablement insupportable. Ne pas savoir. Il se doutait que si, quoi que ce soit arrivait à Sasuke il le saurait mais…. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet et de se faire un sang d'encre.

Le démon renard en lui, commençait à vraiment être agacé par ce comportement. Il faisait des remarques de plus en plus désobligeantes à son hôte, ne faisant qu'énerver celui-ci d'avantage, et comme Naruto s'énervait, il faisait moins attention encore à ses barrières mentales et le Renard percevait encore de façon renforcer ses pensés ne faisant qu'envenimer les choses. Voyant que la manière forte et les menaces ne servaient à rien contre un hôte à la cervelle aussi ramollie que Naruto. Le renard décida d'attaquer sous un autre angle. Il allait user d'une autre méthode : la manipulation. Après tout il n'était pas n'importe qui et il n'allait pas continuer à se laisser pourrir la vie par son hôte. De ce coté là, Kiuby commençait à regretter d'avoir passer ce contrat avec l'Uchiwa le nouveau sceau était certes moins restrictif. Mais il n'avait jamais demandé à être aussi lié avec le têtard. Déjà que leur survie dépendant l'un de l'autre c'était déjà suffisamment humiliant, mais voilà quand plus cet idiot avait décidé de lui gâcher sa tranquillité et de polluer de ses pensés et surtout de ses angoisses son espace privé. Fois de Kiuby il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il prit donc une voix moins sèche que celle qu'il utilisait d'habitude, une voix plus rauque, avec des accents plus profonde, presque apaisante. « Et morpion, je croyais que tu lui faisais confiance à ton Uchiwa ? »

Naruto s'arrêta un instant de faire les cent pas au grand soulagement de Kakashi qui commençait lui aussi à être indisposé par le comportement de son ancien élève. Naruto avait cessé de bouger et il s'était même assis. Son visage était fermé comme tourner vers l'intérieur. Il devait être en grande discussion avec le démon renard. Kakashi à cette pensé ne pu retenir une certaine impression de mal aise. L'idée de pouvoir en quelque sorte tailler une bavette avec un démon sanguinaire qui avait fait un nombre incalculable de victime avait du mal à passer. Le plus surprenant était sans doute le fait que Naruto l'avait accepté comme quelque chose d'allant de soi. Quelquefois soit lui soit Sasuke devait le rappeler à la réalité car il s'était absorbé dans unes de ses discussions ou plutôt disputes internes. Décidément Naruto restait fidèle à son titre de ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha. Si un jour, il devenait hokage, ce titre le poursuivrait certainement encore. Quoique jusque-là Kakashi avait très bien compris les raisons de son comportement Naruto était inquiet pour Sasuke. Ces deux-là étaient devenus étrangement proches. Les voir se rapprocher ainsi lui avait fait plaisirs car quelque part tous les efforts de Naruto trouvaient en quelque sorte une récompense. De jour en jour le lien qui unissait les deux ninjas ne cessait de grandir et de se renforcer. Ce lien tant mis à mal était en passe de devenir invincible et c'était quelque chose que Kakashi leur enviait d'une certaine façon. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il reporta son attention sur les environs, affin de prévenir toute attaque.

Pendant ce temps dans le monde intérieur de Naruto. Celui-ci c'était mis à tempêter et à traiter le renard de tous les noms pour avoir osez lui dire une phrase dit renard ne se départissait pas ni de son calme ni de son sourire. Insistant sur le fait qu'il n'avait fait qu'exprimer à haute voix sa pensé. Mal à l'aise et un peu coincé car il devait admettre que ce connard de renard avait raison. Il avait confiance en Sasuke et en ses capacités, mais il ne pouvait réfréner cette angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes. Naruto décida d'attaquer la forme plutôt que le fond. Là encore il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir lorsqu'il lança un cinglant « Et d'abord ce n'est pas mon Uchiwa. ! »

Kiuby se régalait le gamin avait beau être imprévisible sur certain point pour d'autre, il l'était totalement. Et c'était une joie pour lui de le manipuler et de le faire enrager. Point commun qu'il partageait avec l'Uchiwa d'ailleurs. Mais après tout c'était l'une de c'est rare distraction et il n'allait pas sans priver et là Naruto avait encore une fois foncé droit dans son piège et en courrant s'il vous plais. Il reprit la parole. « Sasuke par-ci, Sasuke par-là. Je le ramènerais ! Je vais lui montrer ! Finalement je pense que tu es pire que ta collège au moins elle annonce la couleur toi tu n'as même pas l'honnêteté de reconnaître que… »

Il fut couper violemment pas Naruto qui ne supportait plus les insinuations vaseuses du démon.

« Tu vas la fermer démon de merde.

_ C'est pas en étant désobligeant que tu détourneras la conversation avoue donc qu'il t'obsède et passe à autre chose.

(Naruto)_ C'est faux.

(Kiuby)_ Tu oublis que tu ne peux pas me mentir et que malgré moi je suis avec toi depuis ta naissance morveux et que depuis cet incident, je suis de plus en plus proche de toi et que j'ai accès en quelque sorte à l'extérieur. Alors cesse de nier, tu ne peux me tromper pas plus que tu ne peux te tromper toi-même alors reconnaît le; une fois pour toute et continue ta route.

(Naruto détournant la tête pour ne plus voir le regard insistant du démon)_ Je sais que Sasuke est important pour moi. Il est mon meilleur ami. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux pas le perdre.

(kiuby)_ alors il serait peut-être temps de commencer à te comporter en ninja responsable et non pas en amoureux transit.

(Naruto rouge de honte et de colère)_ Je ne suis pas attiré par Sasuke.

(Kiuby)_ Bas voyons et les rêves haut en couleur avec…

(Naruto)_ C'est pas ma faute si Sasué me plaît physiquement c'est humain, j'ai presque dix-sept ans, c'est tout à fait normal enfin d'après Iruka senseï c'est de mon âge.

(Kiuby)_ Ouais enfin tu devrais arrêter de le mater tout le temps non pas qu'il soit moche mais bon pour moi il manque de poil. Quoi que je le verrais bien avec des oreilles et une longue queue avec une fourrure noire soyeuse à souhait là pourquoi pas.

(Naruto essayant d'empêcher son esprit d'imaginer Sasuke ainsi)_ Mais tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi.

(Kiuby)_ A une seule condition.

(Naruto)_ Laquelle ?

(Kiuby)_Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te demander de sortir aujourd'hui, je tiens simplement à ce que tu essayes de te comporter en ninja. Même si tu t'inquiètes pour lui cela ne doit pas pendre le pas sur le reste. Sinon lorsqu'il aura besoin de toi, tu ne pourras peut-être pas l'aider.

(Naruto)_ Je sais mais j'n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Il m'obsède.

(Kiuby)_ Tu l'as dit, alors prend exemple sur lui, médite investi toi à fond dans la mission enfuie tes peurs et tes angoisses au plus profond de toi. Fais ce que tu sais faire le mieux t'investir sans aucune réserve et foncer dans le tas.

(Naruto avec un demi-sourire)_ Mais dit moi Kiuby tu ne serrais pas en train de devenir gentil des fois.

(Kiuby)_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi crétin j'ai pas envie de mourir stupidement par ce que mon stupide réceptacle ne fait pas attention à lui pour cause d'angoisse injustifiée vis-à-vis d'un autre crétin largement assez fort pour s'en sortir.

(Naruto)_ Je sais qu'il est fort mais en même temps il est fragile.

(Kiuby)_ Mais comme tout le monde imbécile, toi Kakashi, la cinquième et j'en passe. Personne n'est parfait.

(Naruto malicieux)_ Toi non plus ?

(Kiuby)_ La preuve, je suis dans ton bide.

(Naruto)_ Tu dois être malade pour être aussi sympa.

(Kiuby)_ Je compte sur toi pour me rendre l'appareil et me laisser m'amuser de temps en temps.

(Naruto)_ Je savais bien que … » Il ne put retenir un énorme bâillement.

(Kiuby moqueur)_ Mort au combat par manque de sommeil c'est pas brillant. »

Naruto bougonna pour la forme, mais il savait que le démon avait raison, il alla donc se coucher et se força à dormir car il sentait qu'il en avait besoin.

Kiuby compris qu'enfin son réceptacle avait accepté de prendre un peu de repos tant mentale que physique. Il soupira le gamin avait raison, il se radoucissait. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. A moins que : Il examina le sceau qui le retenait derrière les barreaux, le sceau qui absorbait et filtrait son chakra et qui le purifiait en quelque sorte. Il ressentait toujours cette rage sourde au fond de lui, mais ce n'était plus elle qui le dominait. Il était désormais capable à nouveau de réfléchir par lui-même. Oui il se ramollissait à prendre soin du gamin, mais grâce à lui il redevenait lui-même une sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps bien avant même de se retrouver dans cette cage. Curieusement c'était sa rencontre avec l'Uchiwa qui avait déclenché cela. Le destin était vraiment étrange. Lui l'un des dernier représentant des esprits originels se retrouvait sceller dans un humain qui était le fils d'un maître des sceaux techniques ayant été transmisse de génération en génération par ceux qui avaient cherché à maîtriser le pouvoir des esprits et qui pour la plupart leur avaient fait tant de torts. Et puis il y avait le sharigan et Marada. Marada était un ennemi quelque puisse être son but. Ses méthodes étaient inacceptables. Non seulement il avait tenté de se servir de lui comme un pion mais en plus il lui avait enlevé toutes forme de raisonnement le rabaissant à une simple bête remplis d'instinct destructeur. Et Kiuby n'était pas cela il n'était pas seulement cela. Il aimait tuer oui, pas n'importe qui n'importe comment. Seul la mort de ceux qui le méritait au court d'un combat avait une justification et apportait une satisfaction. La mise à mort et la torture d'être faible n'étaient ni distrayant ni satisfaisant et pourtant il s'y était adonné non vautrer sans restriction pour répondre à un besoin de violence et une soif de sang aussi insatiable qu'irrésistible. Sa course folle avait été arrêter une première fois pas le père de Naruto et il avait failli se perdre une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois là c'était Sasuke qui l'avait stopper. Oui il avait destin lié avec c'est deux là. Une dette éternelle envers eux. Et il s'en acquitterait car il en allait de son honneur. Et c'était bien l'une des rare chose qui lui restait son honneur et sa fierté. Le reste avait été balayé par la cupidité et la stupidité des hommes et piétiné et achevé par Marada lui-même. Kiuby cessa de ressasser ses pensé stérile et se remit à veiller sur son réceptacle. D'autant plus farouchement que Naruto et Sasuke étaient sans doute la clés qui permettrait de mettre un terme à tout ceci : à cette haine, à cette violence. Secrètement il espérait voir l'esprit de la lune et celui du soleil danser de nouveau ensemble. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis mille ans.

ET encore un chapitre pardon pour le retard mais je suis en ce moment confronté au syndrome de la page blanche. Ou plutôt à la flemme de taper. Et encore plus sujette à une extrême aversion pour la relecture et la correction orthographique. Espérons que quelque commentaire et encouragement m'aideront à passer ce cap. A plus


End file.
